Sors moi de là !
by Loly and Cie
Summary: Harry a enfin vaincu... et pourtant, il est toujours enfermé chez les Dursley. Trop dangereux. Mais Harry ne rêve que d'une chose : partir de là ! Mais, quand il apprend qu'il va devoir vivre chez Malfoy... pas question ! lemon bonus à la fin !
1. Je ne suis pas un nounours

1] Je ne suis pas un nounours

-Harryyyyyyy !

L'interpellé grogna et enfouit son visage dans son oreiller, ramenant sa couverture par-dessus sa tête dans l'espoir d'étouffer la voix stridente qui lui vrillait les tympans. Peine perdue. Sa tante Pétunia tambourinait à présent à la porte de sa chambre, sa voix montant d'un cran dans les octaves. Il voyait vaguement le panneau de bois trembler. Béni soit le type qui avait inventé le verrou…

- Harry Potter ! Lève-toi _immédiatement_ si tu ne veux pas avoir d'ennuis ! Le petit-déjeuner ne va pas se faire tout seul, espèce de fainéant !

Harry se redressa en poussant un soupir exaspéré. Sa main passa dans ses cheveux noirs, les ébouriffants encore plus si c'était possible. Ils avaient poussés, frôlant ses épaules à présent, mais toujours aussi indomptables. Il se leva, s'étira longuement et observa son reflet d'un œil morne. La glace de son armoire lui renvoya l'image d'un jeune homme de dix-neuf ans, petit et mince (bien que finement musclé), aux grands yeux d'un vert lumineux. Il grimaça. Toutes ces années passées dans un placard avaient décidément de lourdes conséquences sur sa croissance, et la pratique pourtant intensive du Quidditch n'avait rien changé. Il serait toujours un petit garçon…

D'ailleurs, sa tante continuait visiblement à le traiter ainsi. Maudit soit Dumbledore qui avait insisté pour qu'il reste chez les Dursley jusqu'à ses vingt ans, alors que Sirius répétait sans cesse qu'il se ferait une joie de l'accueillir avec Remus ! Voldemort était mort, bon sang, et sa maudite carcasse pourrissait depuis plus d'un an !

- Harryyyy !!!

- Oui, oui, j'arrive ! hurla-t-il en réponse.

- Change de ton ! Et dépêche-toi ! Tout a intérêt à être par-fait avant que mon Duddlichounet descende !

Il leva les yeux au ciel et marmonna un juron. Il avait failli oublier. C'était l'anniversaire de son cousin aujourd'hui. Voilà pourquoi sa tante venait le tirer du lit à 7h00 du matin…

S'habillant rapidement, il dévala l'escalier et se précipita dans la cuisine. Comme d'habitude, la table était couverte de paquets cadeaux, et certains avaient même dû être posés sur le sol. Son oncle était plongé dans son journal, une tasse de café à la main et ne prit même pas la peine de le saluer. Harry l'ignora aussi et ouvrit le frigo.

« Vie de merde », songea-t-il en entendant le pas lourd de Duddley dans les escaliers. C'était vrai quoi, il avait brillamment passé ses ASPICS (enfin, peut-être pas si brillamment que ça mais bon, il les avait eu quand même), il s'était débarrassé du terrible mage noir, il suivait un cursus politique des plus ardus dans le monde de la magie (histoire de se débarrasser en plus de cet abruti de Fudge et son chapeau melon… d'ailleurs il avait parié avec les jumeaux Weasley qu'il finirait par lui faire manger) et il était condamné à rester chez son oncle et sa tante, sans pouvoir toucher à sa baguette ! D'accord, il y avait encore des Mangemorts quelque part dans la nature, mais ce n'était pas comme s'ils l'attendaient à chaque coin de rue pour lui faire la peau… non ? Harry soupira. Dumbledore le couvait trop, c'était sûr, mais il avait un mauvais pressentiment depuis quelques temps, comme si son ancien directeur lui préparait un de ces coups dont il avait le secret. Il n'oserait tout de même pas faire ça à son élève préféré !

Duddley s'arrêta sur le seuil de la cuisine, son regard examinant attentivement la table. Puis, apercevant Harry, il fronça les sourcils, plissant les yeux d'un air méchant, ouvrit la bouche…

DING DONG

Harry haussa un sourcil surpris, sans cesser de surveiller ses œufs. Duddley se rembrunit et alla s'affaler sur une chaise qui grinça sinistrement sous son poids. Vernon et Pétunia échangèrent un regard perplexe. Qui est-ce qui pouvait bien les déranger un dimanche à 7h30 du matin ? Le jour de l'anniversaire de leur fils en plus !

DING DONG

Pétunia finit par tourner les talons et sortit de la cuisine. Harry ne put retenir une grimace moqueuse en déposant deux tranches de bacon dans sa poêle. Pauvre type, qui allait se retrouver face à l'horrible visage de sa tante si tôt le matin ! Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Un sourire presque mauvais étira ses lèvres, il entendait déjà le hurlement d'horreur que n'allait pas tarder à pousser le gars… Mais le seul bruit qu'il perçut fut le hoquet étouffé de sa tante. Il fronça les sourcils, toujours sans bouger. Qui est-ce qui pouvait bien couper le sifflet de cette chèèèère Pétunia comme ça ?

C'est alors que _la_ voix s'éleva. Rauque et grave, légèrement traînante, avec une pointe d'ironie et de froideur.

- Pardonnez mon intrusion, madame, mais pourrais-je voir Harry Potter ?

Harry laissa tout tomber (y compris le lard qui grésilla lorsqu'il s'écrasa sur le carrelage… tant pis, il nettoierait plus tard) et se rua dans l'entrée.

- M**alfoy** ???

Draco Malfoy, le seul, l'unique, lui décrocha un petit sourire méprisant et passa une main aux longs doigts pâles dans ses cheveux blonds, presque blancs.

- Tiens, tiens, saint Potty… Incroyable, ta mémoire ne s'est pas envolée en même temps que le peu de savoir-vivre que tu as si péniblement réussi à acquérir ? En voilà un exploit !

- Bon sang, Malfoy qu'est-ce que tu fous chez moi ?

Le jeune homme élégant épousseta une manche de sa veste grise haute couture avec nonchalance.

- Parce que tu appelles ce taudis chez toi ? Je savais que tu avais des goûts désastreux, mais à ce point… Je suis venu prendre mon petit déjeuner, Potter.

- Chez moi ?

Cette fois-ci, Draco leva les yeux au ciel dans une attitude totalement désespérée.

- Non, chez Merlin ! D'ailleurs, tu serais fort aimable de me montrer son appartement au grenier… Bon sang Potter, je savais que ton cas était désespéré mais pas à ce point !

Le cas désespéré en question rougit furieusement et ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer vertement. Il avait déjà préparé un joli petit discours, avec une ou deux insultes bien senties (après tout, on ne perdait pas la main si facilement après sept longues années de pratique !), mais son cousin le coupa dans son élan. En fait, il le bouscula avec force, le faisant valdinguer contre le mur. Harry serra les dents pour étouffer un cri de douleur lorsque son épaule fit brusquement connaissance avec le plâtre. Duddley eut un petit sourire satisfait avant de se tourner vers sa mère, ses poings énormes posés sur ses hanches tout aussi imposantes.

- M'man ! C'est quoi ce bordel ? C'est mon anniversaire aujourd'hui, je veux pas que…

Il se tut. Instantanément. Une jolie baguette sombre, polie par l'utilisation, était pointée juste entre ses yeux porcins. Il déglutit péniblement et observa le jeune homme blond qui lui faisait face. Draco avait changé depuis Poudlard. Il avait grandi, il devait frôler le mètre quatre-vingt-dix à présent, et il avait beau être mince il était quand même sacrément impressionnant. Et il avait hérité de son père cette stature aristocratique, arrogante, qui écrasait la personne qui lui tenait tête (sauf Harry), ce regard glacial, de cette incroyable couleur d'argent, qui vous transperçait comme une lame (sauf Harry), et surtout ce sourire ironique, moqueur, qui vous faisait rétrécir sur place (sauf Harry… décidément, ce sale Gryffondor faisait sauter toutes ses stats !). Sa voix se fit un peu plus traînante et méprisante.

- Vraiment ? Eh bien, félicitation gros tas, tu as gagné le droit de la fermer jusqu'à la fin de la journée, c'est clair ? Ce n'est pas parce que ce cher Potter n'a pas le droit d'utiliser sa magie qu'il en est de même pour les autres sorciers. On m'écoute maintenant ? … Parfait. Alors tu vas bouger le cauchemar qui te sert de derrière de là, virer tout ce bordel que je vois sur la table et aller te terrer dans ta chambre. Je ne veux plus te voir avant mon départ. Compris ?

Duddley hocha la tête si vite qu'il failli se rompre le cou. Draco sourit un peu plus.

- Oh, un dernier détail. Il n'y a que _moi _qui ai le droit de bousculer Potter comme tu viens de la faire, c'est clair ? Bien. Tu peux disposer, ajouta-t-il en remettant négligemment sa baguette dans la poche de sa veste.

Duddley ne se le fit pas répéter deux fois et fonça dans la cuisine. Il en ressortit deux minutes plus tard, les bras encombrés de paquets cadeaux, et grimpa les marches de l'escalier deux à deux (un exploit qu'il n'avait encore jamais réussi^^). Harry se redressa en secouant la tête. Le choc contre le mur devait avoir été plus violent que prévu, il avait des hallucinations maintenant. Malfoy venait de _prendre sa défense_ ? Le blond le dépassa sans un regard et alla s'installer sur une chaise à la table désormais libre, croisant ses longues jambes fines avec décontraction. L'oncle Vernon oscillait entre son teint habituellement bordeaux et un violet magnifique devant cet inconnu (même s'il était vêtu d'un luxueux costume, il n'allait pas le laisser menacer son fils et puis il fallait le comprendre, le pauvre n'avait pas vu qu'il avait affaire à un sorcier) qui envahissait le 4 Privet Drive comme s'il s'agissait de sa propre maison, et surtout qui venait pour son neveu ! Mais sa femme se précipita vers lui et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille, visiblement surexcitée malgré sa frayeur. Harry les observait, ahuri. Draco s'autorisa un mince sourire amusé.

- La voiture. Ça en jette toujours.

Harry s'approcha de la fenêtre et sentit sa mâchoire inférieure se décrocher. Il n'y connaissait strictement rien aux voitures (il préférait de loin s'intéresser aux balais, fan de Quidditch oblige), mais il était sûr de deux choses : UN, cette bagnole ne venait certainement pas d'Angleterre, et DEUX, elle avait dû coûter la peau du…

Il ne put s'empêcher de pousser un sifflement admiratif. Dans son dos, Draco étouffa un petit rire.

- Exactement Potter, tu as tout compris. Alors ne t'avise jamais de toucher à mon bébé sans ma permission. Et en attendant, il me semble que tu étais bien parti pour préparer ce que l'on appelle communément un petit-déjeuner… Si tu poursuivais dans ta lancée ?

Harry se reprit aussitôt et fusilla son ancienne Némésis du regard.

- Je suis pas à ton service, Malfoy, alors tu vas me faire le plaisir de dégager d'ici, ok ?

Il se contenta de sourire un peu plus.

- J'attends un hibou, Potter, alors jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive j'ai bien l'intention de profiter de la situation. Brouillés, les œufs.

- PARDON ??? Depuis quand tu reçois ton courrier CHEZ MOI ?

- Je n'ai pas dit que c'était _mon _courrier, Potty. Lave-toi les oreilles la prochaine fois. J'ai dit que j'attendais un hibou. Je n'ai pas précisé pour qui… Alors, ça vient ce déjeuner ou faut-il que je traumatise ton oncle et ta tante, ainsi que le reste du voisinage en utilisant ma magie ? A moins que tes talents culinaires soient aussi désastreux que ton niveau intellectuel…

Le jeune homme brun étouffa une injure, hésita un instant, puis repartit vers les fourneaux. Il ne supportait pas qu'on se moque de sa façon de cuisiner. Après avoir préparé tous les repas de sa "famille" pendant près de dix ans, il avait fini par prendre goût à la cette activité et maintenant il ne se contentait plus de faire cuire une casserole de nouilles (il avait d'ailleurs demandé des cours à Dobby durant son temps libre à Poudlard, mais ça personne le savait… exceptés Ron et Hermione, bien sûr, puisqu'ils se portaient toujours volontaires pour servir de cobayes).

Dix minutes plus tard, il déposait une assiette encore fumante devant Draco et s'assit brusquement face à lui, les bras croisés sur la table. Il s'efforça d'ignorer le regard menaçant que lui adressait son oncle ; il allait sûrement avoir droit à une raclée après le départ du Serpentard… Serpentard qui mâchait sa première bouche avec une grimace surprise.

- Eh bien, j'ignorais que tu pouvais de débrouiller quelque part ! Ce n'est pas mauvais.

Harry crut que ses yeux allaient jaillir de ses orbites. Malfoy venait de lui faire un _compliment _? Et il ne se montrait même pas méfiant alors qu'il savait parfaitement que c'était son ancien ennemi qui avait préparé sa nourriture ?? Draco le dévisagea, amusé, puis précisa comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées :

- Je suis immunisé contre la plupart des poisons que tu connais, Potter, et tu n'as jamais réussi convenablement une seule potion. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela que ça m'étonne…

- La cuisine et les potions sont complètement différentes !

- Pas tant que ça… Rogue m'avait pourtant bien dit que tu t'étais légèrement amélioré à la fin de ta scolarité. Si tu savais comme j'ai dû batailler pour lui arracher cet aveu ! ajouta-t-il avec un sourire, en prenant un nouveau morceau.

Il finit son assiette sans rien dire de plus, sous le regard mi-furieux mi-stupéfait du Survivant, puis s'essuya délicatement la bouche. _Ben tiens, toujours aussi délicat ce cher Malfoy… D'ailleurs j'aurais dû me douter qu'il n'avait pas vraiment changé. Regardez-moi ça ! Pas un pli à sa chemise, une manucure parfaite, une peau toujours aussi pâle et douce… Ah, il a arrêté le gel, ça par contre c'est un progrès. Mmm, et on dirait que ses yeux sont un peu moins froids… Ils avaient vraiment cette couleur la dernière fois que je l'ai vu ? Je jurerai qu'ils étaient plus sombres, moins lumineux… Hey, minute. Je suis en train de mater Malfoy ? Non, non, c'est simplement de la curiosité, rien de plus… Pas vrai ? Et puis merde, on n'a pas idée d'être aussi… wow !_

Harry secoua la tête pour ne pas déraper un peu plus. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de se mettre à admirer le blondinet. Il était sensé être en colère après lui. Heureusement, c'était une émotion qui revenait vite et il lâcha d'une voix sèche :

- Bon maintenant Malfoy tu vas m'expliquer ce que tu fous là.

- Ah la la, Potter, un peu d'amabilité d'écorcherait vraiment la bouche ?

- Continue comme ça et c'est mon pied qui va écorcher ton cul.

Draco eut un rictus amusé. Ils ne s'étaient plus battus physiquement depuis la fin de leur cinquième année ; oh bien sûr ils s'engueulaient toujours autant, mais ils ne se frappaient plus. Ils avaient passé l'âge, et puis Harry avait vite compris qu'il ne faisait pas le poids… dans tous les sens du terme. Alors imaginez le frêle brun le mettre à la porte ?

- Je te l'ai dit, j'attends un hibou. Ou plutôt, tu attends un hibou. Tu comprendras vite pourquoi je suis là.

- Pourquoi toi ?

- Parce que je suis un Auror, voyons.

Cette fois-ci, le jeune homme manqua de s'étrangler. Malfoy, un Auror ? Bon d'accord, il n'avait jamais été un Mangemort. C'était plutôt dur à admettre, mais il avait rejoint l'Ordre du Phénix et il leur avait été sacrément utile, comme la plupart des Serpentards qui les avaient aidés (si si, il y en avait eu, et même plus que ce à quoi ils s'attendaient !). Mais _lui_, se lancer dans une carrière pareille ? Il répliqua machinalement.

- Il faut trois ans de formation pour devenir Auror…

- Je l'ai fini en un an et demi. Quoi Potter, ne me dis pas que ça t'étonne ! Tu n'avais pas encore compris que je suis un génie ? Tu me déçois. Je travaille au Ministère depuis un an maintenant. Et j'ai cinq arrestations à mon compte, si je me souviens bien. Ou peut-être six, si tu comptes le coup de main que j'ai filé à Bewner le mois dernier.

Harry marmonna une vague réponse. Malfoy, Auror, et doué en plus de ça… Un bruit sec le fit sursauter. Il bénit le hibou qui frappait à la fenêtre et qui lui l'arrachait à cette pénible conversation et alla lui ouvrit. L'oiseau le dévisagea presque avec arrogance, tendant la patte pour qu'il détache l'enveloppe qui y était accrochée, et repartit sitôt sa livraison effectuée. Le brun décacheta le parchemin avec agacement et parcourut les quelques lignes écrites. Son cerveau eut un raté. Il dut la relire une bonne dizaine de fois avant que les mots marqués prennent enfin du sens.

Mon cher monsieur Potter,

Suite à vos nombreuses plaintes concernant votre "enfermement" chez votre oncle et votre tante, ainsi qu'aux récents évènements que l'on nous a rapportés, le directeur Dumbledore et moi-même avons reconsidéré votre situation et sommes parvenus à la conclusion que vous ne pouviez rester plus longtemps dans le monde Moldu. Cependant, et vous le comprendrez aisément j'en suis sûr, nous ne pouvons encore vous permettre d'aller librement sans craindre pour votre vie. C'est pourquoi vous logerez dès à présent chez l'Auror chargé de votre sécurité, Monsieur Draco Malfoy, et je vous prierai de ne rien entreprendre sans l'en avertir au préalable.

Amicalement vôtre,

Cornélius Fudge.

Harry laissa la lettre lui glisser des mains et murmura :

- Cette fois, c'est sûr, je vais lui faire bouffer son chapeau à l'autre malade… Et comment Dumby ose-t-il me faire un coup pareil ?

Dans son dos, Draco pouffa. Rouge de rage, il se retourna, les poings crispés.

- Il en est hors de question, tu entends ?! Jamais ! Tu peux toujours courir pour que je vienne avec toi ! Que Fudge et Dumbledore aillent se faire foutre ! Je ne vivrais pas avec toi ! Je peux me débrouiller tout seul, bon sang !

- Oh mais tu n'as pas le choix mon cher. Si ça peut te rassurer, cette mission ne me ravit pas beaucoup que toi, mais l'ordre vient directement de notre Premier Ministre bien-aimé alors je suis forcé d'obéir.

Harry lâcha un chapelet d'injure avant de se mettre à marmonner (les mots "coup d'Etat" et "complètement chtarbés" revenaient avec une régularité étonnante ^^). Le jeune Auror poussa un soupir et se leva, arrachant le Survivant à ses intenses réflexions.

- Bon, ce n'est pas tout Potter mais j'ai du travail moi, alors j'aimerai autant qu'on ne s'attarde pas trop.

- Entendu, ravi de t'avoir revu, maintenant dégage !

- Oh non, pas de ça. Où se trouve ta chambre ?

- Va te faire !

Draco leva les yeux au ciel et sortit de la cuisine. Harry se mit à faire les cent pas tout en se rongeant les ongles (une mauvaise habitude qu'il avait piquée à Hermione au moment des Aspics… Ron le tuerait s'il le voyait). Son oncle et sa tante était toujours terrés dans un coin de la pièce, mais il les ignora royalement. A l'étage, il entendit Duddley pousser un couinement de terreur qu'il repoussa d'un geste agacé de la main (comme s'il pouvait y changer quelque chose…).

Il allait vivre avec Malfoy. Il allait devoir se coltiner le mec qu'il haïssait depuis sa première année, et accessoirement sur lequel il fantasmait depuis sa sixième ! Non, il n'avait pas dit "fantasmer". Il avait simplement dit qu'il le troublait un peu. Et puis, c'était normal, c'était à ce moment-là qu'il avait rejoint l'Ordre, comment ne pas se poser des questions sur ce changement ? Tout aurait fait pareil, après tout. Ce n'était pas sa faute s'il l'intriguait. Mais bon, il était toujours aussi insupportable, rien n'avait vraiment changé… Rien ? Il déglutit.

_Saloperie d'homosexualité de mes deux ! Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait au bon Dieu pour mériter ça ?!_

Harry savait depuis le désastre avec Cho Chang qu'il préférait les hommes, et il l'avait clairement fait comprendre. D'abord, l'homosexualité était nettement mieux acceptée chez les sorciers, et puis ça avait eu l'ENORME avantage de réduire le troupeau de harpies collé à ses basques. Ce n'était pas qu'il n'aimait pas ses fans, c'était juste qu'elles étaient parfois… insupportables. Comme Malfoy. _Pourquoi il revient dans la conversation celui-là ? _Non pas qu'il était amoureux du blondinet. Non, c'était simplement une attirance physique, ça il en était sûr. Après tout, Malfoy était un enfoiré de première. Il avait juste un corps de rêve… _Couché Harry !_

-Alors, tu es prêt ?

Le jeune homme fit un bond de cinquante centimètres. Draco l'observait, un sourcil levé d'un air interrogateur, appuyé au chambranle de la porte. Il portait la cage de Hedwige dans une main et la chouette blanche hululait affectueusement, ses grands yeux liquides levés avec adoration vers l'homme qui la portait. Harry grimaça ; si même elle le laissait tomber…

- Prêt pour quoi ? J'ai pas mes affaires.

- Tes valises sont miniaturisées, dans ma poche et prêtes à être embarquées. J'ai même pensé à prendre ton oiseau, alors tu devrais m'en être un peu plus reconnaissant…

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle t'apprécie autant maintenant ?

- Voyons Potter, tu sais que personne ne peut résister à mon charme… Bon, tu as dit au revoir au monsieur et la dame ? Tu t'es bien brossé les dents ?

Son ton moqueur fit rougir un peu plus le Survivant. Il se tourna vers les Dursley et les toisa. C'était la première fois qu'ils le voyaient aussi furieux… Et il était effrayant, malgré son apparence frêle.

- Je me tire. Ça pose un problème ? … Parfait ! Au plaisir de ne jamais vous revoir ! (Il se retourna et attrapa sèchement la cage d'Hedwige) C'est valable pour toi aussi. Je pars seul. Ravi de t'avoir vu, et adieu !

Il fit un pas en avant, mais Draco ne l'entendait visiblement pas de cette oreille. Sans même se décaler, il tendit le bras, l'agrippa par la taille et le souleva sans effort avant de le jeter sur son épaule. Harry poussa un hurlement qui couvrit le hululement de protestation de la chouette. Malfoy l'ignora, adressa un bref signe de tête aux propriétaires du 4 Privet Drive et sortit de la maison de banlieue sans prêter attention au garçon qui se débattait sur son épaule. Il rejoignit sa voiture et le laissa tomber sans ménagement sur le siège passager. Il claqua la portière et s'installa au volant, verrouillant la voiture avant que Harry ait eu le temps de s'échapper. Celui-ci l'insulta copieusement. Draco attendit calmement qu'il commence à se répéter pour démarrer et lancer d'une voix nonchalante :

- Tu as sacrément maigri depuis Poudlard, non ?

- Passe deux ans au régime Dursley tout en fuyant Voldy et tu verras si toi non plus tu ne perdras pas de poids !

- C'était juste une constatation. Ou ça vient peut-être du fait que tu sois aussi imposant qu'un enfant de dix ans… Tu ressembles à un nounours !

- JE NE SUIS PAS UN NOUNOURS !!!


	2. Dieu que cette mission va être longue

2] Dieu que cette mission va être longue

Harry ne desserra pas les dents jusqu'à ce que Draco s'arrête devant un immeuble chic du centre de Londres. Il haussa un sourcil surpris lorsqu'il coupa le contact et défit sa ceinture.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

- Je rentre chez moi, Potter, et toi aussi. A moins que tu comptes prendre racine dans ma voiture, peut-être ?

- Tu n'habites pas au Manoir ?

Draco se crispa presque imperceptiblement.

- Non. Maintenant, tu vas descendre de là et me suivre à l'intérieur, si tu ne veux pas que je te porte une nouvelle fois, d'accord Potty Bear ?

Harry se figea et lui lança un regard rempli d'horreur. Potty Bear ? Qu'est-ce que c'était encore que ce surnom débile ? (note aux incultes : en anglais, "nounours" se dit Teddy Bear xD) Mais Draco vint lui ouvrir la portière et resta immobile. Visiblement, le Survivant ne s'échapperait pas aussi facilement… Il poussa un lourd soupir et se leva en grommelant. Son tortionnaire claqua la portière avant de verrouiller l'engin et entra dans l'immeuble en lançant un allègre :

- Oh, une dernière précision… Inutile de voir t'enfuir en courant (comme tu n'as pas ta baguette), je suis l'Auror le plus rapide de ma division. Et j'ai des jambes plus grandes que les tiennes.

Harry résista à la tentation de lui tirer la langue comme un enfant et se renfrogna un peu plus. Comment Malfoy pouvait-il avoir lu dans ses pensées ? Il était si prévisible que ça ? Il fallait absolument qu'il change de sujet. Hors de question de se laisser trimballer par le bout du nez par cet imbécile. Il observa un instant le dos de l'homme devant lui ; un dos large, malgré la stature mince du Serpentard, musclé, qui lui donnait étrangement envie d'enfouir son visage entre ses omoplates. _Un dos rassurant… _Il se secoua. Mauvaise idée de fixer son attention sur son dos. Presque malgré lui, une question s'échappa de ses lèvres :

- Malfoy, pourquoi tes cheveux disparaissent dans le col de ta chemise ?

Celui-ci s'arrêta, surpris, et un sourire amusé se dessina sur ses lèvres. Sans rien dire, il glissa un bras derrière sa nuque et sortit ses cheveux de son vêtement. Harry sentit sa mâchoire se décrocher pour la énième fois de la journée (à force, ça allait devenir lassant…). Les cheveux de Draco étaient comme dans son souvenir, d'un blond très pâle aux reflets d'argent, aussi lisses que de la soie, mais à présent ils atteignaient le milieu de son dos. L'ancien Serpentard se retourna à moitié pour observer son expression stupéfaite et pouffa légèrement.

- Je cache leur longueur quand je travaille. Ça me donne un air plus sérieux. Mais j'aime les avoir longs, alors il est hors de question que je les coupe…

Le brun acquiesça et déglutit. _Non Harry non, tu ne touches pas ses cheveux, j'ai dit NON… Et toi ma main reste où tu es !_ Il expira profondément pour se calmer. Draco sortit ses clés de sa poche et retint une malédiction lorsqu'elles tombèrent sur le sol. Il se pencha pour les ramasser. Un mouvement perçu du coin de l'œil le fit jurer à voix haute : Harry était en train de prendre ses jambes à son cou. Laissant tomber son problème de clés, il se redressa et se mit à courir. Il avait confiance en ses capacités, il était réellement l'un des Aurors les plus rapides de tout le bureau et il ne doutait pas de pouvoir mettre la main sur ce maudit fuyard. Mais comme on dit, la peur donne des ailes, et Harry avait déjà atteint la voiture lorsqu'il réussit à le rattraper. Il l'agrippa brusquement par le bras et le lui tordit dans le dos, avant de le plaquer sur le sol, un genou coincé entre ses épaules pour l'empêcher de se relever. Le brun poussa un cri de rage, la cage d'Edwige volant sur le côté. Draco poussa un soupir exaspéré et le releva brutalement, le coinçant sous son bras.

- Bon ça suffit Potter ! Tu ne vas pas te comporter comme un gamin quand même ?

- Je me comporte comme je veux !!! LÂCHE-MWAAAAAAA !!!

- Pas question ! Mon boulot, c'est de te garder à l'œil 24h sur 24 alors n'espère même pas te faire la malle !

- Mais je veux PAAAAAS !!!

L'Auror leva les yeux au ciel, ramassa tant bien que mal la chouette et repartit vers son appartement, Harry gigotant comme un poisson sous son bras. Arrivé devant sa porte, il marmonna un vague sort et celle-ci s'ouvrit toute seule. Sans ménagement, il y jeta son "protégé" à l'intérieur, récupéra son trousseau de clés et referma l'appartement dans son dos. Puis, il passa son index sur son front, lentement, d'une tempe à l'autre, pour se calmer.

- Ecoute-moi bien Potter. Tu ne veux pas être ici, ça je l'avais bien compris, et crois-moi je ne suis pas forcément ravi non plus de t'avoir dans les pattes. Mais vu que ça risque de durer un petit moment, on ferait aussi bien de ne pas s'étrangler et d'essayer de cohabiter pacifiquement, non ?

- Nan !

- Potter… Ne fais pas l'imbécile, tu veux ? Ecoute-moi juste deux minutes. Tu n'es pas emprisonné. Tu as le droit de sortir quand tu veux, à la seule condition que j'y aille avec toi. Tu as ta propre chambre et ta salle de bain. Tu ne paies aucun loyer. Tu as le droit de te servir de ta magie. Tu peux écrire à qui tu veux. Tu peux même utiliser ma cheminée pour discuter avec quelqu'un. Est-ce que ta condition est si terrible que ça ?

Harry pinça les lèvres dans une moue ridiculement enfantine, quelques mèches noires en batailles retombant devant son regard vert (béni soit l'inventeur des sorts correcteurs de vue^^).

- De toute façon, j'en ai rien à faire, je sortirai au moins dans deux semaines !

Draco hocha la tête.

- Le mariage de Ron et Hermione, oui je sais. Je suis aussi invité.

- Quoi ???

Toujours assis par terre, le Survivant levait vers son tortionnaire un regard à la fois éberlué et choqué. Draco pouffa. _Il est… mignon quand il fait cette tête. Potty Bear, c'est vraiment une bonne trouvaille celui-ci !_

- Voyons, Potter, tu n'écoutes jamais ta meilleure amie lorsqu'elle te parle de ses cours ?

Harry le fusilla du regard.

- Hermione va rentrer en troisième année de Médicomagie. Je sais pas si tu l'as déjà entendue parler des cours de Poudlard, mais quand elle commence à te parler des sorts de transplantation qui sont teeeeellement passionnants, moi je décroche. Alors non, quand elle parle boulot j'écoute pas toujours !

- Quel dommage, si tu avais été un peu plus attentif tu aurais pu avoir le détail de nos nombreuses rencontres dans les couloirs de Ste Mangouste. Et puis, tu sais pertinemment que depuis mon entrée dans l'Ordre c'est l'amour fou entre miss-je-sais tout et moi. Ce cher Ron a été obligé de suivre le mouvement. Donc oui, ils m'ont invité à leur mariage, Potty.

La pire des trahisons. D'abord Hedwige, et maintenant _Ron et Hermione_ ? Le monde tournait à l'envers. Ou alors il dormait encore et tante Pétunia n'allait pas tarder à venir le tirer hors du lit pour qu'il s'occupe du petit déjeuner de Duddley. Draco s'accroupit pour se mettre à sa hauteur et, doucement, attrapa son menton dans une main pour observer le côté droit de son visage, les sourcils froncés. Harry ne put s'empêcher de frémir au contact de sa peau douce et étonnamment chaude. Le Serpentard fit mine de n'avoir rien remarqué et effleura une bosse qui commençait à gonfler sur sa tempe, ainsi que quelques égratignures.

- J'aurais dû transformer ton cousin en porc…

- Il va finir par avoir l'habitude… (La voix de Harry était un peu trop rauque à son goût. _Vous, foutues hormones, c'est pas le moment ! On parle de Malfoy là !_) Et puis, tu y es aussi pour quelque chose, sale serpent.

- Pour les éraflures, tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi-même. Si tu ne t'étais pas enfui, je ne t'aurais pas plaqué. Et que veux-tu dire, par "il va finir par avoir l'habitude" ?

- Hagrid avait voulu le transformer en cochon, la première fois qu'il l'a vu. Il ne lui a fait pousser qu'une queue en tire-bouchon, mais ça l'a traumatisé. Et puis, les jumeaux Weasley avaient voulu tester l'une de leurs inventions sur lui un jour et il s'est retrouvé avec un groin à la place du nez. Il a passé trois jours à pousser des couinements atroces.

Draco éclata de rire, faisait sursauter le brun.

- Ça ne devait pas changer beaucoup, étant donné le bruit qu'il a fait lorsque j'ai fait irruption dans sa chambre pour lui demander de m'indiquer la tienne ! Mais en attendant, Potter, si tu ne veux pas avoir un méchant mal de tête toute la journée, il va falloir s'occuper de ça.

- Malfoy, tu es en train de me proposer de me soigner… ?

- Si tu as vraiment envie de te trimballer une migraine atroce, comme tu veux. Mais ne te venge pas sur moi.

Face à son regard éberlué, il leva les yeux au ciel.

- Bon sang, Potter, j'ai grandi ! C'est mon travail que d'aider les gens, en plus de poursuivre les Mangemorts. Je n'ai pas envie de me prendre la tête avec toi. J'ai changé. Sinon, tu crois vraiment que Weasley sixième du nom me laisserait venir au plus beau jour de sa vie ?

- Mais… mais… Tu ne peux PAS changer !

- Faut croire que si, Potty Bear.

- NE M'APELLE PAS COMME ÇA !!!

- Pourquoi ? C'est mignon, non ?

_On lui a fait un lavage de cerveau. Malfoy a été kidnappé par des extraterrestres. J'ai été propulsé dans la 4__e__ dimension. Malfoy vient de dire "mignon" ??_

- Non c'est pas mignon. J'ai l'impression d'avoir dix ans quand tu m'appelles comme ça.

- Excuse-moi, mais depuis que je t'ai vu ce matin ce matin tu te comportes comme un gamin de cet âge-là. Si tu ne veux pas que je te prenne pour un nounours, montre-toi un peu plus mature. Quoique, je ne dirai pas non à un nounours pour dormir avec moi…

Harry se recula brusquement, le contact des doigts de Draco sur sa peau devenant brûlant. _Je rêve ou Malfoy est en train de me faire des avances ? _Celui-ci rit doucement et se leva. Il sortit sa baguette de sa poche, la brandit vers le brun toujours assis par terre et murmura un sort. La bosse et les marques disparurent aussitôt. Il ôta sa veste et la posa sur un porte-manteau dans l'entrée, avant de s'étirer longuement. Harry déglutit et se força à se reprendre. _S'il continue comme ça, je vais vraiment finir par lui sauter dessus ! Je vais tuer Dumby ! _Il se leva à son tour et épousseta son pantalon. Il jeta un regard noir à Draco qui l'observait faire avec amusement.

- Mes affaires sont où ?

- Dans ma poche. Pressé de t'installer, finalement ?

- Ferme-la et montre-moi où est ma chambre.

L'Auror haussa les épaules et s'avança dans le couloir. Harry hésita une seconde, puis il suivit et marmonna un faible :

- Merci… Pour ma tête.

- Je t'en prie. Et bienvenue chez moi.

Le jeune homme s'immobilisa sur le seuil du salon. Il s'était attendu à trouver du vert et de l'argent partout, avec une ambiance aristocratique et des œuvres d'art luxueuses. Mais la pièce était incroyablement chaleureuse, avec des couleurs claires et de confortables fauteuils en cuir. Quelques photos étaient accrochées aux murs, représentant pour la plupart des forêts monumentales, ou encore quelques souvenirs de Poudlard. _Depuis quand Malfoy a-t-il si bon goût ? _Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil au Serpentard en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Celui-ci sourit.

- Fais comme chez toi.

Alors, sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, Harry se jeta sur le canapé avec un cri de joie. Draco haussa les sourcils, stupéfait, avant d'éclater de rire.

- Hermione m'avait dit que depuis la mort de Voldemort, tu retombais en enfance, mais je ne pensais pas que ça allait aussi loin ! Non seulement tu as l'apparence d'un gamin, mais en plus tu en as la mentalité !

- Oh, la ferme. J'ai toujours rêvé de pouvoir faire ça.

Un miaulement rauque lui fit relever la tête. Un chat d'une blancheur immaculée le fixait avec surprise, ses grands yeux bleus écarquillés. Harry s'aplatit aussitôt sur le canapé et tendit une main vers lui.

- Il est trooooop mignon ! Viens me voir, toi…

- Alors moi je n'ai pas le droit de faire du charme à ton oiseau, mais tu te crois permis d'appâter mon chat comme ça ?

- Fais pas l'innocent, Hedwige t'a déjà adopté, cette traîtresse. J'ai le droit de te rendre la pareille. Comment il s'appelle ?

- Laean. Ça veut dire "fidèle" en celtique.

- C'est un joli nom. Mais je crois que ton chat va te faire des infidélités avec moi ! ajouta-t-il avec un sourire victorieux lorsque le petit animal se frotta contre la paume de sa main.

Il ne vit pas le petit sourire un peu triste de Draco, trop occupé à grattouiller Laean entre les oreilles. Les miaulements de plaisir du chat semblaient le ravir. Il saisit le corps du félin, s'installa sur le dos et le posa sur son ventre, où il se roula aussitôt en boule. Les vibrations de son ronronnement qui se répercutèrent dans sa poitrine lui procurèrent une agréable sensation de sérénité et il sentit ses paupières s'alourdir. Il lutta vaguement contre le sommeil qui l'envahissait lorsqu'il sentit Draco se rapprocher.

- Touche-moi et je t'éclate…

- Tu as mal dormi, Potter ? Je n'avais pas vu tes cernes tout à l'heure.

- … cauchemars…

- Repose-toi un peu. Je vais ranger tes affaires.

- T'es… bizarre… quand t'es gentil…

- Vraiment ?

- Ouais… mais… j'aime bien…

Il s'endormit sur ces mots. Draco sourit. _Un vrai gamin… _Il se pencha un peu vers lui et repoussa ses mèches noires. Son index suivit doucement le tracé en éclair de la fine cicatrice sur son front. Harry ne bougea pas. L'Auror pouffa et se releva. Sortant les valises de sa poche, il leur redonna leur taille réelle d'un coup de baguette magique et les envoya dans la chambre d'amis située juste à côté de la sienne. Histoire de le garder un peu à l'œil, au cas il voudrait à nouveau s'enfuir. Un craquement dans la cheminée le fit sursauter. Il se retourna brusquement, la main crispée sur sa baguette… Le visage d'Hermione haussa un sourcil.

- Tu es drôlement nerveux, Draco !

- Bon sang Hermione ne me fais plus jamais une peur pareille !

- Arrête, tu sais parfaitement que ta cheminée est sécurisée. Alors ? Il est arrivé ?

- Il vient juste de s'endormir. Il n'a pas l'air en grande forme… Trop maigre, et trop fatigué. Et sinon, comment va la future Mrs Weasley ?

- Très bien, merci. Je voulais simplement savoir si je pouvais passer cet après-midi avec Ron, disons à l'heure du thé ?

Draco sourit.

- Laisse-moi deviner : tu m'appelles entre deux cours et tes professeurs ne sont pas au courant de cette petite discussion, n'est-ce pas ?

- Exactement, alors dépêche-toi de me donner une réponse !

- Ne t'énerve pas comme ça, tu ferais presque peur. C'est bon, je vous attends.

A ce moment-là, Hermione dut apercevoir Harry, couché sur le canapé, car son sourire ravi se fit plus tendre.

- Tu dois être content qu'il soit là, après tout les efforts que tu as faits pour décrocher cette mission…

- Oh, Hermione, à ce propos. Ne t'avise pas de répéter ça face à lui, ok ? Je lui ai dit que j'avais été forcé d'accepter ce boulot, et je n'ai pas envie qu'il pense autre chose. C'est clair ?

- Pffff… Tu es ridicule. Mais après tout, ajouta-t-elle devant son regard menaçant, tu fais comme tu veux. On ne lui dira rien, si ça peut te rassurer. Bon, je file moi, sinon je vais finir par être en retard !

En sans plus de cérémonie elle disparut de la cheminée. Draco rit tout seul. Décidément, Hermione ne changerait jamais… Il n'avait pas mentit à Harry, il s'était vraiment rapproché de la jeune femme durant le temps qu'il avait passé à l'Ordre. Une fois qu'il avait rangé ses préjugés et son orgueil (enfin, un tout petit peu…) il avait découvert qu'elle possédait un esprit stupéfiant. Quant à Ron, ça avait été un peu plus compliqué mais ils avaient fini par enterrer la hache de guerre.

Laean descendit de la poitrine de Harry et se frotta contre les jambes de son maître avec un ronronnement presque amoureux. Draco le caressa, amusé et jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. 8h passées. Il avait encore quelques affaires à régler avant que son nouveau colocataire ne se réveille. Après un dernier regard à Harry pour s'assurer qu'il dormait toujours, il se dirigea vers la cuisine et ouvrit le frigo. Une grimace lui échappa : il était désespérément vide. Comme les placards, d'ailleurs. Il leva les yeux au ciel.

- Dobby !

_Pop !_

- Draco Malfoy, monsieur ?

- Je sais que la rentrée de Poudlard arrive, mais j'ai vraiment besoin que tu me sauves la vie… Tu aurais le temps d'aller faire quelques courses ?

- Bien sûr monsieur ! Dobby doit-il faire autre chose ?

- Si tu pouvais t'occuper de la chambre de Harry aussi, ça m'aiderait.

- Tout de suite monsieur !

L'elfe de maison disparut aussitôt. Le jeune homme blond passa une main dans ses longs cheveux en soupirant. Il ne cuisinait jamais (la dernière fois qu'il avait essayé, la casserole avait pris feu) et il n'avait pas prévu que le Gryffondor pouvait aimer préparer lui-même ses repas ! Mais bon, le fait que Dobby accepte de travailler pour lui à mi-temps était une vraie bénédiction. Il allait pourvoir éviter de se ridiculiser. Il revint au salon et s'installa dans son fauteuil préféré, juste en face du canapé et fit venir d'un geste négligent de la main une pile de dossier. Il avait du travail, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour lâcher du regard son protégé ! Draco ouvrit le premier dossier avec un rictus de mépris. Encore un imbécile qui avait voulu faire voler sa voiture et qui avait oublié le sort d'invisibilité… L'invention de Weasley père était une bonne idée, mais les gens qui l'utilisaient n'étaient pas forcément des plus malins. Il feuilleta distraitement le dossier, puis le referma avec un soupir agacé. Devant lui, Laean s'était à nouveau blotti sur le ventre de Harry et ronronnait avec satisfaction.

- Tu n'as pas pu t'en empêcher hein, sale matou ? Il faut toujours que tu me fasses tourner en bourrique (_Merlin faîtes que Harry n'entende jamais cette expression sortir de ma bouche_). Mais bon, tu ne portes pas ton nom pour rien… Dieu que cette mission va être longue !


	3. Sorsmoi de là avant que je commette

3] Sors-moi de là avant que je commette un viol

Harry sortit doucement de sa torpeur. Les yeux toujours fermés, il geignit et se cala un peu plus confortablement dans son matelas pour tenter de retrouver le sommeil. Quelque chose contre sa poitrine envoyait d'étranges vibrations dans tout son corps, mais ce n'était pas désagréable. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait bien pu oublier en s'endormant ? Il se sentait incroyablement bien. Il faisait chaud, il était bien installé. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il n'avait pas fait de cauchemars, et il se sentait parfaitement reposé. Il n'avait aucune envie de se sortir de cette sensation de bien-être.

- Harry ?

Le jeune homme tendit l'oreille. Ce chuchotement lui disait vaguement quelque chose, grave, un peu rauque… Mais impossible de savoir quoi. Maudissant sa curiosité, il se réinstalla sur le dos et entrouvrit un œil. Comme à chaque fois qu'il se réveillait, sa vue resta trouble pendant quelques secondes (les sorts n'étaient pas tous parfaits…). Mais il distingua un visage indistinct penché vers lui, auréolé d'un halo d'or et d'argent. _Un ange ?_ Il tendit vaguement la main. Il voulait juste toucher ce rideau de lumière, vérifier que ce n'était pas un être surnaturel. Ses doigts glissaient dans la chevelure de l'ange comme si ils traversaient de l'eau. Il referma la main…

- Aïe !! Nom de Dieu, Potter, tu veux que je devienne chauve avant l'heure ou quoi ?

Ahuri, Harry reconnu alors Draco, assis sur le bord du matelas. Il se redressa brusquement, faisant tomber Laean toujours couché sur lui.

- Mal… Malfoy ???

Celui-ci lui jeta un regard noir et se frotta la tête.

- Non, le Père Noël ! Bon sang, qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de vouloir m'arracher les cheveux ? T'es malade !

- Mais… Mais… Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais chez…

Il se tut. Ses souvenirs refaisaient peu à peu surface. Il n'était pas chez les Durlsey, mais bien chez le Serpentard. Il ne dormait pas dans son lit, mais sur le canapé… d'ailleurs bien plus confortable que son pauvre matelas. Il s'était endormi comme un bébé dans l'appartement de Malfoy et en plus il l'avait pris pour un ange ! _Et merde…_ Il rougit.

- Euh… Désolé, je dormais encore à moitié… Et puis, tu n'avais qu'à pas me surprendre comme ça !

- Je voulais seulement savoir si tu voulais manger quelque chose. La prochaine fois, je te laisserai pioncer !

- Manger ? Mais il est quelle heure ?

Draco le fixa d'un œil toujours noir, puis se leva et désigna d'un geste du menton l'horloge qui trônait dans un coin du salon. Celle-ci indiquait midi et demi. Harry étouffa un juron et se leva à son tour. Il avait dormi toute la matinée ! Sa rougeur s'accentua et il se dandina un instant, gêné.

- Hem… Pardon de m'être endormi comme ça…

L'Auror haussa les épaules.

- La cuisine est par là. Si tu veux bien me suivre…

Le Survivant hocha la tête et lui emboîta le pas. La cuisine était aussi accueillante que le salon, et la délicieuse odeur qui flottait dans la pièce n'y était pas pour rien. Il ferma les yeux et inspira longuement pour identifier ce qui mijotait. _Du poulet au citron ? Miam !_ Un brusque choc au niveau des jambes le fit sursauter. Il se raidit et baissa les yeux… Vers deux immenses oreilles de chauve-souris.

- Do… Dobby ?

L'elfe de maison s'était jeté contre lui et enserrait ses mollets avec toute la force de ses petits bras.

- Harry Potter ! Dobby est tellement heureux de vous revoir monsieur !

- Mais… qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- Dobby travaille pour monsieur Malfoy, monsieur. Quand il n'est pas à Poudlard. Dumbledore a dit à Dobby qu'il pouvait venir ici s'il le voulait. Et puis…

Il baissa la voix, comme s'il lui confiait un secret.

- … monsieur Malfoy ne sait pas se débrouiller tout seul, alors Dobby vient vérifier qu'il est toujours vivant.

- Dobby !

L'elfe s'immobilisa, horrifié, puis se précipita vers le mur le plus proche pour se punir. Harry, plus par réflexe qu'autre chose, tendit la main pour l'intercepter, et fut surpris de voir Draco faire la même chose. Leurs deux mains se refermèrent sur le col de la… chemise ?... que portait Dobby et celui-ci s'arrêta net dans sa course avec un petit cri étranglé. Draco poussa un lourd soupir et passa la main dans ses cheveux. (_Un nouveau tic ? Hum… J'aime bien… Non, Harry, on a dit sage !_)

- Dobby, je t'ai déjà dit cent fois d'arrêter ça. Et si tu nous servais plutôt à manger ? Je crois que Potter a besoin de se remplumer un peu.

- Bien sûr monsieur, tout de suite monsieur !

L'elfe de maison se précipita vers les fourneaux. Harry dévisagea Draco avec stupeur.

- Depuis quand tu es gentil avec Dobby ?

- Depuis longtemps que tu ne le penses, Potter. Je ne suis pas mon père.

Sa voix avait été très sèche sur ses derniers mots. Harry se mordit les lèvres, conscient d'avoir blessé le jeune homme blond. Hésitant, il tendit la main et la posa maladroitement sur son bras.

-Désolé… Je ne voulais pas… Enfin, je sais que tu n'es pas comme lui. Sincèrement. Je… Et merde ! Malfoy, j'ai l'impression que je n'arrête pas de m'excuser depuis que j'ai mis les pieds chez toi !

Il avait l'air contrarié. Draco se mit à rire.

- C'est que tu dois avoir beaucoup de choses à te faire pardonner ! Alors, Potty, on a été un vilain garçon depuis Poudlard ?

Le Survivant se mordit les lèvres, puis sourit d'un air rusé. Se mettant sur la pointe des pieds (_pourquoi est-il si grand, nom d'un chien ?_), il susurra au creux de son oreille :

- Oh, tu n'imagines même pas à quel point, _Draco_…

Il voulut redescendre, afin de savourer l'expression choquée de son ancien ennemi, mais à sa grande stupeur Draco enroula son bras autour de sa taille pour l'empêcher de s'éloigner et le souleva légèrement du sol pour lui murmurer à son tour, son souffle chaud effleurant son oreille :

- Je ne demande qu'à voir, _Harry_.

Le brun devint écarlate en moins de trente secondes et se dégagea brusquement. _Il n'a pas le droit ! Il n'a pas le droit de répondre à mes avances, merde ! C'est le gars le plus hétéro que Poudlard ait jamais eu !_ Son colocataire éclata de rire.

- Ah, Potter, Potter, je ne me laisserai jamais de cette tête ahurie !

- Va te faire foutre !

- Tu pourrais faire un effort pour varier tes répliques, Potty Bear. Enfin, je suppose qu'on ne peut pas trop t'en demander…

Puis, avec un haussement d'épaules élégant, il s'assit à la table de la cuisine où Dobby déposait deux assiettes. Harry hésita un long moment, puis se résigna et s'installa à son tour en lui jetant un regard noir.

- Ça t'a manqué, hein, de me faire chier comme ça ?

- Je l'avoue. Tu m'as percé à jour, Potty.

- Arrête de te foutre de moi.

- Je n'oserai jamais. Mange maintenant, tu es d'une maigreur à faire peur, et je n'aime pas vraiment faire une crise cardiaque en tombant nez à nez avec un cadavre dès le matin.

Le jeune homme marmonna une vague réponse, mais obéit. Le poulet était délicieux, et le riz juste assez cuit comme il l'aimait. Affamé, il dévora trois assiettes pleines avant d'être rassasié. Dobby le regardait faire avec des larmes de bonheur dans ses grands yeux marrons. Une fois le repas terminé, Harry s'étira longuement avec un petit soupir de bien-être.

- Bon c'est pas tout ça mais il va falloir que je m'installe…

- Bonne idée. Oh, et j'ai failli oublier. Nous allons avoir de la visite cet après-midi.

- Qui ?

- A ton avis ? Dieu que cet enfant est bête…

- JE NE SUIS PAS UN ENFANT !!!

- Non, tu as raison. (…) Tu es un nounours.

Harry grinça des dents et se força à retrouver son calme.

- Monsieur Draco Malfoy, auriez-vous l'extrême obligeance de ne point me pousser un peu plus à bout et de me révéler les noms de ceux qui nous honorerons de leur présence ?

- Tu as oublié "s'il te plaît".

- Malfoooooy…

- Très bien, très bien. Mais je peux constater que tu as fait des progrès en éloquence. Ce doit être ta formation de politicien…

- MALFOY !

- Ne te fâche pas, je parlais de Ron et Hermione. Qui d'autre ?

Harry retint un cri de joie. Il n'avait pas vu ses amis depuis des semaines, à cause de son enfermement chez les Dursley, et ils lui avaient manqué. Mais un large sourire s'épanouit sur son visage, faisant rire Draco. Celui-ci se leva à son tour.

- Tu ne voulais pas aller installer tes affaires ?

- Je te suis.

Ils sortirent à nouveau dans le couloir et Draco ouvrit une porte, avec une légère révérence moqueuse. Harry l'ignora et pénétra dans sa chambre… ou plutôt, il fit deux pas à l'intérieur et s'immobilisa, bouche bée. Il s'attendait à tout de la part de l'ancien Serpentard mais pas à _ça_. Les murs avaient des teintes rouges, chaleureuses sans être forcément aveuglantes mais d'une couleur plutôt sombre. Les meubles étaient en bois, dans un esprit simple et accueillant. Le lit était immense, recouvert d'une épaisse couette. Cette fois-ci, Harry refreina son envie de sauter dessus et préféra plutôt se tourner vers le propriétaire de l'appart. Celui-ci haussa un sourcil surpris.

- Ça ne te plaît pas ?

- Si ! Mais… comment as-tu su…

- Dumbledore m'a conseillé de refaire la déco quand il m'a prévenu que tu logerais chez moi. (Draco fit la moue) J'ai pensé immédiatement au rouge, mais après…

- C'est parfait. Vraiment. J'en rêvais.

Il admira une nouvelle fois sa chambre et manqua par la même occasion la brève lueur de plaisir qui brilla dans les yeux d'argent.

- J'adore cette ambiance un peu "chalet familial"… Si un jour j'ai l'occasion de m'acheter une maison, je m'exile au fin fond des montagnes, et je me ferais des crêpes toute la journée !

- Potty Bear serait-il un amateur de pâtisseries ?

- Arrête de m'appeler comme ça Malfoy !

- Pas question. Et quand à ce petit chalet… Si tu es sage et que tu continues à me prouver que tu peux te débrouiller en cuisine, je t'emmènerai peut-être dans le mien.

- Tu as un chalet ?

- En France, oui, étant donné que j'ai passé pas mal de temps là-bas à la fin de ma formation, lorsque j'ai commencé à bosser pour Fudge. J'aime bien avoir un pied à terre. C'est un coin tranquille, au beau milieu des montagnes, et loin des Moldus. Mais bon, tu as entendu, c'est seulement si tu es sage…

- Recommence pas !

- Mais je ne faisais que m'échauffer, Potty. Bon, en attendant, j'ai rangé ta baguette dans le tiroir de ta table de chevet. Tu peux l'utiliser comme tu veux, mais je préfère te prévenir tout de suite : mon appartement possède une sécurité contre le transplanage, c'est clair ? Tu ferais bien de ne pas trop essayer. Je te laisse t'installer, j'ai encore du travail, contrairement à d'autres…

- Dégage, Malfoy, avant que je m'énerve.

- Du calme, Potter… Tu sais que la colère ralentit la croissance ?

Harry saisit le premier truc qui lui tombait sur la main (à savoir un oreiller, étant donné qu'il avait fait quelques pas inconscients en direction du lit) et le jeta de toutes ses forces en direction de Draco, mais celui-ci avait déjà refermé la porte avec un dernier éclat de rire. Le coussin rebondit violemment contre le panneau de bois (comme quoi le Quidditch a quand même du bon). Le Survivant resta seul grommela un moment, avant d'ouvrir le tiroir de sa table de chevet et d'attraper sa baguette. Quelques étincelles rouges et or en jaillirent, il y avait tellement de temps qu'il ne l'avait pas eu en main… _Alors comme ça Malfoy on ne peut pas transplaner ? Tu vas voir, n'oublie pas que tu t'adresses au Survivant là… _D'un geste assuré, il leva la baguette et songea de toutes ses forces au Terrier. Il savait que Molly ne le mettrait pas à la porte, même s'il débarquait à l'improviste. Cette femme avait un cœur en or…

Sorti de nulle part, un sceau d'eau glacée se déversa sur sa tête. Il poussa un hoquet étranglé, le souffle coupé par la morsure du froid. La voix moqueuse de Draco s'éleva dans la pièce :

- _Sortilège spécialement inventé pour toi, très cher… Pense à remercier notre directeur bien-aimé !_

_Je vais tuer Dumby. Je vais le faire brûler à petit feu, et puis je crèverai les cloques qui se seront formées avec une aiguille chauffée à blanc. Ensuite, je verserai du sel et du vinaigre sur les plaies à vif, avant de le découper trèèèèès lentement en petits morceaux, en commençant par les orteils…_ Le frisson qui le secoua mit fin aux suppliques de ce pauvre Dumbledore. L'eau était vraiment gelée… Harry avisa alors une deuxième porte dans sa chambre et l'ouvrit, curieux. Une salle de bains pour lui, avait dit le Serpentard ? Eh bien, il l'avait sous les yeux. Pas immense, ni très luxueuse, mais accueillante, avec une baignoire qui semblait très confortable, juste comme il les aimait. Il n'hésita qu'une brève seconde. Otant ses vêtements trempés, il se fit couler un bain chaud et se glissa avec délice dans l'eau. Il avait raison, on était décidément très bien installé dans cette baignoire… Il barbota un long moment dans l'eau, laissant ses pensées vagabonder sur tout et n'importe quoi jusqu'à ce que ses doigts deviennent tout ridés. Il sortit à regret de son bain et s'enveloppa dans une serviette immense, la ramenant sur sa tête. Il se traîna pieds jusqu'à sa chambre, grimaçant lorsque l'eau tomba sur le parquet, et donna un coup de pied dans l'une de ses valises pour l'ouvrir. Harry se pencha pour attraper le premier truc qui lui tomberait sous la main, puis se ravisa en poussant un soupir. Si jamais Hermione le voyait arriver fagoté comme un as de pique, il allait l'entendre pendant des heures…

Reprenant sa baguette, il fit sortir tous ses vêtements de la valise pour les mettre sur son lit, avant de les envoyer d'un geste négligent de la main dans la penderie prévue (_Ben quoi, y a pas que Malfoy qui a le droit d'avoir la classe !_). Il enfila un T-shirt propre, vert comme ses yeux, et le seul de ses jeans qui n'était pas troué… enfin, pas trop. Il passa plusieurs fois les doigts dans ses longs cheveux alourdis par l'eau, histoire d'éviter qu'ils partent trop dans tous les sens. Harry avait encore du temps avant l'arrivée de ses amis, mais il n'avait aucune envie de retourner dans le salon. Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi, mais quand il était en présence de Draco, son côté enfantin ressortait avec plus de force encore que d'ordinaire… Mauvais. D'habitude, il ne se montrait ainsi que lorsqu'il se sentait en parfaite sécurité. Mais il ne pouvait pas se sentir en sécurité, il était avec Malfoy ! … N'est-ce pas ?

Harry poussa un grognement. Il devait le reconnaître, ça ne l'étonnait pas que le blond soit un bon Auror. Même s'il lui tapait sur les nerfs durant leur scolarité, Draco avait toujours été un sorcier très doué. Peut-être que Dumbledore le lui avait envoyé uniquement par soucis pour sa sécurité… non, à bien y réfléchir, le vieil homme avait forcément une autre idée. Le Survivant excédé donna un nouveau coup de pied dans sa valise. Son regard tomba sur la cage d'Hedwige, posée sur le bureau, près d'un nécessaire d'écriture. Avec une moue pensive, il s'installa devant un parchemin et saisit une plume.

**Sirius,**

** Je sais que ma dernière lettre date même pas de la semaine dernière, mais il vient de m'arriver quelque chose de complètement dingue… D'ailleurs, je dois encore dormir.**

** Je ne sais pas si tu es courant de la dernière fantaisie de notre cher Dumby, mais je ne suis plus chez les Dursley… et je ne suis pas non plus en route pour ton cottage. Maudit soit ce vieux fou ! On m'avait dit qu'il perdait un peu la boule, mais à ce point-là…**

** Figure-toi que lui et son grand ami Fudge, qui approche à grands pas de la retraite, ont décidé que j'étais incapable de me débrouiller tout seul et m'ont collé un Auror aux basques… Comme si j'avais besoin de ça ! Non mais sérieusement, tu ne sais pas encore le pire… Cet Auror... C'est DRACO MALFOY. Non, tu ne rêves pas, j'ai bien écrit Malfoy.**

** Ça ne peut pas être vrai, n'est-ce pas ? Dumby a dû faire une faute d'orthographe. C'est une erreur et ils vont vite la rectifier. Pas vrai ? En fait, je suis sûr que je devais venir chez toi et Rémus (d'ailleurs, embrasse-le pour moi notre p'tit loup) et pas dans cet appart de Londres… Sirius…**

S**ors-moi de là avant que je commette un viol** !!!


	4. L'impression d'être à sa place

4] L'impression d'être à sa place

- Harryyyyyy !

Harry eut tout juste le temps d'ouvrir les bras pour réceptionner une tornade brune visiblement surexcitée. Ron, debout dans le salon, près de la cheminée, laissa échapper un rire.

- Voyons, 'Mione, laisse-le respirer, le pauvre ! Tu vas finir par l'étouffer !

Hermione recula avec une moue boudeuse. La jeune femme n'avait pas vraiment changé depuis Poudlard : elle avait toujours la même crinière en bataille, le même regard noisette pétillant et le même sourire contagieux. Seules ses formes avaient évolués en conséquence… Son futur mari, lui, avait encore grandi, et ses roux flamboyaient plus que jamais au-dessus de ses taches de rousseur. Il avança à son tour et étrangla son meilleur ami dans une étreinte digne d'un ours.

- Harry ! Bon sang ce que ça plaisir de te revoir ! Alors, tu as enfin réussi à t'échapper ?

- Faut croire, mais regarde sur quoi je tombe…

- Bah, fais pas attention, Draco sait être très sympa quand il s'y met.

Le jeune homme se dégagea et lui lança un regard à la fois exaspéré et… incrédule. Depuis Ron appelait-il leur ancien ennemi par son prénom ? Et puis, ses deux amis savaient parfaitement que Harry fant… se posait des questions à propos du Serpentard. Il haussa les épaules, décidé à oublier ça pour l'instant, puis étreignit à nouveau ses camarades.

- Ce que vous m'avez manqué tous les deux !

Ils éclatèrent de rire.

- C'est sûr qu'avec trois lettres par semaines et les insultes qui les accompagnaient si jamais on ne répondait pas assez vite… On n'aurait jamais deviné, Harry ! Maintenant, si tu pouvais arrêter de nous étouffer et t'asseoir pour que Draco puisse enfin nous servir du thé, ça ne serait pas plus mal.

Harry fit la moue, mais les relâcha à contrecœur et s'enfonça dans un fauteuil (bien confortable, il fallait l'avouer). Draco les avait observés sans bouger, un léger sourire amusé flottant sur les lèvres. Il secoua brièvement la tête, puis agita négligemment sa baguette et un plateau s'envola de la cuisine pour venir se poser sur la table basse. Hermione et Ron s'assirent sur le canapé alors que leur hôte restait debout, près de la cheminée, légèrement adossé au mur. La jeune femme saisit une tasse fumante, huma le parfum qui s'en dégageait avant d'avaler une gorgée avec délice.

- Hummm… Y a pas à dire, Draco, tu es une vraie catastrophe en cuisine, mais ton thé est divin !

- Merci pour la catastrophe.

- Je t'en prie.

Sceptique, Harry attrapa à son tour une tasse (_pourquoi je fais ça moi d'abord, j'aime pas le thé, je préfère le café !_) et la porta à ses lèvres, le regard fixé sur son garde du corps d'un air méfiant… jusqu'à ce que la pointe de sa langue rencontre le liquide chaud. Il écarquilla les yeux. Une explosion de sensations dans sa bouche. Un goût un peu amer, un peu agressif sur sa langue peu habituée, et pourtant une pointe de sucré sur le palais, un arrière-goût légèrement fruité, comme une goutte de paradis. Et Harry fondit. Il s'enfonça un peu dans le fauteuil et referma ses mains autour de sa tasse avec un ronronnement appréciateur. Ron éclata de rire, se tourna à moitié vers Draco qui l'avait regardé faire avec toujours le même léger sourire.

- Dis donc, tu as trouvé un bon moyen pour le mettre au pas, notre Survivant national !

- Je vois ça… Si j'avais su, j'en aurai apporté un Thermos ce matin, au petit-déj, ça m'aurait évité de batailler autant.

- Oh, la ferme tout les deux.

Le Survivant national dégustait, mais il n'était pas sourd. Et comme depuis qu'il s'était levé le matin il se sentait d'humeur très mature, il leur tira la langue, faisant rire tout le monde.

- _Moi _au moins je sais préparer un petit-déj !

- Ne fais pas ta mauvaise tête, Harry, on sait tous que tu es un vrai cordon bleu, je t'assure. C'est justement pour ça qu'on sait que tu ne peux pas résister aux bonnes choses. Et Draco prépare le meilleur thé de tout Londres.

Le jeune homme se renfrogna légèrement. Le pire, c'était qu'Hermione avait raison. Il leva les yeux au ciel, mais ne répliqua pas. Draco sourit et se servit lui aussi.

- Bon racontez-moi un peu des nouvelles du monde. J'ai été assez occupé depuis ma dernière mission en France et je n'ai pas eu le temps d'écrire aux autres.

- Alors voyons… Ron, si tu penses à quelque chose d'autre n'hésite pas à m'interrompre… Pansy a commencé une nouvelle tournée la semaine dernière, elle fait son final à Londres, comme d'habitude, tu ne devrais pas tarder à recevoir tes billets d'ailleurs. Gregory la suit, comme toujours. Neville et Luna avancent bien dans les études. Vincent pense à établir un contrat de partenariat avec Le Chaudron Baveur, étant donné que ses affaires sont en plein essor. Blaise, eh bien… pas grand-chose de neuf, étant donné que tu le fréquentes bien plus que nous. Et… Dean et Seamus sont toujours en Australie, donc les hiboux se font rares.

- Tu as oublié que Neville est devenu l'assistant de Chourave, trésor.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai !

Harry secoua la tête, un peu hébété.

- Attendez une minute, vous deux… Qui est devenu quoi ?

Ses deux meilleurs amis échangèrent un regard un peu gêné.

- Tu n'es pas au courant ?

- Ron, j'ai passé ces deux dernières années enfermé chez les Dursley ou dans une salle avec Dumby. Donc non, je ne sais pas ce qui arrivé à tous nos anciens camarades… Ce serait trop vous demander de m'expliquer ?

- Excuse-nous, 'Ry. Bon, pour te résumer la situation… Tu te souviens de la _merveilleuse _voix de Pansy ? Ben il faut croire que sa voix n'était pas si mal que ça, et comme elle avait un sacré coffre… Elle est devenue chanteuse d'opéra, c'est LA diva du moment. Elle fait un tabac monstrueux. Gregory fait partie de ses gardes du corps, et c'est aussi son fiancé. Tu sais que Neville fait des études en botanique et que Luna veut devenir journaliste…

Le jeune homme fit un rapide geste agacé de la main. Oui, il avait gardé contact avec quelques uns des Gryffondors, ce qui l'avait surpris c'était que ses amis soient aussi renseignés sur les anciens Serpentards… Lorsque ceux-ci avaient rejoint l'Ordre avec Draco, il avait découvert qu'ils pouvaient être sympathiques, mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'ils aient gardé le contact après la fin de la guerre.

- Bref. Vincent a ouvert son propre restaurant au Chemin de Traverse et ça marche plutôt bien pour lui. Il faudra qu'on aille manger là-bas un jour, c'est vraiment super bon d'ailleurs. Et Blaise finit ses études d'Auror, c'est pour ça que Draco le voit souvent. Et tu sais que Dean et Seamus roucoulent dans un tour du monde depuis un an maintenant.

- Hum. D'accord.

Harry ferma les yeux, essayant d'assimiler ces informations malgré la migraine qui commençait à lui enserrer les tempes. Il se massa le front d'une main, l'autre tenant toujours sa tasse. Hermione se leva, l'air soucieuse et s'agenouilla devant lui.

- Harry ? Ça ne va pas ?

- Si si, t'en fais pas. J'ai juste un peu mal au crâne. C'est ça de dormir pendant la journée !

Il lui adressa un petit sourire rassurant. Mais elle se redressa brusquement, l'attrapa par le poignet et l'entraîna à la cuisine avant de refermer la porte avec un "le premier qui rentre est un homme mort" sec. Harry poussa un soupir exaspéré. Depuis qu'elle avait commencé ses études, la jeune femme devenait insupportable sur tout ce qui touchait sa santé. Sans même attendre qu'elle le lui demande, il fit passer son T-shirt par-dessus sa tête. Hermione retint une grimace lorsqu'elle vit ses côtes, puis passa lentement sa baguette sur son torse.

- Tu as dormi longtemps, ce matin ?

- Comment tu…

- J'ai discuté rapidement avec Draco ce matin par la cheminée. Je t'ai aperçu, couché sur le canapé.

- Bon… Toute la matinée en fait. C'est lui qui m'a réveillé pour le repas. C'est la honte, hein ? Mais c'est pas ma faute, c'est celle de son chat, il s'est mis à ronronner sur ma poitrine et…

- Pas de cauchemar ?

- Non…

Hermione arrêta son examen, rangea sa baguette dans sa poche et croisa les bras. Son regard s'était fait très sérieux, comme lorsqu'elle s'apprêtait à lui faire réciter ses leçons avant un examen.

- Harry… Les seules fois où tu as pu dormir sans faire de mauvais rêves depuis ta cinquième année et le retour de Voldemort, c'était lorsque tu te sentais en parfaite sécurité. C'était arrivé quelques fois dans les dortoirs de Poudlard. C'est arrivé la première fois que tu as été chez ton parrain. Et c'est tout. Alors je sais que le ronronnement des chats a un pouvoir apaisant, mais quand même… Et puis, je n'ai pas rêvé, tu as _tiré la langue _tout à l'heure.

Le Survivant se dandina sous le regard de sa meilleure amie, gêné.

- Ouais, c'est bon, je sais. Mais…

- Ça te dérange tant que ça de te sentir bien ici ?

- Hermione ! C'est un Malfoy !

- Oui, et toi tu es un Potter. Et… ?

Il ouvrit la bouche. Ne trouva rien d'intelligent à répliquer. Et la referma. Puis, se rendant compte de sa propre bêtise, il baissa la tête, comme un enfant pris en faute. La jeune femme sourit et lui ébouriffa gentiment les cheveux.

- C'est pas grave, Harry, tu vas t'y faire. Laisse-lui juste une chance. Tu verras qu'il a vraiment changé. Et que tu n'as rien à craindre s'il s'occupe de ta sécurité.

- Mouais… D'ailleurs, Fudge parlait de "récents évènements" dans sa lettre. Qu'est-ce qui s'est encore passé ?

- Ça, c'est à Draco qu'il va falloir le demander. Enfin, à part que tu ne manges et dors pas assez, comme d'habitude, tu m'as l'air d'aller plutôt bien. On peut retourner avec les deux autres phénomènes.

Ils échangèrent un sourire complice et sortirent de la cuisine. Ron et Draco arrêtèrent de discuter pour se retourner vers eux. Hermione s'assit sur le canapé, près de son fiancé, et se blottit contre lui, la tête posée sur son torse. Celui-ci esquissa un sourire et déposa un léger baiser dans ses cheveux bruns. Harry étouffa un ricanement en les voyant ainsi. Il avait dû batailler pour que ces deux là finissent ensemble. Les premiers temps, il trouvait ça amusant de les voir se dévorer des yeux tout en s'engueulant, mais ça devenait vite lassant. Il s'affala à nouveau dans son fauteuil.

- Malfoy, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé exactement pour que Fudge me fasse emménager ici ?

- Tu ne sais rien, vraiment ?

- Si je te pose la question, à ton avis ?

- Je vois… Tu sais que des Aurors rôdent jour et nuit dans ton quartier, n'est-ce pas ? (le jeune homme leva les yeux au ciel avec un soupir exaspéré ; oui, il était au courant) Hier soir, l'un d'entre eux a aperçu MacNair rôder près de chez toi. Mais on n'a pas réussi à lui mettre la main dessus. Et comme c'est le Mangemort encore en liberté le plus dangereux, le Ministère a préféré prendre des mesures de sécurité plus efficaces. Voilà tout.

Harry avait pâli. MacNair, en liberté ? Et qui lui courait après ? Sa respiration s'accéléra. Après la mort de Voldemort, de Lestrange et de Malfoy père, il pensait s'être débarrassé des menaces les plus sérieuses. Mais il avait oublié l'ancien bourreau du Lord Noir. Et plusieurs de ses cauchemars étaient hantés par son regard halluciné, diabolique. Un frisson le parcourut et ses doigts se crispèrent sur les accoudoirs du fauteuil. Brusquement, deux grandes mains saisirent son visage, le forçant à relever la tête. Son regard croisa deux pupilles argentées, remplies de détermination.

- Regarde-moi, Potter. Ecoute-moi. Fudge a beau être le Ministre de la Magie le plus stupide de tous les temps, il n'empêche qu'il a eu raison de t'envoyer ici. Il n'a pas deux sous de jugeote, il ne m'apprécie guère, il a tout un tas d'Aurors qualifiés à sa botte, et pourtant c'est à _moi _qu'il a demandé de te surveiller. Dumbledore y est peut-être pour quelque chose, je n'en sais rien et j'avoue que je m'en fous. Mais le Ministre a fait le bon choix. MacNair ne mettra jamais la main sur toi. Je le promets. (Un mince sourire étira ses lèvres pâles) Après tout, comme je l'ai dit à ton cousin, je suis le seul à pouvoir te tourmenter comme bon me semble…

Harry acquiesça vaguement. Il n'avait pas écouté la moitié du discours de Draco, mais il s'accrochait à ses yeux lumineux, rassurants. _Et merde. _Hermione avait raison, encore une fois. Il se sentait en sécurité près de son ancienne Némésis. Il ferma les paupières et expira longuement. Ne surtout pas se laisser dominer par sa peur… Il sentit une autre main, un peu plus large et plus rude que celle de Draco se poser sur son épaule, et une quatrième beaucoup plus petite caresser ses cheveux. Ron et Hermione. Un rictus amer étira ses lèvres.

- Je suis ridicule. J'ai vaincu Voldemort en personne et je suis mort de trouille à l'idée qu'un de ses sous-fifres me cherche… Il a fière allure, le Survivant !

Ron secoua énergiquement la tête.

- Tu n'es pas ridicule. MacNair est un malade mentale, n'importe quelle personne saine d'esprit aurait peur de lui. Et tu es la personne la plus courageuse que je connaisse. Tu as le droit d'avoir peur. Tu as le droit de te reposer un peu sur tes amis. On est là pour ça tu sais mon vieux !

Draco le lâcha et se redressa, le faisant par la même occasion ouvrir les yeux. Il lui servit à nouveau du thé et lui mit de force la tasse entre les mains, un sourire narquois au coin de la bouche.

- Tiens, avale ça Potty Bear, avant de dire des stupidités comme à ton habitude.

- Mais tu vas arrêter de m'appeler comme ça, oui ???

Ils éclatèrent tous de rire. Harry se renfrogna un peu, puis un large sourire vint tromper son air bougon. Ça faisait tellement de bien d'être avec ses amis, à se raconter des bêtises, à ne pas se recroqueviller sur son lit pour tenter d'oublier la présence de son oncle. De ne pas se prendre la tête avec les hiboux et ses cours qui arrivaient toujours en retard. De ne pas guetter avec agacement la silhouette sombre des Aurors chargés de sa surveillance. D'être lui-même, sans rôle de super-héros à jouer, ou de petit garçon sage.

Hermione et Ron repartirent vers 20h, après avoir refusé entre deux éclats de rire une invitation à dîner ("ma mère nous attend Harry, et tu la connais… en plus, elle est surexcitée à l'idée du mariage alors je préfère éviter de déclencher la tornade !"). Harry, à sa grande surprise, peinait de plus en plus à garder les yeux ouverts. Il s'étira longuement en baillant et s'enfonça un peu plus dans son fauteuil en se frottant les yeux. Draco haussa un sourcil.

- Il reste du poulet de ce midi. Mange et va te coucher, tu fais pitié à dormir debout.

- Tu n'as pas à me donner d'ordres, Malfoy !

- Ne fais pas l'idiot. Si tu continues à t'entêter comme ça, je vais être obligé de te porter jusqu'à ta chambre, et crois-moi j'ai autre chose à faire.

Le brun fit la grimace et se leva péniblement. Il se sentait lourd, mais lourd… Il se traîna jusqu'à la cuisine où il servit une assiette avant de se laisser tomber à la table. _Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? J'ai dormi plus de quatre heures ce matin ! _Il mangea lentement, sans prêter attention aux bruits qui provenaient du salon (Draco devait surement ranger). Ses bâillements devenaient de plus en plus fréquents. Il fixa son assiette vide d'un œil morne. _Ferai la vaisselle demain… _Il repartit encore plus péniblement vers sa chambre, sans faire vraiment attention à ce qui l'entourait. Draco le vit passer en haussant un sourcil, puis attrapa son chat alors qu'il s'apprêtait à le suivre.

- Ah non, toi, hors de question. Tu passes tes nuits à miauler et à faire le fou, et il a besoin de CALME. C'est compris, boule de poils ?

Laean poussa un miaulement indigné que son maître ignora royalement. Harry, quant à lui, n'avait rien suivi de tout ça et referma la porte de sa chambre dans son dos. Son lit était siiiii loin… Il poussa un soupir. Et encore, il fallait qu'il mette son pyjama. _Trop la flemme. Dodo._ Tout en se traînant vers le matelas, il fit passer son T-shirt par-dessus sa tête, ôta son pantalon et manqua de se prendre les pieds dedans. Puis, enfin, il s'effondra sur son lit. Avant de sombrer dans le sommeil, il eut tout juste le temps de tirer la couverture sur lui avec un soupir de bien-être. Il allait enfin pouvoir dormir en paix…

_Il sentit ses lèvres s'étirer en un sourire mince, froid, menaçant. La femme devant lui était amusante. Ses narines reptiliennes en frémissaient d'excitation. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu une simple Moldu résister autant au sortilège Doloris... Mais toutes les bonnes choses avaient une fin. Il leva sa baguette en un geste négligent et la femme tomba raide morte, frappée de plein fouet par l'Avada Kedavra. Son cadavre reposait sur celui de son époux. A côté de lui, MacNair semblait trépigner sur place. Ses yeux étaient écarquillés par l'excitation et il passa rapidement sa langue sur ses lèvres._

_- Maître… S'il vous plaît, maître…_

_- Allons, allons, MacNair. Tu as été un serviteur fidèle jusqu'à présent, n'est-ce pas ? C'est toi qui as déniché cette famille ?_

_L'homme hocha vivement la tête. Il se tordait les mains d'impatience à présent, et le suppliait du regard. Il aimait cette sensation de puissance, de supériorité face à des êtres pitoyables comme MacNair. Il se tourna à moitié vers la femme qui l'observait avec adoration, à un pas respectueux de distance._

_- Qu'en penses-tu, ma chère Bellatrix ?_

_Lestrange fit mine de réfléchir, puis se mordit la lèvre inférieure dans une moue qu'elle espérait sensuelle._

_- Pourquoi pas ? Je trouve toujours amusant de le regarder travailler. Il est si doué…_

_- Dans ce cas, MacNair, amuse-nous, et je saurais te récompenser…_

_Le bourreau s'inclina profondément, avant de se tourner vers le dernier membre de la famille encore en vie. Un petit parc coloré, dans un coin de la pièce. Un tout petit bébé qui ne comprenait pas encore ce qu'il se passait. Un petit bébé aux grands yeux bleus. Et MacNair s'approchait de lui avec un sourire gourmand, rangeant sa baguette dans la ceinture qu'il portait autour de la taille pour s'emparer de ses instruments, ses délicieux crochets qu'il savait si bien utiliser…_

Harry hurla. Il se redressa brusquement dans son lit, la bouche grande ouverte, les yeux écarquillés à lui faire mal, et pourtant il ne voyait rien. Mort ! Voldemort était mort ! Alors pourquoi… pourquoi les scènes qu'il avait vues à travers ses yeux revenaient sans cesse le hanter ? Pour ce rêve là était justement celui-ci qui revenait le plus souvent ? Il avait l'impression que sa couverture elle-même cherchait à l'étrangler. Paniqué, il la repoussa avec des gestes désordonnés, avant de se recroqueviller au milieu de son matelas, sanglotant en silence, les poings serrés sur ses tempes. Des flashs crépitaient dans sa mémoire, des images qu'il aimerait effacer à jamais, des scènes de tortures indescriptibles…

Lorsqu'il sentit une main se poser sur son épauler nue, il hurla encore plus fort et se débattit violemment. Mais une voix chuchota son prénom et la main se reposa sur la joue pour la caresser, chaude, douce, apaisante. Harry cessa de gigoter un instant, toujours perdu dans l'obscurité, distinguant seulement un éclat doré. Puis, il sentit que quelqu'un le prenait dans ses bras et se raidit un peu plus. Cependant, la chaleur qui se dégageait du torse contre lequel il se trouvait finit de le convaincre que la personne ne lui voulait aucun mal et il s'accrocha à l'aveuglette à ses bras. Avant de fondre à nouveau en larmes.

Le jeune homme sentit vaguement qu'on le soulevait et devina au léger balancement de son corps qu'on l'emmenait ailleurs. Mais pour l'instant, ça lui était bien égal. Cette douceur chaleureuse le rassurait. Il ferma un peu plus fort les paupières quand on l'allongea sur un matelas, priant pour l'inconnu ne laisse pas seul. Mais celui-ci se coucha près de lui, l'attirant à nouveau dans ses bras, murmurant des paroles qu'il ne comprenait pas mais qui l'apaisaient. Harry se recroquevilla un peu plus contre cette source de chaleur, ses larmes séchant doucement sur ses joues. Peu à peu, le sommeil le gagna à nouveau et il s'y abandonna avec réticence, toujours serré contre cet être qui le rassurait tant. Il se sentait étrangement bien dans ses bras. Il avait… l'impression d'être à sa place.


	5. Je reste

5] Je reste

_Biip biip biip !_

Harry grogna faiblement. Depuis quand y avait-il un réveil dans sa chambre ? Heureusement, son matelas bougea légèrement et l'horripilante sonnerie s'arrêta. Il poussa un soupir de satisfaction et se pelotonna plus confortablement dans son lit. Celui-ci tressaillit un peu et il sentit quelque chose de très doux et de chaud effleurer son dos en de petits cercles. Il ne put s'empêcher de pousser un faible ronronnement et blottit un peu plus son visage contre son matelas. Matelas qui tressauta à nouveau. Et cette fois-ci, il entendit nettement un éclat de rire étouffé. Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils, les paupières toujours closes. Depuis quand les lits riaient-ils ? Et surtout, que s'était-il passé pour que son matelas soit si chaud, un peu dur et pourtant tellement confortable ? Il grogna à nouveau, secouant la tête pour tenter de sortir des brumes du sommeil. Mais il était siii bien… Et puis, si son matelas continuait ses caresses dans le dos, il n'était pas près de se lever… Il abandonna rapidement l'idée de bouger ne serait-ce que le petit orteil et retraça plutôt les derniers évènements qui lui étaient arrivés pour comprendre pourquoi il était dans un lit vivant. Enfin, il essaya. _Bon sang, c'est pas si compliquer de te souvenir de ce que tu as fait hier ?_

Il avait… vu Ron et Hermione. Oui, ça il en était sûr. Rien qu'à ce souvenir, ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un faible sourire encore endormi. Et il avait enfin quitté la maison des Dursley. Deux bonnes nouvelles. Bien. Maintenant… Où se trouvait-il ? Il secoua à nouveau la tête, son nez frottant contre le "tissu" de son "matelas". C'était tout doux, tout chaud… Et ça sentait bon, un mélange discret de menthe et de… Il s'immobilisa brusquement. Cette odeur lui disait quelque chose. Quelque chose qui ne présageait rien de bon. Et au fur et à mesure que ses pauvres neurones se reconnectaient, ses yeux s'ouvraient de plus en plus, sa vision encore floue. Doucement, il se mit à murmurer :

- Oh non… Oh non… Oh non…

- Réveillé, Potter ?

Argh. Non, il ne rêvait pas. C'était _Malfoy_ qui était venu le chercher chez les Dursley. C'était chez _Malfoy_ qu'il avait vu ses amis. C'était chez _Malfoy_ qu'il s'était endormi, avant de faire ce cauchemar. Et donc… c'était _contre_ Malfoy qu'il dormait.

Il se redressa en sursaut, la bouche ouverte en un cri muet, mais il se trouvait un peu trop près du bord du lit et s'empêtra dans la couverture. Etonné, il se sentit basculer en arrière… Deux bras fermes se fermèrent autour de lui et il se retrouva plaqué contre le torse de Malfoy.

- Hé ! Un autre cauchemar ?

- Euh…

_Oui, ta tête au réveil !!! _eut envie de hurler Harry. Mais il se retint. D'abord, parce que Malfoy avait presque l'air inquiet pour lui, et parce qu'il avait été le chercher durant la nuit. Ensuite, et surtout, parce qu'en y regardant à deux fois, la tête du blondinet au réveil ne lui donnait assurément pas envie de faire des cauchemars. Au contraire… _Glups._ Il avait encore la marque de l'oreiller sur la joue, très légèrement, et ses cheveux étaient en bataille. Ils égalaient presque la tignasse noire du Survivant. Survivant qui déglutit pour ne pas repousser une petite mèche dorée qui se balançait devant les yeux gris.

- Non, ça va… j'ai juste été… surpris… de te voir.

- C'est agréable à entendre dès le matin, Potty. Je suis si horrible que ça ?

- Euh… Bon sang, Malfoy, mets-toi à place ! Je me couche gentiment dans mon lit et… Je me réveille dans le tien ! D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce que je fous là ?

- Tu ne t'en souviens pas ?

Le cauchemar de cette nuit. MacNair et ce petit bébé (il frissonna sans pouvoir s'en empêcher). Et puis cette présence réconfortante, qui était venu le chercher… _Et merde. Deux fois en moins de 24h que je prends Malfoy pour un ange. _Harry détourna les yeux, embarrassé.

- Oh. Si.

- MacNair ?

- Ouais. Oublie maintenant.

- Hm… Potter ?

- Quoi encore ?

- Tu veux bien descendre de mes jambes, s'il te plaît ? J'aimerai me lever. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de trainasser des heures au lit, contrairement à certains…

Harry se rendit alors compte qu'il était installé à califourchon sur le blond. Il sursauta et voulut reculer dans le même mouvement… et, résultat, s'emberlificota dans les couvertures et cette fois-ci s'écrasa par terre avec un juron étouffé. Draco l'ignora. Il se leva d'un mouvement souple, passa plusieurs fois la main dans ses longs cheveux pour le remettre en ordre et se dirigea en sifflant vers sa salle de bain. Vêtu en tout et pour tout d'un caleçon un peu trop petit… _Ne. Bave. PAS. _Harry déglutit et détala sans demander son reste. Il se jeta dans sa chambre et claqua la porte dans son dos avant de s'y appuyer. _Je suis dans la merde. Je suis dans la merde. Je suis dans la merde. Je vais tuer Hermione. Et Dumbledore. _Il se frappa plusieurs fois la tête contre le panneau de bois derrière lui.

- Idiot ! Idiot ! Idiot !

_Pourquoi, mais pourquoi fallait-il que je tombe amoureux de ce type ? _Le mot maudit était lâché. Il finit par s'arrêter, les yeux dans le vague. _Merde. Et comment je fais moi maintenant ? _A ce moment, son ventre gargouilla de manière fort peu discrète. Il poussa un lourd soupir, et s'habilla avec les premiers vêtements qui lui tombaient sous la main. Il réfléchirait mieux l'estomac plein. Une fois un peu plus présentable, il se dirigea d'un pas de zombi vers la cuisine et ouvrit les placards. Ce qu'il vit acheva de le réveiller totalement et une petite lueur s'alluma dans ses yeux.

- Voilà qui est déjà plus intéressant…

Draco coupa le jet d'eau et resta un long moment, appuyé contre la paroi d'une main. Les yeux fermés, il organisait mentalement sa journée, son rituel du matin. Il devait renforcer ses sorts de protection, s'assurer que les battues étaient toujours organisées à la recherche de MacNair, et contacter Dumbledore. Et surtout, convaincre Potter de ne pas s'enfuir. Ça, cela risquait d'être plus compliqué… Il poussa un soupir et sortit enfin de la salle de bain. Après un long moment de réflexion devant son armoire, il enfila un simple pantalon noir et un col roulé aussi gris que ses yeux.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre, il s'immobilisa. Qu'est-ce qui sentait comme ça ? Il ferma les yeux pour humer un peu plus la délicieuse odeur qui flottait dans l'appartement, sans réussir à l'identifier. Curieux (et surtout brusquement affamé), il rentra doucement dans la cuisine. Harry lui tournait le dos, affairé devant les plaques de cuisson. Draco s'approcha silencieusement de lui, jusqu'à frôler son dos.

- Qu'est-ce que tu nous prépares de bon ?

Harry sursauta violemment, manquant de se brûler avec la poêle. Un juron lui échappa et il jeta un regard noir au blondinet derrière lui.

- Bon sang, Malfoy, t'aurais pu dire que t'étais là ! Faire du bruit en arrivant ! Je sais pas !

- Je suis chez moi, Potty, c'est normal. Alors ?

- Des pancakes… J'avais envie. Et j'en fais toujours trop…

- Donc je peux me servir.

Il haussa les épaules, embarrassé, et versa une nouvelle louche de pâte dans la poêle.

- S' tu veux… Tu manges quoi d'habitude, au petit dej' ?

Malfoy s'immobilisa, le bras toujours tendu par-dessus l'épaule du cuisinier dans l'espoir d'atteindre l'assiette couverte de pancakes, stupéfait.

- Potter… Tu t'intéresses à ma vie ?

- J'ai pas dit ça, wow, va pas trop vite ! C'est juste que j'ai pas envie que tu mettes le feu à cette cuisine en voulant te remplir l'estomac ! Et puis, si je suis là, autant que je serve à quelque chose, non ?

- Tu ne comptes pas t'enfuir dès que j'aurais le dos tourné ? Voilà un grand progrès, Potty ! Quant à ta question…

Il attrapa une pâtisserie et la mangea pensivement. Harry déglutit un peu nerveusement. _Pourquoi il ne s'éloigne pas ? _Il inspira profondément par le nez et se concentra sur son pancake… qui commençait à prendre une jolie couleur brune trop foncée. Etouffant une nouvelle malédiction, il le retourna. Draco pouffa discrètement.

- Eh bien, disons que je ne suis pas difficile. Du moment que j'ai ma tasse de thé… Bien sûr, je préfère la nourriture de qualité. J'évite le sel le matin. J'avoue avoir un faible pour la confiture de fraise. Et je considère le petit déjeuner comme le repas le plus important de la journée, en bon Anglais, c'est pourquoi je prends toujours quelque chose de consistant.

- Je vois… Et mes pancakes sont-ils suffisamment… consistants ?

Le Serpentard rit cette fois-ci et tendit à nouveau la main.

- Ils ne sont pas mauvais, mais un seul ne parviendra jamais à assouvir ma faim !

Le brun fronça les sourcils et tapa sur ses doigts avec sa spatule.

- Bas les pattes, sale serpent ! T'attends que j'ai fini ! Et puis d'abord, t'as pas du thé à faire ? Alors sors de là et laisse-moi tranquille !

Draco laissa échapper un reniflement mi-douloureux mi-méprisant, mais recula d'un pas. Harry souffla un peu lorsqu'il s'éloigna et repartit à sa cuisson. Le blond agita sa baguette et de l'eau se mit à bouillir dans une théière. Il sortit deux tasses, avant de s'approcher de la fenêtre.

- Le courrier est en retard… Ah, le voilà. Les hiboux ne sont plus ce qu'ils étaient.

En effet, un grand duc vint frapper au carreau. Draco lui ouvrit, glissa une Mornille dans la bourse accrochée à sa patte et récupéra son journal. Il s'installa à la table, les jambes croisées, pendant que la théière ensorcelée versait du thé dans sa tasse. Il le sirota distraitement, parcourant les pages du journal, les sourcils froncés.

- Cette Rita Skeeter commence m'agacer… Elle ne pourrait pas se mêler de ces affaires ? Les Aurors font ce qu'ils peuvent pour rattraper les Mangemorts restants, qu'elle nous fiche la paix ! Si elle continue comme ça, je me ferai un plaisir de demander une perquisition chez elle. Avec tout ce qu'elle a fouiné, ce ne serait pas étonnant que l'on retrouve des informations _très intéressantes_ sous le parquet… Et personne ne refuserait ça. D'accord, Fudge est un incapable, mais qu'elle ne s'en prenne pas à ceux qui bossent vraiment ! Je me demande vraiment comment on peut l'autoriser à publier ça. _La Gazette _est devenue une vraie feuille de chou.

Harry acquiesça en posant l'assiette sur la table et s'assit à son tour.

- C'est une vraie plaie. Vivement que Luna obtienne son diplôme et reprenne le journal de son père… _Le Chicaneur _a des articles un peu bizarres, mais parfois ils sont plus proches de la vérité.

- Mouais… Espérons qu'elle ait quand même plus de bon sens que son père. Ça ne ferait pas de mal. Passe-moi le sirop d'érable, tu veux ?

- Tiens… Elle n'en a pas l'air comme ça, mais Luna est l'une des personnes les plus sensées que je connaisse. Même si elle est assez excentrique. Eh, prends pas tout les pancakes non plus !

- J'ai faim, et ils sont bons. Tu n'as qu'à te servir.

- Pfff… 'Spèce de sale égoïste. Sinon, des nouvelles intéressantes ?

- Non, pas vraiment. Des salades, comme chaque jour. Dis, Harry…

Il se tut brusquement. Les deux jeunes hommes se regardèrent un moment en silence, un peu perplexes et embarrassés. Ils venaient d'avoir une conversation civilisée, normale… une conversation banale entre deux colocataires. Alors qu'ils n'avaient signé la trêve que la veille. Harry se racla la gorge et avala une gorgée de thé, trop vite, se brûlant la langue. Il s'étrangla à moitié et se mit à tousser furieusement, faisant sourire le blond.

- Donc, Potter… Je peux savoir ce que c'est que ces horreurs sur ton dos ?

- Gnh ? Des vêtements, pourquoi ?

- Non, ça ce ne sont pas des vêtements, Potty Bear. Ce sont des… il n'y même pas de mots pour décrire ça. Je me suis déjà abstint de tout commentaire hier… Mais là tu surpasses toutes les limites du bon goût.

- Quoi, mes fringues ? Elles sont très bien !

Draco haussa un sourcil sans répondre. Le brun baissa les yeux vers son T-shirt Superman et son jogging troué, d'une superbe couleur vert pomme et fit la moue.

- Bon, ok, c'est pas le must de l'élégance… mais je sors pas, et puis c'est confortable.

- Tu ne sors peut-être pas, mais je te vois toute la journée et je n'ai pas envie de mourir d'horreur chaque fois que je te croiserai. Alors ce matin, tu viens avec moi.

- Où ça ?

L'Auror eut un sourire… inquiétant.

- Mais faire les magasins, voyons.

Harry se laissa tomber sur le canapé avec un gémissement. _Merlin, plus jamais ça. _Ils étaient partis depuis des heures… et le jeune homme avait dépensé plus d'argent pendant ce temps là qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait. Dans l'entrée, il entendait Draco poser les innombrables sacs qu'ils avaient ramenés. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris d'accepter ? Bon, s'il devait être honnête, il mourrait d'envie de sortir enfin dans la rue, et sa garde-robe avait vraiment besoin d'une remise à neuf. Mais est-ce qu'ils avaient _vraiment_ besoin de faire _tous _ces magasins ? Tranquillement installé sur un coussin, Laean miaula d'un air interrogatif et Harry tendit vaguement la main pour le caresser.

- T'as de la chance, toi, d'être resté ici… J'ai cru mourir…

- Voyons, Potty, n'exagère pas. Ce n'était tout de même pas la fin du monde.

- Parle pour toi, Malfoy ! Bon sang, je crois que toutes les nanas de toutes ces foutues boutiques t'appellent par ton petit nom !

Le blond haussa les épaules, puis se rapprocha du canapé… et donna une claque sur les fesses du brun. Brun qui poussa un cri d'indignation, brusquement écarlate.

- NON MAIS ÇA VA PAS ???

- Bouge, Potty, tu prends toute la place et le canapé est tout de même plus confortable que le parquet pour discuter par cheminette. Tu ne voudrais pas que je m'assois sur tes jambes ? Maigre comme tu es, tu dois être bien dur.

Harry grommela une vague réponse et se recroquevilla sur un coin du canapé en essayant désespérément de convaincre ses joues de retrouver leur couleur normale. Draco s'assit près de lui, croisa les jambes et lança une poignée de poudre verte dans les flammes.

- Poudlard, bureau du professeur Dumbledore.

Le visage de leur ancien directeur ne tarda pas à apparaître dans l'âtre. Il cligna deux ou trois fois des yeux, puis sourit.

- Ah, Draco ! Je me demandai quand est-ce que tu allais me joindre.

- Pardon Professeur, mais j'ai eu un… petit empêchement.

- Ce n'est rien. Alors Harry, comment vas-tu ?

- Je veux…

- … partir d'ici, oui, Sirius m'a transmis ta lettre.

Le jeune homme se figea. Pour ses joues, c'était raté. Il se souvenait parfaitement de ce qu'il avait écrit la veille. Surtout de la dernière phrase en fait… Il prit mentalement note de massacrer son parrain à la première occasion et lança un regard plus que gêné au vieil homme, qui sourit un peu plus d'air amusé, sans rajouter de commentaire.

- Mais je pense sincèrement que c'est la meilleure chose pour toi en ce moment. Si vous ne vous êtes pas entretués la première journée, c'est qu'il y a un espoir que votre cohabitation ne se passe pas trop mal. Tu ne crois pas ? C'est si terrible que ça ? Réfléchis-y sérieusement un instant, Harry. Comme un adulte.

- C'est ça le problème, Dumbledore ! Depuis que je suis là, je n'arrive pas à raisonner comme un adulte ! Je…

Il s'arrêta net. Le directeur connaissait sa faiblesse. Les raisons de son comportement enfantin. Il le savait. Pourquoi tout le monde était contre lui ? Toujours hésitant, il tourna la tête. Draco l'observait avec… intérêt ? Il ferma les yeux, appuya ses doigts sur ses paupières et soupira.

- OK. Vous avez gagné. Je reste.


	6. T'es vraiment qu'un emmerdeur

6] T'es vraiment qu'un emmerdeur.

- Potty, sérieusement, pourquoi des études de droit ?

Harry, concentré sur le parchemin qu'avait dans les mains, sursauta violemment en sentant Draco se pencher par-dessus son épaule. L'Auror évita souplement le poing qui fusait automatiquement en direction de sa mâchoire d'un air faussement ennuyé.

- Merlin, Malfoy ! Je t'ai déjà dit un million de fois de prévenir quand tu approchais ! Ton cerveau est trop petit pour retenir ça ?

Le blond haussa les épaules. Harry n'arrivait jamais à l'entendre arriver dans une pièce, et encore moins quand il travaillait. Ce qui l'amusait beaucoup.

- Réponds.

- Je suis pas à tes ordres et j'ai du boulot. Fous-moi la paix, retourne à tes dossiers.

- J'ai fini, et ça fait déjà une heure que tu es sur le même paragraphe. Tu ne me feras pas croire que… (il jeta un rapide coup d'œil au parchemin) … le code déontologique de la troisième dynastie Troll de Mésopotamie t'intéresse.

Le brun lui donna un bref coup de coude sec pour le faire reculer et se pencha à nouveau sur ses cours, le front dans une main.

- Et alors ? J'ai besoin de savoir ça, ça devrait te suffire.

- Tu t'imagines vraiment Ministre de la Magie ? Devoir t'afficher tous les jours devant les journalistes ? Entendre toutes les filles soupirer après le « Beau Survivant » ? Avoir toutes les Rita Skeeter d'Angleterre te suivre 24h sur 24 pour connaître tous les détails de ta vie privée ? Faire la une de tous les journaux chaque matin ?

Harry serra les dents mais ne répondit pas. Draco pouffa et se pencha un peu plus, son souffle effleurant l'oreille de son colocataire. Celui-ci se crispa légèrement. Malheureusement pour lui, depuis qu'il s'était rendu compte que le blond faisait plus que l'attirer, il était devenu beaucoup plus sensible à chacun de leurs contacts… plus sensible, ou plus conscient ? Il s'écarta un peu brusquement et replongea désespérément dans sa lecture.

- Potter ?

- Fous-moi la paix.

- J'ai faim.

Le Survivant se redressa, exaspéré, et son regard vert croisa celui, très sérieux, de Draco. Il poussa un soupir agacé en regardant l'heure à l'horloge du salon. Midi pile.

- Bon sang, mais tu as un réveil à la place de l'estomac ou quoi ? T'es pas possible ! Y a pas moyen de bosser tranquille avec toi dans les parages !

- Allons, allons, Potty Bear, tu étais pourtant d'accord pour travailler au salon, avec moi…

Il grogna. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris d'accepter ça ? D'accord, l'Auror avait argumenté que c'était pour pouvoir veiller sur lui sans empiéter sur son territoire vital (à savoir sa chambre). D'accord, il pouvait profiter de la chaleur ronronnante de Laean sur ses genoux. Et d'accord, il profitait honteusement de la vision du blond penché sur ses dossiers. Mais ça, ce n'était qu'un détail… Toujours en ronchonnant, il se dirigea vers la cuisine et ouvrit les placards. Draco le suivit et s'appuya négligemment contre le plan de travail, les bras croisés.

- Tu nous fais quoi de bon ce midi ?

- Sais pas. Le Prince des Serpentards aurait-il envie de quelque chose ?

- Tu te mets à mon service maintenant ? Je savais que tu reconnaîtrais vite ta place…

- MALFOY !!!

Le blond éclata de rire alors que Harry faisait claquer la porte du placard, écarlate.

- C'est bon Potty, je plaisante. Hmm, voyons voir… Qu'est-ce que tu me proposes ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans ce frigo… Hum… Des courgettes avec des poivrons, du chorizo et les restes de poulet ? Avant que ça se gâte. Il y a en a pour dix minutes à la poêle, j'ai la flemme de faire de la grande cuisine.

- Tu saurais faire ça ?

Les yeux de Draco brillaient de gourmandise. Cette fois-ci, ce fut à Harry de hausser un sourcil moqueur – bien moins réussi que son colocataire, mais on ne peut pas tout avoir…

- Tiens donc, Monseigneur Malfoy n'est pas rebuté par un plat aussi trivial ? Moi qui pensais que tu me réclamerais à grands cris du caviar, ou une demi-douzaine d'huîtres…

Mais contre toute attente, Draco sourit.

- Faut croire que tu ne me connais pas tant que ça, Potter.

- Parce que tu penses mieux me connaître, peut-être ? Et puis, arrête de traîner tout le temps dans mes pattes ! Tu me gênes ! Sors de cette cuisine !

- Allons allons, on se calme. Tu te souviens pourquoi tu es ici, non ? Je ne dois pas te quitter d'une semelle.

L'ex-Griffondor leva les yeux au ciel d'un air exaspéré et pointa la porte de la cuisine d'un doigt autoritaire.

- C'est ça, c'est ça… En attendant, tu vas être un brave petit toutou, tu vas bouger tes *_magnifiques* _fesses de là et aller mettre le couvert ! Si ça peut te rassurer, je laisse la porte ouverte, comme ça tu pourras garder un œil sur ma précieuse petite personne durant les cinq minutes que dureront ta corvée ! Alors BOUGE !

Le blond pouffa, mais quitta son appui avec élégance et se dirigea vers le salon. Harry, déjà en train de couper ses légumes poussa un soupir. Décidément, il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Chaque fois qu'il était dans la même pièce, il ne pouvait pas résister au plaisir de lui envoyer un mot moqueur ou blessant, ironique, comme s'il lui rappelait sans cesse qu'il n'était sortit de chez les Dursley que parce qu'il avait daigné l'accueillir. Et Le jeune homme en avait marre. Les paroles de Dumbledore lui revenait sans cesse à l'esprit : "si vous ne êtes pas entretués la première journée, c'est qu'il y a un espoir…" Non, ils ne s'étaient pas sauté à la gorge, à sa grande surprise. Et il y avait même des moments pendant lesquels il se sentait bien avec lui. Comme la veille, durant le petit-déjeuner. Il avait l'impression de retrouver l'ambiance chaleureuse des dortoirs de Poudlard, lorsqu'ils plaisantaient de tout et de rien pour oublier la guerre et la mort.

Inconsciemment, ses gestes avaient ralenti au fil de ses pensées, jusqu'à s'arrêter totalement. _Et il y a eu hier matin… _Cela faisait très longtemps que le brun n'avait pas pu dormir aussi paisiblement. Il s'était vraiment sentit en sécurité. Mais il ne pouvait pas… Il ne devait pas. Saisit d'une brusque bouffée de colère, Harry grinça des dents et abaissa d'un geste sec son couteau, le plantant dans la planche à découper. _Arrête de rêver ! On parle de Malfoy ! _Il poussa un lourd soupir et reprit sa besogne.

Un léger bruit contre la fenêtre de la cuisine le fit sursauter. Intrigué, et toujours en colère contre lui-même, il releva la tête. _Quel est l'abruti qui nous envoie un hibou à cette heu…_ Il se figea. Ce n'était pas un hibou qui frappait au carreau. Le couteau tomba sur le sol avec un tintement aigu, mais Harry ne l'entendit même pas. Flottant dans les airs, un visage était pressé contre la vitre, aux cheveux sales et hirsutes, maigre, et surtout aux yeux complètement fous. Les lèvres de MacNair s'étirèrent dans un sourire mauvais et sa main jaillit du vide, ses doigts squelettiques recourbés comme s'il voulait attraper le jeune homme de l'autre côté du verre…

- _Stupefix !_

Le rayon lumineux frôla Harry, le sortant enfin de sa torpeur, traversa le verre et effleura la tempe de MacNair. Le rictus de celui-ci se fit haineux, horrible, encore plus proche de la démence et il disparut aussitôt. Une main pâle apparut dans le champ de vision du Survivant et referma les rideaux d'un geste brusque. Harry se laissa lentement glisser sur le sol, les yeux toujours fixés sur point invisible devant lui, vidés d'expression. Draco s'agenouilla face à lui et le saisit par les épaules pour le secouer sans ménagement.

- Potter ! Par Merlin, réponds-moi ! Potter ! Potter !

Toujours aucune réaction. Draco jura et se releva. Bénissant pour une fois les inventions Moldues, il sortit un talkie-walkie de sa poche et l'approcha de ses lèvres.

- BEWNER !!!

- Oui, Mr Malfoy ?

- Qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez bon sang ? Vous êtes sensés surveiller le quartier ! Pourquoi croyez-vous qu'on vous paye, bande de Cracmols ?

- Mais M'sieur c'est ce qu'on fait… Il y a un problème ?

L'Auror se pinça l'arrête du nez pour se calmer et ne pas hurler sur son collègue. Il devait bien l'avouer, il avait eu une peur bleue lorsque, en jetant un rapide coup d'œil par la porte, il avait vu Potter pétrifié devant la vision du Mangemort, mais ce n'était pas une raison suffisante pour massacrer sans état d'âme le pauvre homme à l'autre bout des ondes… Enfin, pas tant qu'il n'aura pas réparer son erreur. La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid, dit-on.

- Un problème, Bewner ? Je ne sais pas si on peut appeler ça comme ça… Peut-être que si je vous expose clairement la situation, vous pourriez m'aider ? Alors voilà. MacNair a réussi Merlin sait comment à se procurer une cape d'invisibilité ainsi qu'un balais. Et visiblement les sorts de sécurité de votre fameuse équipe ont perdu grandement de leur efficacité puisqu'il lui est brusquement venu l'envie de nous faire un petit coucou à la fenêtre… Vous commencez à comprendre ?

- Hein ?

Draco perdit patience.

- MCNAIR ETAIT JUSTE DEVANT MA FENÊTRE, ESPECE D'AHURI INCOMPETANT !! ALORS VOUS ALLEZ VOUS BOUGER UN PEU ET AVERTIR LE MINISTRE QUE CE MALADE SE BALADE DANS LES AIRS AVEC UNE CAPE DINVISIBILITE !! JE NE VEUX PAS QUE ÇA SE REPRODUISE CEST CLAIR ???

- Oui m'sieur Malfoy !

Le blond glissa le petit appareil dans sa poche en étouffant un nouveau juron et lança quelques sorts afin de s'assurer que McNair ne leur avait pas réservé d'autres surprises. Visiblement pas. Il semblait simplement être venu afin de voir Harry… _Pourquoi faire ? Il sait pourtant qu'il est surprotégé… Pour lui faire peur ? Si c'est le cas, on ne peut pas dire qu'il a échoué… _Le jeune homme, toujours assis sur le sol, tremblait à présent de tous ses membres, mais son regard était toujours inexpressif. Draco soupira et s'agenouilla à nouveau face à lui.

- Potter ?

Toujours aucune réaction. Il se rapprocha un peu plus et s'efforça d'adoucir sa voix.

- Harry ?

Les yeux verts cillèrent enfin et se tournèrent vers lui, mais pas une parole ne franchit les lèvres du brun. Toujours avec des mouvements lents, pour ne pas l'effrayer un peu plus, Draco attrapa son visage pour le forcer à se concentrer sur lui.

- Il n'est pas là. Il n'a jamais pu te toucher. Tu es en sécurité ici, je te l'ai déjà dit. Et puis, quel imbécile aussi, je t'avais bien dit qu'il ne fallait pas que je lâche d'une semelle. Maintenant, compte sur moi pour te coller vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre, même si pour ça je dois devenir le sosie de Skeeter… Quoique non, il ne faut pas exagérer non plus, je ne vais pas abîmer mon corps sublime pour ça.

- Draco ?

Il ne se formalisa pas de l'emploi de son prénom et hocha la tête. Harry ferma finalement les yeux en poussant une expiration tremblante et la tension dans son corps se relâcha.

- Merde…

- Hum, oui, on peut dire ça. Je vais massacrer Bewner demain. Toujours quand on veut traumatiser sa victime : lui laisser une nuit pour bien angoisser, et le lendemain lui prouver que la réalité est dix fois pire. C'est la règle d'or d'un bon Serpentard. Vous autres, les Gryffondors, vous foncez toujours tête sans même prendre la peine de savourer la vengeance, c'est absurde.

Le brun ricana faiblement et prit une grande inspiration, les yeux toujours fermés.

- Malfoy ?

- Hm ?

- Mets m'en une.

- Quoi ?

- Frappe-moi. Mets une claque, une baffe, un gnon, ce que tu veux mais frappe-moi ! Tu sais faire non ?!

Ses mains tremblaient légèrement. Et Draco comprit. Le Survivant était à deux doigts de faire une crise d'hystérie, et il voulait éviter ça. Bon, visiblement, il avait été secoué par la vision – d'horreur, il fallait bien l'avouer, ce n'était pas un top model – de McNair, mais il avait encore suffisamment de bon sens pour savoir quoi faire. Harry frissonnait, toujours assis sur le plancher de l'appartement, les paupières étroitement fermées et ses dents mordants sa lèvre inférieure. Il paraissait vraiment… sans défense. Il était peut-être Celui-qui-a-survécu, mais à cet instant l'Auror le voyait vraiment comme un tout petit garçon. Il n'hésita pas une seule seconde, relâchant son visage…

Et frappa. Fort.

Harry manqua de tomber sur le côté sous la violence de l'impact et se redressa d'un bond, les yeux exorbités et la joue écarlate.

- NON MAIS T'ES MALADE !!!

- Faudrait savoir, Potty, tu voulais que je te frappe, oui ou non ?

- Mais pas si fort, bordel ! T'as failli m'arracher la tête !

Draco haussa les épaules d'un air faussement indifférent. Au moins, le brun avait réagit… D'ailleurs, Harry se penchait en marmonnant des jurons pour ramasser son couteau de cuisine et le passa sous l'eau. Le blondinet fronça les sourcils.

- Tu fais quoi là ?

- Ça se voit, non ? C'est pas toi qui avais la dalle ? Alors je finis le repas ! D'ailleurs, t'as mis le couvert ? Non parce que sinon tu sers franchement à rien !

Draco observa son dos, éberlué. _Il se remet à faire la cuisine ? Après ce qu'il vient de se passer ?_ Puis, un sourire étira ses lèvres alors qu'il s'appuyait à nouveau au plan de travail en croisant les bras.

- Moi au moins j'ai finis ce que j'avais à faire en dix minutes, Potty Bear…

- Ta gueule !

L'Auror sourit. Vraiment, le Gryffondor se reprenait drôlement vite…

Comme il l'avait dit, Draco ne quitta vraiment pas Harry d'une semelle durant tout l'après-midi, sans tenir compte des protestations de plus en plus vigoureuses du jeune homme. Il avait bien vu ses mains continuer à trembler pendant le repas, et avec quel soulagement il avait retrouvé la chaleur ronronnante de Laean au moment de travailler. Même s'il avait passé la plupart du temps à la cheminée ou à répondre à des hiboux express, il ne l'avait jamais quitté du coin de l'œil.

- Putain Malfoy lâche-moi !

- Non.

- Tu l'as dit toi-même, pas de danger ! Alors fous-moi un peu la paix, je ne vais disparaître ! J'arrive pas à me concentrer quand tu me regardes comme ça !

Harry disait la vérité. C'était terriblement horripilant de sentir ce regard peser sur ses épaules, sans un seul instant de répit. En fait, ce qui était le plus fatiguant, c'était de devoir contrôler la foule d'émotion qui s'agitaient en lui et qui formaient une drôle de boule dans son estomac. D'accord, c'était sympa de voir que le blond s'inquiétait un tant soit peu pour lui… _Rêve pas mon grand, tu as vu la baffe monumentale qu'il t'a mis tout à l'heure ? On sentait bien que ça lui avait manqué !_ Il secoua la tête avant de lâcher sa plume et s'étira longuement sur sa chaise en jetant un coup d'œil à l'horloge. _Hein ? c'est déjà l'heure de manger ?_ Il repoussa ses cours avec un grognement. Il n'avait aucune envie de cuisiner ce soir. En fait, il n'avait pas vraiment envie de remettre les pieds dans la cuisine, même s'il faisait un peu le fier. Draco arrêta de gratter sa réponse sur un parchemin et releva la tête.

- Potty ?

- Quoi encore ? Je peux bouger tranquille non ou même ça tu vas me l'interdire ?!

- Tu sais te servir d'un téléphone, non ? Il y a le numéro de la pizzeria en bas de la rue, ils ont l'habitude de me livrer. Je n'aurais pas le temps de manger correctement, appelle-les. Demande ce que tu veux et précise d'amener ça chez Mr Malfoy, ils savent ce que je prends.

- Je suis pas à ton service !

Les yeux argents du jeune homme se plissèrent d'amusement.

- Dans ce cas, Saint Potter, les fourneaux sont à toi.

Harry grogna à nouveau et décrocha le téléphone. Draco lâcha un petit sourire satisfait et repartit rédiger son courrier. La pizzeria devait vraiment bien connaître le Serpentard et son impatience bien connue car le livreur sonna à la porte même pas une demi-heure plus tard, complètement essoufflé. Le brun le remercia, paya – avec le porte-monnaie de son colocataire, après tout c'était lui qui avait réclamé ça – et huma la délicieuse odeur en salivant. Il s'affala sur le canapé, déposa les boites en carton sur la petite tableau et les ouvrit avec sourire gourmand. Laean sauta à son tour sur la table, le museau frétillant, mais Harry le repoussa d'une main.

- Ah non ça pas touche. C'est à moi.

- Dépêche-toi de manger va te coucher. Tu tiens plus debout.

- Normal, je suis assis !

Draco leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant d'un air désespéré, mais ne répliqua rien. Le Survivant avait déjà commencé à manger, allumant la télé d'un geste distrait. L'Auror fronça les sourcils.

- Potter, je travaille, au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué.

- Je le sais très bien, Malfoy.

- Alors éteins ce truc.

- Tu m'as empêché de bosser, je te rends la pareille. Maintenant la ferme, y a Dr House qui commence.

Draco ne chercha même pas à savoir qui était ce docteur Maison. Au moins, tant qu'il râlait et faisait du bruit, il était sûr qu'il était toujours dans la pièce…

Harry s'endormit sur le canapé, avant même la fin du deuxième épisode de sa série. Draco secoua la tête et éteignit la télé avant de se lever. Laean se frotta contre ses jambes en ronronnant, manquant de le faire tomber. Le jeune homme se rattrapa de justesse à la table en poussant un sifflement de mécontentement et fusilla son chat du regard. Le brun s'agita vaguement et marmonna dans son sommeil. La sueur commençait à perler à son front. Draco grimaça. _Evidemment, avec MacNair dans les parages, pas étonnant que ses cauchemards reprennent…_ Il attrapa une couverture qui traînait sur le dossier d'un fauteuil et en recouvrit son colocataire, d'un geste un peu maladroit, peu habitué. Mais alors qu'il se redressait, une secousse l'arrêta. Le poing de Harry s'était crispé sur sa chemise, l'empêchant de trop s'éloigner. Hey ! Lâche ça de suite, elle est neuve ! Doucement, il tenta se desserrer les doigts bronzés, mais rien à faire. Un peu amusé malgré tout, il murmura :

- Hé, Potter, j'ai du travail à finir.

La prise se raffermit encore plus. Et Harry dormait toujours. Draco soupira, passa une main dans ses cheveux et s'installa avec précaution sur un coin du canapé, juste à côté de la tête ébouriffée. La main sur le tissu se détendit, mais ne lâcha toujours pas. Le blond ricana en faisant venir ses affaires d'un bref sort.

- T'es vraiment qu'un emmerdeur.


	7. Juste à ce momentlà

7] Juste à ce moment-là…

Une langue toute chaude et râpeuse se promenait sur les joues, le front et le menton d'Harry. Celui-ci ouvrit péniblement un œil pour tomber sur un museau blanc tout ébouriffé qui miaula doucement. Un faible sourire étira ses lèvres et il leva une main pour caresser la tête de Laean. Celui-ci ronronna en se frottant contre sa paume. Le jeune homme sourit un peu plus et tourna les yeux pour se repérer un peu. Il savait qu'il était chez Malfoy, et visiblement il avait dormi dans le salon. L'horloge indiquait à peine sept heures du matin. Un faible soupir le fit sursauter et il se retourna légèrement. Avant de rougir furieusement.

Harry avait la tête posée sur les genoux de Draco, encore endormi. Le visage du blond était à peine soutenu par l'une de ses mains, appuyé sur l'accoudoir ; sa respiration était paisible et une ombre de sourire étirait ses lèvres. Sa deuxième main retenait encore faiblement une feuille de papier, son bras passé en travers du torse du brun. Celui-ci resta immobile pendant de longues minutes, craignant de l'avoir réveillé. Mais l'ancien Serpentard ne bougea pas d'un cil, et Harry se remit à sourire. Il était mignon comme ça – même si le mot "mignon" ne devait jamais être prononcé devant lui –, sans cette expression ironique qui tendait en permanence son visage. Le brun hésita une seconde, puis attrapa son poignet et le décala doucement de sa poitrine en se redressant. Puisqu'il était réveillé, autant en profiter pour préparer le petit déj…

L'étreinte autour de lui se resserra et il se retrouva à nouveau allongé sur les genoux de l'Auror, stupéfait. Draco entrouvrit un œil, dévoilant une pupille argent encore embrumée par le sommeil.

- Tu comptes aller où ?

- Ben… à la cuisine…

- Non.

- Hein ?

Le blond referma son œil et un soupir s'échappa de sa poitrine.

- Tu me lâches pas. Et là, j'ai pas envie de bouger.

Les sourcils d'Harry faillirent jaillir de son front. Malfoy, celui-là même qui l'avait viré de son lit deux jours plus tôt parce qu'il n'aimait pas traînasser, refusait de le laisser partir ??? Il plissa les yeux et ouvrit la bouche pour protester vigoureusement, mais Draco le devança, sans même ouvrir les paupières.

- Au fait, Potter, pour hier…

- Quoi encore ?

- Désolé de t'avoir frappé si fort.

_OK. Elle est où la caméra cachée ?_ Harry fronça les sourcils. Malfoy ne s'excusait jamais. Surtout de l'avoir frappé. Au contraire, durant Poudlard, il s'en donnait même à cœur joie. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé !

- Tu as changé…

Le blond sourit sans bouger.

- Ravi que tu l'aies remarqué. Maintenant, sois encore un mignon nounours et laisse-moi dormir un peu plus. La nuit a été courte, et j'aimerai bien récupérer un peu.

- Pas question ! J'ai faim moi ! Et puis je ne suis pas un nounours !

Malfoy soupira à nouveau et ses lèvres se tordirent dans une grimace contrariée.

- Tu es horripilant…

- Et fier de l'être ! Lâche-moi maintenant, j'ai la DALLE !

Harry se débattit, mais son tortionnaire resserra encore sa prise, au point de lui couper le souffle. Laean miaula à nouveau d'un air indigné et donna un léger coup de patte sur le bras de son propriétaire qui se contenta de faire claquer sa langue d'un air agacé.

- Tu vois, même ton chat me défend ! Tu as mal choisi son nom ou quoi ? Lâche-mwaaaa !

- Recommence pas comme au premier jour, Potty. Et puis, quand est-ce que je t'ai dit que Laean s'appelait comme ça pour moi ?

- Hein ? Ce n'est pas pour qu'il te soit fidèle ?

- Non.

- Pourquoi alors ?

- Si je te réponds, tu me laisseras dormir ?

Le brun réfléchit une seconde.

- … Non.

- Alors tu peux toujours courir.

- Mais j'arrêterai de vouloir aller à la cuisine. Ça marche ?

- Hum… Faut voir… Tu as l'intention de continuer à parler ?

- Ben ouais. Tu veux que je fasse quoi, du tricot ?

- Alors uniquement si tu réponds à mes questions…

Harry réfléchit un instant, et tenta une nouvelle fois de se dégager. Peine perdue. La vie était vraiment trop injuste.

- Ok. Pourquoi tu l'as appelé "fidèle" si ce n'est pas pour qu'il reste avec toi ? Et n'essaie pas de me dire que c'est juste parce que tu trouvais le mot joli, je te croirai pas.

Draco soupira encore une fois et laissa échapper un petit sourire amer.

- Pour me rappeler que _moi, _je dois être fidèle à une personne.

Inconsciemment, le brun jeta un rapide coup d'œil à sa main gauche, le cœur serré à l'idée d'un trouver un anneau, où n'importe quelle marque distinctive… Son "coussin" remarqua son regard et gloussa.

- Elle ne le sait pas. C'est juste un rappel, pour moi.

- Elle a de la chance, cette fille…

- Quand est-ce que j'ai parlé de _fille _? Il va falloir que tu apprennes à m'écouter, Potty. J'ai dit "une personne". Ne me dis pas que tu ne lis jamais _Sorcière Hebdo_ !

- Et comment, j'aurais fait, hein ? Et puis d'abord, quel est le rapport avec cette personne ?

- Je suis gay, Potter, depuis un bon moment déjà. Tu n'écoutais pas les rumeurs de dortoir ou quoi ?

Harry ouvrit la bouche. La referma. La rouvrit. La referma. Cligna plusieurs des yeux.

…

- HEIIIIN ???

Draco fit la grimace en se bouchant une oreille. Laean, lui, fit un bond, le poil dressé par la frayeur.

- Ne crie pas comme ça…

- Mais mais mais mais mais…

_Non non non il ne peut pas être gay je lui interdis d'abord il n'a pas le droit il est sensé être hétéro merde ! Comme ça c'était facile, je ne pouvais pas le toucher ! Mais s'il est homo… Il n'a pas le droit de me faire espérer !_ Le blond haussa un sourcil amusé. La fatigue avait complètement disparu de son regard.

- Où est le problème, Potty Bear ? Ne me dis pas que ça te choque. Tu l'es aussi, non ?

- Euh… Je crois que je vais aller…

- Tu ne bouges pas. Et maintenant, tu réponds à mes questions…

Le brun déglutit un peu bruyamment. _Je le sens pas, là, je le sens pas du tout_… Il poussa une expiration tremblante, essaya une dernière fois de se redresser et, devant le manque de bonne volonté de son geôlier, abandonna définitivement. Il baissa les yeux et se remit à caresser le chaton pour l'apaiser.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ?

- Beaucoup de choses. Mais on va commencer par une question simple… Tu es majeur, non ? Alors pourquoi tu continues à obéir à Dumbledore ?

Harry écarquilla les yeux, surpris. Il ne s'attendait pas vraiment à ça. Il réfléchit pendant quelques secondes, son regard suivant les méandres que dessinaient ses doigts dans la douce fourrure blanche.

- Dumbledore… Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi, mais je l'imagine un peu comme un… grand-père gâteux. Je sais bien qu'il s'est servi de moi parfois, qu'il m'a menti, et que ses manigances n'étaient pas toutes jolies-jolies… Mais il reste quand même l'une des rares personnes qui m'ait montré de l'affection et qui m'ait soutenu quand ça n'allait pas forcément très bien, comme Ron et Hermione. Alors, j'imagine que je fais ce qu'il me dit parce que je lui fais confiance… Même si parfois ça m'agace beaucoup. Généralement, il a raison. Je l'aime bien, ce vieux fou.

- Décidément, la loyauté est l'une des pires qualités des Gryffondors… Mais bon, au moins tu as été honnête. Question suivante. (Harry grimaça) Quand il nous a parlé hier, Dumby a mentionné une lettre que Sirius lui avait transmise, et tu as eu l'air gêné… Pourquoi ?

Le Survivant vira à l'écarlate.

- Ça ne te regarde pas ! C'est privé !

- On ne sort pas les griffes, Potty Bear, on reste un gentil nounours bien sage. Question suivante… Pourquoi tu n'as pas demandé à partir chez ton parrain et son loup-garou ? Tu les aimes beaucoup pourtant.

- On ne m'a pas laissé le choix.

- Je t'ai connu plus disponible à enfreindre les ordres. Si tu l'avais vraiment voulu, personne n'aurait pu te forcer à rester ici. Alors ?

Harry lui lança un regard perplexe.

- Tu viens de me faire un compliment ou je rêve ?

- Ttt ttt ttt. C'est moi qui pose les questions. Pourquoi est-ce que tu restes ici ? Et n'essaie pas d'esquiver en me demandant autre chose. Je veux ma réponse. Après, je te laisserai te lever.

L'Auror, malgré son petit sourire, avait un regard très sérieux. Son colocataire soupira, se concentra exagérément sur ses doigts et marmonna :

- Jemesensensécuritéici.

- Articule, Potter, on ne va pas y passer la journée.

- Je… me sens… en sécurité ici. Là, content ? Maintenant lâche-moi !

Draco sourit encore plus, mais releva son bras. Harry n'attendit pas qu'il change d'avis et bondit aussitôt sur ses pieds pour disparaître dans la cuisine. Le blond s'étira longuement avec un grognement, puis laissa retomber sa main pour caresser son chat. Amenant son visage au même niveau que lui, il frotta son nez contre son museau et murmura, sa voix tremblotant sous son rire contenu :

- Potty est vraiment aveugle… en plus d'être stupide, bien entendu…

* * *

Harry aurait bien aimé éviter son gardien pendant quelques heures, histoire de remettre ses idées en place. Mais il fallait croire qu'il était maudit ces derniers temps… Sa seule solution pour réfléchir aurait été de s'enfermer pendant les toilettes. Et encore, il était quasiment sûr que Draco aurait défoncé la porte au bout d'un quart d'heure. Assis devant ses cours, il poussa un soupir et enfouit sa tête entre ses bras. Il sentait le regard acier peser sur sa nuque et une grimace lui échappa. Il ne pouvait pas lui ficher la paix, non ? Il l'avait harcelé toute la journée ! "Potter, laisse cette fenêtre tranquille, il fait très bon comme ça." "Potter, ça ne sert à rien de gratter ta feuille comme un fou, tu vois bien que tu n'as plus d'encre." "Potter, arrête de jouer avec ce couteau, tu es tellement adroit que tu vas te le planter dans le pied." "Potter…" Il allait l'étrangler ! D'ailleurs…

- Potter…

Le brun se redressa brusquement, envoyant son encrier valser de l'autre côté de la table.

- Quoi encore !

Draco haussa un sourcil amusé.

- On se calme, gentil nounours.

- PUTAIN MAIS JE VAIS LE TUER !!!

- Essaie… Non, je voulais simplement savoir quelque chose. Ton parrain me harcèle de courrier depuis ce matin. Aurais-tu l'extrême obligeance de lui répondre pour qu'il me permette de travailler tranquillement ? Il semble oublier que certains ont autre chose à faire que de paresser devant leur cheminée.

- Débrouille-toi tout seul, moi aussi j'ai du boulot, qu'est-ce que tu crois !

- Cela ne te prendrait que cinq minutes par cheminette. Et ne mens pas, tu es sur la même ligne depuis plus de vingt minutes.

Harry se mordit la langue pour ne pas répondre vertement et ferma les yeux en appuyant sur ses paupières. _On se caaaalme… _Il avait la possibilité de parler à Sirius, alors qu'il ne l'avait pas vu depuis des semaines. Mais d'un autre côté, ce serait donner satisfaction à l'autre imbécile en lui obéissant… Cruel dilemme… Finalement, il rejeta sa fierté de côté et alla s'agenouiller devant la cheminée. Le léger sourire de Draco le fit se raidir, mais il l'ignora du mieux qu'il put. Jetant une poignée de poudre verte dans les flammes, il passa sa tête dans l'âtre. Aussitôt la sensation familière et désagréable lui donna le vertige et il mit plusieurs secondes à retrouver ses esprits.

Devant lui se dressait à présent une petite cuisine lumineuse aux meubles clairs. Un homme brun aux cheveux longs et en bataille était assis à la table de la cuisine, le regard morne plongé dans une tasse de café. Harry ne put empêcher un petit sourire affectueux d'étirer ses lèvres et se racla la gorge pour attirer son attention. L'homme sursauta violemment, renversant son café qui inonda ses cuisses, le faisant hurler de douleur. Sous ses mouvements désordonnés, la chaise vacilla avant de s'écrouler en arrière. Harry éclata de rire alors que Sirius Black laissait échapper un juron.

- Bon sang Harry on a pas idée de faire peur aux gens comme ça !

- Salut Sirius, toi aussi tu m'as manqué.

- Ben dis donc, pour une fois que le p'tit Malfoy se décidé à répondre rapidement à l'une de mes demandes…

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils pendant que son parrain venait s'agenouiller devant la cheminée.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Il m'a dit de te demander d'arrêter de le harceler.

- Le harceler ? Harry, je viens tout juste de lui envoyer un message pour lui demander si je pouvais te parler. Je ne m'attendais même pas à ce que tu viennes si vite ! Enfin, tu es là, c'est le principal… Est-ce que tout va bien ?

- Mouais, si tu le dis… L'est vraiment pas clair ce sale serpent… D'abord il me frappe, ensuite il…

- QUOIII ??? Malfoy t'a frappé ??? Mais je vais aller lui dire deux mots à cet abruti d'Auror de mes deux ! Je…

Harry se remet à rire en voyant Sirius s'agiter devant lui.

- T'excite pas comme ça ! J'ai faillit faire une crise de nerfs, alors il m'a remis les idées en place. Pas la peine de me faire une crise cardiaque, je te rappelle que tu as passé l'âge de faire des folies.

- Un peu de respect pour ses aînés, vaurien ! Et puis, je ne suis pas si vieux que ça ! Mais c'est pas le sujet. Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question. Comment ça se passe ? Vous ne vous battez pas trop ? Tu as de quoi manger ? Tu arrives à dormir ?

- Ça va, Sirius, pas la peine de t'en faire… C'est moi qui m'occupe de la cuisine, donc évidemment que j'ai de quoi manger. Et non, on ne se bat pas, t'as vu la carrure qu'il a ? Par contre, il est toujours aussi chiant que du temps de Poudlard ! Je te jure, s'il me traite encore une fois de petit garçon ou de nounours, je l'étrangle ! Et pas la peine de faire cette tête, oui, il m'appelle "Potty Bear". Je te jure, il pouvait pas être un peu plus imaginatif…

L'animagus éclata de rire sous le regard furibond de son filleul qui grinça des dents.

- C'est bon ? T'as fini de te foutre de moi toi aussi ?

- "Potty Bear", il l'a vraiment bien trouvé celui-là… Je ne savais pas qu'un Malfoy pouvait être aussi inventif ! C'est vrai que parfois tu peux ressembler à un ours en peluche… Bon bon, pas la peine de me regarder comme ça. S'il te donne des petits surnoms comme ça, c'est que c'est plutôt bien partit. Et… en ce qui concerne ta lettre ? Et la dernière phrase ?

Harry se renfrogna un peu plus.

- T'étais obligé de montrer ça à Dumbledore ?

- C'est lui qui me l'avait demandé, et puis je m'inquiétais. Je te rappelle que tu es seul avec un Serpentard !

- Ouais, ben un Serpentard beaucoup trop sexy pour son propre bien…

- A ce point ?

Le jeune homme détourna les yeux et rougit légèrement.

- Euh… Il se pourrait bien que… Hermione ait eu un touuuut petit peu raison…

- Hein ? Me dis pas que tu l'aimes !

- Ben… il a changé quand même… Il est gentil quand il veut…

Sirius se redressa en haussant les sourcils d'un air incrédule.

- Harry, on parle bien du même _Draco Malfoy _? Je sais qu'il était un peu moins imbuvable quand il faisait partie de l'Ordre, mais de là à dire qu'il est _gentil…_

- Je… ne fais pas de cauchemars. Et encore moins quand je m'endors à côté de lui.

- QUOI ?

Harry se rendit compte de sa bévue et se hâta de corriger.

- Non, non, c'est pas ce que tu crois ! C'est juste que je me suis endormi sur le canapé et il était assis là, c'est tout ! Qu'est-ce que tu vas imaginer ? Espèce de sale pervers !

- C'est toi qui m'a dit que tu voulais lui sauter dessus, et ce blondinet est gay.

- Tu savais ça toi aussi ? Bon sang, mais y a que moi qui l'ignorais ou quoi !

- Possible. Mais c'est bon signe tout ça, ça me rassure un peu… Peut-être qu'il t'aime bien quand même. Même s'il te fait chier, il prend quand même soin de toi.

- C'est son boulot !

Un large sourire amusé étira les lèvres de Sirius.

- C'est plus pratique de se dire ça, hein ?

- SIRIUS !!!

Son filleul avait atteint des records de rougeur. Mais alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche pour répliquer, un bruit derrière lui le fit sursauter. Il fronça les sourcils. Les sons lui parvenaient étouffés à cause de la cheminée, mais il était sûr que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond dans le salon. Peut-être que ce n'était que Laean qui avait fait une bêtise, mais il avait la gorge étrangement serrée. L'ancien prisonnier dut sans rendre compte car il haussa un sourcil.

- Un problème ?

- Je crois… Faut que j'y aille. Tu n'as qu'à venir manger avec Lulu demain, je me débrouillerai avec le dragon. A plus !

- Harry, qu'est-ce qu'il…

Le Survivant lui lança un bref "Salut" à son parrain et, sans attendre de réponse, sortit sa tête de la cheminée. Juste à ce moment-là…

* * *

**Aaaah ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas été sadique… On ne tape pas l'auteur s'il vous plaît ! Pas beaucoup d'actions et beaucoup de dialogues, désolée, mais il fallait bien une transition pour le prochain chapitre… ^^**

**Sorry pour le retard, je promets de m'améliorer !**

**Laissez une tite review, ça fait toujours plaisir, et puis ça m'aide à construire la suite ! (d'ailleurs, merci beaucoup à felinness pour tes remarques, pardon de ne pas t'avoir répondu de suite, je suis impardonnable !)**

**See you soon**


	8. Pitié Merlin pas elle

**Aaaaaaah sorry sorry sorry sorry ! ****Je sais, ça fait des plombes que je dois poster la suite mais exams + vacances chez ma grand-mère (qui, bien évidemment n'a jamais entendu parler d'un ordinateur) + internet qui plante chez moi… Promis je jure de m'améliorer !**

**Et voilà la suite ! )**

.~.~.~.~. ~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

8] Pitié Merlin pas elle

_Trop facile à manipuler, ce pauvre Potty_… Draco étouffa un éclat de rire en voyant Harry s'agenouiller devant la cheminée. Rire qui s'étrangla bien vite lorsque le brun se pencha en avant. Plantant ses ongles dans sa paume, il déglutit et se força à détourner le regard. Il savait qu'il avait eu raison d'insister la veille pour qu'il prenne ces jeans un peu serrés, mais à ce point… Un fessier pareil devrait être interdit. Juste pour préserver sa santé mentale. Et sa fierté aussi – c'était _lui _qui était sensé être irrésistible, pas Saint Potter ! Peut-être que Fudge accepterait de passer une nouvelle loi au lieu d'augmenter son salaire après cette mission ? Il se mordit fortement la lèvre inférieure, pas vraiment sûr que ses ongles seuls réussiraient à l'empêcher de sauter sur son "protégé". Le goût métallique du sang envahit sa bouche et refroidit ses ardeurs. Il secoua la tête et replongea dans la lecture de son dossier…

… avant de relever les yeux vers la croupe qui se tendait vers lui. Il grinça des dents et se leva un peu brusquement, éparpillant ses feuilles dans toute la pièce. _Penser à autre chose, penser à autre chose… _Nerveusement, il passa une main dans ses cheveux et promena son regard sur la pièce. Ses piles de dossiers, tous plus barbants les uns que les autres, la table, encombrée par les cours d'Harry, la cuisine – dont il avait personnellement verrouillée la fenêtre avec tous les sorts qu'il connaissait – la poignée de la porte d'entrée qui s'abaissait lentement, Laean qui sommeillait sur un coin du canapé…

Quoi ? La poignée ? Totalement distrait du – trop – séduisant jeune homme à quatre pattes dans son salon, le blond attrapa sa baguette. Il inspira profondément pour apaiser son cœur qui commençait à accélérer et se rapprocha à pas silencieux de la porte d'entrée. Il n'avait pas rêvé, le loquet bougeait tout doucement. Qui est-ce qui pouvait bien lui rendre visite ? Aux dernières nouvelles, il n'avait commandé aucune pizza, Ron et Hermione aurait emprunté la cheminée – qui était pour l'instant occupée – et Bewner l'aurait contacté avant de monter à l'appartement. Ses fins sourcils se froncèrent alors qu'il se rapprochait encore.

La porte s'ouvrit avec un cliquetis sourd. Draco bloqua sa respiration quelques secondes, mais rien n'apparut. Il fronça un peu plus les sourcils. Le battant pivotait bien sur ses gonds, ça il en était persuadé puisqu'il le _voyait,_ mais personne n'entrait… Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et il poussa un juron sonore, couvrant le miaulement surpris de Laean. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il ne le voyait pas qu'il n'y avait personne ! Et il savait justement que MacNair possédait une cape d'invisibilité ! Il s'aplatit sur le sol. Un rayon sortit de nulle part frôla son crâne, laissant une jolie marque de brûlure sur le mur, à l'endroit où sa tête se tenait une poignée de secondes plus tôt. Il jura une nouvelle fois et brandit sa propre baguette… qui lui échappa aussitôt.

MacNair referma lentement la porte et se débarrassa de sa cape. Il était plus maigre que dans ses souvenirs, sa fuite avait considérablement fait fondre sa silhouette massive, mais sa maigreur le rendait encore plus effrayant. Un sourire un peu dément tordait ses lèvres, ses yeux luisaient et il faisait tourner la baguette polie de Draco entre ses doigts couverts de sang. Quelques gouttes écarlates maculaient également ses joues mangées par une barbe de quelques jours. Le blond serra les dents. Dans quel état allait-il récupérer ses hommes ? Il se releva lentement, se décalant dans le même mouvement pour bloquer le couloir et la porte du salon. Le Mangemort sourit un peu plus.

- Bonjour, Malfoy.

- MacNair.

- Ça faisait longtemps dis-moi… Je crois que la dernière fois que j'ai vu ta petite gueule d'aristo, c'est quand tu as tué ton père… Tu m'as rendu un sacré service d'ailleurs, je dois te dire merci.

- Je t'en prie, tout le plaisir était pour moi.

Réponse à moitié ironique… Draco se décala encore d'un pas, mais le bourreau pointa sa propre baguette sur lui et posa son autre main sur sa ceinture. Le jeune homme s'immobilisa aussitôt. MacNair était un piètre sorcier, presque un Cracmol – c'était déjà un miracle qu'il réussisse un _Experliamus _– mais il maniait redoutablement bien le couteau. C'était d'ailleurs pour cela qu'il avait pu s'élever parmi les favoris du Lord Noir. Et c'était pour cela qu'il terrorisait Harry. On avait appris au Survivant à faire face à la magie, même la plus noire et la plus dangereuse. Mais faire face à la folie sanguinaire d'un homme, c'était autre chose…

- Lucius prenait trop de place, je restais toujours dans l'ombre et mes proies devenaient trop monotones… Après sa mort, j'ai enfin pu m'amuser à nouveau ! Mais il a fallu que ce sale Potter vienne s'en mêler, et maintenant je n'ai plus autant de choix pour mes petits jeux… Même si tes collègues en bas étaient très drôles. Surtout le blond avec sa moustache, il a bien tenu cinq minutes avant de tomber dans les vapes.

Le blond – sans moustache – se mordit la langue pour ne pas jurer et perdre son masque d'indifférence. Il s'obligea à détendre ses épaules et haussa un sourcil méprisant. Donner le change, gagner du temps pour trouver une solution…

- Ta vie est terriblement passionnante, MacNair, mais à moins que tu ne sois simplement venu pour prendre une tasse de thé et bavarder, je te prierai de faire demi-tour… Mon paillasson a vu assez d'horreur pour le prochain siècle.

L'homme aux cheveux noirs, hirsutes, secoua la tête, son rictus s'élargissant encore – Draco en eut mal aux joues pour lui. Il avait sortit un poignard à la lame encore tachée d'écarlate et s'amusait à la faire tenir en équilibre sur son index, les yeux toujours fixés sur l'Auror face à lui. Auror qui commençait sérieusement à se demander comment il allait pouvoir se sortir de là.

- Je pensais que les Malfoy étaient plus hospitaliers que ça… J'ai fait tout ça rien que pour venir vous voir tous les deux ! J'ai même nettoyé en bas, il ne vaut pas laisser traîner les chiens de garde dans le hall, ça fait sale après…

Les yeux gris de Draco s'écarquillèrent légèrement, mais il retint le frisson qui était monté le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Il avait besoin d'une équipe de Médicomages, et vite, s'il voulait avoir une chance de sauver un ou deux des Aurors de son équipe. Il n'avait pas trente six solutions, sans sa baguette MacNair avait l'avantage. Mais s'il parvenait à le surprendre… _Décidément, fréquenter des Gryffondors nuit fortement à ma réserve légendaire… Je deviendrais presque téméraire. Enfin, quand on n'a pas le choix…_ Alors que le Mangemort ouvrait la bouche pour ajouter quelque chose, le jeune homme s'accroupit et lui faucha les jambes d'un mouvement rapide. Au même moment, un éclair rouge frappait l'homme au milieu de la poitrine, envoyant valser son couteau et les deux baguettes qu'il tenait. Draco ne s'immobilisa pas une seule seconde, malgré sa surprise, et se rua sur sa propre baguette. MacNair poussa un sifflement haineux, le regard braqué sur la porte du salon, et ramassa sa cape d'invisibilité. Avant que l'Auror ait pu se redresser totalement, il avait disparut et la porte avait claqué. Fou furieux, mais pas encore suicidaire… Même si la frontière entre les deux était mince.

Draco jura encore une fois – mauvaise habitude qu'il était en train de prendre – et se retourna brusquement. Harry était sortit de la cheminée il brandissait sa baguette en direction de la porte, un peu tremblant et un peu pâle, mais avec la même lueur déterminée dans le regard que du temps ou il était à Poudlard. Pas d'inquiétude à avoir de ce côté-là alors. Le blond hocha brièvement la tête pour le remercier, avant d'ouvrir à son tour la porte.

- Faut que je descende. Débrouille-toi pour joindre Hermione et dis-lui d'envoyer une délégation ici. Ensuite, appelle Dumbledore et dis-lui ce qu'il s'est passé. Et bouge-toi ! Tu pourras te débrouiller seul ?

Le brun acquiesça. L'Auror le fixa encore quelques secondes, hésitant, puis sortit dans le couloir et claqua la porte derrière lui. Il la verrouilla soigneusement, ajoutant un sort de sa création pour plus de sûreté, avant de dévaler les escaliers._ Pourvu que Bewner soit encore vivant ! J'ai encore des comptes à régler avec lui ! Je lui interdis de mourir si ce n'est pas de ma main ! _Le souffle court, il sauta la dernière marche… et glissa. Il tomba durement sur les fesses, étouffant une nouvelle imprécation, avant de réaliser sur _quoi _il avait glissé… Une mare de sang s'étalait sur le carrelage du hall de son immeuble. Une montée de bile lui brûla la gorge, mais il se força à la ravaler. _C'est pas le moment d'être malade ! Tu iras vomir tout ce que tu veux après, mais t'as plus urgent pour l'instant !_ Il se releva avec une grimace et promena son regard dans le hall. Cinq corps sanguinolents s'étalaient sur les carreaux, en plus ou moins mauvais état. Il fallait bien reconnaître ça à MacNair : s'il était pressé, il ne faisait pas dans la dentelle, et le spectacle restait plus ou moins supportable…

Draco lança un bref sort de nettoyable pour pouvoir y voir plus clair. Quatre de ses hommes s'en tireraient sans trop de problèmes après un séjour à Ste Mangouste, mais Bewner – le blond moustachu – faisait vraiment peur à voir. Quatre estafilades écarlates courraient sur le côté gauche de son visage, du front jusqu'au menton, il lui manquait deux doigts et il avait sûrement plusieurs os de cassés. Le blond s'agenouilla à côté de lui, fouillant sa mémoire pour retrouver l'un des sorts de soin qu'Hermione lui avait appris au détour d'un couloir… Bewner sembla avoir un sursaut de conscience à se moment là et sa main intacte se crispa sur le bras de son supérieur.

- M'sieur Malfoy…

- La ferme, Bewner.

- Chuis… désolé… Mais les détecteurs… marchaient pas… On l'a pas… senti… arriver…

- Depuis quand désobéis-tu à un ordre de ton supérieur ? Ferme-la et reste en vie jusqu'à l'arrivée des autres sinon je te jure que Voldemort te paraîtra bien gentil à côté de ce que je vais te faire !

- J' veux bien… vous croire… Et m'sieur Potter… ?

- Saint Potty est le Survivant, tu n'imaginais quand même pas que ce malade aurait pu l'avoir ! Maintenant boucle-la ou je t'achève.

Un faible rire passa entre les lèvres gonflées de l'Auror. Draco fronça les sourcils. Où allait le monde s'il ne terrorisait même plus ses hommes alors qu'ils étaient aux portes de la mort ? Il marmonna une formule pour stopper l'écoulement de sang, mais le moustachu était déjà beaucoup trop pâle. Deux doigts sur sa gorge, le blond sentait son pouls ralentir doucement. Il serra les dents si fort que les tendons de son cou saillirent. _Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent, à Ste Mangouste ??? Et Potter, qu'est-ce qu'il comprend pas quand je dis "Bouge-toi !" ? _Une main se posa sur son épaule. Toujours à genoux, il pivota, saisissant son agresseur à la gorge. Hermione lui adressa un faible sourire qui se voulait rassurant.

- Harry m'a appelée. On m'en charge maintenant, ne t'en fais pas. Va le rejoindre. Je ne veux pas qu'il reste seul.

Draco poussa un profond soupir en relâchant sa prise. Plusieurs autres sorciers en blanc s'affairaient déjà autour d'eux. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux en fermant les yeux. Il devait être vraiment nerveux pour ne pas les avoir sentis arriver… La jeune femme le repoussa fermement pour s'approcher de Bewner. Il était inutile ici. Et elle avait raison, il ne valait mieux pas laisser Potter tout seul après ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il observa une dernière fois la scène pour vérifier s'il ne pouvait vraiment _rien_ faire avant de tourner les talons et de remonter l'escalier quatre à quatre – il faudrait qu'il songe à réclamer un ascenseur à la direction de l'immeuble.

Harry sursauta violemment lorsque le blond fit claquer la porte, agenouillé devant la cheminée. Il se releva aussitôt, frottant ses jeans pour nettoyer son jean.

- J'ai eu Dumbledore, il se rend tout de suite au bureau de Fudge… Comment vont-ils en bas ?

- Hermione et les hommes en blancs s'en chargent.

- Tant mieux…

Le brun poussa un soupir de soulagement et s'assit sur le canapé. Ses mains étaient toujours agitées d'un léger tremblement et son teint bronzé avait pâlit. Un rire grêle lui échappa alors qu'il appuyait sa tête contre le dossier.

- Je comprends pas… J'ai aucune raison d'avoir peur de ce type, Merlin ! Alors pourquoi est-ce que je suis dans cet état ?

- Je ne sais pas.

Harry ricana et posa une main sur ses yeux.

- Tu veux pas me frapper encore une fois ? La première fois ça a plutôt bien marché…

Draco resta silencieux une bonne minute, puis s'avança rapidement vers le canapé pour s'asseoir à côté de son colocataire. Celui-ci ferma les yeux et tendit la joue, se raidissant pour amortir au maximum le coup qui n'allait pas tarder… Mais deux bras fermes s'enroulèrent autour de lui et l'attirèrent contre un torse solide. Harry rouvrit brusquement les yeux, stupéfait. La seule chose qu'il vit, ce fut le beige de son pull juste contre son nez, et les minuscules taches rouges qui l'avaient éclaboussé. Il sentit également quelques longues mèches soyeuses glisser sur sa joue et venir le chatouiller dans le cou. Enfin, le blond appuya son front sur le haut de son crâne en fermant les yeux. Le Survivant cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, hébété, puis déglutit. Sa voix lui parut un peu trop aigüe et couinante, comme celle d'une souris.

- Euh… Malfoy ? Ça va ?

- Cinq minutes. Tu ne peux pas être un nounours pendant cinq minutes ?

- Gnh ? Ben… si tu veux, mais… euh… 'fin…

Il sentit le blond sourire faiblement d'un air amusé contre ses cheveux.

- Quelle éloquence…

- Oh ça va hein.

L'étreinte de Draco se resserra légèrement. Après une seconde d'hésitation, Harry passa ses bras autour de sa cage thoracique et lui frotta doucement le dos. Le blond eut un léger sursaut avant de se détendre. Il cala un peu mieux sa tête sur celle du brun, pestant à mi-voix contre sa crinière indomptable, et s'immobilisa totalement. _Dire qu'au départ, c'est moi qui voulais le rassurer…_ Seulement, le petit corps de Potter contre le sien ressemblait trop à une vraie peluche géante, toute douce et toute chaude… Il ne manquait plus qu'il noue ses jambes dans son dos et il aurait pu le confondre avec un koala. Mais tous les rêves ne devenant pas réalité, le brun se contenta d'ouvrir la bouche.

- Si on m'avait dit qu'un jour je verrai le grand Draco Malfoy s'inquiéter pour ses collègues…

- Je ne m'inquiète pas. Tu devrais arrêter la Bierraubeure.

- A d'autres. Je trouve ça bien. Ça change du sale gamin prétentieux, horriblement insupportable et je-suis-au-dessus-des-autres de Poudlard.

- Méfie-toi, il est toujours devant toi.

Harry secoua la tête d'un air désespéré, s'attirant un grondement de protestation. Malgré lui, une grimace amusée étira ses lèvres. Il avait totalement oublié l'angoisse qui lui avait serré le cœur quand, en sortant de la cheminée, il avait aperçu MacNair dans l'entrée, face à son colocataire. C'était rarissime de voir le froid Serpentard comme ça, et d'un côté presque inespéré. Alors autant en profiter le plus possible… Sa main glissait toujours le long de sa colonne vertébrale, mais presque machinalement. Peu à peu, ses doigts se déplaçaient de la ligne droite qu'il suivait, redessinant les muscles, le tracé des côtes, les coutures du pull… Draco laissa échapper un petit soupir de bien-être. La tension dans ses épaules disparaissait lentement sous la caresse.

Un léger bruit lui fit lever la tête. Un papier plié en quatre venait de se glisser sous la porte et voletait jusqu'à eux. Le blond se redressa, mais appuya une de ses mains sur la tête d'Harry pour le garder contre lui.

- Bouge pas, ce doit être Hermione… Il n'y a que son énergie magique qui puisse passer la porte, j'y ai veillé.

Le brun acquiesça vaguement. _Tu parles que je ne vais pas bouger ! Si ça continue comme ça, je vais devenir dépendant à son odeur… On a pas idée de sentir aussi bon aussi. Il serait d'accord pour que je lui pique son eau de Cologne ? … Oh je t'en prie, Harry, tu ressembles à une Poustouffle de première année, c'est presque écœurant ! Non pas que je n'aime pas les Poustouffles, ils sont très sympas, mais bon… _Draco déplia soigneusement la feuille. L'écriture d'Hermione reflétait bien son caractère, serrée, rapide, mais d'une netteté incroyable. Il parcourut les quelques lignes des yeux, avant de laisser la lettre lui échapper des doigts et de refermer une nouvelle fois ses bras autour de sa taille fine de son colocataire. Il semblait totalement serein à présent.

- Ils ont transporté les Aurors à Ste Mangouste et lancé quelques sorts d'Oubliette aux Moldus qui avaient entendu quelque chose. D'après elle, ils s'en tireront tous… Même cet imbécile de Bewner, même s'il y a peu de chances qu'il reprenne du service.

- Tu vois que tu t'inquiétais pour eux.

- Arrête de raconter n'importe quoi. S'il meure avant que je le massacre, ça n'a plus aucun intérêt. Une journée de travail ne peut être considérée comme bonne que lorsque je peux martyriser un ou deux sous-fifres. Et Bewner est mon défouloir favori… Après toi, bien entendu. Mais après Poudlard, il fallait bien que je te trouve un remplaçant pour pouvoir garder la forme. Mais les autres n'ont vraiment aucun répondant, c'en est navrant. Il était temps que…

Draco se tut brusquement. _Qu'est-ce que je suis en train de dire moi ? _Il se racla la gorge, embarrassé. Harry écarquilla les yeux, surpris._ Malfoy a faillit me dire… qu'il était content que je sois là ? _Il se tortilla légèrement, gêné. Ça lui faisait encore bizarre de se comporter normalement avec son ancienne Némésis, et, une fois l'adrénaline retombée, il réalisait _vraiment _qu'il se trouvait dans ses bras. La petite voix de souris revint au grand galop.

- Euh… Alors… Est-ce que… j'ai été un bon… nounours ?

- Hum, peut mieux faire… Mais si tu continues comme ça, peut-être que tu pourras t'améliorer.

- Hein ? Mais… euh… qu'est-ce…

Le blond poussa un soupir et relâcha son étreinte.

- Tu es toujours aussi stupide. Dans "continue comme ça", je sous-entends "j'ai envie que tu restes comme ça", mais visiblement ton cerveau atrophié de Gryffondor est en encore plus mauvais état que ce que je pensais et trois petits mots suffisent à le déconnecter…

Il s'écarta, s'étira brièvement avec une grimace et se leva. Harry cligna plusieurs fois des yeux – visiblement, son cerveau avait bel et bien déconnecté –, la bouche entrouverte. Draco se pencha pour caresser Laean et pénétra dans la cuisine. Une bonne minute s'écoula dans le silence, puis…

- Je ne suis pas STUPIDE !

Il éclata de rire. Harry grogna et se leva à son tour, mais il s'obligea à faire les cent pas pendant un bon moment. _Si jamais je retourne là-bas et que Malfoy voit que je suis écarlate, je ne vais pas rester crédible très longtemps… Déjà que je le suis pas vraiment ! Non mais quelle idée aussi de me dire ça ! Il n'a pas le droit ! _Il soupira fortement en se frottant le visage. Il sentait ses joues brûler sous ses doigts. _Désespérant._ Avec un nouveau soupir, il rejoignit le Serpentard. Celui-ci, assis à la table de la cuisine, feuilletait plusieurs dossiers, les sourcils froncés. Une tasse de thé fumait devant lui. Le brun le contourna pour se servir lui aussi et se hissa sur le plan de travail, les jambes battant dans le vide.

- Tu fais quoi ?

- J'essaie de comprendre comment MacNair a pu entrer ici, alors que j'avais installé tous les sorts de sécurité qui peuvent exister. C'est impossible. J'avais tout réglé moi-même, chaque formule, chaque sorcier chargé de les prononcer, parmi les meilleurs. Il n'aurait pas pu pénétrer dans l'immeuble !

- Oh c'est sûr, si c'est monsieur Malfoy qui s'en est occupé, tout devait être parfait…

- Potty, je t'ai rien demandé. Reste un gentil petit garçon bien sage, et tout ira bien, je te le promets.

Les mains d'Harry se crispèrent autour de sa tasse et il fusilla son colocataire des yeux.

- Appelle-moi encore une fois comme ça et je te jure qu'Auror ou non, je te les fais bouffer, tes dossiers !

Draco releva la tête. Une moue dubitative aux lèvres, il jaugea la frêle silhouette du Gryffondor, perché sur ses carreaux.

- Commence par arrêter de balancer tes pieds, tu feras un peu moins gamin. Et si tu cuisines aussi bien que tu le prétends, tu devrais te faire un peu plus de soupe, ça ne peut pas te faire de mal.

Le jeune homme bondit sur ses pieds, à nouveau écarlate, mais de colère cette fois-ci. Le blond secoua la tête en souriant et tourna une feuille de son dossier.

- Calme-toi, Potty Bear… Tu sais que ça ne servirait à rien, je suis plus fort que toi. Et je ne pense pas que tu aies envie de te servir de ta baguette, tu es trop honnête pour ça. Par contre, moi je ne suis pas aussi bien que toi, alors je n'hésiterai pas à te saucissonner sur une chaise si jamais tu renverses encore une goutte de _mon _thé, alors arrête un peu ça. D'accord ?

- Pff…

Mais Harry se rassit à sa place en croisant les bras d'un air boudeur, avant de reprendre sa tasse et de la siroter avec mauvaise humeur. Draco sourit un peu plus et se replongea dans sa lecture. Le silence revint, mais plus apaisant, confortable. Le brun se calmait peu à peu – une tasse de thé était toujours radicale – et observait son "protecteur" parcourir des lignes et des lignes de caractères minuscules, les sourcils froncés. Il se mordit les lèvres pour retenir un sourire amusé. Le Serpentard n'avait jamais supporté l'échec, même du temps de leur scolarité. C'était pour ça que c'était toujours intéressant de se mesurer à lui. Il n'abandonnait jamais, et chaque obstacle ne faisait que le pousser à fournir plus d'efforts. C'était l'une des rares choses qu'il admirait chez lui Poudlard… et quelque part, il était rassuré de voir que ça n'avait pas changé. Après tout, c'était déjà assez perturbant de vivre avec un Malfoy sympathique.

Deux coups secs furent frappés à la porte, les faisant sursauter tous les deux. Draco se leva et attrapa sa baguette, se décalant lentement devant son colocataire. Une voix féminine, mélodieuse et parfaitement compréhensible derrière le panneau de bois, s'éleva alors.

- Draco ?

Le teint du blond n'avait jamais été très bronzé, mais à cet instant il aurait pu égaler Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête.

- Pitié Merlin pas elle…

.~.~.~.~. ~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

**Aaaaah, nan cette fois je jure je suis pas sadique ! La preuve, privée d'internet pendant des mois – on se comprend – j'ai pu bien écrire et je publie DEUX chapitres à la fois ! Alors s'il vous plaît, on range le fusil…**

**Pour ceux qui m'avaient posé la question, en ce qui concerne mon rythme de publication, j'essaie – et je dis bien j'essaie – de poster en général un texte par semaine, voire plus, et un nouveau chapitre à **_**Sors-moi de là **_**tous les quinze jours… Mais je ne m'engage à rien alors pas de massacre si j'ai un peu de retard !^^**

**See you soon**


	9. Maudites soient les consciences

9] Maudites soient les consciences

Harry avait déjà vu Malfoy dédaigneux, surpris, moqueur, franchement amusé, inquiet, et même effrayé – quand il s'était retrouvé face à Voldemort –, mais, jamais, au grand jamais, il ne l'avait paniqué à ce point. Sa bouche resta ouverte pendant quelques secondes, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent dans son visage livide et sa voix resta bloquée dans sa gorge. Le brun haussa un sourcil, perplexe. _Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? _Derrière la porte, la voix s'éleva à nouveau.

- Draco ? Tu es là ?

Le blond sembla se réveiller et se mit enfin en mouvement. Il courut dans l'appartement, sa baguette à la main, lançant plusieurs sorts à droite et à gauche. Ses piles de dossiers s'envolèrent en direction de son bureau, tous les poils de chat que Laean avaient semé sur les fauteuils disparurent, la théière et les tasses sortirent de la cuisine pour venir se poser sur la table basse, les cours – bordéliques – d'Harry s'entassèrent en ordre sur un coin de la table. Le chat blanc poussa un miaulement surpris lorsque le coussin sur lequel il s'était tranquillement installé s'envola brusquement de sous ses pattes et se posa soigneusement sur un coin du canapé, le faisant tomber sur le sol. Les coups retentirent une nouvelle fois, plus secs.

- Draco ! Je sais que tu es là ! Ouvre-moi tout de suite !

- Oui, oui, j'arrive !

Draco se redressa, observa une nouvelle fois son appartement à présent impeccable et retourna à grands pas dans la cuisine. Harry haussa encore plus les sourcils et ouvrit la bouche pour poser une question, mais l'autre le devança.

- Descends de la, Potty, et je t'en prie reste sage !

- Mais…

- DRACO !!!

Le blond leva les yeux au ciel et souffla d'un air exaspéré.

- OUI ! Potter, par pitié, pour une fois fais ce que je te dis sans discuter…

Il passa plusieurs fois les doigts dans ses cheveux pour les arranger, marmonna un bref sort de nettoyage pour débarrasser son pull de toute trace de sang et s'approcha de la porte. Il posa la main sur la poignée, inspira profondément et ouvrit la porte avec un faible sourire un peu crispé.

- Bonjour, Mère.

Narcissia Malfoy entra d'un pas vif dans le salon, ses lèvres minces pincées dans une expression de pure impatience. Elle était l'image même de l'aristocratie anglaise : belle – malgré les quelques rides qui commençaient à courir le long de sa gorge et au coin de ses yeux –, mince, blonde, avec cette grâce éthérée qui donnait l'impression qu'elle flottait à chaque pas… Au moins, l'élégance de Draco n'était plus un mystère. Elle se retourna pour faire face à son fils – bien qu'il fasse près d'une tête et demie de plus qu'elle – et fronça ses fins sourcils au-dessus de ses grands yeux bleus.

- Je t'ai déjà dit de ne plus m'appeler comme ça, Draco _Lucius _Malfoy, je me croirai revenue au temps où ton père était toujours en vie. Et combien de temps comptais-tu me laisser sur ton paillasson ? Il me semblait t'avoir enseigné de meilleures manières que cela !

Draco grimaça.

- Désolé, maman, mais je travaillais…

- Cela ne t'a pourtant jamais empêché d'ouvrir une porte, que je sache.

- J'avais des choses urgentes à régler. Assieds-toi, je viens de faire du thé. Une tasse ?

- Quelle question ! Je vais finir par penser que toute ton éducation est à refaire. Ce sont des choses qui ne se demandent pas Draco.

Narcissia s'assit gracieusement sur un fauteuil et tourna la tête vers la cuisine. Harry était toujours perché sur son plan de travail, une tasse à la main, complètement hébété. Elle lui sourit doucement et lui fit signe de les rejoindre.

- Bonjour, monsieur Potter… Je suis ravie de voir que vous avez accepté de rester ici. J'espère que Draco n'est pas trop pénible, je sais que parfois mon fils peut être insupportablement obstiné…

- Mè… Maman !

La femme écarta sa protestation d'un geste désinvolte de sa petite main fine. Le brun ne put retenir un sourire et alla se lover sur un coin du canapé, ramenant ses genoux contre sa poitrine… avant de reposer ses pieds sur le sol, embarrassé par son attitude – et surtout devant la grimace menaçante de son colocataire. Mais en lui-même, il s'amusait beaucoup de son affairement. Qui aurait cru que le Prince des Serpentards s'affolerait autant à une visite de sa mère ? Draco tendit une tasse à Narcissia tout en poussant une assiette de biscuits vers elle.

- Je peux savoir ce que tu es venue faire ici ?

- Parce que maintenant, je n'ai plus le droit de rendre visite à mon fils unique, étant donné que celui-ci me délaisse au fond de mon manoir ? Je n'ai même pas reçu un seul message depuis une semaine !

Le blond grinça des dents tandis qu'Harry se hâtait d'avaler une gorgée de thé pour étouffer le fou rire qui montait au fond de sa gorge. Draco lui lança un regard noir avant de se racler la gorge.

- Maman, je t'ai dit que je serais très occupé pendant quelques temps en que je n'aurais pas le temps de passer te voir.

- Ce n'est pas une raison pour me laisser dépérir d'inquiétude ! Fils indigne ! Monsieur Potter…

Le brun prit une grande inspiration pour ne pas éclater de rire lorsqu'il répondrait. _Quel dommage que je n'ai pas un appareil photo sur moi, la tête de Malfoy vaut vraiment le coup d'œil ! Ron ne me croira jamais quand je lui raconterai ça !_

- Vous savez, Mrs Malfoy, j'ai toujours du mal quand les gens m'appellent par mon nom de famille, alors si vous pouviez m'appeler Harry, je vous en serai reconnaissant…

- Parfait Harry, c'est ce que j'allais vous demander. Mais alors, je vous en prie, appelez-moi également par mon prénom.

- Entendu, Mrs… euh, Narcissia.

La blonde eut un sourire rayonnant, presque victorieux, qui fit douter Harry pendant quelques secondes. Après tout, cette femme avait épousé un Malfoy et descendait de la famille Black, qui pouvait savoir ce qui se tramait dans son esprit aiguisé… Draco grogna en se laissant tomber à l'autre bout du canapé.

- J'aurais tout vu… Ma mère sympathisant avec mon ancien ennemi ! Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait à Merlin pour mériter ça ?

- Allons, Draco, il faut bien que je fasse plus ample connaissance avec mon futur g…

- MERE !!!

- Ne me dis pas que tu ne lui as encore rien dit !

L'Auror se pinça l'arrête du nez en soufflant fortement. _Qu'elle continue comme ça et bonnes manières ou pas je la fous dehors… _Il se força à relâcher ses épaules et se redressa. Le Survivant le fixait d'un air mi-curieux mi-moqueur. _Génial, comme si Saint Potty avait besoin d'une excuse pour se foutre de moi_ _!_ Il croisa les mains sur son genou et adressa son plus beau sourire hypocrite à sa mère.

- Maman, je suis vraiment très heureux de t'avoir vue aujourd'hui, mais Potter et moi…

- Voyons, tu pourrais l'appeler Harry non ? Tu le fais bien quand tu es à la maison !

Harry écarquilla les yeux et Draco… rougit. Il se leva un peu trop brusquement pour paraître naturel.

- Comme je disais, _Harry _et moi avons eu une dure journée, et puis tu dois avoir des millions de choses à faire alors on ne va pas trop te retarder…

- Oh non, je viens de quitter Molly, les préparatifs du mariage sont en bonne route. J'ai tout mon temps devant moi ! Si vous n'aviez rien de prévu, je connais un petit restaurant londonien qui a ouvert récemment et qui…

- Harry ne peut pas sortir de l'appartement, je t'ai déjà expliqué la situation ! Et puis…

Sauf que le dit Harry en avait assez qu'on parle de lui sans même lui demander son avis. Il se leva à son tour en posant sa tasse sur la table basse et réussit – une première – à égaler le sourire hypocrite de son colocataire.

- Mais Draco, pas besoin de sortir pour dîner avec ta mère ! Je peux tout à fait préparer le repas moi-même. Moi aussi, j'ai hâte de faire connaissance avec Narcissia…

L'Auror retint un gémissement désespéré. Un cauchemar. Toute cette journée était un cauchemar – sauf le passage où il avait pu le prendre dans ses bras… Ce n'était _pas_ le Potty qu'il connaissait. Celui-là aurait tout à fait eu sa place parmi les Serpentards, _or_ le Potter était le plus représentatif des Gryffondors ! Celui-ci se dirigeait déjà vers la cuisine. Il le rattrapa en trois pas, l'agrippa par le coude et tourna brièvement la tête.

- Je reviens tout de suite, juste le temps de vérifier quelque chose avec Harry…

- Je sais, Dray, je ne mets pas de coriandre dans mes plats !

La prise du blond sur son bras se resserra et il se pencha pour lui siffler à l'oreille :

- Ne. M'appelle. Pas. Comme ça.

La porte de la cuisine claqua et il s'appuya contre elle avec un soupir. Harry était franchement hilare à présent. Il ouvrit le frigo en sifflotant allègrement.

- Et pourquoi pas ? Ça sonne bien je trouve… Tu voudrais quand même pas que je t'appelle Drakichounet ! Sinon…

La main de Draco referma brutalement le frigo. Il se pencha, emprisonnant le mince corps du brun contre la porte blanche.

- Ça sonne bien, oui, mais pour ta santé j'éviterai de m'appeler comme ça trop souvent. Surtout quand je suis un peu… tendu, comme en ce moment. Ça pourrait avoir des effets indésirables sur ma personne. Et je t'avais demandé de rester sage.

- Rêve pour que je t'obéisse ! Et qu'est-ce que ta mère s'apprêtait à dire tout à l'heure, avant que tu l'interrompes ? Je serais son futur quoi ?

- Garçon… de service. Elle songe à ouvrir un salon de thé.

Le jeune homme haussa un sourcil sceptique.

- Un salon de thé. Ta mère. Prends-moi pour un con aussi.

Le blond soupira encore une fois et se courba un peu plus, jusqu'à poser son front sur son épaule.

- Tu ne veux pas qu'on en parle un autre jour ? C'est déjà assez difficile d'avoir ma mère dans les pattes après ce qu'il s'est passé tout à l'heure. S'il te plait.

Harry se mordit la lèvre inférieure. _C'est de la triche… Je peux protester et refuser quand il m'impose quelque chose, mais pas quand il le demande… gentiment ! C'est déjà assez rare de le voir aussi poli avec moi, comment veut-il que je lui tienne tête ! _Il poussa un soupir.

- Bon, bon, okay Dray…

Draco se raidit légèrement dans son dos. Puis il tourna légèrement la tête sur le côté et posa ses lèvres contre la peau fine du cou à sa portée. Le brun se figea aussitôt, les yeux écarquillés. _Euh, c'était pas prévu ça… _Il retint même sa respiration pendant quelques secondes, le cœur battant à la chamade. Tous ses sens étaient concentrés sur le contact léger de la bouche de l'Auror sur son épiderme, sur son parfum envoûtant, sur sa chaleur… Et alors que la tête commençait à lui tourner et que ses jambes menaçaient de flancher, il recula.

- Je t'ai dit d'arrêter ça. C'est suffisamment clair maintenant, ou je dois te l'écrire ? Ah non, encore faudrait-il que tu saches lire…

- Ça, c'était petit !

Le blond haussa les épaules.

- Peut-être, mais ça t'agace quand même. Allez, Potty Bear, mets-toi aux fourneaux maintenant, je ne veux pas laisser le fauve seul trop longtemps dans mon salon… Je laisse la porte ouverte, je préfère éviter que tout flambe sans que je m'en aperçoive.

Harry grinça des dents et ouvrit brusquement le frigo, plongeant la tête dedans pour échapper au regard moqueur de son colocataire, masquer la rougeur qui avait envahi ses joues… et accessoirement trouver de quoi préparer le repas. Draco laissa échapper un sourire moqueur. _Je n'aurais pas dû faire ça… Mais au moins il a compris. Bien, allons affronter le monstre à présent ! _Il se redressa en inspirant profondément et repartit dans le salon. Narcissia l'attendait, sa tasse à la main, ses yeux glacés fermement fixés sur son fils. Celui-ci retint à grand peine une grimace. _Je n'aime vraiment pas quand elle fait cette tête-là… Qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu faire cette fois ? _Il se rassit sur le canapé et soupira.

- Allons-y… Aurais-tu quelque chose à me dire tant que notre Survivant national n'est pas dans les parages ?

- Moi ? Bien sûr que non. Par contre, je pense que _toi _tu as quelque chose à dire à Harry.

- Moins fort ! Et puis, ce n'est pas le bon moment.

- Vraiment ? Et pourquoi cela ?

- Mais… Maman ! Il a MacNair à ses trousses, il se retrouve forcé de cohabiter avec son pire ennemi, étant donné que Voldy est mort, il n'a pas le droit de sortir… Je pense qu'il a assez de choses à gérer pour l'instant pour ne pas en rajouter !

- Et tu penses que lui dire qu'il est mon futur gendre aggravera ses soucis ? Voyons, Draco, je te pensais plus courageux que ça !

- Hé, le Gryffondor ici, ce n'est pas moi. J'étais très bien à Serpentard. Et puis arrête de te faire des idées pareilles… Tout ça c'est la faute à la mère Weasley, si elle ne t'avait pas demandé de l'aider pour l'organisation du mariage jamais tu n'aurais pensé à avoir un Potter dans la famille !

- Détrompe-toi, j'y songeais depuis un moment déjà. Et j'aimerai que tu parles de tes cousins avec un peu plus de respect ! (Draco poussa un soupir exaspéré.) Mais comme visiblement, tu n'as pas l'air décidé à agir, je vais devoir m'en charger moi-même si ça continue !

- PAS QUESTION ! Mêle-toi de ça et je te jure que…

Narcissia haussa un sourcil fin, ses lèvres formant un pli menaçant.

- Que ?

- … Bref. Je t'interdis de te mêler de ça, compris ? Je suis un grand garçon.

- Un grand garçon qui n'est pas capable de dire trois malheureux mots à son â…

- Prononce une seule fois le mot "âme sœur" et je te jure que Molly devra se passer de tes services pour le plus beau jour de son fils. On n'est pas très utile avec deux jambes de cassées.

La femme eut un mince sourire.

- Cela fait deux mots, Draco.

Le jeune homme poussa un nouveau soupir et se pencha en avant, se massant les tempes du bout des doigts. _Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait à Merlin pour mériter une chose pareille ? … Bon, d'accord, j'ai tué mon père, j'ai trahi pas mal de gens, je ne suis pas toujours honnête, j'ai plutôt tendance à utiliser les gens mais… Est-ce que ça vaut vraiment une punition pareille ?_ Sa mère se pencha en avant et lui caressa affectueusement la tête.

- Très bien, très bien… Je t'accorde jusqu'à la fin de la semaine. Passé ce délai, c'est moi qui me chargerai de ton avenir amoureux.

Draco écarquilla les yeux. _Je rêve ou ma mère vient de me poser un ultimatum pour que je me déclare au mec qui m'obsède depuis des années ? … Non, je ne viens pas de penser ça. _Narcissia sourit à nouveau et se leva gracieusement. Son fils ouvrit la bouche, mais elle avait déjà disparut dans la cuisine.

- Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous aider, Harry ? La conversation de Draco est assez dénuée d'intérêt ce soir, il doit être fatigué…

_C'est clair, je vais la tuer avant la fin de la soirée. Merlin, cette journée est décidément la pire de ma vie…_

.~.~.~.~. ~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Narcissia Malfoy partit tard dans la soirée, non sans avoir promis à Harry de repasser le voir _prochainement._ Le brun pouffait encore au souvenir du repas. Il avait découvert une femme charmante, d'une intelligence rare, à la langue aiguisée… et jamais avare d'anecdotes croustillantes sur son fils. Au grand malheur de celui-ci, visiblement. Il avait arrêté de compter le nombre de fois ou le blond avait tenté de faire taire sa mère ou de changer de sujet… Les mains plongées dans l'évier rempli de mousse, Harry éclata de rire. Une voix froide et de mauvaise humeur s'éleva dans son dos.

- La vaisselle aurait-elle des effets hilarants que j'ignorais, ou bien la folie t'aurait-elle finalement gagné ?

- Allez, Draco, fais pas la gueule, on s'est bien amusé ce soir, nan ?

- Ne te sens pas obligé de continuer à m'appeler comme ça. Elle est partie.

- Ah… Ça te dérange ? Parce que bon, vu qu'on est bien partis pour continuer cette coloc, ça aurait… enfin, voilà quoi… plus sympa…

- Je vois. Dans ce cas, _Harry_, laisse tomber les assiettes sales et va te coucher, tu bosseras demain.

- T'as pas à me donner d'ordre !

Draco leva les yeux au ciel.

- Ce n'est pas un ordre, c'est un conseil ! Tu tiens à peine debout et tu as passé la dernière demie heure à bâiller toutes les trois minutes. La vaisselle ne va pas s'envoler, et puis la journée a été riche en émotions. Va dormir.

Harry hésita un instant. Il avait toujours du mal à faire ce que le blond lui demandait, mais ce coup-ci il avait peu d'arguments à lui opposer. Ses paupières se fermaient à moitié et il avait déjà failli laisser un verre lui échapper des mains. Avec un soupir, il vida l'évier, reposa son torchon et se traîna jusqu'à sa chambre. Une fois parvenu à destination, il enfila avec délice un de ses pyjamas neufs, un tout doux sur sa peau, d'un bleu sombre, et se glissa sous sa couette. Un léger soupir de bien-être lui échappa et il ferma les yeux…

Le visage grimaçant de MacNair jaillit derrière ses paupières closes. Le jeune homme se redressa brusquement, le souffle court. L'obscurité de sa chambre, qui lui avait parut si accueillante quelques secondes plus tôt lui paraissait à présent menaçante, étouffante. _Gagné. Je suis bien partit pour cauchemarder toute la nuit ! _Il s'assit au milieu de son lit, les genoux ramenés contre sa poitrine et entouré de ses bras, la baguette à portée de main. Il s'obligea à inspirer profondément par le nez, mais l'angoisse avait déjà formé une boule dans son ventre. Il murmura un juron. _'Tain, il suffit que cet abruti de Mangemort se pointe dix minutes pour que je sois incapable de fermer l'œil ! C'est pas vrai, j'en ai marre d'avoir autant la trouille de lui, pourtant je lui ai tenu tête tout à l'heure ! – Oui mais c'était parce que Draco était dans une mauvaise posture… – Oh la ferme toi, j'essaie de trouver un moyen pour dormir un peu ! – Arrête de faire l'imbécile, tu sais très bien qu'il y a un moyen facile pour passer la nuit sans aucun souci… – Plutôt crever ! Je hais les consciences, alors mets-la en veilleuse ! – Moi ce que je dis… – JAMAIS !!!_

Cinq minutes plus tard, Harry frappait à la porte de la chambre de son colocataire, son oreiller serré contre lui. _Je suis pitoyable. J'ai l'impression d'avoir trois ans._ Draco vint ouvrir et haussa un sourcil surpris en le découvrant sur le pas de sa porte.

- Pot… Harry ? Il y a un problème ?

- Euh… Te fous pas de moi, hein, mais… 'Fin… Jpeuxdormiravectois'teup ?

L'Auror n'avait strictement rien compris à la dernière phrase marmonnée dans l'oreiller, mais même épuisé il n'était pas stupide à ce point et un léger sourire étira ses lèvres alors qu'il ouvrait un peu plus sa porte.

- A une condition.

Harry se crispa. _Qu'est-ce qu'il va encore me demander celui-là ?_ Mais Draco sourit un peu plus.

- Je n'ai jamais dormi avec une peluche.

Le brun rougit furieusement, à la grande joie de l'autre, mais acquiesça sans dire un mot. Le blond se décala pour lui permettre d'entrer et referma la porte derrière lui. Tous deux se pelotonnèrent au milieu des couvertures, Harry avec beaucoup plus d'hésitation que l'autre. Draco se mordit l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas rire et passa un bras autour de ses épaules, l'attirant fermement contre lui. Le Survivant se raidit une seconde, avant de rendre les armes et de refermer les yeux. Son inquiétude avait disparu. Maudites soient les consciences.


	10. Grouille, Dray, je vais pas te laisser

**Je sais, d'habitude je mets mes notes au bas des chapitres, mais on va une petite exception…^^**

**D'abord, pour fêter le numéro ! 10 ! J'aurais jamais cru que ça irait si loin, au début j'étais pour 6 ou 7 chapitres et puis, de fil en aiguille, ça devient de plus en plus intéressant à écrire… Pour dire que je m'amuse beaucoup !**

**Deuxièmement, pour remercier toutes les reviews que j'ai reçues et auxquelles je n'ai pas répondu… Zut, ça fait beaucoup… -.-' Donc désolée de ne pas vous avoir envoyé un petit mot et merci beaucoup de me lire ! Je promets qu'à la fin des exams je vais prendre le temps de répondre à tout le monde !**

**Troisièmement, pour répondre à une remarque qu'on m'a fait souvent : ce fameux MacNair… A dire vrai, je me suis retrouvée devant mon ordi et je me suis dit : bon, va falloir trouver un Mangemort facile à modeler… Donc, exit Malfoy, Bellatrix et Quedever ! Et je suis souvenue que mon petit frère avait eu la trouille de la silhouette du bourreau dans le troisième film, alors on a fait avec ! Je jure que je vais essayer d'expliquer un peu mieux pourquoi Harry en a si peur, c'est prévu ! Là, tout de suite, en exclus dans ce chapitre ! D**

**Quatrièmement et dernièrement (pas trop tôt, oui je sais), Luun m'a fait une proposition que j'ai trouvé intéressante !^^ Si vous êtes là, c'est donc que vous venez de quitter notre chèèèère Narcissia… J'aimerai bien que vous me laissiez votre avis pour savoir si c'est Draco qui doit se déclarer tout seul comme un "un grand garçon" ou bien si sa mère doit lui donner un petit coup de pouce ! =)**

**Voilà, promis, je m'arrête là ! Bonne lecture !**

.~.~.~.~. ~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

10] Grouille, Dray, j'vais pas te laisser de thé si tu continues

Harry poussa un faible grognement lorsqu'il sentit le sommeil commencer à la quitter. Il se pelotonna un peu plus dans la chaleur des couvertures, frottant doucement son nez contre les draps odorants… contre la peau de Draco… Il s'immobilisa aussitôt. _Merde, c'est vrai que je suis pas dans mon lit ! Qu'est-ce ce que je fais maintenant ?_ Il déglutit, affolé à l'idée de l'avoir réveillé, mais le blond ne frémit même pas. Un faible soupir de soulagement lui échappa et il ouvrit les yeux. Il était couché sur le torse de l'Auror, la tête au niveau du cœur, alors que celui-ci le tenait fermement contre lui, un bras autour de ses épaules et l'autre main sur sa cuisse. Ses yeux manquèrent de jaillir de ses orbites et son cœur se mit à tambouriner dans sa poitrine. _Non, on se calme, il te prend pour un NOUNOURS rien d'autre, il tient une peluche, va pas te faire des idées, tout est parfaitement NORMAL…_ Il expira lentement, mais Draco n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Sa poitrine se soulevait et s'abaissait au rythme paisible de sa respiration, finissant de calmer le brun.

Il se redressa lentement, économisant chaque geste pour ne pas réveiller l'autre. Il glissa ses mains sous son menton pour se soutenir un peu et l'observa. Draco souriait faiblement, le visage détendu, comme il l'était la veille. Harry sentit un sourire étirer ses propres lèvres. Il aimait bien cette nouvelle facette du GRAND Malfoy. En fait, à bien y réfléchir, il en avait plus découvert sur lui en quelques jours qu'en sept longues années de scolarité. Son sourire s'élargit un peu plus alors que le blond soupirait dans son sommeil, bougeant légèrement ses épaules pour mieux se caler dans le matelas. Si quelqu'un ne faisait que l'observer durant la nuit, jamais il ne pourrait soupçonner qu'il était aussi prétentieux, arrogant, cynique… Lui-même avait du mal à le réaliser, alors qu'il le côtoyait depuis un bon moment !

Tout doucement, il dégagea l'une de ses mains de sous son menton pour repousser une petite mèche blonde qui se balançait devant ses paupières fermées. _Pourquoi est-ce que je ne peux pas m'empêcher de le trouver mignon ? Il m'étranglerait si jamais il m'entendait dire un truc comme ça…_ Ses doigts effleurèrent son front avec hésitation, de peur de le réveiller. Mais Draco ne fit que soupirer. Harry se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas glousser et poursuivit son exploration. Sa main descendit légèrement le long de son nez, redessina les contours de son oreille, suivit le tracé de sa mâchoire pour finalement atterrir sur ses lèvres. Il retira aussitôt ses doigts comme s'il s'était brûlé, les joues écarlates. Pas un mouvement de la part de l'autre. Il respira plus librement et glissa sa main dans la chevelure blonde étalée sur l'oreiller. _On dirait vraiment de la soie, c'est incroyable…_ Il laissa sa joue s'appuyer sur son poignet et sourit un peu plus en chuchotant.

- Un jour, il faudra m'expliquer pourquoi je dors aussi bien quand tu es là…

- Facile.

Harry sursauta violemment et l'étreinte de Draco se resserra autour de lui, comme pour l'empêcher de s'enfuir. Deux prunelles argentées, dénuées de toute trace de sommeil ou d'engourdissement, se posèrent sur lui. Un léger sourire amusé étira les lèvres du blond alors que le cœur du Survivant partait – une fois n'est pas coutume – à l'assaut des records.

- Qu'est-ce que… Merlin, dis-moi que tu viens tout juste de te réveiller…

- Hum… Non, pas vraiment. Tu dormais encore quand je me suis réveillé. Mais pour répondre à ta question, c'est parce que quand je suis là, personne ne peut penser à autre chose qu'à moi.

- Sale vantard !

Draco rit doucement. Harry se tortilla, à la fois pour se dégager de l'étreinte de fer de l'autre et pour attraper la couverture, histoire de se cacher un minimum. Le blond raffermit sa prise sur ses épaules et tira le drap sur eux de l'autre main.

- Pour une fois que j'ai envie de rester sous la couette, c'est sûrement pas toi qui va m'en faire bouger, Potty Bear. Et je ne vois pas en quoi je serais vantard. C'est bien toi qui a reconnu bien dormir… lorsque tu es avec moi.

- Mouais mais… euh… bref…

Il sourit un peu plus. Le brun, écarlate, détourna le regard.

- Et si tu dors pas, tu veux faire quoi ?

Une étincelle malicieuse traversa le regard gris de Malfoy.

- Voyons voir… Nous sommes tous les deux dans un lit – ma foi, bien confortable – assez peu vêtus, bien réveillés, jeunes et préférant tous deux les hommes… Que penses-tu que nous pourrions faire ?

Une seconde de silence.

- QUOIIIIIIIIII ? NON MAIS T'ES MALADE ? ESPECE DE SALE OBSEDE ! LÂCHE-MWA !

Draco éclata de rire et roula sur lui-même, bloquant Harry sous son poids et l'empêchant de se débattre. Celui-ci se mit à donner de grands coups de poings sur son dos, mais sans aucun effet. En y regardant bien, on pouvait presque voir de petits nuages de vapeur sortir de ses oreilles.

- LACHE-MWA TU ENTENDS !

- On se calme, Harry, je plaisantais… Ce que tu peux être crédule toi parfois ! Je peux avoir qui je veux dans mon lit, pourquoi est-ce que je violerai quelqu'un ? Allez, arrête de gigoter, promis je reste sage. Tu sais que j'aime bien te taquiner, je n'arrive toujours pas à m'en empêcher. Allez, je pourrais continuer à te poser des questions, comme hier, c'était pas mal non ?

- Ah non ! Cette fois, c'est moi qui t'interroge !

- Pff…

- D'abord, vire de là, tu m'écrases, j'arrive plus à respirer !

- Hum… T'es vraiment pas coopérant…

Nouvelle roulade, et le blond s'installa à nouveau contre les coussins en maintenant l'autre contre lui. Il ferma les yeux en appuyant son front contre sa tignasse noire.

- Bon, bon, je t'écoute…

- Ta mère… Tu l'aimes beaucoup, pas vrai ? Moi qui croyais qu'un Malfoy ne s'attachait à personne…

- Tu oublies que je suis à moitié un Black également. Quand j'étais enfant, elle était la seule à me montrer un peu d'affection, alors que mon père me voyait déjà comme son héritier auprès de Voldy. Tu te souviens un peu du personnage ? Eh bien, dis-toi qu'il était bien pire quand on n'était pas à Poudlard, parce que tu ne représentais pas encore une menace. Une fois, il a giflé ma mère parce que sa main avait légèrement tremblé sous le poids d'une carafe et qu'une goutte de vin avait atterrit sur la manche de sa robe. Cette scène m'a hanté pendant des années. J'aurais dû être capable de tenir tête à mon père et la protéger… Alors oui, je l'adore. Même si depuis que j'ai tué mon père, elle a tendance à s'immiscer un peu trop dans ma vie privée !

Harry fronça les sourcils.

- Dis donc, toutes les fois où tu t'es vraiment crispé hier soir, c'est pas quand elle essayait justement de me faire participer à ta vie, ou de la comparer à la mienne ? Ça voudrait dire qu'elle me voit comme faisant partie de ta vie privée ?

Il se renfrogna.

- Décidément, elle parle trop…

- Voilà qui est devenu très intéressant… Quand est-ce qu'elle revient prendre le thé déjà ?

- Roh, tais-toi. Tu as d'autres questions ?

Le Survivant hésita un long moment. _J'ose ou pas ? Oh et puis zut à la fin, je ne saurais jamais sinon ! Haut les cœurs, Harry, sois un vrai Gryffondor ! _Il finit par loucher sur son nez et marmonna :

- Tu disais que tu pouvais avoir qui tu voulais dans ton lit, mais… est-ce que tu es… intéressé par quelqu'un en particulier ?

- Oh oh, mais nous passons aux questions personnelles maintenant… Serais-tu intéressé toi aussi ?

Harry rougit encore plus et ramena la couette sur son visage en se ratatinant sous le regard amusé de l'Auror qui s'était redressé.

- Je savais que j'aurais pas dû demander ça ! Oublie, tu veux !

- C'est possible. Mais je veux bien danser la gigue sur la table au mariage de la belette si tu trouves qui c'est…

Le brun eut un léger pincement au cœur et se recroquevilla un peu plus sur lui-même. _J'aurais dû m'en douter… Alors pourquoi ça fait quand même mal ? Je suis vraiment ridicule…_ Sous lui, Draco pouffa et lui ébouriffa légèrement les cheveux.

- Fais pas cette tête, Potty Bear… Qui sait, peut-être qu'un jour prochain je te dirai qui c'est ? Et tu pourrais bien être étonné…

Harry baissa légèrement la couverture et se tordit le cou pour lui jeter un regard suspicieux. Le blond se rit encore quelques secondes, puis son regard redevint grave et son étreinte se raffermit encore un peu plus. L'autre grimaça._ Qu'il continue comme ça et je vais finir par étouffer ! C'est bon, je vais pas m'enfuir, il devrait avoir compris depuis le temps !_

- Harry… tu me promets de me répondre sincèrement ?

- J'le sens pas, quand tu me demandes des trucs comme ça… Et puis d'abord, c'est pas moi qui suis censé poser les questions ?

- Promets-moi. Sur ton honneur de stupide Gryffondor.

- Ouais, ouais, promis… Arrête de faire ton Serpentard et dis-moi ce que tu veux savoir.

- Tu es venu ici parce que tu te sens en sécurité, non ? Et tu as avoué être bien ici.

- Humpf… et ?

- Si tu redoutes autant MacNair, c'est à cause de l'affaire Longride ?

Harry se crispa aussitôt, ses poings blanchissant sur le rebord de la couette. Draco se mit à dessiner de petits cercles sur ses omoplates du bout des doigts. Le brun ferma fortement les yeux pour tenter de contenir le flot d'images qui affluaient dans son esprit. Malgré lui, un léger tremblement le saisit.

- Sssssh… Ça va, Harry, il y a personne. Ouvre les yeux, c'est moi que tu dois regarder, pas tes souvenirs. Harry.

Presque à contrecœur, il obéit et un ricanement amer s'échappa de ses lèvres.

- Si on m'avait dit un jour que je me ferai rassurer par Malfoy…

- Et moi donc. Mais réponds-moi. C'est ça ?

Le Survivant se referma dans un silence buté. Draco soupira.

- Harry, si tu veux que je t'aide, et si tu veux pouvoir surmonter ta peur, il faut que tu en parles.

- Arrête ta morale. Tu fais pas très crédible.

- Harry…

- C'est bon, c'est bon, je vais te raconter ! Oui, c'est cette affaire-la…

Il prit une profonde inspiration et hésita encore une fois. La main du blond remonta doucement jusqu'à sa nuque pour l'effleurer du pouce en un mouvement circulaire très lent.

- Quand c'est arrivé, je maîtrisais pas encore l'occulmencie… Enfin, si je l'ai jamais vraiment maîtrisé. Ça s'est passé en automne. Le 31 octobre exactement. Le même jour que la mort de mes parents… Et Voldemort voulait "célébrer" l'évènement, c'était la première fois depuis qu'il était revenu à la vie. Alors il est sortit avec quelques uns de ses lieutenants faire un tour… dans le quartier de Godric's Hollow. Trois maisons à gauche de celle de ma famille. J'étais… encore dans sa tête. C'est Bellatrix qui a frappé à la porte. Le père a ouvert. Il est mort sur le coup, sans comprendre quoi que se soit. Un _Avada Kedavra_ bien placé, pour changer. Ils ne voulaient pas qu'il alerte les autres membres de la famille. Je suis passé près de lui, sans même le frôler. Il avait les yeux grands ouverts par la surprise.

Il frissonna violemment et les caresses de Draco se firent un peu plus appuyées.

- La mère était dans la chambre de bébé, avec un biberon à la main. Elle a haussé les sourcils en nous voyant entrer et nous a gentiment demandé si nous étions des amis de son mari. C'est moi… qui lui ai jeté le premier _Doloris_. Le biberon a explosé sur le sol lorsqu'elle l'a lâché, mais on a rien entendu. Elle… a hurlé, mais elle est restée debout. Ça m'a _amusé_. Le fait qu'elle soit aussi droite et raide, alors que ce cri sortait si fort de sa bouche… Je trouvais ça comique. J'ai arrêté le sort et là elle s'est effondrée. Elle avait de longs cheveux blonds qui flottaient autour d'elle, on aurait dit un ange. Elle était très belle, encore jeune. Elle a finit par mourir de douleur après le dixième sort. D'un côté, ça m'a déçu, parce que… Voldemort voulait lui lancer autant de _Doloris_ que le nombre d'années qu'il avait passé à moitié mort. Mais d'un autre, c'était la première Moldue à résister aussi longtemps. Et c'est là que MacNair, qui était resté un peu à l'écart, m'a demandé s'il pouvait s'occuper du bébé dans le berceau…

Harry se mordit la lèvre jusqu'à ce qu'une goutte écarlate glisse sur son menton pour tenter de contenir la nausée qui lui soulevait le cœur. L'Auror soupira et appuya son front sur le faut de sa tête.

- Si tu ne peux pas… en parler précisément, ce n'est pas grave.

- Il lui a brisé tous les os comme si c'était des brindilles. Il l'a tailladé un peu au hasard. Et il a fini par… l'écorcher vif. Très lentement, parce qu'il était vraiment tout petit et qu'il ne pouvait plus supporter la douleur très longtemps alors que lui voulait faire durer ce moment le plus possible. Et moi je regardais tout ça. Et j'en étais… _heureux. _Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point cette séance de torture me _satisfaisait_. Quand je me suis réveillé, je hurlais. Et je me suis rué aux toilettes pour vomir tripes et boyaux. C'était… horrible. Horrible. Et le pire, c'était de me souvenir du visage de MacNair, de son expression de pure jouissance, de…

Un hoquet l'empêcha de poursuivre. Il expira profondément. Draco se redressa.

- Pardon.

- Hein ?

- De t'avoir obligé à me parler de ça.

Le brun se redressa, brisant l'étreinte qui l'avait maintenu contre lui.

- Bon ok. Arrête de t'excuser sans arrêt, ça me fait franchement flipper ! J'arrive plus à te reconnaître !

- Si jamais tu m'as vraiment connu… Je m'excuse, parce que j'avais déjà entendu parler de cette affaire pendant ma formation, mais je ne pensais pas que c'était à ce point. A Poudlard aussi, les rumeurs étaient très vagues, tes "amis" étaient pires que des chiens de garde quand on voulait t'approcher.

- Arrête ça, j'ai dit ! En plus… je pensais jamais dire ça, mais t'avais raison. Ça m'a fait du bien d'en parler à quelqu'un. Alors si jamais tu t'excuses encore une fois, protection ou pas, je te fais bouffer l'oreiller !

Le blond rit doucement et le dévisagea un long moment.

- Ça va aller ?

- On va faire avec. C'est ce que je fais depuis trois ou quatre ans… Par contre, je ne serais pas contre l'idée de se lever, parce que si je reste encore dans ce lit je vais faire une dépression.

- Hum… Tu as une dernière question avant ? Histoire de te changer les idées.

Harry réfléchit en se levant. Ses mains tremblaient légèrement. Il s'étira longuement, forçant ses muscles crispés à se détendre. _Surtout, ne PAS repenser à tout ça… Pense à autre chose, pense à autre chose… Dis-toi que tu viens de passer un long moment dans ses bras, c'est plutôt bien ça ! … Ouais en fait non, pense à autre chose… Une question ?_ Il se retourna à moitié en fronçant les sourcils.

- Pourquoi tu t'es énervé quand je t'ai appelé Dray hier ?

- Oh, ça…

Draco eut l'air embarrassé. Il s'assit en repoussant ses cheveux en arrière.

- Ce sont… mes amis… qui m'ont appelé comme ça les premiers. Alors, quand quelqu'un me donne ce nom, j'ai l'impression que je compte pour elle.

- Et en quoi ça pose un problème ?

Cette fois-ci, il sourit d'un air amusé.

- Je pensais que ça _te _poserait un problème.

Le Survivant rougit légèrement et se leva en marmonnant un vague "préparer le p'tit dej". Tout ça n'était pas normal. Il ne devait pas trouver _normal _le fait d'avoir dormi dans le même lit que lui, collé à lui, d'avoir parlé avec lui de ses cauchemars et de se montrer en pyjama devant lui… Il ébouriffa ses cheveux en ouvrant la porte. Il la passa après une dernière hésitation et lança sans se retourner, manquant le sourire de colocataire :

- Grouille, Dray, j'vais pas te laisser de thé si tu continues.

.~.~.~.~. ~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

**Mon temps est de pire en pire je crois -_-"… Pourtant, j'avais promis de m'améliorer !**

**Un chapitre pas très joyeux j'ai bien l'impression, mais je jure qu'à partir de maintenant je vais bien m'amuser ! Qu'est-ce que j'aime les faire souffrir, tous les deux… **

**J'ai eu un peu de mal à l'écrire… Qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ? Laissez-moi vos impressions, comme d'habitude et n'oubliez pas de me répondre en ce qui concerne Narcissa ^^ !**


	11. Potter à l'attaque

**Gomen nasai gomen nasai gomen nasai ! Ça fait plusieurs fois que je le dis mais j'ai **_**vraiment **_**eu des problèmes de temps en plus de ceux de connexion et en plus une légère panne d'inspiration due à la fatigue… Donc je m'excuse sincèrement pour tout mon tertre *se cogne la tête sur le sol en s'inclinant***

**En espérant que ce chapitre répondra à vos attentes…**

.~.~.~.~. ~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

11] Potter à l'attaque

C'était au moins la dixième fois qu'Harry tournait rageusement sa cuillère en bois dans la poêle. A défaut de se taper la tête contre les murs – il avait quand même un déjeuner à préparer. _Non mais j'vous jure, quel abruti ! Bravo Harry, tu es vraiment le roi des rois ! Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, hein maintenant ? Comment tu comptes de sortir de la ? S'il t'a pas grillé, c'est vraiment que Merlin veille sur toi ! … Enfin, j'ai plutôt été chanceux face à Voldy pendant plusieurs années, alors si ça se trouve… Raaaah, mais pourquoi je me prends la tête comme ça ! C'est pas la mer à boire nan plus ! Respiiiiire, calme… comporte-toi comme un colocataire normal… imagine-toi que tu es revenu au temps de Poudlard, dans les dortoirs et que…_

Un menton se posa sur son épaule.

- Euh, Harry, je pense que tes œufs sont suffisamment brouillés…

- WAAAAAAAAAAAH !

Draco haussa un sourcil alors que le brun sursautait violemment, avant de poser une main sur son cœur pour calmer ses battements effrénés.

- NAN MAIS ÇA VA PAS LA TÊTE ? Bon sang, va falloir que je te le dise combien de fois de prévenir avant d'arriver ? J'ai failli faire une crise cardiaque ! T'es sensé me surveiller, pas raccourcir mon espérance de vie !

- J'ai frappé à la porte, cette fois-ci. Ce n'est pas ma faute si tu étais plongé dans tes pensées et si tu marmonnais tout seul…

Harry rougit furieusement et se dégagea d'un mouvement d'épaule. L'autre se contenta de sourire, ses cheveux blonds encore humides de la douche qu'il venait de prendre, et s'adossa au plan de travail en agitant nonchalamment sa baguette. La bouilloire se mit aussitôt à chauffer. Le Survivant fit la moue. C'était vraiment injuste, pourquoi Malfoy était-il moins doué que lui en magie… mais cent fois plus classe ? Le Malfoy en question était en train de renvoyer le hibou de la _Gazette _et feuilletait distraitement le journal. Harry fit glisser ses œufs sur une assiette et attrapa les toasts qui venaient tout juste de sauter. _Un colocataire normal… normal… Trouve un sujet de conversation anodin, allez_ _!_ Saisi d'une brusque inspiration, il déposa le petit déjeuner sur la table et lança d'une voix légère :

- Au fait, Draco, tu pourrais me donner la marque de ton eau de Cologne ? Je trouve que le parfum est agréable et facile à porter…

Draco haussa un sourcil par-dessus son journal, puis un mince sourire étira ses lèvres et il replia soigneusement la _Gazette _avant de la poser à côté de lui. Le brun se raidit légèrement. _Merlin, qu'est-ce que j'ai encore dit ?_ Il s'assit face à lui, fit venir le thé d'un geste de la main et se servit une tasse. Le tout sans se départir de son petit rictus moqueur. Malgré lui, le Survivant se sentit rougir. Ce qui devenait une habitude très horripilante. Il tartina une part de brioche grillée de confiture et mordit franchement dedans, sans parvenir à se soustraire au regard d'acier devant lui. Il finit par grogner d'un air agacé :

- Quoi ?

- Je ne porte pas de parfum, Potter. Ma peau ne supporte pas ces produits Moldus.

- Ah…

_Quel abruti non mais abruti !_ Harry rougit furieusement et tenta de se cacher derrière les volutes de vapeur qui s'élevaient de sa tasse… sans grand succès. Draco sourit un peu plus.

- Dois-je comprendre par là que mon odeur te plaît ?

- Hmpf… S'tu veux… Bon, dépêche-toi de manger, j'ai trois tonnes de vaisselle à faire puisque tu n'as pas voulu que je la fasse hier soir !

- Pourquoi tu n'utilises pas la magie pour faire ça ? Ça irait quand même beaucoup plus vite.

Le brun le dévisagea comme si une deuxième tête avec un bec d'hyppogriffe venait de lui pousser sur les épaules.

- Nan mais ça va pas ? La cuisine c'est sacré, on ne touche pas à ça avec de la magie ! Et la vaisselle fait partie de la cuisine ! C'est comme si… comme si… tu sortais de ton dortoir à Poudlard sans ta cravate aux couleurs de ta maison !

L'autre haussa un sourcil dubitatif.

- J'ai déjà vu mieux comme comparaison… mais je crois que je comprends. Tu ne m'en voudras pas si je te laisse cet honneur, j'ai du boulot. Et mes mains et l'eau chaude…

- Pff, espèce de petit prince…

Il se contenta de sourire un peu plus et termina son déjeuner. Le silence qui s'installa était paisible, presque complice, et Harry se surprit à ne pas vouloir le briser, lui qui pourtant préférait les conversations animées entre amis qui lui donnait l'impression de ne pas être seul. Inconsciemment, ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un doux sourire. Face à lui, le blond rougit légèrement sans que l'autre y prête réellement attention. _Heureusement pour moi. _Il tenta de prendre ses esprits tout le temps que dura la vaisselle, appuyé contre la table. Après tout, il s'était juré de ne pas le laisser seul plus d'une seconde… Mais Harry était vraiment trop mignon pour son propre bien. A tel point qu'il se demandait si MacNair lui courrait après pour le tuer réellement… ou parce que lui aussi avait succombé à la chasse au Potter célibataire. Ce dont il était hors de question. _Je suis en train de perdre la tête._ Il secoua la tête avec un léger rictus amusé en voyant l'expression concentrée du brun, un torchon à la main. _Il est trop attachant… J'espère que mon père se retourne dans sa tombe en voyant ça. Je craque totalement. Pitié, faites que ma mère ne vienne pas tout gâcher !_

Il poussa ensuite Harry dans le salon et s'installa aussitôt derrière ses dossiers, fermement décidé à remédier au problème de "courant d'air". Le Survivant, lui, s'affala à plat ventre sur le canapé en faisant la moue. Il n'avait aucune envie de bosser ses cours. A croire que le petit commentaire de Malfoy quelques jours plus tôt l'avait dégoûté du droit. _Pourtant c'était mon choix, nan ? Alors pourquoi j'ai plus envie d'en faire ? _Il soupira et croisa les mains sous son menton. Laean grimpa maladroitement sur le coussin et miaula d'un air interrogateur. Le brun sourit en lui gratouillant la tête, juste entre les oreilles. Il fut récompensé par un ronronnement entêtant qui le fit rire. Le chaton sembla apprécier ce son car il se mit à lui lécher consciencieusement le visage, le faisant encore plus rire. Ce fut lorsque la petite langue râpeuse passa sur ses lèvres qu'une grande main pâle surgit par-dessus le dossier et souleva l'animal par la peau du cou. Draco fusilla son chat du regard.

- Bon, ça suffit maintenant, il manquerait plus que tu lui refiles une saleté !

Laean miaula à nouveau, sans comprendre. Harry haussa un sourcil en se redressant sur les coudes.

- Ben qu'est-ce qui te prend, Draco ?

- Libre à toi de papouiller un sac à puces si tu veux, mais ne compte pas sur moi pour t'emmener chez le docteur après ! Et je doute fort qu'à Ste-Mangouste ils acceptent des patients pour si peu…

- Vu l'état de ton appartement, je pensais que tu veillerais à ce que ton animal de compagnie soit super propre…

Le blond se figea, interloqué par sa logique, puis reposa le chat en grognant. Son colocataire pouffa.

- Comme ça, au premier abord, on pourrait croire que tu es jaloux, Dray.

Il haussa les épaules avec un claquement de langue agacé et se replongea dans sa lecture. La matinée se déroula ainsi, paisiblement, Harry s'amusant à faire jaillir des étincelles de sa baguettes pour que Laean courre après et Draco feuilletant ses énormes dossiers. Les aiguilles de l'horloge tournaient dans un tic-tac lancinant presque inaudible. Lorsqu'elles indiquèrent midi moins le quart, le brun leva les yeux et songea paresseusement qu'il allait falloir penser au repas…

… Quand un fracas terrible s'éleva de la cheminée. Harry sursauta violemment, alors que Laean courrait se réfugier en haut d'une commode en crachant tout ce qu'il pouvait et Draco bondit sur ses pieds en saisissant sa baguette. Mais rien ne surgit de l'âtre, pas même une pincée de cendres. Le blond eut un sourire satisfait : ses sorts de protections étaient _vraiment _efficaces. Son sourire disparut dès qu'un "MALFOY !" furibond, exaspéré et lourd de menaces retentisse, bien que son effet fut légèrement cassé par la voix étouffée en traversant les pierres. Le ci-nommé manqua de s'étrangler, puis il se tourna vers son colocataire en fronçant les sourcils. Colocataire qui se recroquevilla sur le canapé en déglutissant nerveusement.

- Euh… Il se pourrait que… dans la précipitation d'hier… j'ai oublié de te dire que…

- MALFOY, SI JAMAIS TU NE NOUS FAIS PAS DESCENDRE DANS TRENTE SECONDES JE TE JURE QUE JE FAIS SAUTER TOUT L'IMMEUBLE RIEN QUE POUR AVOIR LE PLAISIR DE TORDRE TON SALE PETIT COU D'ARISTO !

- … Siri et Remus viennent manger…

Draco lui jeta un regard noir et leva ses sorts. Cette fois-ci un véritable nuage de suie et de poussière jailli de la cheminée et deux hommes s'affalèrent sur le plancher dans un bruit sourd. Le premier se releva rapidement, épousseta ses vêtements et se dirigea vers le maître des lieux en tendant la main, un doux sourire aux lèvres. Le visage un peu rond et lunatique de Remus Lupin n'avait pas beaucoup changé, si ce n'étaient les cernes sous ses yeux, moins prononcées qu'auparavant.

- Ravi de te revoir, Draco. Cela faisait longtemps. Tu as l'air en forme.

- Moi de même, Remus.

- Putain Malfoy qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de nous bloquer comme ça ? J'ai cru que j'allais étouffer ! Tu trouves ça drôle peut-être ?

Sirius se hissa sur ses pieds beaucoup moins élégamment que son compagnon et jeta un regard noir au blondinet qui lui faisait face. Celui se contenta de sourire, le petit rictus moqueur et hautain qui était devenu sa marque de fabrique durant ses années à Poudlard.

- Bonjour, mon cousin. Pour ce petit désagrément, je te conseillerais simplement de t'adresser à ton cher filleul… Il semblerait qu'il ait oublié de m'avertir de quelques détails…

- Harry ?

Le dit-Harry rougit légèrement et se précipita sur son parrain pour l'étouffer… euh, l'embrasser. Mais celui-ci l'attrapa par les épaules – après l'avoir joyeusement étreint – et l'éloigna pour le dévisager en fronçant les sourcils.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il veut dire ? Et qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé hier, quand tu as quitté ma cheminée ? On aurait dit qu'il y avait un problème…

- Euh… En fait… Rien d'important. Le chat qui faisait des bêtises. Et c'est vrai, je plaide coupable, j'ai oublié de dire à Draco que vous veniez ce midi. Pardon. Mais bon, vous êtes vite sortis, non, alors c'est pas si grave !

Il leur adressa son plus beau sourire. Sirius secoua la tête d'un air désespéré. Le jeune homme se dégagea promptement de sa prise et se tourna vers son colocataire en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

- Draco… Est-ce que ça t'embête si c'est moi qui m'occupe de leur servir à boire ? Je sais qu'on est chez toi et tout, mais…

- Harry, tu viens de me proposer de _travailler _à ma place. Comment veux-tu que je refuse ?

Le brun se renfrogna légèrement, puis poussa ses deux parrains sur le canapé, ramassa Laean pour le hisser sur son épaule et se dirigea à grands pas vers la cuisine. Draco s'excusa d'un bref mouvement de menton et le suivit. Il s'appuya contre le chambranle de la porte et observa avec un sourire amusé Harry sortir une bouteille de Whisky Pur Feu, une autre de Bièreaubeurre, quatre verres et un sachet de pistaches [1] et lutter pour poser le tout sur un plateau tout en essayant de maintenir le chaton joueur sur sa nuque. Il s'avança d'un pas rapide pour glisser une main sous le plateau en bois et l'empêcher de s'écraser sur le sol alors que l'autre pouvait un glapissement de surprise en sentant Laean lui mordiller le cou.

- Fais un peu attention, Potty Bear, je n'ai pas envie que ma cuisine empeste l'alcool pendant des semaines, même s'il est de bonne qualité. Laisse-moi faire, puisque tu es incapable de tenir ça.

- Roh, ça va ! ET ARRÊTE DE M'APPELER COMME ÇA !

- Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de ramasser cette boule de poils aussi ?

- Ben, il me faisait de la peine, tout seul par terre, et puis il est vraiment trop mignon…

- Merlin, Potter, tu es irrécupérable.

Harry serra les dents, mais Malfoy le propulsa vers le salon d'une brusque poussée au creux des reins, le plateau toujours dans une main. Sirius sourit en voyant la scène et tapota le coussin libre près de lui, son autre bras passé possessivement autour de la taille de son compagnon. Son filleul n'hésita pas plus longtemps et se laissa tomber à l'endroit indiqué. En parfait maître de maison, l'Auror versa une généreuse rasade à ses… pouvait-il vraiment dire "invités" ?... avant de donner la Bierreaubeurre au brun avec un sourcil froncé d'un air dubitatif.

- Je te préviens, Potter, il est hors de question que je te retrouve en train de rouler sous ma table. Compris ?

- Nan mais j'ten prie, traite-moi comme un bébé aussi !

- Il faut bien te faire patienter avec ça, ton biberon est en train de chauffer.

Il vira à l'écarlate et serra un peu plus les poings, mais Sirius éclata de rire – semblable à l'aboiement rauque d'un gros chien – et même Remus pouffa. Il se renfrogna un peu plus et plongea ses doigts dans la douce fourrure blanche du chaton toujours sur ses genoux. Un geste qu'il faisait de plus en plus souvent, ces derniers temps d'ailleurs… Agacé, il repoussa dans un coin de sa tête la petite voix qui répétait en boucle : " Pour me rappeler que _moi, _je dois être fidèle à une personne…" et avala une gorgée. Sirius lui ébouriffa affectueusement les cheveux alors que lui-même faisait tourner l'alcool dans son verre.

- Ah, ça me rassure quand même, Harry reste un petit garçon malgré tout !

- SIRI !

- Ben quoi ? Quand je suis sortit, j'ai trouvé un grand sorcier futur sauveur de l'humanité au lieu du tout petit bébé qui ne faisait pas encore ses nuits que j'avais connu ! Et plus le temps passait, plus tu devenais le GRAND Harry Potter, celui dont parle tous les livres d'histoires… Je commençais sérieusement à me demander où était passé le petit bout de chou que je faisais sauter sur mes genoux…

- Sirius ! Laisse-le respirer le pauvre…

L'animagus se contenta de sourire, amusé. Remus avait finalement prit en pitié son presque neveu qui décidément battait tous les records de rougeur. Draco pouffa et s'installa dans le fauteuil en croisant les jambes.

- Dis, Potty Bear…

- MAIS ARRÊTEUH !

- Si tu veux. J'imagine que tu n'as pas forcément envie de trop t'isoler des tes invités, alors est-ce que tu serais vraiment contre le fait que je demande à Dobby de préparer le repas ?

- Hein ? Euh, non, non…

Sirius observa l'Auror claquer des doigts pour appeler l'elfe de maison, puis scruta son filleul, avant de plaquer un rapide baiser sur la mâchoire de son compagnon et de se lever.

- Oy, Malfoy, ça ne t'ennuie pas si je t'emprunte Harry quelques minutes ?

- Tant qu'il reste dans mon champ de vision.

- Humpf… et dans le coin là-bas, c'est bon ? Non parce que j'aimerai bien lui parler sans que tes oreilles ne traînent dans les parages. C'est acceptable ?

Le blond lui lança un regard perçant, les sourcils froncés. Mais avant qu'il puisse répliquer quoi que se soit, Harry s'était levé et agrippait son parrain par la manche pour l'entraîner avec lui. _Nan mais oh, après il a dit que j'étais chez moi aussi, alors je ne vois pas pourquoi tout le monde déciderait à ma place !_ Il attira Sirius dans le coin désigné et jeta un rapide sort de silence autour d'eux en ignorant superbement le regard peu amène que son colocataire posait sur lui.

- Bon, alors, qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire de si embarrassant pour que tu veuilles t'éloigner comme ça ? Enfin, plus embarrassant que ces souvenirs de bébé dont je ne me rappelle absolument pas.

- Quand est-ce que tu lui sautes dessus, à ta blonde platine ?

Le brun ouvrit la bouche. Ecarquilla les yeux. Et arrêta de respirer. Longtemps. Longtemps. Longtemps… Quand il commença à virer au même violet que l'oncle Verdon lorsqu'il s'énervait et que Draco se leva de son fauteuil pour intervenir, l'ancien prisonnier d'Azkaban secoua assez rudement son filleul pour lui remettre les idées en place. Ce qui ne se fit pas sans bruit – Merlin bénisse la magie.

- NAN MAIS T'ES COMPLETEMENT DIIIIINGUE OU QUOI ? QU'EST-CE QUI TE PREND DE ME SORTIR ÇA COMME ÇA ?

- C'est bon, calme-toi… Tu m'as bien dit hier qu'il t'intéressait ? Et tu ne le quittes pas d'une semelle, alors…

- Mais… c'est parce qu'il est sensé me protéger ! Et puis de toute façon, il est déjà intéressé par quelqu'un, alors ce n'est même pas la peine que j'essaie…

Un éclair de tristesse traversa brièvement ses yeux, ternissant leur vert éclatant. Sirius le dévisagea un long moment, consterné. _Il se fout de moi là. Pitié Merlin, dis-moi qu'il se fout de moi. C'est pas possible autrement. Je l'ai mieux éduqué que ça. _Puis, comme Merlin ne semblait pas disposé à le rassurer, il repoussa l'envie folle de se taper la tête contre les murs et soupira profondément, avant de frotter vigoureusement la tête face à lui de son poing serré, sans tenir compte des protestations que son geste suscitait.

- Allons allons Harry, je te pensais plus Gryffondor que ça ! Fonce, mon grand ! Attrape-le !

- Siri…

- Tant qu'il ne t'a pas dit précisément le nom de la personne qui l'intéresse, tu n'as rien à perdre ! Et puis, si ça se trouve, elle ne le mérite même pas et tu vaux de toute façon cent fois mieux que n'importe qui sur cette terre. Fais-moi confiance, pour une fois, et dépêche-toi de lui mettre le grappin dessus.

- Mais…

Avec un nouveau sourire, amusé, il posa son front contre le sien et lui fit un clin d'œil.

- Tu es un Potter, non ? Tu as la persévérance de ton père et le caractère entêté de ta mère. C'est sûr qu'il va finir par craquer.

Harry hésita à nouveau, un long moment, puis glissa un regard vers Draco. Celui-ci ne les quittait pas des yeux alors que Remus sirotait son verre avec amusement. Une nouvelle étincelle traversa son regard et il sourit à son tour.

- Potter à l'attaque ?

Sirius éclata de rire et lui tapa joyeusement sur l'épaule.

- Potter à l'attaque.

.~.~.~.~. ~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

**Ah ah, voilà qui commence à devenir intéressant… sauf que… je n'ai pas la moindre idée de la manière dont Harry va s'y prendre ! Mais je jure que maintenant que je suis en vacances – ayé, je vais pouvoir me remettre à écrire à fond, promis ! – je vais avoir tout le temps d'y réfléchir !^^**

**Désolée pour le retard, encore une fois… and see you soon, comme d'hab !^^**

**Ah oui ! Ça fait plusieurs fois qu'on me demande de finir cette fiction… Je jure solennellement que malgré mes hauts et mes bas en matière de ponctualité, je vais la boucler cette f… FICTION ! Je sais ce que ça peut être, je suivais moi aussi des fictions qui se sont arrêtés plutôt brusquement – notamment une au bout d'une quarantaine de chapitres – et il est hors de question que je fasse subir ça à d'autres personnes ! Donc c'est promis, vous aurez la fin, un jour ou l'autre ! ^^**


	12. Tu peux continuer

**Plus la peine de le dire… pour une fois que la connexion est stable… c'est la livebox qui me lâche -_-'… Suis maudite…**

.~.~.~.~. ~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

12] Tu peux continuer

Sirius et Remus étaient partis depuis moins d'une demi-heure et après la traditionnelle corvée de vaisselle qu'il avait refusé de laisser à Dobby, Harry s'était installé à son bureau. Il balaya rapidement ses cours, attrapa une nouvelle feuille, trempa sa plume dans l'encrier et fit appel à tous ses souvenirs des discussions de dortoirs avant de tracer quelques mots en haut du parchemin :

_**LES 10 REGLES IMPARABLES POUR FAIRE TOMBER UNE FILLE DANS VOS BRAS**_

Un sourire amusé étira ses lèvres. Ce fameux "règlement" était le fruit de longues et intenses heures de réflexion au milieu de leur chambre, assis en cercle, et provenait pour la plupart des nombreuses expériences de Dean et Seamus… Qui détenaient, après les jumeaux Weasley, le record des Gryffondor en ce qui concernait les conquêtes. Et, s'il s'en rappelait bien, il était encore suivi par les élèves de la nouvelle génération…

**1. Ne pas lui parler de façon trop mièvre. L'humour est la meilleure des armes. Quelques piques peuvent être les bienvenues, suivant la cible recherchée, mais toujours légères, sans chercher à se moquer vraiment.**

Humpf… ils avaient arrêté de se sauter à la gorge, mais Harry devait reconnaître qu'il adorait l'ironie mordante de son colocataire, et qu'il s'amusait beaucoup à lui répondre, déjà au temps de Poudlard. Résigné, il marqua une petite croix au bout de la ligne.

**2. Se faire accepter par son hibou – ou tout autre animal de compagnie. Le côté "ami des bêtes" est toujours bon pour son image.**

Un rapide coup d'œil à ses pieds lui apprit que Laean se frottait contre sa jambe en ronronnant. Il sourit et passa une main sous son petit corps pour le hisser sur ses genoux et gratouiller ses oreilles. Nouvelle croix.

**3. Se rapprocher de ses amis proches, la présenter à ses potes. En gros, s'intégrer un peu plus dans sa vie privée.**

Il était invité au mariage de Ron et Hermione. Et le Survivant avait vraiment sympathisé avec les Serpentards lorsqu'ils étaient à l'Ordre. D'ailleurs, si ses meilleurs amis avaient gardé le contact, ce serait peut-être pas mal qu'il essaie lui aussi de renouer avec eux… Il s'avouait sans difficulté que les soirées passées dans le salon miteux du 12 square Grimmault comptaient parmi ses meilleurs souvenirs de la guerre. Nouvelle croix.

**4. L'appeler par un petit surnom, même si c'est celui utilisé par ses amis. Créer une complicité entre vous.**

… Sans commentaire. Encore une croix.

**5. L'accompagner dans ses sorties, même pour du shopping, **_**surtout **_**pour faire du shopping… quitte à se suicider après ça.**

Harry fronça les sourcils et tira machinalement sur la manche de sa chemise. Ça commençait à devenir inquiétant. Déjà la moitié des règles énoncées, et il les avait toutes remplies… Nouvelle croix, plus nerveuse cette fois-ci.

**6. L'inviter au resto, ou mieux lui préparer un repas – si on a pas peur de se rétamer.**

Ça c'était vraiment injuste ! Ce n'était pas sa faute après tout si Draco ne savait pas cuisiner et si lui adorait ça ! C'était simplement par la force des choses s'il se retrouvait à préparer tous ses repas, ça ne comptait pas vraiment… n'est-ce pas ? Il hésita longuement avant de cocher cette phrase également.

**7. Lui parler de ses parents, les rencontrer dans le meilleur des cas, faire voir qu'on ne va lui faire aucun mal, histoire de ne pas avoir de problème par la suite.**

Ah ah, très drôle. De toute façon, aucun parent au monde ne refuserait le fait que sa fille ou son fils fréquente le Héros du monde sorcier. C'était de la triche. Et puis pareil, ce n'était pas sa faute si Narcissia était une femme géniale et qui l'adorait ! Il se mordit nerveusement la lèvre avant de griffonner une nouvelle croix.

**8. La prendre dans ses bras pour la réconforter quand elle en a besoin. Sortir le grand jeu du chevalier servant, en lui parlant doucement. Lui caresser le dos peut être une bonne idée aussi.**

… Nouvelle croix. Même si la plupart du temps, c'était l'inverse.

**9. Jouer les types un peu soûls si elle n'a rien contre un verre de temps en temps ou bien prétexter une inquiétude quelconque à propos de sa sécurité pour se proposer de rester dormir chez elle. SURTOUT NE PAS PROTESTER SI ELLE PROPOSE LE CANAPE. Tout vient à point à qui sait attendre.**

… _On avait vraiment écrit ça dans le règlement ? Humpf, ça devait être le soir où Ron avait ramené du Whisky PurFeu aux dortoirs, c'est pas possible sinon. _Au souvenir de sa dernière nuit, le jeune homme poussa un grognement et traça encore une croix. _C'est pas vrai, plus qu'une dernière règle…_

**10. Organiser une soirée romantique, AU BON MOMENT (éviter les révisions de BUSES ou la veille d'un devoir à rendre pour Rogue), de préférence sans que tous vos potes se ramènent quand il faut pas. Se comporter comme dans le point n°1, et SURTOUT éviter à ce moment-LA les mièvreries, pour ne pas tout casser. Lui chuchoter sa déclaration au creux de l'oreille (ça fait toujours plus d'effet comme ça).**

Harry laissa sa tête tomber en avant et heurter la table avec un bruit sourd. _Chuis maudit. _Sur ses genoux, Laean poussa un petit miaulement interrogateur, lui arrachant une grimace désabusée. _C'est une blague. Donc, tout ce qui me resterait à faire, c'est ma déclaration ? Connerie de règlement à la noix. Je vais tuer Seam' et Dean. _Un éclat de rire lui fit relever la tête. Draco, assis sur le canapé au milieu de ses dossiers, l'observait d'un air amusé.

- Tu sais que c'est très intéressant de te voir réfléchir, Potter ? On pourrait presque deviner ce à quoi tu pensais. Dans l'immédiat, je suis sûr que tu voulais massacrer un de tes amis…

Le brun se renfrogna et repoussa sa feuille. Bon, ben puisque leur règlement d'or ne marchait pas, il allait devoir trouver un autre moyen pour attraper le beau blond dans ses filets… Après tout, il était un Potter ! Il allait bien finir par l'avoir ! Il hissa le chat sur son épaule et alla s'affaler à côté de son colocataire, au seul endroit du canapé qui n'était pas recouvert de chemises en tout genre.

- Je peux t'aider ?

- Pardon ?

- Bah ouais, t'as trente six milles dossiers, t'arriveras jamais à tout faire tout seul. Et puis, ma magie est nettement plus puissante que la tienne, alors peut-être que je pourrais trouver quelque chose.

Draco fronça légèrement les sourcils.

- Donc tu sous-entends que je suis incapable de trouver tout seul. Très drôle, Potty.

- Raaah, arrête de prendre tout comme une attaque personnelle ! T'es pas le centre du monde ! – _super Harry, continue comme ça, c'est sûr que tu vas réussir à le séduire…_ – Je voulais juste être utile, je tourne un peu en rond, et puis c'est pas juste s'il n'y a que toi qui bosse ici…

L'Auror le dévisagea un long moment sans rien dire, impassible. Harry avait d'ailleurs fini par détester cette expression. Il se renfrogna sur sa place, légèrement déçu malgré tout. Draco ne semblait pas le considérer comme étant digne de partager son travail… Une pile de feuilles s'abattit devant lui, le faisant sursauter. Mais le blond était déjà replongé dans sa lecture. Le Survivant le fixa un instant, surpris, puis sourit en s'installant en tailleur, la boule de poils blanche entre ses cuisses. Bon, l'entêtement et la fierté de Draco faisaient aussi partie de lui… même si c'était souvent exaspérant. Retenant un éclat rire en voyant que son voisin faisait tout pour ne pas croiser son regard, il attrapa la première feuille et commença sa longue tâche…

…

… qui ne dura qu'une dizaine de minutes. Le téléphone se mit à sonner, arrachant un grognement mécontent à Draco. Il se leva, faisant voler quelques papiers et décrocha en aboyant :

- Quoi ? … Oh, c'est toi… Oui, désolé, mais tu… non, je… oui, mais… je… AH, MAIS TU VAS ME LAISSER PARLER OUI ? ... Pardon, je suis un peu sur les nerfs, je te l'ai déjà dit. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? … Tu crois vraiment que c'est… Non, mais… Bon, bon, d'accord, je te l'appelle, arrête de crier !

Visiblement, excédé, il se retourna et tendit l'appareil sans fil à un Harry stupéfait.

- Ma mère voudrait te parler.

- HEIN ?

- Ne cherche pas à comprendre. Réponds-lui, c'est tout. Et préviens-moi si jamais elle dit quelque chose de compromettant !

- Tu ne lui fais pas confiance…

- Pas vraiment. Allez, prends ce téléphone, que je puisse retourner travailler !

Le brun haussa un sourcil, mais attrapa le combiné et le porta à son oreille.

- … Allô ?

- Oh, Harry, j'espère que je ne vous dérange pas !

- Euh… non, non, y a pas de soucis…

- Ouf, vous m'en voyez rassurée ! J'ai essayé de vous contacter par cheminette, mais mon fils a dû bloquer les demandes provenant des adresses qu'il ne connaît pas, alors j'ai emprunté cet appareil moldu… Vous m'entendez bien au moins ?

- Oui, oui, Narcissia…

- Parfait ! En fait, je voulais vous parler de certaines choses, mais j'aimerai autant que Draco ne m'entende pas, ce qui était impossible hier soir.

Harry jeta un rapide coup d'œil au blond à côté de lui qui ne le lâchait pas du regard. Malgré lui, il sourit d'un air amusé, s'attirant un regard noir de la part de l'Auror qui articula son nom en silence, menaçant. Le jeune homme s'installa un peu plus confortablement dans le fauteuil en souriant encore plus.

- Mais c'est tout naturel, voyons, je vous écoute !

- Parfait ! Voyez-vous, je sais que mon fils n'est pas quelqu'un de très facile à vivre, même du temps où il partageait le dortoir des Serpentards à Poudlard, bien avant sa nomination au poste de Préfet. Et je sais qu'il est toujours d'une humeur exécrable quand il doit partager sa chambre…

- Vraiment ? Mais qui vous dit que…

- Allons, allons, Harry ! Il n'aurait tout de même pas osé vous mettre dans une chambre éloignée alors qu'il est sensé vous surveiller ! Draco a beaucoup de défaut, je le sais, mais quand on lui confie un travail je sais qu'il l'accomplit jusqu'au bout. N'ai-je pas raison ?

- Euh… eh bien…

Il rougit légèrement, embarrassé. Ce n'était pas vraiment exact, puisque c'était _lui _qui avait squatté sa chambre, mais… ça ne correspondait pas vraiment… Draco referma son dossier avec un claquement de langue agacé et pivota légèrement pour lui faire face, bras croisés et sourcils froncés. Laean quitta les genoux du brun pour aller se rouler en boule sur ceux de son maître et lui lécha affectueusement la main. Le blond l'ignora, le regard toujours fixé sur l'appareil de malheur collé à l'oreille de son colocataire. Colocataire qui s'amusait beaucoup, à cet instant.

- On peut dire ça comme ça…

- Tout se passe bien ?

- Sans aucun problème, Narcissia, vous n'avez pas de raison de vous en faire…

- Tant mieux ! Mais j'avais déjà remarqué que mon fils est différent en votre présence, d'ordinaire il est plutôt solitaire et supporte mal le fait de rester sans arrêt en compagnie de quelqu'un. Heureusement, cela n'a pas l'air d'être le cas pour vous. Oh, et j'ose espérer qu'il ne vous harcèle pas trop avec son chat ?

- Son chat ?

- Merlin, j'ai vraiment l'impression de vous parler dans une autre langue, Harry ! Laean, je crois, son chaton blanc. Draco n'aime pas vraiment que d'autres personnes s'en approchent, il est ridiculement possessif pour tout ce qui concerne cet animal. Quoique, il me semble qu'hier il vous a laissé jouer avec sans difficultés…

- Nar…

- _Cissy, j'ai besoin de toi pour le buffet ! _Oh, j'arrive Molly ! Pardonnez-moi, Harry, mais on a besoin de moi. Je vous recontacterais sûrement plus tard dans la semaine, pour m'assurer que tout se passe bien !

- Mais…

- Prenez soin de vous et de mon fils ! Vous avez _bien _compris ?

_Tuuuut, tuuut… _Eberlué, Harry fixa le téléphone qui sonnait dans le vide. Draco le lui arracha pratiquement des mains.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit ?

- Euh… pour être franc… j'ai rien compris…

Le soulagement de Malfoy était visible. Il raccrocha l'appareil avec un petit sourire moqueur.

- C'est normal, Potty, ton cerveau a été trop maltraité pour que tu puisses comprendre digne un membre de la famille Malfoy…

Mais le Survivant ne répliqua même pas, se contentant de le fixer avec la même expression stupéfaite. C'était incompréhensible. Pourquoi le Draco que Narcissia lui avait décrit au téléphone était si différent de celui qu'il fréquentait depuis quelques jours ? Bon, à bien y réfléchir, il était aussi différent de celui qu'il avait connu à Poudlard. Un peu, mais pas complètement. Tout aussi moqueur, aussi intelligent, aussi sexy. Mais plus attentif. Moins figé. Et foutrement plus attirant ! Mais ça restait quand même Draco. Alors qu'est-ce que c'étaient que ces histoires qu'elle lui avait raconté ?

Il poussa un grognement en se massant les tempes. Il n'avait pas envie d'y réfléchir après tout. Pas aujourd'hui… Sauf que le principal concerné l'avait pas les mêmes intentions. Repoussant une nouvelle fois ses piles de dossiers, il s'assit près de lui et fronça les sourcils.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit ?

- Mais rien…

- Ce sont les Serpentards qui doivent mentir, pas les Gryffondors. Et tu n'es vraiment pas doué pour ça. Alors réponds-moi !

- Et puis d'abord, c'était une conversation privée ! Si j'ai pas envie de te répondre, je te répondrai !

- Potter, commence pas à faire ton gamin ! C'est _ma _mère, j'ai le droit de savoir ce qu'elle raconte ! De toute façon, tu sais aussi bien que moi que je ne lâcherai pas avant d'avoir eu une réponse ! Alors autant s'éviter de longues minutes de disputes inutiles ! Si ça se trouve, ce n'est rien d'important et je pourrais te traduire ce qu'elle voulait dire ! Donc maintenant réponds !

Harry croisa les bras d'un air boudeur et fusilla Draco du regard. _Qu'est-ce qu'il est chiant quand il s'y met ! _Le silence s'installa pendant de longues minutes, seulement perturbé par le tic-tac lancinant de l'horloge. Le brun finit par détourner les yeux, vaincu… par sa curiosité, et maugréa :

- … C'est vrai que tu n'aimes pas qu'on touche trop à ton chat ?

Les yeux de l'Auror s'écarquillèrent légèrement.

- C'est tout ce qu'elle t'a dit ?

- Entre autre. Mais compte pas sur moi pour te balancer le reste. Alors ? C'est vrai ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? Avant, tu n'aurais jamais hésité à me hurler dessus si je touchais à un truc qui t'appartient !

Draco eut un léger sourire.

- Comme tu vis ici, ça t'aurait vite tapé sur les nerfs. Et puis ça va… si c'est toi.

- Hein ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit d'autre ?

- Attends, attends, comment ça "ça va si c'est toi" ? Tu es sensé me détester depuis notre première année ! Au contraire, ça devrait te rendre fou de rage !

Il haussa un sourcil amusé et se rapprocha lentement, posant une main de part et d'autre du corps de son vis-à-vis. Harry déglutit nerveusement en se penchant en arrière. _Moi et ma grande gueule, ça m'apprendra à l'ouvrir quand il faut pas ! _Mais le blond se contenta de sourire un peu plus, à quelques centimètres à peine de son visage.

- Après ces quelques jours passés en ma charmante compagnie, tu penses encore que je te déteste, _Harry _?

- Gnh ?

- Ah et, au fait, très intéressant ce règlement sur ton bureau. C'est donc ça qu'ils vous apprennent en droit ?

Le brun rougit instantanément et le repoussa brusquement.

- Non mais de quel droit tu fouilles mes papiers ! Et puis d'abord, ce n'est pas pour moi c'est… pour un ami !

- Mais bien sûr…

Draco se redressa en souriant avant de se remettre à travailler. Harry résista à l'envie de lui tirer la langue comme un enfant et croisa les bras sans le lâcher du regard. D'accord, il était parfois un peu lent à comprendre les autres, mais il s'était bien rendu compte que le Serpentard ne le haïssait plus. Et visiblement depuis un moment, puisque même lorsqu'il était venu le chercher chez les Dursley il était différent. Mais pourquoi le laissait-il faire des choses qu'il détestait chez les autres ? A cause de son statut d'ancienne Némésis ? … Non, ce n'était pas crédible. Mais penser à une autre option l'effrayait assez. C'était difficile d'imaginer qu'il pouvait être quelqu'un de _spécial _à ses yeux. Et puis, il savait très bien qu'il avait tendance à se faire facilement des films… et à souffrir plus tard.

Il soupira et fit rouler sa tête sur ses épaules pour se débarrasser de la tension qui commençait à s'emparer de sa nuque. Et voilà, il recommençait à se prendre la tête… Mais il avait de quoi aussi ! Et puis, pourquoi Narcissia avait-elle autant insisté quand elle lui avait demandé s'il avait _bien _compris ? Elle ne parlait sûrement pas de la santé de son fils… Il passa vigoureusement ses mains dans ses cheveux, agacé. _Ça sert à rien de réfléchir comme ça ! De toute façon, c'est pas lui qui va répondre à mes questions ! Je tente, et puis tant pis s'il me rejette ! Au moins je serais fixé… s'il me rejette… _Un profond soupir lui échappa. _Je suis un beau menteur. Tant pis s'il me rejette, hein ? tu parles…_

Machinalement, son regard s'était reporté sur l'incroyable chevelure de son colocataire et il avait attrapé une mèche entre ses doigts, faisant jouer les différents reflets de la lumière sur sa peau. _Engage la conversation, allez !_

- Dis, Dray… Tu penses vraiment que je devrais arrêter la politique ?

- Totalement. Et puis, je n'ai pas franchement envie que tu deviennes mon patron. Mais sans rire, tu ne tiendrais pas un mois à la tête du Ministère.

- Et qu'est-ce que je devrais faire à ton avis ?

Draco leva les yeux au ciel en reposant pour la _énième _fois ses papiers. Il n'arriverait jamais à travailler en paix !

- Je ne sais pas… D'un côté, tu n'as pas franchement besoin de travailler avec l'argent de tes parents. Mais… d'un autre, je te vois bien dans un orphelinat, avec ta foutue manie de vouloir aider les autres. Ou bien travailler avec les frères Weasley, à leur boutique de farces et attrapes. Ou un magasin de sucreries. Peut-être à cause de ton côté gamin…

- Arrête avec ça, bon sang !

- Te fâche pas…

- Alors comme ça, tu me vois mieux travailler avec… des enfants ? De façon, générale, hein, me sors pas encore une blague pourrie !

Le blond se contenta de sourire.

- Humhum. C'est pour ça qu'homme au foyer ne t'irait pas trop mal non plus. Ou bien coiffeur. Si tu continues comme ça, bien sûr…

Surpris, les yeux verts d'Harry suivirent la direction de leurs homologues gris… pour réaliser qu'il avait commencé à tresser la mèche entre ses doigts. Il la lâcha aussitôt, comme s'il s'était brûlé. Draco sourit un peu plus avant de reprendre – _encore _– son dossier.

- Maintenant, j'aimerai pouvoir finir ça sans être dérangé ! Alors réfléchis à ton avenir si tu veux mais en silence. Et si jamais tu ne sais vraiment pas quoi faire pour t'occuper, il reste du ménage à faire ou… tu peux continuer.

.~.~.~.~. ~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

**Humpf… on commence à y arriver, pas beaucoup mais ça commence… Et je pense que je vais accélérer un peu le mouvement, nan mais oh !**

**Enfin, pour répondre à une question qu'on m'a posé… à propos de ces votes ! Z'êtes pas ch*** vous au moins… résultat, je vais faire intervenir Narcissia mais sans que ce soit elle qui fasse la déclaration fracassante de son fils ! Egalité ! Na ! De toute façon, vous avez déjà dû le voir dans ce chapitre…**

**See you soon !**


	13. Et merde

**Aaah, les joies du camping sans connexion… C'est ça de pas avoir le permis… Dîtes, c'est moi ou je commence à me chercher des excuses à chaque chapitre maintenant ? O.o Enfin, promis, si je l'ai pas finie cet été, cette fiction ira beaucoup plus vite à la rentrée !**

**Bonne lecture quand même !**

.~.~.~.~. ~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

13] Et merde…

Harry resta tétanisé quelques secondes par sa réponse. Draco ne lui prêtait plus aucune attention à présent, entièrement concentré sur son travail. _Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Mais bordel qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Pourquoi il m'a dit ça ? Et je fais quoi moi maintenant, hein ? _Lentement, avec beaucoup d'hésitation, il reprit la mèche blonde entre ses doigts. L'Auror ne frémit même pas, se contentant de souligner une phrase avant de tourner sa feuille. _Si j'arrête maintenant, ça va faire louche… Oh, et puis un peu de courage mon grand ! Tu es un Gryffondor, un Potter, et celui qui s'est débarrassé de Voldemort, non ? Fais comme si tout était normal, pas comme si tu triturais les cheveux de ton plus grand fantasme… Houlà, vaut mieux que j'arrête de penser moi, ça m'aide pas… _Un soupir désabusé lui échappa et il secoua la tête avant de reprendre son activité. Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il pourrait un jour être intrigué par une chevelure. Après tout, entre le roux flamboyant de la famille Weasley, les épaisses boucles brunes d'Hermione, la tignasse fine et claire de Remus, sans oublier les siens, il en avait côtoyé de toutes sortes, sans jamais y prêter vraiment attention. Mais là… Les cheveux de Malfoy glissaient souplement entre ses doigts, l'émerveillant par leur douceur – et dire que ce type avait porté un casque de gel pendant des années… Il enroulait les mèches autour de ses doigts, faisait jouer les différents reflets de la lumière dessus, les tressait pour ensuite passer ses doigts en peignes et les voir se tortiller et reprendre leur place originelle. Il en avait même oublié pourquoi il s'était torturé les méninges plus tôt…

Ce n'est que lorsque ses ongles frôlèrent la peau fine du crâne et que Draco ferma brièvement les yeux qu'Harry s'arrêta.

- Je… t'ai fait mal ?

- Non. C'est agréable.

Le brun sentit une chaleur bien connue – malheureusement – se répandre au niveau de ses joues. _Génial. Je les enchaîne. C'est sensé dire quoi ça aussi ? Je continue ou pas ? Merlin, pourquoi faut-il que ce type soit si compliqué ! … Bon, d'accord, ce serait moins intéressant sinon… _Mais comme Malfoy ne bougeait toujours pas et n'ajoutait rien, sa main se remit lentement en mouvement. Encore un peu inquiet malgré tout, Harry ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de scruter son visage à la recherche du moindre signe d'agacement alors que ses doigts dessinaient de petits cercles légers, emmêlant la masse soyeuse autour de ses phalanges. Dans le salon, en entendait plus que le froissement des feuilles de papier tournantes et le faible ronronnement de Laean – toujours présent – qui s'était lové entre les deux jeunes hommes. Harry finit par retirer sa main en murmurant :

- Je vais prendre un bain…

- Hm… Oh, Harry ?

Draco l'attrapa par le bras et le tira à lui, jusqu'à poser doucement ses lèvres sur sa joue. Le Survivant vira à l'écarlate en une fraction de seconde et le dévisagea avec des yeux de la taille d'un Souaffle. L'ex-Serpentard se mordit la langue pour ne pas éclater de rire devant sa tête, se contentant de sourire d'un air amusé.

- Merci pour le massage. Et attends deux minutes, j'arrive.

- Tu… euh… qu… hein ? … Oh. Comment ça, tu _arrives _?

- Evidemment Potty Bear. Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas quand je te dis et je te répète que je ne vais pas te lâcher d'une semelle ? Ça me paraît pourtant clair à moi. Aurais-je surestimé tes capacités, pour une fois ?

- Arrête de te foutre de moi ! Et dans tes rêves ! Espèce de sale pervers !

Il se leva d'un bond, attrapa le téléphone et se rua dans sa chambre. Draco pouffa avant de refermer son dossier et de le suivre. Il s'amusait beaucoup des petits nuages de vapeur qui s'échappaient des oreilles adorablement rougies devant lui. Ça lui donnait envie de les croquer… Il secoua la tête pour se remettre les idées en place et accéléra le pas pour éviter de se voir la porte claquer au nez.

- Allons, Potty, arrête les bêtises et donne-moi ce truc. Avec ton habileté naturelle, tu serais capable de t'électrocuter dans ton bain avec ça. Une fin plutôt stupide pour l'Elu, tu ne trouves pas ?

- Lâche-moi les baskets !

- Tu portes des chaussons. Et qui est-ce que tu veux appeler comme ça ?

- Ça ne te regarde pas ! Vire de là ! Retourne bosser !

- On fait un marché : tu me dis le nom de la personne que tu cherches à joindre et je jure de rester derrière la porte pendant que tu prendras ton bain. Non négociable. Et pas la peine de me regarder comme si tu voulais me bouffer, le balafré, tu sais aussi bien que moi que je suis tout à fait capable de défoncer cette porte – physiquement ou magiquement – rien que pour avoir le plaisir de venir te frotter le dos.

L'espace d'un instant, Harry se demanda ce que ça ferait si les grandes mains se posaient sur dos avant de glisser doucement sur ses épaules, couvertes de savon, alors que l'eau chaude qui continuerait de couler sur leurs deux corps couvrirait les vitres de buée… Son visage dépassa toutes les nuances de rouge connues jusque là et, par réflexe, il porta sa main sous son nez avant de l'en retirer aussitôt. Se maudissant d'avoir des pensées pareilles alors que ce n'était vraiment pas le moment, il fixa le téléphone dans sa main, puis son colocataire et enfin la porte de sa salle de bains. Maintenant qu'il y songeait, c'est vrai que celle-ci ne lui paraissait pas très solide sur ses gonds… _Non, il n'aurait quand même osé prévoir ça dès le départ ! Comme si j'étais du genre à m'enfermer pour essayer de lui échapper, non mais n'importe quoi…_

- J'ai… besoin de parler à Hermione.

- Pourquoi tu ne la contactes pas par cheminette ? Ce serait plus simple.

- Parce qu'avec le mariage, ça m'étonnerait qu'elle soit chez elle, crétin !

- Je vois… et… Tu connais son numéro ?

Le combiné serré contre sa poitrine, l'autre main posée sur la poignée, Harry se figea. Il _savait _que son numéro commençait par un 6… ou peut-être un 9… après il devait y avoir un 5… enfin, il le pensait. Et ensuite… Un cahier s'agita devant son visage, le tirant hors de ses réflexions. Draco avait fait venir son carnet d'adresses d'un bref _Accio _et le lui tendait avec un léger rictus moqueur.

- Cherche à G.

- Oh c'est bon ! Et puis d'abord, je connais parfaitement son numéro !

- Dans ce cas, je peux repr…

Avant même qu'il ait eu le temps de finir son mot, le Survivant lui avait déjà arraché le carnet des mains, l'avait fusillé du regard et avait claqué la porte de la salle de bains dans son dos. Pour plus de sécurité, il y jeta un sort de verrouillage et s'insonorisation avant de se laisser glisser sur le sol en soufflant. _Bientôt, je vais pouvoir écrire mes mémoires… __Comment se ridiculiser devant l'homme de votre vie, en 50 leçons par Harry Potter.__ J'ai vraiment besoin d'Hermione… _Il souffla une nouvelle fois pour calmer les battements effrénés de son cœur, feuilleta rapidement le carnet et composa de numéro de sa meilleure amie et – ô combien – bienfaitrice.

- Allo ? Draco ? Il y a un problème ?

- MIONE ! Au secours, c'est terrible, j'ai besoin de ta sagesse extrême et de tes conseils éclairés pour sauver le pauvre petit innocent que je suis et qui va finir par se pendre si tu ne l'aides pas !

- … Bonjour Harry.

- Bonjour Hermione, tu vas bien ? Tu as bien dormi ? Bien mangé ? Bien…

- D'accord, d'accord. Ecoute Harry, tu sais bien que je t'aime beaucoup mais là je suis chez la couturière pour terminer ma robe alors si tu pouvais me rappeler dans…

- NAN !

- … Bon, je t'écoute. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe encore ?

- J'ai un problème.

- Ça, j'avais cru comprendre, mais encore ?

- Malfoy est vraiment trop bizarre ! Depuis le début ! D'accord, je sais qu'on se retrouve colocataires par la force des choses et que c'est pour ne pas qu'on s'étripe et pour ne pas qu'il perde son job, mais quand même ! Il n'était pas obligé de me soigner quand cet abruti de Duddley m'a bousculé ! Et puis il m'a complimenté sur ma cuisine ! Il ne m'a appelé qu'une seule fois "le balafré", il y a tout juste cinq minutes, et il ne m'insulte pas il me… taquine ! Il s'excuse quand il me frappe !

- …

- Il me laisse jouer avec son chat autant que je veux alors que Narcissia m'a dit qu'il avait horreur de ça ! Il n'a même pas râlé quand Siri et Rem ont débarqué même si j'avais oublié de lui dire ! Il m'a emmené faire les magasins ! Il… il s'est même intéressé à mon avenir ! Il me laisse faire tout ce que je veux dans l'appart, même s'il reste toujours dans mes pattes !

- …

- Il m'a laissé jouer avec ses cheveux ! Il me console quand je fais des cauchemars ! Il m'a même fait dormir dans son lit ! Il me traite de nounours et il me prend dans ses bras ! Il m'a embrassé deux fois ! Une fois dans le cou et l'autre sur la joue ! Et sa mère m'a complètement retourné la tête avec ses infos qui n'en sont pas et que je ne comprends pas ! Je hais les Malfoy !

- …

- Mione… Je commence à croire que je pourrais peut-être lui plaire…

- Et c'est pour _ça _que tu me déranges en plein essayage ? Harry, je t'adore, mais tu as beau être le témoin de Ron et le parrain de mon futur enfant, je te jure que si tu ne t'expliques pas _maintenant _je t'étrangle avec joie !

Le jeune homme déglutit nerveusement en entendant la menace dans sa voix devenue glaciale. Et il imaginait parfaitement le regard noir qu'elle devait avoir en ce moment. Instinctivement, il se recroquevilla contre la porte.

- Mais Mione…

- NON ! C'est bien ce que tu voulais, non ? Que Draco s'intéresse à toi autrement que comme son ennemi ? Alors de quoi viens-tu te plaindre !

- Mais Mione, je ne veux pas juste l'intéresser ! Je veux qu'il m'aime aussi !

Il y eut un silence, puis Hermione soupira lourdement alors qu'Harry se mordait la lèvre.

- Pourquoi est-ce que je ne suis même pas satisfaite de pouvoir dire que j'avais _encore_ raison ? Mais bon, ce n'est pas le sujet. Explique-toi un peu plus Harry, je n'ai pas ma boule de cristal avec moi.

- Haha, très drôle. C'est juste que… Draco m'a détesté pendant des années et là, comme ça, d'un seul coup je l'intéresse ? Je n'ai pas envie de savoir qu'il ne fait que s'amuser avec moi. Il peut avoir qui il veut dans son lit, alors pourquoi il s'encombrerait d'un balafré comme moi ? Pour le prestige d'avoir couché avec le Survivant et de l'avoir jeté ? Non merci, j'en ai marre que les gens ne s'intéressent qu'au Sauveur du monde sorcier. Je crois que j'ai assez souffert avec la mort de mes parents et cette foutue guerre. Je n'ai plus envie d'avoir mal.

- … Harry, depuis que tu as quitté Cho, comment de relations as-tu eu ?

- Hein ? Ben, je suis sortit avec Seamus, mais il s'est vite mis avec Dean… Ensuite, avec la guerre j'avais un peu autre chose à penser, tu vois. Et depuis j'ai dû embrasser un ou deux Moldus. Chez les Dursley, c'était un peu compliqué…

- Donc tu n'as jamais eu de relation stable et durable.

- … Non ?

Hermione soupira une nouvelle fois. En arrière-fond, Harry entendit une voix l'appeler timidement et se crispa.

- Il faut que j'y retourne, Harry. Mais écoute-moi bien, parce que je ne vais pas le répéter, j'ai autre chose à faire, et que cette situation commence à m'agacer ! Tu es adorable, vraiment, et très mignon avec ce petit côté enfantin, mais grandis un peu. Arrête de paniquer pour un rien, réfléchis. Et crois-moi, Draco est bien l'une des rares personnes à n'avoir jamais vu l'Elu en toi.

- Mais…

_Tuuut, tuuut, tuuut…_ Le jeune homme contempla le téléphone comme s'il s'était brusquement transformé en Scrout à Pétard affamé et prêt à le dévorer tout cru. _Un cauchemar. Je nage en plein cauchemar. Elle était sensée m'aider, non ? _Rageur il jeta le combiné à l'autre bout de la pièce, ignorant le fracas que son geste produisait et agrippa ses cheveux en posant son front sur ses genoux. _Merde merde merde… Ça m'énerve ! Si même Hermione n'est pas capable de m'aider dans ce genre de situation, comment je vais faire moi ? Bon sang, vous êtes sûr qu'il y a pas un autre mage noir à dégommer ? Non parce que là je suis partant tout de suite ! Tout plutôt que d'affronter ça ! Ça au moins c'est pas trop difficile, un ou deux sorts bien placés et puis hop ! on en parle plus ! … Ouais, enfin je dis ça mais je suis même pas capable de me débarrasser tout seul de MacNair…_

Un soupir lui échappa et il finit par se relever pour ouvrir les robinets. Pendant que l'eau chaude emplissait doucement la baignoire, il ôta son T-shirt et son pantalon avant de les jeter en boule dans un coin de la salle de bains… Enfin, il le pensait. Mais bon, quelle importance ? Il les retrouverait bien à un moment où un autre… Avec un nouveau soupir, il passa une main sur sa nuque tendue pour la masser doucement. Alors comme ça, la situation agaçait Hermione ? Eh bien lui, elle le fatiguait. Nan mais c'est vrai quoi, d'abord ce n'était pas elle qui était là-dedans jusqu'au cou ! Elle aurait pu se montrer un peu plus compatissante, quoi ! Le mariage était vraiment dévastateur pour ses nerfs. Il n'avait fait que lui exposer un tout petit souci de rien du tout ! _Et puis qu'est-ce qu'elle veut dire par "réfléchis" ? Je fais que ça ! J'en ai même mal au crâne !_

Une vague d'humidité à ses pieds le fit jurer. D'un geste, il fit disparaître l'eau qui avait débordé avant de s'asseoir dans sa baignoire et d'y verser une tonne de gel douche, juste pour voir la mousse recouvrir une bonne moitié de la salle de bains. _Heureusement que j'ai massacré le téléphone, manquerait plus que Draco ait raison. _Il ramena à nouveau ses genoux contre sa poitrine et se recroquevilla, jusqu'à ce que l'eau recouvre son menton et sa bouche, effleurant son nez. Réfléchir, réfléchir… Elle en avait de bonnes, Hermione ! Mais réfléchir à quoi ? A lui ? A Malfoy ? A MacNair ? A la rotation de Vénus autour de Mars qui annonçait son suicide prochain ? En quelque sorte, c'était… effrayant, de réfléchir. Parce qu'il avait peur de son imagination qui s'emballait trop facilement. Et s'il se faisait des idées ?

_Raaaah, ça m'éneeeeeerve ! Bon, allez, respire mon grand. On se calme. On reprend tout depuis le début. _Il vivait avec Malfoy depuis pratiquement une semaine déjà. _Ok._ Tous les deux étaient physiquement intacts, pas une seule bagarre ou un seul dérapage à noter. _Ok._ Malfoy était devenu sympathique et gentil. _…Ok_. Il était définitivement et irrémédiablement tombé amoureux de ce connard. _… … …Ok aussi_. Et Malfoy était peut-être intéressé par sa petite personne… _Non, ça, décidément, ça colle pas dans mon équation. Ce n'est pas censé se passer comme ça. Comment je fais pour le séduire moi sinon ?_ Boudeur, il s'enfonça sous l'eau, les paupières étroitement fermées. Et presque malgré lui, il revit le visage paisible de Draco lorsqu'il avait dormi avec lui, lorsqu'il lui avait caressé le visage… En y réfléchissant bien, c'est vrai que, si on regardait les choses d'un certain angle, en penchant la tête de 35° à droite, et en relevant le menton d'un demi centimètre, avec énooormément d'imagination on pouvait peut-être se dire qu'il se pourrait que dans certains instants Draco se comporte envers lui d'une façon presque… tendre…

Il refit surface en prenante une grande inspiration. Ses mèches noires se collèrent aussitôt à son visage, lui chatouillant désagréablement la commissure des lèvres. Il les repoussa en soufflant et se laissa aller en arrière, sa nuque s'appuyant sur le rebord de la baignoire. Ses yeux errèrent sur le plafond blanc, suivant les arabesques d'un bleu très pâle qui y étaient dessinées. Un rictus tordit ses lèvres. _Qu'est-ce que ça ferait si je disais ça à voix haute ? … Après tout, j'ai bien jeté un sort de silence, non ? _Il hésita une seconde, puis ferma les yeux et murmura doucement :

- Je t'aime…

Il rouvrit brusquement les paupières, surpris par la vague de chaleur qui l'envahit à ce moment-là. _Oh non, je vais vraiment finir par me transformer en première Poustouffle !_ Mais malgré cette pensée horrifiée, il se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour retenir le sourire niais qui s'installait sur son visage. Puis, juste par expérience, il le répéta, juste un tout petit peu plus fort.

- Je t'aime.

A nouveau, cette boule de sensations au creux de son estomac, ces espèces de papillons qui s'agitaient sans lui faire de mal. Il gloussa. _Ça y est, je suis définitivement atteint. Mais qu'est-ce que c'est bon ! … Bon, un des points de réfléchit. Ensuite… je réfléchirais à Malfoy plus tard. Je pense que j'ai déjà bien avancé, non ? Et puis, j'admets que j'aurais peut-être une chance… Bref. Occupons-nous du problème MacNair… _Un frisson le parcourut et il grimaça.

Enfin, au moins, il avait réussi à bouger lorsqu'il l'avait vu, la dernière fois. Mais il ne comprenait pas comment il avait réussi à entrer. Il faisait confiance à Malfoy pour avoir été sérieux dans son travail. Il n'aurait jamais laissé une faille pareille dans son système de sécurité. Surtout pas en ce qui concernait la porte d'entrée. Quoique, pour sa part, c'était vraiment le dernier moyen d'entrer qu'il aurait choisi si jamais il aurait voulu se glisser dans l'appartement de quelqu'un pour le tuer… Mais bon, deux autres personnes avaient déjà réussi à arriver jusque là : Narcissia – mais il se doutait que les enchantements de Draco étaient installés de sorte à reconnaître sa propre empreinte magique, et celle de sa mère s'y rapprochait beaucoup – et le livreur de pizzas…

Harry se figea. _Le livreur de pizzas ? Mais il ne connaissait rien à la magie, ça j'en suis sûr, alors comment aurait-il pu passer tous les sorts de protection ? Même moi j'en aurais été incapable ! Il y a au moins vingt sorciers qui ont travaillé dessus ! Et si… C'est pas vrai… Bordel ! Non mais quel crétin ! La moindre des choses avant d'empêcher quelqu'un de rentrer, c'est de se renseigner sur la personne !_

Les mâchoires serrées et les sourcils froncés, le jeune homme se leva d'un bond, ôta son sort de verrouillage et ouvrit brusquement la porte. Draco était assis à même le sol, adossé au lit, une jambe ramenée vers lui et l'autre tendue, un petit carnet à la main. Il écarquilla les yeux en le voyant sortir, mais Harry ne lui laissa pas le temps de placer un seul mot.

- ESPECE D'ABRUTI FINI ! PAS ETONNANT QUE MACNAIR AIT PU PASSER ! T'ES VRAIMENT LE ROI ! Evidemment qu'il a pu passer tes sorts ! Ils sont d'un niveau trop élevé ! MacNair a à peu près autant de pouvoirs que Rusard ! C'est Voldemort qui lui fournissait des amulettes pendant les batailles ! A ton avis, pourquoi est-ce qu'il participait surtout aux interrogatoires ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il occupait un rang modeste chez les Mangemorts ? ABRUTI ! C'est un boucher, à la façon des Moldus ! Et bien sûr, mÔsieur Malfoy n'avait pas prévu ça ! Non mais tu réfléchis des fois ou pas ? J'arrive pas à croire que tu sois un Auror alors que tu ne sais même pas des bases pareilles ! Tu dormais ou quoi pendant les cours de DCFM ?

- …

- MALFOY, TU POURRAIS AU MOINS M'ECOUTER QUAND JE T'ENGUEULE !

Toujours aucune réaction visible. Le blond se contentait de le regarder fixement, immobile, la bouche entrouverte, les yeux toujours écarquillés et les pupilles légèrement dilatées. Il ne semblait même pas avoir entendu Harry lui parler. Un peu intrigué, celui-ci finit par suivre la direction de son regard et baissa la tête… pour tomber sur son corps entièrement nu, ruisselant d'eau et de mousse. _Ah. _Il ferma les yeux et laissa échapper un très las :

- Et merde…

.~.~.~.~. ~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

**Mwahahahaha ! J'avais le titre et la fin avant même de savoir ce que je mettais dans ce chapitre ! Qui m'a pris plus de temps que prévu d'ailleurs ! Enfin, on s'en fout… Zavez vu, il s'améliore un peu, non, notre Ryry ? Et puis d'abord, c'est tout à fait plausible qu'il ne le voit pas ! Moi ça m'arrive tout le temps ! (Remarque, c'est peut-être pour ça que je suis célibataire depuis 18 ans…)**

**Bon, je suis pas la pour raconter ma vie, donc comme toujours, les messages me font vraiment **_**trèèèès **_**plaisir et les suggestions sont toujours les bienvenues !**

**See you soon !**

**Ah, et euh, je préviens cette fois-ci, je vais porter mon ordinateur à la révision – il fait plus de bruit qu'une moteur diésel de vingt-cinq ans – donc je vais essayer de bosser sur le fixe mais je peux rien vous promettre… Mais je vais essayer ! Et puis ça devrait pas durer longtemps !**


	14. Et maintenant, je fais quoi ?

**Attention les yeux, me revoilà ! Un chapitre 14 de fait, un… Enfin… mais j'avoue que j'ai vraiment eu du mal à l'écrire celui-là et que même maintenant j'en suis pas tout à fait satisfaite ! C'est peut-être pour ça qu'il est plus court et que la fin est un peu bateau… Bah, je vais me rattraper !**

**Ah, et merci à ceux et celles qui m'ont fait remarquer mon erreur concernant NarcissA ! Je le saurais à présent, mais je reconnais que j'ai eu la flemme de replonger dans mes bouquins – qui sont je ne sais où d'ailleurs… peut-être mon frère – pour l'orthographe d'un prénom…**

**Bonne lecture !**

.~.~.~.~. ~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

14] Et maintenant, je fais quoi ?

S'il avait vu la scène autrement – dans un film, par exemple –, Harry aurait sûrement éclaté de rire. Sauf que ce n'était pas un film. Ni même un livre. Ou alors, on ne lui avait vraiment pas attribué le beau rôle… Enfin, d'après lui, bien sûr. Parce que Draco n'était pas forcément du même avis. Ses yeux accrochèrent une goutte d'eau translucide qui glissait sur une épaisse mèche noire. Elle échoua au creux de son épaule, tremblota un instant, dégringola le long de sa clavicule, se faufila entre ses pectoraux, suivit le tracé de ses abdominaux avant de venir mourir dans le repli de son nombril… Le blond obligea son regard à ne pas descendre plus bas. Une dizaine de néons multicolores clignotaient dans son esprit accompagnés d'une sirène d'alarme qui hurlait depuis que la porte de la salle de bains s'était ouverte. _Saute-lui dessus ! – Non ! – Saute-lui dessus ! – Non ! – Mais saute-lui dessus bordel ! _Il déglutit péniblement. C'était vraiment très tentant d'obéir à ce que ses hormones lui ordonnaient vivement. D'autant plus qu'il n'avait jamais remarqué que le haut de la gorge d'Harry rougissait aussi quand il était gêné. C'était amusant, mais il était sûr qu'il pourrait y mettre des couleurs bien plus intéressantes et d'une façon beaucoup plus agréable… _STOP !_

Harry ne se rendait pas bien compte de la bataille qui faisait rage sous la tignasse blonde. Par contre, il voyait très bien les mâchoires serrées, les membres raides et la lueur qui brillait au fond des yeux gris. Il se recroquevilla légèrement, avivant encore plus cette étincelle. _Au secours, Mione, vais me faire violer ! … Euh, ça existe les viols consentants ? Non parce que là, je dis pas que mais… Bref, c'est pas le sujet ? COMMENT JE SORS DE LA MOI MAINTENANT ? _Histoire d'arranger les choses, le regard qui se promenait avec une certaine insistance sur sa peau nue commençait à provoquer chez lui une réaction très… embarrassante lorsque l'on n'est pas tout seul sous sa couette… et encore. La chaleur sur ses joues augmenta encore de quelques degrés. Le plus discrètement possible, il glissa une main sur son bas-ventre pour tenter de se cacher. Mais le regard acier suivit aussitôt son mouvement. Le survivant crut que son pauvre petit cœur allait finir par le lâcher. Prenant une inspiration sifflante, il esquissa un pas en arrière.

Ce mouvement sembla sortir Draco de sa fixation. Ses yeux remontèrent brusquement sur le visage de son colocataire. Il se releva souplement, sans le quitter du regard. Harry déglutit en faisant un nouveau pas. _Maman, il va me bouffer tout cru !_ Il se racla la gorge et se força à sortir d'une voix enjouée :

- Oh c'est bon, tu vas pas me faire croire qu'entre les vestiaires de Quidditch et toutes tes conquêtes tu n'as jamais vu un homme à poil ! C'est pas la mort ! Bon, en attendant je disais que…

- Potter.

La voix de l'Auror était devenue rauque et encore plus grave, comme enfumée, et il était à présent très près – trop près – du pauvre brun. A tel point que celui-ci pouvait clairement voir ses pupilles dilatées. _Je disais… quoi ?_

- Euh… Ecoute Dray… co ! Tu pourrais pas reculer un tout petit peu ? Non parce que là tu…

- Ferme-la.

Il déglutit et referma la bouche – qu'il avait gardée un peu entrouverte. Draco était vraiment, vraiment très, très près. Lentement, il leva les mains et les posa sur l'encadrement de la porte, de chaque côté de son colocataire. Puis, il pencha la tête sur le côté et s'avança encore, juste assez pour caler son visage au creux de son cou sans toucher sa peau. Il prit une profonde inspiration, tout son corps tremblant sous l'effort qu'il faisait pour se maîtriser. _Bon sang, j'avais déjà remarqué qu'il sentait bon, mais après la douche… Zen, Draco, on ne le mord pas ! Fais quelque chose ! … Non, pas le plaquer contre le mur pour le prendre comme un sauvage. Trèèèès mauvaise idée ça… _Il ferma les yeux très fort, se forçant à respirer calmement et longuement. La pression commençait à retomber dans ses veines… Enfin, avant qu'Harry ne fasse un geste inconsidéré.

En effet, le Survivant – qui ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où il avait failli mourir durant ces dix dernières minutes –, pas très à l'aise face à cette soudaine proximité, avait levé les mains et les avait plaquées sur le torse de son assaillant pour le repousser. Sans grand succès bien sûr. Au contraire, le blond s'appuya un peu plus sur lui et ses lèvres fondirent avidement sur la peau hâlée, comme affamée. Le cerveau d'Harry se déconnecta totalement au contact presque brûlant de sa bouche contre sa gorge. La seule pensée capable de traverser l'épais brouillard de chaleur et de plaisir qui avait envahi son esprit était un très développé _HEIN ?_

Le corps – toujours habillé – de Draco ne touchait absolument pas le sien, excepté ses lèvres, mais le brun avait l'impression d'être entièrement recouvert, voire même enveloppé par sa présence. Il ferma les yeux et se mordit la lèvre pour retenir le gémissement qui remontait le long de sa gorge alors que le blond semblait bien partit pour lui laisser la marque du siècle. Il pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté et ses mains remontèrent lentement jusqu'à entourer son cou pour le maintenir contre lui. Visiblement, son initiative fut fortement appréciée étant donné que Draco grogna contre sa peau et se rapprocha encore plus…

… Jusqu'à ce qu'un hurlement strident provienne du salon.

- DRACO !

Le jeune homme gronda une nouvelle fois, excédé, mais n'arrêta pas pour autant. Harry, lui, ouvrit péniblement un œil embrumé. Cette voix lui rappelait vaguement quelque chose…

- DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY !

Ah. Ce timbre doux et mélodieux, il l'avait bel et bien entendu auparavant. Comment oublier l'extraordinaire délicatesse de Narcissa Malfoy ? Draco serra le poing et se recula brusquement avec une exclamation de rage étouffée. Il n'en fallut pas beaucoup plus pour que le brun sorte de sa torpeur, rougisse violemment et se réfugie dans la salle de bains en claquant la porte. Son cœur battait la chamade dans sa poitrine, tout son corps le brûlait et il était sûr qu'il allait finir par tomber dans les pommes. Sans réfléchir plus longtemps, il délaissa son bain encore plein pour se ruer sous la petite douche à côté et ouvrit brutalement l'eau froide. Le contact glacé du liquide sur sa peau surchauffée lui arracha un cri, mais eut au moins le mérite de lui remettre les idées en places. Ainsi que de faire disparaître les dernières traces de mousses sur son corps. Harry s'adossa contre le carrelage et leva machinalement une main pour effleurer son cou. Il sentait encore les lèvres de Draco à cet endroit, comme deux fantômes légers…

_Ok. On se calme. On réfléchit. … PUTAIN ! MALFOY VIENT DE SE JETER SUR MOI, COMMENT VEUX-TU QUE JE ME CALME ? Et il m'a fait le plus beau suçon de ma vie… Bon, ok, on m'en a pas fait beaucoup mais QUAND MÊME ! Allez, respire, Harry, respire, c'est pas le moment de tomber dans les vapes… Fffff… Lààà… Huuuu… fuuuu…. Huuu… BORDEL JE VAIS TUER HERMIONE AUSSI ! Merde merde merde merde… Raaah, et calme-toi aussi là en bas ! C'est pas le moment ! Plus froide, l'eau !_

Pendant ce temps, Draco débarquait dans son salon d'un pas furieux. _ELLE A INTERET A AVOIR UNE EXCELLENTE EXCUSE POUR M'AVOIR DERANGE DANS UN MOMENT PAREILLE ! DU GENRE LE RETOUR DE VOLDEMORT, PARCE QUE SINON JE LA MASSACRE !_ Il écarta d'un coup de pied rageur un coussin qui entravait son passage et se jeta littéralement à genoux devant sa cheminée en aboyant :

- QUOI ?

Le visage de Narcissa Malfoy haussa un sourcil distingué au milieu des braises rougeoyantes.

- Mon fils, j'espère que ce n'est pas…

- SI, C'EST A TOI QUE JE PARLE ! QU'EST-CE QUI SE PASSE ENCORE ? J'ESPERE POUR TOI QUE C'EST UNE URGENCE !

- Bien sûr que c'est une urgence, voyons ! Crois-tu vraiment que je te dérangerai ainsi sans une raison valable ?

- ALORS QUOI ?

- Draco, il faut absolument que tu envoies un hibou à Molly pour lui expliquer la situation ! Dis-lui toi, qu'il est absolument hors de question que tu portes un costume doré ou marron pour le mariage ! Tout le monde sait que tu es fait pour porter du gris ! Bon, le noir te va parfaitement aussi, mais nous n'allons pas à un enterrement, et le blanc n'en parlons pas, il ne faudrait pas que tu fasses trop concurrence aux mariés non plus donc…

- Mère.

La femme s'interrompit, surprise par son ton exceptionnellement grave et glacial.

- Oui ?

- SERAIS-TU EN TRAIN DE TE FOUTRE DE MOI ?

- Draco, ton langage !

- AU DIABLE MON LANGAGE ! TU VIENS DE M'INTERROMPRE POUR UNE AFFAIRE DE… CHIFFONS !

Narcissa écarquilla tellement les yeux que ça semblait douloureux. Draco, lui se releva et se mit à faire les cents pas devant l'âtre, crispant et décrispant les poings en rythme. _Ne pas l'étrangler, ne pas l'étranger… Tu vas te bruler si tu fais ça. _Il expira profondément avant de rejeter ses cheveux en arrière. Il sentait encore tout son corps trembler. Sa mère finit par se rendre compte de quelque chose car ses paupières se plissèrent. Le jeune homme grimaça. Quand elle faisait cette tête c'était que…

- Draco, où est donc Harry ? Tu n'es pas avec lui ?

- J'y étais jusqu'à ce que tu débarques pour cette STUPIDE histoire de couleurs !

- Où est-il ?

- … Dans sa salle de bains, il a le droit non ? Et puis d'abord, ce n'est pas à toi de s'inquiéter de l'endroit où il est ! C'est MON travail ! Alors fous-lui la paix ! AH, et j'ai failli oublier… Qu'est-ce que tu lui as raconté au téléphone tout à l'heure ? T'étais vraiment obligée de lui parler de Laean ? Je croyais que tu me donnais une semaine !

- Draco. Qu'est-ce que _tu _lui as fait ?

- RIEN !

- Je ne te crois pas ! Pourquoi es-tu aussi énervé ? Vous vous êtes disputés ?

- BORDEL, MAMAN, DEGAGE DE MA CHEMINEE !

- Entendu.

Le visage de Narcissa disparut aussitôt des braises. Son fils poussa un soupir de soulagement et s'affala sans aucune grâce sur son canapé, les jambes croisées et les chevilles appuyées sur l'accoudoir. Son souffle était encore haché et il était sûr qu'il devait être écarlate, mais l'irruption de sa mère avait au moins eu le mérite de lui remettre les idées en places. Douche froide, en quelque sorte… _Bon Dieu ! Mais qu'est-ce que j'étais en train de faire ? Qu'est-ce qu'il va penser maintenant ? Que comme je ne peux pas sortir, je vais me défouler sur lui ? Ah bravo Draco, 10 sur 10 pour le self control ! J'ai vraiment… _Un bruit familier lui fit relever la tête. Comme un souffle profond… _Non, elle n'aurait pas osé faire ça ! _Un nuage de cendre se déposa sur le tapis devant la cheminée.

_Ben si. _Narcissa Malfoy se redressa avec élégance et épousseta sa manche.

- Bon. Alors, que se passe-t-il ici ?

- QU'EST-CE QUE TU FOUS ICI ?

- Tu m'as bien dit de sortir du feu, non ? Alors je suis venue. Encore heureux que tu n'aies pas bloqué l'accès depuis le manoir, cela aurait été du plus mauvais effet si j'avais dû transplaner en bas de ta rue. Maintenant, tu vas m'expliquer exactement ce qu'il s'est passé entre ce pauvre Harry et toi !

- C'est MA vie, d'accord, donc tu n'as pas à t'en mêler !

- Mais oui, mais oui. Bon, tu vas me répondre ?

- Jamais !

- Hum… J'espère pour toi que tu n'as pas effrayé mon futur gendre ! Après tout le mal que je me suis donné pour que vous vous parliez autrement qu'en vous hurlant dessus…

- Le mal que _tu _t'es donné ? Ça veut dire quoi ça ? Tu n'as rien fait pour arranger les choses, il me semble ! Au contraire, en ce moment, j'ai plutôt l'impression que tu cherches à m'enfoncer ! Chaque fois que tu lui parles, tout devient encore plus compliqué ! Et surtout MAINTENANT !

- Qu'étiez-vous en train de faire, dans cette salle de bains ? … DRACO ! TU N'AURAIS PAS OSE !

- Qu… NON ! Qu'est-ce que tu vas encore imaginer ? J'étais de l'autre côté de la porte ! Jamais je n'aurais cru que tu pouvais être… que tu pouvais avoir l'esprit aussi mal placé ! Il ne s'est… RIEN… passé !

Narcissa fit la moue en dévisageant son fils. Celui-ci évitait soigneusement son regard, le haut des pommettes coloré d'un joli rose vif, les yeux brillants. De plus, il n'arrêtait pas de se balancer sur ses talons, une main dans la poche, l'autre passant nerveusement dans ses cheveux. La femme plissa à nouveau les yeux et retint un sourire en coin. Elle avait l'impression de le revoir, bien des années auparavant, quand il avait fait tomber un des vases du salon durant l'absence de son père. Elle l'avait interrogé mais il lui avait affirmé catégoriquement et avec toute la fierté qui le caractérisait qu'il n'y était pour rien. Son fils était tellement visible pour elle quand il lui mentait…

Elle prit une grande inspiration, redressa le menton et posa ses mains sur ses hanches. Draco fit la grimace…

- Draco, pourquoi est-ce que tu me racontes des histoires pareilles ? Je _sais _qu'il s'est passé quelque chose entre vous, je le s_ens_, alors ça suffit un peu les mensonges ! Que c'est-il passé ?

- MAIS PUISQUE JE TE DIS QUE…

- Hum… Je dérange ?

Draco se figea. Harry était dans l'encadrement de la porte, une serviette encore humide à la main, les cheveux totalement en vrac et un faible sourire gêné sur les lèvres. _Merlin, il est trop craquant comme ça… Aaaaaah non, c'est franchement pas le moment ! Respiiiiire… Hum, pourquoi est-ce que le fauve fait cette tête ? _En effet, Narcissa Malfoy observait d'un air stupéfait son "futur gendre", bouche bée, les yeux exorbités. Une lueur de compréhension s'allumait peu à peu au fond de ses prunelles bleues fixées sur le brun. Alarmée par son silence soudain, l'Auror tourna lentement la tête pour suivre la direction de son regard… Et tomba directement sur la marque presque violacée qui ornait le côté droit du cou du Survivant, nettement visible au milieu des mèches sombres collées à sa peau. _ET MERDE !_

D'ailleurs, les lèvres de Narcissa commençaient déjà à s'étirer en un large sourire triomphant et parfaitement terrifiant. Elle ouvrit la bouche… Draco la saisit rudement par le bras et l'entraîna vigoureusement vers la porte, appuyant sa deuxième main sur sa tête pour éviter de l'assommer au manteau de la cheminée – manquerait plus qu'elle s'incruste plus longtemps que prévu. L'expression de ravissement de la femme se transforma rapidement en indignation lorsqu'elle vit son fils s'emparer d'une poignée de poudre de cheminette.

- DRAAAAA… !

- MANOIR MALFOY !

Un nuage vert s'éleva, interrompant son hurlement. Draco se hâta de bloquer l'accès de sa cheminée avant de pousser un profond soupir. Il se laissa légèrement aller en avant, jusqu'à poser son front contre le mur, les yeux fermés. D'un seul coup, il se sentait fatigué, mais fatigué… Il leva lentement les mains pour se masser les tempes. Harry, pendant ce temps, observait la scène avec ahurissement. _Je rêve, ou Malfoy vient de foutre ça mère dehors ? _Un peu perturbé, il s'installa sur un fauteuil en frictionnant sa tignasse noire pour finir de la sécher. Décidément cette journée était vraiment trop bizarre…

Il y eut un long moment de silence, puis Draco soupira une nouvelle fois.

- Désolé…

_Il s'excuse pour quoi là ? Pour ce qu'il s'est passé… ou pour s'être arrêté à cause de sa mère ?_

- Je t'en prie…

- …

- …

- … Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire, tout à l'heure ?

- Ah euh… ça… euh… Ah oui ! MacNair ! Je crois que j'ai compris comment il avait réussi à passer…

L'Auror se retourna brusquement vers lui, les sourcils froncés par la concentration. Harry se mordit la lèvre pour en pas faire la moue alors que son colocataire repassait en mode "boulot". Celui-ci s'assit face à lui, faisant venir d'un geste agacé un parchemin et une plume avant de croiser les jambes, un pied sur son genou, pour se servir de support. Il haussa un sourcil pour l'encourager à poursuivre.

- Sérieux, j'arrive pas à croire que tu n'y aies pas pensé ! Le vendeur de pizza !

Draco haussa un _deuxième _sourcil, l'air de dire "tu te fous de moi là". Le brun soupira.

- Il est arrivé jusqu'à la porte sans problème, l'autre jour, parce que les sorts de protection sont conçus pour repousser les sorciers dont la magie dépasse un certain niveau ! Les plus puissants, quoi… donc les Moldus, les Cracmols et ceux qui ont très peu de pouvoir ne sont pas concernés par ta protection ! Et MacNair appartient à la dernière catégorie ! Donc, tu peux renforcer tes trucs autant que tu veux il passe dedans comme dans du beurre !

Le silence s'installa à nouveau. Les yeux acier du blond ne quittait pas le visage de Harry face à lui, sans ciller une seule fois. Ce dernier finit par s'agiter légèrement sur son siège, mal à l'aise devant tant d'insistance, surtout après… l'épisode de la salle de bains. Le blond finit par se lever brusquement, envoyant tous ses dossiers valser dans la pièce d'un grand geste du bras avec un cri de colère. Son colocataire se recroquevilla sur sa place alors qu'il laissait échapper une flopée de jurons tous plus exotiques les uns que les autres. Il prit plusieurs longues minutes pour se calmer, les yeux fixés sur les centaines de feuilles éparpillées sur le sol.

- Merde… des mois de boulot pour rien…

- … Tu veux que je prépare le dîner ?

- Fais-toi quelque chose si tu veux, moi je peux rien avaler. J'ai juste envie d'aller me coucher et qu'on me foute la paix pour aujourd'hui.

- Hm, pareil… donc euh… bonne nuit ?

- Ouais… je vais ranger un peu avant. 'Nuit.

Harry acquiesça. Vu la tête que Malfoy tirait à cet instant, il ne valait mieux pas trop le chercher. Il s'étira paresseusement et se dirigea à pas lents vers le couloir. Seulement, une fois là, il hésita brièvement. Passer la nuit dans le lit de Draco et risquer de se faire violer sans autre forme de procès, avec un blondinet de charmante humeur, ou bien aller directement dans sa chambre et faire des cauchemars jusqu'au petit matin ? quoique, ses rêves risquaient d'être bel et bien agités, mais peut-être pas de la même façon qu'auparavant… Il secoua la tête. Il n'était pas suicidaire quand même ! Avec un léger soupir de résignation, il ouvrit la porte de sa propre chambre et jeta un rapide coup d'œil à celle qui donnait accès à sa salle de bains. Il se sentit rougir. Une nouvelle fois, il porta la main à son cou et caressa la marque qu'il lui avait faite…

_Bon ça suffit, tu y repenseras plus tard ! Dodo maintenant ! _Il se déshabilla à la hâte et se glissa dans ses draps sans même prendre la peine d'enfiler son pyjama… De toute façon, il portait encore le parfum de Draco et il était suffisamment embrouillé comme ça ! Harry enfouit son visage dans son oreiller et ramena sa couette par-dessus sa tête, ignorant qu'à quelques pièces de là, un certain blond pensait exactement la même chose…

_Et maintenant, je fais quoi ?_

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

**Héhé… vous l'aimez toujours autant Narcissa ? … Moi je m'éclate avec elle ! Mwahaha, rien que d'imaginer la tête de Draco quand elle lui explique pourquoi elle le contacte… J'espère que ça vous aura plus ! Et que j'aurais répondu aux attentes concernant la suite de l'épisode de la douche !**

**See you soon, and love you so much !**


	15. Sors de là

**Héhé… JE SUIS DE RETOUUUUR ! Oulà, faut que j'arrête de passer 5h d'affilée devant un concert avec deux copines dont une complètement folle à côté… Bref !**

**J'ai enfin fini mon chapitre 15 ! Désolée, pas beaucoup d'action au début mais je voulais écrire un peu l'avis de Draco, ce qui a pris pas mal de place… mais les choses s'accélèrent !**

**On m'a demandé combien de chapitres encore j'allais écrire mais pour être franche, je ne sais pas vraiment… au grand minimum 5, mais je pense que je vais avoir du mal à boucler cette fiction en aussi peu de temps sans bâcler la fin… Hum… quoique… Enfin, c'est à voir comme je l'ai déjà dit, mais entre 5 et 10 chapitres…**

**Voilà, bonne lecture !**

.~.~.~.~. ~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

15] Sors de là

Draco fit rouler sa tête sur ses épaules pour tenter de relaxer un peu sa nuque, mais sans grand succès. Ranger la pièce lui avait pris près d'une demi-heure, et encore il n'avait même pas pris la peine de trier toutes les feuilles volantes. Cela aurait pris moins de temps en utilisant la magie, il le savait pertinemment, mais il avait besoin de bouger pour évacuer un minimum sa tension. Pour l'instant, il était assis sur son canapé, la tête dans les mains, le regard fixé sur les piles de dossiers entassées sur la table. Concernant MacNair, tout était à refaire. Concernant sa mère, tout était à éviter. Concernant Potter… Il grogna en se laissant aller contre le dossier. Concernant Potter, il n'en avait aucune idée. C'était clair qu'il avait apprécié ce qu'il lui avait fait, dans la chambre, et qu'il ne lui était pas indifférent… Bon, ça il le savait déjà auparavant. Merci à Hermione pour ses révélations qui n'en étaient pas au détour d'un couloir.

Le seul problème, c'était que le brun était totalement imprévisible. Et qu'il n'avait pas la moindre idée de la manière dont il allait pouvoir réagir le lendemain matin. Draco soupira en fermant les yeux. Laean en profita pour grimper sur ses genoux d'un bond maladroit et miaula doucement. Le blond sourit sans rouvrir les paupières et le caressa doucement, aplatissant ses oreilles toutes douces sur son crâne pour le faire ronronner un peu plus.

- C'est vraiment un stupide Gryffondor… N'importe qui aurait deviné, et depuis longtemps. Ne serait-ce qu'avec ton nom, boule de poils ! Bon sang, il s'est pourtant renseigné sur sa famille, non ? Et il n'a même pas fait le rapprochement entre un nom celtique et sa grand-mère irlandaise… [1]

Le chaton miaula une nouvelle fois et frotta sa minuscule tête contre sa paume. Draco secoua la tête, puis l'attrapa par la peau du cou pur le soulever et l'embrasser sur le museau avant de le reposer au sol.

- Allez, au lit moi aussi.

Il se leva, s'étira longuement et se dirigea vers sa chambre, l'esprit encore agité. Mais lorsqu'il ouvrit sa porte et que son regard se posa sur son lit, il ne put s'empêcher d'y repenser. La première fois qu'il avait été chercher Harry dans son lit à cause de ses cauchemars et qu'il avait passé la nuit cramponné à lui. Quand il s'était endormi sur le canapé et que là encore il ne l'avait pas lâché. La fois où il était venu de lui-même, totalement à croquer avec son coussin et son pyjama. L'expression qu'il avait quand il dormait profondément, totalement détendu. Ses gestes quand il s'était réveillé avant lui, la douceur de ses doigts…

Il referma la porte sans même avoir fait un pas à l'intérieur.

- Bon. En fait, je crois que je suis bien partit pour une nuit blanche.

Parce qu'il était hors de question qu'il dorme dans ses draps avec toutes ces images en tête, sans compter celle de la salle de bains. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à retourner dans son salon. En fait, Draco aurait bien pris une douche, histoire d'essayer de se détendre, mais il n'avait pas beaucoup de choix : soit il traversait sa chambre pour revivre encore plus de souvenirs, soit il utilisait celle de son colocataire. Ce qui était hors de question. Il n'avait plus qu'à se faire une bonne tasse de thé, câliner son chat et se replonger dans ses dossiers. Une nuit normale, quoi. Peut-être qu'il pourrait envoyer un hibou à Blaise, cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne lui avait pas donné de nouvelles…

Un soupir lui échappa alors qu'il observait d'un œil morne sa tasse se remplir lentement. Pour être franc, il n'avait aucune envie de bosser cette nuit. Il s'était planté une fois, alors ce n'était pas la peine de recommencer. D'autant plus que quand il faisait quelque chose, il ne le faisait jamais à moitié. Donc lorsqu'il faisait une erreur – ce qui était exceptionnel, bien entendu, mais quand même – les dégâts étaient assez difficiles à rattraper. Raison de plus pour ne pas travailler en étant énervé, fatigué et totalement déconcentré.

- Satané Potty, il faut toujours qu'il m'empêche de faire mon boulot correctement…

Un léger sourire étira ses lèvres en y repensant. Durant sa formation, après Poudlard, il avait continué à croiser Harry lors des réunions de l'Ordre. Il aimait bien espionner sa silhouette fluette du coin de l'œil, à travers l'entrebâillement d'une porte ou quand il lui tournait le dos. Toutes les fois où il l'avait vu pleurer, assis sur son lit quand il se croyait seul, il était resté dans le couloir, adossé au mur, en attendant qu'il se calme ou qu'il s'endorme, et avec la furieuse envie de descendre Voldemort lui même. Quand la guerre avait pris fin et qu'il avait surpris un de ses collègues au bureau avec un dossier "Potter" sous le bras, il avait cru exploser.

Le blond gloussa en se souvenant de la tête de Fudge lorsqu'il avait littéralement défoncé la porte de son bureau en exigeant d'être chargé de l'affaire. Bon cela faisait déjà une semaine matin, midi et soir qu'il le harcelait pour obtenir ce dossier, alors il n'aurait pas dû être surpris. Un Malfoy obtient toujours ce qu'il veut. Et il l'avait eu. Il avait bousculé quasiment tous les départements du Ministère avec ses réclamations incessantes, il s'était fait maudire par tous ses collègues, il avait enchaîné jusqu'à 72h sans dormir pour être sur que tout serait parfait… Pour rien. Draco soupira une nouvelle fois et vida sa tasse avant de la poser dans l'évier. Enfin non, il n'avait vraiment travaillé pour rien. Après tout, Potter était ici, dans son appartement. Beaucoup trop mignon et attachant pour son propre bien, mais il était là. Et l'Auror avait commencé à mieux dormir la nuit en le sachant plus en sécurité que chez ses Moldus… Du moins, il le pensait au départ.

Peut-être qu'il s'en faisait trop pour lui. Potter était le Survivant, le meilleur sorcier du monde. Il avait été capable de trouver la faille dans son système de protection. Il était capable de se débrouiller tout seul… _Raaah, je n'arrive pas à m'empêcher de vouloir le prendre tout le temps dans mes bras ! Il faudrait qu'il arrête de me regarder avec ses yeux trop verts aussi ! _Il expira brutalement et sortit de la cuisine. Le regard de Potter… Au début, il l'avait haï, trop trouble derrière les carreaux de ses lunettes, trop honnête. Puis, au bout de deux ou trois ans, il avait finit par le trouver intriguant. Comment pouvait-il rester aussi lumineux, aussi innocent avec tout ce qu'il avait vu ? Ce n'était… pas normal. Potter n'était pas normal. Il avait été intéressé par ce changement dans la mécanique bien huilée de son existence. Mais le coup de grâce avait vraiment eu lieu le soir de Noël, en cinquième année, lorsque Draco s'était un peu attardé dans sa ronde de Préfet et qu'il l'avait aperçu dans la Grande Salle, assis devant l'immense sapin décoré. Son regard émerveillé. Si pur. Et fatal. _Le jour où je suis tombé amoureux de Saint Potty. Pitoyable… Tsss c'est malin, j'ai envie de le voir maintenant._

Le jeune homme grogna. Ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Il fallait être rationnel. Harry était fatigué, tourmenté à cause de MacNair – sans parler de sa foutue mère – et perturbé après ce qu'il s'était passé plus tôt. Draco était plus intelligent que ça. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas y aller. Il était rationnel.

- Si l'espèce de boule de poils qui me sert de chat va dans le couloir, j'y vais.

… _Et vive l'esprit rationnel… _Laean fixa son maître sans comprendre sa soudaine immobilité, les oreilles dressées. L'homme et l'animal se dévisagèrent un long moment, puis le chaton bâilla, s'étira longuement et lui tourna tranquillement le dos pour rejoindre son coussin… qui avait volé jusque devant la porte de la chambre de Draco lors de son mouvement de colère. Le blond haussa les épaules.

- Bah, un Malfoy tient toujours sa parole alors…

Sa propre mauvaise foi le fit sourire. En être arrivé au point de justifier ses actes avec un chat, si ce n'était pas malheureux ça… Il passa une main sur le pelage de Laean, à la fois pour s'excuser et pour l'aider à s'endormir… histoire qu'il ne traîne pas trop dans ses pattes. La porte de Potter n'était pas verrouillée. Elle s'ouvrit sans résistance et sans bruit. _C'est quasiment une invitation à entrer là, il se fout de moi… Et qui suis-je pour négliger une invitation ? _Il poussa la porte du bout des doigts. Aucune réaction. Il fit un pas à l'intérieur et la referma dans son dos. Toujours rien. _Trop facile. Je suis même pas capable d'avoir un seul remord. _Il s'avança tout doucement jusqu'au lit et s'assit sur le bord du matelas le plus silencieusement possible. Harry dormait profondément, un bras passé sous son oreiller… et complètement nu.

_Bon dieu, mais il le fait exprès ? _Draco inspira profondément, plusieurs fois, pour se calmer. Potter était en train de dormir, il était hors de question qu'il lui saute dessus sans aucune sommation. Surtout que le Gryffondor était adorable quand il dormait. Le jeune homme sourit et tendit la main pour repousser une mèche sombre sur son front. Machinalement, il redessina la fine cicatrice. Elle n'était pas disgracieuse, contrairement à ce qu'il avait pu penser au début. Et puis, ça faisait de lui _son _balafré. Il n'y avait que lui qui l'appelait comme ça. Stupide possessivité.

Cependant, lorsqu'il voulut retirer sa main, Harry sursauta et agrippa sa paume. Son visage endormi se crispa brièvement, comme angoissé. Draco fronça les sourcils et reposa doucement ses doigts sur son visage. Aussitôt, le brun se détendit et un léger sourire. L'autre secoua la tête et chuchota d'un air amusé :

- Merlin, Potty, t'es vraiment irrécupérable… Comment veux-tu que j'ai envie d'aller travailler après ça ?

Mais le dit Potty se contenta de pousser un soupir de bien-être et se pelotonna un peu plus sous sa couette, la main du blond serrée contre lui comme un doudou. Celui-ci retint un gloussement. _Quel gamin… _Mais Harry fit rapidement la moue, lui faisant hausser un sourcil. Le Survivant se tortilla à nouveau, comme s'il cherchait la meilleure position. Il se tourna de l'autre côté. Tendit les jambes. Roula sur le ventre. Revint sur le dos. Ramena son front vers ses genoux… sans jamais lâcher son "trésor". Draco grimaça lorsque son bras se tordit dans une position assez inconfortable, mais le laissa faire. Par contre, lorsqu'il trouva enfin sa position définitive, il grogna. Le brun avait pivoté de quatre-vingt dix degré et avait tout simplement posé sa tête sur sa cuisse. Le front contre sa hanche. Et stupide sourire de bienheureux aux lèvres.

- Bordel, tu veux me faire mourir avant l'âge ou quoi ? Arrête ça. Allez, lâche-moi, retourne dans ton lit.

Rien à faire. Par contre, Harry gloussa vaguement et emprisonna plus étroitement la main contre sa poitrine. Malfoy poussa un soupir, tenta de se dégager doucement et abandonna devant son échec. Il semblait vraiment bien dormir, il n'avait pas envie de le réveiller et de se faire crier dessus. De toute façon, il avait lui-même reconnu qu'il n'avait rien d'autre à faire, alors il pouvait bien rester là à ne rien faire, justement. Juste le regarder, comme au temps de l'Ordre. C'était reposant. Ça remplacerait sa nuit…

Sa deuxième main se leva et il dégagea quelques mèches pour mieux voir son cou. Notamment la superbe marque rouge-violette, parfaitement circulaire et qui tranchait sur la peau dorée. Son self-control était vraiment à revoir. Jamais, au grand jamais il n'avait craqué de la sorte ! Pas même lorsqu'un de ses amants, en septième année, l'avait attendu complètement nu dans la chambre, au milieu d'une ambiance vraiment très… Draco l'avait juste remercié poliment avant de le mettre à la porte en lui assénant qu'il était fatigué et qu'il voulait dormir. Alors que là, Harry était simplement sortit de la douche, sans chercher à l'allumer volontairement. Juste en rougissant.

Les minutes s'écoulèrent, lentement, paisiblement. Puis les heures. Draco sentait ses muscles s'engourdir, sa nuque devenir de plus en plus raide, mais il n'avait aucune envie de bouger. De temps en temps, il passait sa main dans la tignasse noire, ou bien il caressait du pouce les doigts serrés autour de sa paume. Parfois, aussi, il somnolait durant une demi-heure, avant de rouvrir les yeux et de sourire devant le tableau. Ils restèrent ainsi jusqu'au petit matin. Bien entendu, Harry n'avait pas fermé les volets de sa fenêtre avant de se coucher et les premiers rayons du soleil la traversèrent dans les alentours de 6h du matin.

Harry commença justement à s'agiter vers cette heure. Un soupir un peu plus profond lui échappa, vite suivi d'un gémissement étouffé et il frotta doucement sa joue sur son support. Ce qui eut au moins le mérite de réveiller totalement Draco. Il sursauta, tous les sens en alertes, et fixa le visage encore endormi du Survivant. _Un nouveau cauchemar ? Pourtant il a bien dormi, je ne comprends pas… _Nouveau geignement, plus fort cette fois-ci, et le brun monta son "doudou" jusqu'à son visage pour mordiller faiblement son index. Son souffle s'était légèrement raccourcit et l'Auror était sûr que sa température corporelle avait augmenté d'un ou deux degrés…

…

Les yeux gris jaillirent de leurs orbites. _Bordel de bon dieu de Merlin ! Cet imbécile est en train de faire un rêve érotique ! Sur mes genoux ! Et COMPLETEMENT NU ! ! Mais qu'est-ce que je fais ? _Pour être franc, Draco avait vraiment très envie de le laisser faire. Simplement pour voir de quoi il pourrait rêver. Mais bon, se permettre ça, c'était aussi prendre le risque de perdre à nouveau son sang-froid et de lui sauter dessus… surtout si cet imbécile de Gryffondor continuait de sucer son doigt comme un sucre d'orge. Il prit une grande inspiration tremblante et se pencha pour le secouer doucement par l'épaule.

- Hé, Harry…

_Argh, pourquoi est-ce que je l'ai appelé par son prénom ? _Harry gémit une nouvelle fois et se colla un peu plus à lui, se roulant en boule de sorte que ses genoux empêchent Draco de reculer. Celui-ci jura entre ses doigts et le secoua un peu plus fort.

- Hé ho, Potter, réveille-toi…

- Hmmm…

- Je sais, tout va bien au pays des licornes, des vélanes et des joyeux lutins, mais par pitié ouvre les yeux…

Le brun grogna et raffermit encore sa prise sur la main emprisonnée entre les siennes, arrachant une grimace douleur à son propriétaire.

- Potty, ça suffit maintenant… Sinon, je vais devoir être désagréable, tu vas gueuler, et on va passer une journée pourrie tous les deux, ce dont je n'ai franchement pas envie… Sois aussi mignon que tout à l'heure, lâche-moi…

Le jeune homme attendit encore quelques secondes avant qu'Harry ne lâche finalement sa main. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement mais avant qu'il ait pu reculer ou faire un autre mouvement, l'autre s'était à moitié redressé. Il n'eut pas à faire un trop grand effort pour franchir la faible distance les séparant et poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, un peu maladroitement, sans vraiment viser. Ses yeux mi-clos étaient vitreux de sommeil. Il marmonna :

- La ferme, Dray, et continue…

Avant de se réinstaller sur ses genoux, ramenant tout son corps contre le côté du blond. Y compris une certaine partie de son anatomie bien mieux réveillée que lui qui se frotta doucement sur le tissu de son pantalon, lui arrachant un gémissement plus accentué que les précédents. Ce fut sans doute ce qui fit définitivement craquer Draco. Il envoya promener sa conscience, son esprit rationnel et son sang-froid, attrapa Harry par les épaules et le ramena contre son torse. Ses bras s'enroulèrent autour de lui et il plaqua presque violemment sa bouche contre la sienne. Non mais oh, ce n'était pas parce que Potter était encore à moitié endormi qu'il devait se contenter d'un baiser aussi minable ! D'autant plus qu'il avait un léger goût sucré, le même que celui de sa peau, en plus concentré. C'était _impossible _qu'un type pareil ne sache pas embrasser. Il était sûr qu'il pouvait faire mieux !

D'ailleurs, il commençait déjà à y répondre. Ses lèvres s'entrouvraient très légèrement pour mieux épouser la forme des siennes. Son souffle s'approfondit encore, ses mouvements s'accordèrent à ceux que le blond lui imposait… et ses yeux s'entrouvrirent un peu plus. Clairs. Parfaitement réveillés.

Flottement.

Le brun sursauta violemment et repoussa aussitôt Malfoy. Surpris, celui-ci glissa en bas du lit. Le choc – et la douleur sourde qui irradiait de ses fesses – eut au moins le mérite de lui remettre les idées en place. _Oh merde merde merde merde… _Harry le fixa un instant, éberlué, les cheveux en vrac et les joues rougies, avant d'agripper la couverture et de la tirer sur sa poitrine.

- BORDEL, MALFOY, T'AS INTERET A AVOIR UNE BONNE EXPLICATION ! !

- De UNE, Potty, tu te CALMES et tu baisses d'un ton ! De DEUX, je suis là depuis plusieurs heures et tu es BEAUCOUP PLUS mignon quand tu dors ! Et de TROIS, c'est TOI qui a commencé à me sauter dessus ! Alors vas-y mollo !

- PLUSIEURS HEURES ? !

- C'est rien je te dis, j'arrivais pas à dormir et puis tu m'as empêché de…

- PARCE QUE CA VA ETRE MA FAUTE MAINTENANT !

- BORDEL, HARRY, TOUT CE QUI S'EST PASSE ICI EST DE TA FAUTE, ALORS ARRETE DE HURLER QUE JE PUISSE T'EXPLIQUER !

Draco déglutit brusquement. Harry venait d'attraper sa baguette et la pointait vers lui, le regard noir.

- Trois secondes et je t'avada kedravrise. Sors de là.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

**Hihi, fini pour celui-là ! Alors, vous m'aimez toujours ? Je prévois une grosse engueulade pour le prochain… Et le retour de quelqu'un qui vous avez manqué, je suis sûre !**

**See you soon !**

**[1] : pure invention de ma part. C'est juste qu'il fallait que je trouve une raison au fait qu'il lui donne un nom celtique, outre le fait qu'il me plaisait beaucoup ^^ ! Mais bon, le fait que Lily soit rousse et avec un caractère bien trempée, je l'imaginais assez bien avec des racines irlandaises… non ?**


	16. Bonjour mes agneaux

**Raaah, j'arrive pas à croire que j'ai fait une erreur de débutante… J'aurais jamais dû vous dire ce que j'allais faire ! X( Nan mais quelle cruche je vous jure…**

**En plus, ma dispute me satisfait qu'à moitié, mais j'ai bossé 27h en 3 jours à courir dans tous les sens – quelqu'un connait le salon Lire en Poche, à Gradignan ? si oui, il m'a forcément croisée ^^ – et j'ai choppé la crève, donc j'espère que ce chapitre ne vous décevra pas trop à cause de ma légère indisposition… Ça y est, je recommence à dire n'importe quoi !**

**Alors je crois que je vais la fermer et vous laisser lire... Bonne lecture !**

.~.~.~.~. ~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

16] Bonjour mes agneaux…

_Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qu'il vient de se passer ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? _Harry se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Ce qui n'était sans doute pas une bonne idée, puisqu'elle gardait encore le goût de Draco… Incrédule, il passa plusieurs fois sa langue dessus, comme pour se persuader qu'il ne rêvait pas encore. Quoique, c'était vraiment un rêve très agréable, vraiment tout doux et tout chaud… Comme s'il était dans un cocon protecteur. Et franchement trèès intéressant à la fin. C'était dommage qui se soit réveillé d'ailleurs. Même s'il avait connu plus désagréable comme réveil… Hum…

Une minute. Il avait rêvé. Malfoy venait de lui dire qu'il avait passé la nuit avec lui. Ce qu'il était prêt à croire – sans comprendre les raisons – étant donné qu'il avait dormi comme un bébé. Donc… Quand Malfoy lui assurait qu'il lui avait sauté dessus le premier… … … Naaan, c'était impossible ! Il dormait, il aurait été incapable de forcer le blond à faire quoique ce soit. Et puis, Ron lui avait assuré que lorsqu'il était à moitié somnambule, il était inoffensif, un peu comme un chaton. Donc, ça ne pouvait PAS être de sa faute ! Il lui avait raconté des salades ! Comme toujours, un Serpentard ne pensait qu'à sauver sa peau !

Il grommela, pas vraiment sûr de lui malgré tout. Poussant un soupir exaspéré, il envoya promener sa couverture. De toute façon, il n'était même pas question qu'il reste plus longtemps dans ce lit si douillet, si accueillant, si… _J'ai dit NON ! On se bouge et on va s'expliquer avec l'autre blondinet ! _Toujours en marmonnant dans sa barbe, il enfila à la hâte un pull et un pantalon d'intérieur avant de sortir de sa chambre en claquant la porte. Laean, toujours installé sur son coussin dans le couloir, fit un bond en poussant un miaulement strident, mais il ne s'arrêta même pas pour le rassurer.

Draco était debout dans la cuisine, les bras croisés et les sourcils froncés, fusillant du regard une théière qui commençait à siffler furieusement. Harry ne put s'empêcher de déglutir un peu nerveusement lorsqu'il lui jeta un coup d'œil noir, mais inspira profondément et releva le menton d'un air de défi. Le visage de l'Auror s'assombrit un peu plus et il tira brusquement une chaise pour se laisser tomber dessus, les pieds de bois raclant désagréablement sur le carrelage. La discussion s'annonçait vraiment détendue…

- C'est bon ? Môssieur Potter est de meilleure humeur ?

Harry grinça des dents et s'affala en face de lui, dédaignant la tasse fumante à sa droite – de toute façon, il risquait surtout de se brûler, étant donné l'ardeur qu'avait mis l'autre à faire chauffer le thé. Si Malfoy voulait jouer à ce petit jeu, alors ils allaient être deux. Lui non plus n'avait pas oublié toutes ces années de pratique à Poudlard !

- Si môssieur Malfoy se sent d'humeur à discuter sans prendre la fuite comme il en a l'habitude…

- Je ne fuyais PAS !

- Mais bien entendu, tu ne fuis jamais, tout le monde sait ça…

- Potter, arrête ça _de suite_. TU m'as VIRE de ta chambre ! Tu m'as menacé ! Je n'ai pas _fui _! C'est plutôt toi qui n'arrête pas !

- QUOI ?

Le brun se releva brusquement, plaquant ses mains sur la table. Déséquilibrée par son geste, sa tasse vacilla dangereusement un moment avant se renverser, le liquide d'un brun doré se répandant sur la table. Les mâchoires de Draco se crispèrent et il se leva à son tour, lentement. Sa voix siffla en traversant le barrage de ses dents serrées.

- Je t'ai déjà dit de ne plus _jamais _renverser de mon thé, Potty.

- Tiens, pour une fois que tu ne me sors pas que la magie peut tout faire ! Après tout ce serait simple, un geste de la main et il n'y a plus rien !

- Ce n'est pas une question de magie mais de politesse et de respect !

- Parce que tu respectes ce que je fais, peut-être ?

- TOUJOURS ! Jamais je n'ai dédaigné une seule chose que tu aies faite ici, bon Dieu ! Quand m'as-tu vu vider les restes de mon assiette dans poubelle ? Quand m'as-tu vu balancer mes affaires n'importe où quand tu as passé l'aspirateur ? Je respecte ce que tu fais ! Alors ne dis-plus jamais quelque chose comme ça !

- Et violer mon intimité en rentrant dans ma chambre sans en demander la permission, c'est du respect peut-être ? !

- Ce… Raaah bon Dieu qu'est-ce que tu peux être exaspérant ! Je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de te manquer de respect !

- A d'autres !

- Je faisais _mon boulot _! Je voulais m'assurer que tu allais bien ! Au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, t'as légèrement un psychopathe aux trousses ! Alors je venais juste vérifier qu'il n'y avait aucun problème ! Et puis, avec tous les cauchemars que tu as fait ces derniers temps, c'était aussi pour vérifier que tu dormais bien !

Harry grinça des dents. C'était nouveau, mais qu'est-ce que ça pouvait l'agacer quand il utilisait des arguments comme ça ! Comment pouvait-il répliquer ? Au temps de Poudlard, c'était facile, ils étaient tous les deux des adolescents encore immatures, malgré la guerre, et les insultes qui partaient de chaque côté n'étaient pas très évoluées. Facile à contrer. Mais là… Bordel, il n'avait jamais appris à résister à un Draco soucieux de sa santé ! Histoire de se donner une contenance, il attrapa une éponge et essuya sommairement le thé qui gouttait sur le sol.

- Grmbl… Mais en attendant, ça n'explique pas pourquoi tu étais toujours là quand j'ai ouvert les yeux ! On appelle ça du harcèlement ! Si tu venais vraiment vérifier que tout allait bien, tu n'aurais pas eu besoin de rester ! Et n'essaie pas de me faire croire que tu es passé dix fois dans la nuit ! tu m'as dit toi-même que tu étais là depuis des heures !

- Je… Bon dieu, tu ne peux pas juste oublier ça et me foutre la paix ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Que je m'excuse ? Je crois que j'ai fait suffisamment d'efforts ces derniers temps ! A toi de reconnaître tes erreurs ! Je ne suis pas stupide à ce point, jamais je n'aurais fait une erreur pareille ! Je suis plus intelligent que ça !

- Plus modeste aussi ! Et un foutu menteur !

La théière éclata. Draco serra les dents et se massa lentement les tempes en appuyant fortement, histoire de reprendre un minimum le contrôle de lui-même.

- Je… ne… te… mens pas. Je sais que j'ai pas été honnête durant toute ma vie, qu'il y a encore des choses que je ne te dis pas, mais je te jure sur tout ce qui me reste dans ce bas monde que _là_ je ne te mens pas !

- Alors explique-toi ! Parce que ce n'est pas ça qui va me convaincre !

- C'est TOI qui m'as retenu !

- PARDON ? Tu vas pas recommencer avec ça !

- TU t'es accroché à ma main ! Tu ne voulais plus me laisser partir ! On aurait dit un petit garçon qui venait de retrouver son doudou ! Tu voulais vraiment que je parte et que je te laisse passer la nuit à te tourner et te retourner ? !

- Ça ne t'aurait pas dérangé avant !

- Avant ! Bordel, Potty, je suis chargé de ta sécurité et de ton bien-être !

- Quitte à ce qu'une situation comme tout à l'heure se produise ? Me fais pas rire ! Même maintenant tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de venir me faire chier jusque dans mon sommeil ! Mon bien-être ! Tu penses avant tout au tien, oui ! Tu l'as dit toi-même, dès le départ ! Tu ne voulais pas ce dossier ! Alors arrête un peu ton cinéma !

- Mais redescends sur Terre ! On s'est détestés, tu ne t'attendais quand même pas à ce que je t'accueille à bras ouverts ! Tu m'aurais mis un poing dans la figure avant même d'avoir passé la porte ! Déjà qu'en te montrant petit à petit que j'ai changé, tu paniques ! Mais franchement, si je ne pouvais toujours pas te voir, est-ce que je t'aurai laissé faire mumuse avec ma main ?

- Tu n'avais qu'à partir ! M'ignorer ! Tu sais faire ça, non ?

- Bon sang, Harry, tu crois vraiment que c'est simple de te résister !

L'Auror se mordit les lèvres juste après avoir laissé échapper ses mots. Harry se redressa lentement, le souffle un peu court. Il n'était pas du matin, alors s'énerver juste après le réveil… Draco grogna et fit disparaître les morceaux de théière sur la table. Il passa une main un peu nerveuse dans ses cheveux avant de faire rouler sa tête sur sa nuque. Un soupir fatigué, un peu tremblant lui échappa. Harry hésita une seconde encore, puis se dirigea vers un placard qu'il ouvrit pour attraper un paquet de biscuit qui traînait. C'était un peu moins facile de lui hurler dessus après ce genre de révélation… _Ne réfléchis pas maintenant, sinon il va croire qu'il a gagné !_

- Très bien.

- Quoi, très bien ?

- Tu es un Auror, non ? Tu dois bien avoir une Pensine ?

- Qu…

Le brun se retourna, une gaufrette entre les dents, et la mâcha rapidement avant de lâcher :

- Montre-moi.

- TU PLAISANTES ?

- Tu veux me convaincre, non ? Alors montre-moi ce qu'il s'est passé. Alors je te croirai.

- Merlin, ça c'est ce qu'on appelle du chantage et ce n'est absolument pas digne d'un Gryffondor !

- M'en fous. Ton souvenir.

- Pas question !

- Pourquoi ? Ce n'est pas toi qui tout à l'heure hurlais pour me faire rentrer dans le crâne que ce n'était pas de ta faute ?

Le blond marmonna une vague réponse. Harry plissa les yeux en l'observant, une nouvelle gaufre à la main. Il était toujours en colère, mais quelque part c'était amusant de voir son colocataire dans cet état. Il évitait soigneusement son regard et lissait un peu trop scrupuleusement le devant de son pull. Il ne l'avait vu faire ces gestes qu'en présence de sa mère, c'était donc qu'il y avait quelque chose de très intéressant derrière tout ça…

- Si ça me prouve que j'ai tort, tu devrais sauter sur l'occasion. Parce qu'il est hors de question que je me laisse marcher sur les pieds juste parce que tu m'assures que tu as raison.

- J'ai _toujours _raison.

- Mais bien sûr. Ta Pensine, Dray.

- Arrête ça. Bon Dieu, que tu es devenu exaspérant ! Un vrai gosse de trois ans qui fait un caprice !

- Dray.

- J'ai dit non !

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que c'est embarrassant !

Le Survivant fronça les sourcils d'un air menaçant. Sa main se crispa, réduisant son gâteau en miettes. _Il ne vient pas de me jurer il y a trente secondes qu'il n'avait rien fait ? Je savais qu'en le travaillant au corps j'allais arriver à quelque chose ! … Pourquoi est-ce que même moi je peux me rendre compte de l'ambiguïté de mes pensées ?_ Draco dut remarquer son expression puisqu'il leva les yeux au ciel en poussant un gémissement désespéré et avoua à contrecœur :

- Pas ça… Je n'ai rien fait d'embarrassant dans ce sens là et à ce moment là, mais… Merde, Potter, tu veux pas laisser tomber ? J'aurais jamais dû m'énerver ce matin, d'accord !

- Pourquoi c'est embarrassant ?

- Parce que !

- Ton souvenir. Et je suis prêt à aller le chercher par la force s'il le faut.

- Me fait pas rire, Potty Bear, je te mets par terre en un clin d'œil et tu n'as jamais maîtrisé la légimencie [1].

- J'ai fait des progrès. Tu veux tester ?

Le blond le dévisagea un long moment sans rien dire. Harry soutint son regard, un sourcil haussé d'un air moqueur. Il appréciait énormément la petite veine qui se mit à palpiter sur sa tempe et avala une troisième gaufre, les yeux pétillant. Le silence commençait à s'installer dans la petite cuisine. Mais bizarrement, pouvoir jouer comme ça avec les nerfs de son ancien ennemi avait complètement fait disparaître sa colère. Il essuya les quelques miettes qui restaient au coin de sa bouche et s'avança d'un pas guilleret vers lui pour murmurer :

- N'oublie pas que je suis Saint Potter, l'Elu. Je peux tout faire… Severus ne t'avait pas prévenu ?

- Je ne te crois pas.

- Dommage. Dans ce cas…

Il recula légèrement et fit mine de se concentrer, les yeux fixés sur lui. Draco grimaça rapidement et coupa le contact visuel d'un grand geste du bras.

- C'est bon, c'est bon ! Je tiens à préciser que ce n'est en aucun cas une marque de faiblesse de ma part de plier devant une menace aussi odieuse. Et totalement indigne de ta maison, soit dit en passant.

- Souvenir.

- Oui, ça va ! Mais je refuse de te le montrer comme ça.

- Comment ?

- Pose ta baguette. Et ferme les yeux. Fais-moi confiance.

Harry hésita une brève seconde, puis obéit. Une fois plongé dans le noir, il ne put s'empêcher de se crisper. Draco, se retint pour ne pas pousser un profond soupir. Qu'est-ce qui ne fallait pas faire pour attraper un Potter… Il s'approcha tout doucement et lui prit la main. Le brun sursauta violemment et il jura entre ses dents.

- Calme. Je te montre juste. Tu me tenais la main comme ça, et impossible de te faire lâcher prise, un vrai petit lion qui a trouvé sa proie… Pourtant c'est pas faute d'avoir essayé. On aurait dit que plus je te demandais de me lâcher, plus tu serrais. Et comme je tenais à récupérer mes phalanges intactes, j'ai laissé tomber.

Le brun ricana faiblement et se força à se détendre. L'Auror attendit encore quelques secondes avant de lever sa deuxième main et d'effleurer la fine cicatrice, repoussant d'un doigt une mèche sombre qui lui barrait le chemin. Stupéfait, Harry se laissa faire. Les longs doigts fins glissèrent encore un instant sur son visage, redessinant le contour de ses traits, avant de passer dans ses cheveux pour les rejeter en arrière, plusieurs fois. Draco observait chacun de ses changements d'expression, à l'affut du moindre signe de danger. Il finit par retirer ses deux mains et recula aussitôt d'un pas en détournant le regard.

- Voilà. C'est… embarrassant. Content maintenant ?

Le Survivant resta immobile encore un moment, les yeux toujours fermés. Puis ses sourcils se froncèrent.

- Ah non mais ça va pas du tout ça !

- Hein ?

Malfoy ne comprenait plus rien. Et son incompréhension augmenta encore d'un cran quand Harry rouvrit les yeux, posant un regard furieux sur lui. _J'ai dû rater un épisode là… Je croyais qu'il m'aimait bien ? _Le brun tendit le bras sur le côté… et attrapa la carafe de jus d'orange. Draco eut tout juste le temps d'écarquiller les yeux et de s'accroupir précipitamment avant que l'objet ne se fracasse contre le mur, à l'endroit exact où s'était trouvée sa tête une poignée de secondes plus tôt.

- NON MAIS T'AS PERDU LA TETE POTTER ? ! QU'EST-CE QUI TE PREND ? !

- Arrête… ÇA !

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait encore ? !

Le brun le dépassa, les mains tremblantes, pour attraper le premier coussin qui venait dans le salon et le malaxer furieusement.

- Tu me fais… réfléchir !

- Ha, ça me semble pourtant une bonne chose, c'est assez rare chez toi…

- TA GUEULE !

Draco se mordit la langue. D'accord, ce n'était peut-être pas la meilleure chose à dire, mais là il était totalement perdu. Potter semblait presque… paniquer. Celui-ci pointa d'ailleurs un index accusateur dans sa direction.

- Arrête de jouer avec moi !

- Pardon ?

- D'abord tu changes de comportement comme de chemise – si c'est dire – ensuite tu me sautes dessus, et maintenant tu essaies de me faire croire que…

- Oh, oh, minute Potty Bear. Pour la salle de bains, je me suis excusé ! Je suis désolé d'avoir réagit comme ça ! Et pour avoir changé, je te l'ai dit dès le début ! Alors arrête un peu de toujours m'accuser !

- J'ai pas fini, Malfoy, ta mère ne t'a pas appris qu'on ne coupait pas la parole aux gens ?

- Et la tienne ne t'a jamais parlé de la présomption d'innocence, Potter ? Alors pour une fois c'est toi qui va la boucler et qui va me laisser parler !

… dire qu'ils avaient tous les deux pensé que leur dispute était finie – pas au même moment, mais quand même. Dans l'immédiat, ils se tenaient tous les deux face à face, aussi furieux l'un que l'autre, les poings serrés et le regard noir. Draco était physiquement plus impressionnant, avec sa haute taille, sa chemise froissée après sa nuit blanche, et sa chevelure d'habitude impeccable légèrement en vrac, mais Harry tremblait plus fort que lui et des étincelles rouges et or jaillissaient du bout de ses doigts.

Accaparé par l'autre, aucun d'entre eux n'entendit le cliquetis de la serrure, ni la poignée s'abaisser et la porte s'ouvrit doucement, avant de se refermer dans un claquement assourdit. Ils ne virent pas plus leurs baguettes respectives s'envoler en direction de l'entrée, pas plus que la main décharnée qui se referma presque amoureusement sur les deux morceaux de bois.

MacNair les caresser brièvement, un rictus satisfait aux lèvres, avant de les glisser dans sa ceinture et d'attraper son couteau favori, celui aux dents un peu émoussées, qui ricochait contre les os mais pénétrait dans la chair comme dans du beurre. Toujours avec des gestes prudents, voire même étrangement délicats, il pencha le porte-manteau jusqu'à bloquer l'ouverture de la porte, et se retourna vers le salon. Les deux occupants de l'appartement étaient là, juste devant lui, inconscients de sa présence. Le Maître devait veiller sur lui. Sa mission était presque trop facile…

Machinalement, il passa sa lame sur sa joue, la faisant crisser contre sa barbe dure, un son qui lui envoya un frisson de plaisir le long de la colonne vertébrale. Les deux jeunes hommes n'arrêtèrent pas pour autant leur dispute. Parfait. Tout était parfait. Un gloussement incontrôlé remonta dans sa gorge qu'il étouffa assez rapidement. Il prit une profonde inspiration, redressa les épaules et toqua contre le montant en bois de l'ouverture.

- Bonjour mes agneaux…

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

**Vous vous attendiez à quelqu'un d'autre ? Nan, c'est pas drôle sinon… Bon, alors je ne vais pas faire la même erreur que la dernière fois, je ne vais pas vous dire ce qu'il va se passer ! D'ailleurs ça tombe bien, je le sais pas moi-même… Enfin si, je sais comment tout ça va se finir – enfin ! – mais le contenu exact du prochain chapitre… Faut pas pousser nan plus !**

**See you soon**

**[1] : hem, je m'excuse d'avance, mais je ne sais plus le terme exact et avec 38° de fièvre c'est pas la joie… donc si quelqu'un pourrait corriger mon erreur je le bénirai !**


	17. J'ai déjà dit que j'adorais ton chat ?

**Hum… *se fait toute petite derrière un arbre…* Pas taper moi ? Pourtant, je vous jure que j'ai pas l'impression de mettre trop de temps ! Enfin si, celui-là, j'avoue qu'il m'a donné du fil à retordre ! entre les problèmes informatiques – ai dû retaper DEUX PAGES ENTIERES ! – et mes devoirs…**

**Ensuite, je tiens à vous prévenir : je ne suis pas franchement à l'aise avec les scènes d'action ! Donc j'ai fait de mon mieux – j'espère – et j'aimerai bien savoir ce que vous en avez pensé… Histoire de voir si je laisse tomber ce qui pourrait éventuellement bouger dans d'autres fictions^^**

**Ah, et dernière chose après je vous laisse lire : pas de panique, je n'ai pas encore perdu totalement la tête, le titre est parfaitement dans le contexte !**

**Bonne lecture**

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

17] J'ai déjà dit que j'adorais ton chat ?

Cette voix… Draco se tut brusquement, alors que face à lui Harry continuait de tempêter. Un frisson remonta le long de son échine. Il tourna lentement la tête… pour croiser le regard trouble, mauvais de MacNair. _Merde ! _Il se décala devant son colocataire, les bras légèrement écartés, et chercha du regard sa baguette, sans la trouver.

- Harry.

- … déjà en troisième année tu te prenais pour…

- HARRY !

- QUOI, JE PARLE !

- Désolé d'interrompre votre passionnante conversation, Potter.

Le brun pâlit et pivota rapidement. Le sang quitta un peu plus son visage lorsqu'il vit le bourreau des Mangemorts, debout dans l'encadrement du salon. Malgré lui, il fit un pas en arrière et, par réflexe, glissa une main dans sa poche pour attraper sa baguette… avant de réaliser qu'il l'avait laissé sur la table de la cuisine à la demande de Draco quelques minutes plus tôt. Il tourna la tête vers la cuisine… Mais MacNair fit claquer sa langue contre son palais d'un air amusé pour attirer une nouvelle fois son attention sur lui et agita les deux baguettes. Ses "proies" devinrent livides et Malfoy marmonna un juron étouffé entre ses dents. L'homme face à lui secoua la tête d'un air faussement désolé.

- Allons, allons, mon garçon, ce n'est pas comme ça que papa Malfoy t'a élevé, n'est-ce pas ?

- Tu peux aller pourrir en enfer avec lui !

- Tsss, quel langage… moi qui avais fait tout ce chemin de si bonne heure, rien que pour avoir le plaisir de partager une bonne tasse de thé en votre compagnie ! Je suis déçu. Il va falloir que vous vous fassiez pardonner... Comme je suis l'invité ici, je propose que l'on joue à l'un de mes jeux…

Ses lèvres s'étirèrent encore plus, révélant toute sa dentition. L'Auror songea vaguement que, lors de son prochain passage, il faudrait vraiment qu'il pense à lui offrir une brosse à dents et un tube de dentifrice… MacNair ricana doucement et rangea soigneusement les baguettes une nouvelle fois pour attraper un deuxième couteau. Draco recula lentement, entraînant Harry dans le mouvement. Ses neurones tournaient presque rageusement sous ses cheveux blonds.

Sa formation lui avait appris à faire face à des trolls, des gobelins enragés, des géants, des vampires – si ceux-ci étaient affaiblis, sinon la seule consigne était _**ON TRANSPLANE SANS POSER DE QUESTION !**_ – et bien sûr des sorciers un peu trop mégalomanes. Il avait fait des progrès extraordinaires en DCFM, égalant presque le niveau de ses professeurs à Poudlard. Il avait relu toutes les notes de son père sur la magie noire, juste pour mieux se renseigner sur ceux qu'il allait devoir affronter.

Il s'était même rabaissé à apprendre les différents arts martiaux moldus pour être sûr que jamais il ne pourrait perdre !

Mais, dans aucun livre ni aucun cours, on ne lui avait enseigné comment se débrouiller face à un psychopathe armé magiquement alors que lui n'avait que ces poings et qu'il ne maîtrisait pas franchement la magie sans baguette ! D'autant plus qu'il avait un certain petit brun à protéger à tout prix !

Draco reculait encore. Un pas après l'autre. Et MacNair faisait la même chose. Se rapprochant pas à pas, ses lames oscillant entre ses doigts décharnés. Dans son dos, le jeune homme sentit Harry agripper sa chemise à deux mains. Malgré lui, il se raidit. _Bon, je reconnais que je rêve qu'il fasse ça… Mais pas maintenant, bordel !_ Son talon trébucha contre la pointe du pied du brun. Il vacilla. Le Mangemort semblait n'attendre que ça. D'un bond étonnamment souple il bondit sur eux. Sa poigne osseuse se raffermit sur le manche de son poignard.

L'Auror jura une nouvelle fois et se laissa lourdement tomber sur le dos, accélérant le mouvement entamé. La lame siffla près de son visage et il tourna précipitamment la tête. Suffisamment vite pour éviter un coup trop grave. Pas assez pour éviter la pointe du couteau érafler sa joue. Lorsqu'il heurta le sol, il entendit un grognement de douleur étouffé. _Merde, Potter ! _Le dit Potter crispa un peu plus les poings enfonçant ses enfonçant ses ongles dans sa chair malgré la présence du tissu. Volonté de se protéger un peu plus ou de le punir pour s'être écrasé sans ménagement sur lui ? Draco décida fort judicieusement de remettre ces questions existentielles à plus tard. Il roula sur le côté, repoussant le Survivant de l'autre côté. Le gloussement de MacNair lui fit serrer les dents. Il bondit sur ses pieds dès qu'il le put… _PUTAIN DE BORDEL DE MERDE, MAIS QUE MERLIN ME VIENNE EN AIDE ! _

Il avait envoyé Harry de l'autre côté, une tactique vieille comme le monde et presque aussi stupide : se diviser pour attirer l'attention de l'ennemi uniquement sur lui… Après tout, il était l'Auror, le représentant du Ministre de la Magie, celui qui avait envoyé plusieurs Mangemorts reconnus à Azkaban, sans compter qu'il avait éliminé l'un des lieutenants du Lord, à savoir son propre père. Il était la menace ici pour toute personne recherchée. Ben non, MacNair, lui, se tournait vers Potter ! Quand il avait un projet en tête, il l'avait pas ailleurs ! Sans réfléchir, il se jeta sur l'homme, passant son bras autour de son cou et agrippant son poignet.

- POTTER ! DEGAGE DE LA !

- ME DONNE PAS D'ORDRE, JE SUIS PAS STUPIDE A CE POINT !

_Merlin, je dois vraiment avoir un mauvais karma pour mériter tout ça…_ Le Mangemort gloussa une nouvelle fois. Sa deuxième main, tout aussi armée, se leva pour tracer un brusque sillon écarlate dans le bras autour de sa gorge. Draco serra les dents, étouffant le cri de douleur qui montait de sa poitrine et recula d'un bond. Sa main pendait le long de son corps, inerte, quelques gouttes de sang s'écrasant sur le plancher. MacNair n'était pas le meilleur bourreau du monde sorcier pour rien. Il lui avait sans doute sectionné les tendons, et peut-être un ligament ou deux dans la manœuvre.

Harry, malgré sa protestation véhémente, avait fait ce qu'il lui avait dit et s'était réfugié de l'autre côté de la pièce. Ses yeux verts fouillaient la pièce, désespérés, comme s'il pouvait trouver une solution dans le mobilier aux alentours. Sans grand succès. Il n'était pas franchement sur qu'une bataille de polochons ou alors un atelier d'avions en papier allait franchement intéresser le nouveau venu… Pourtant, ce n'était pas ce qu'il manquait dans la pièce ! A croire que Malfoy n'avait pas prévu une seule arme de secours dans les parages ! Il était sûr qu'il avait bossé à sa sécurité ? Non parce que là, sérieusement, il y avait eu un sacré relâchement depuis leurs études à Poudlard ! N'importe quoi, une baguette confisquée, un vieux revolver en héritage familial, un couteau qu'il aurait oublié de ranger, une brique détachée pour lui jeter dessus…

Ben non. C'aurait été trop facile ! MacNair s'étira longuement, avant de porter sa lame souillée à son visage et de passer lentement sa langue dessus. Ses yeux se plissèrent légèrement.

- Sucré… C'est étonnant venant de ta part, Malfoy, je pensais plutôt trouver un goût acide chez toi. J'ai hâte de voir celui de Potter…

- Ok, cette fois c'est sûr, t'es vraiment un malade… Je vais me faire un plaisir de te foutre hors de chez moi !

- Tsss, Draco, Draco, tu es vraiment comme ton père… Sois un peu patient, voyons ! Un jouet à la fois. Ta mère ne te l'a jamais dit ? Ce n'est pas beau d'être trop gourmand.

Le blond grogna et s'élança à nouveau, ignorant la douleur qui pulsait le long de son bras gauche. Il était un AUROR, nom d'un chien, il était quand même capable de maîtriser un type comme ça ! MacNair éclata de rire. A nouveau, son poignard décrivit un arc de cercle dans sa direction, mais Draco s'accroupit pour l'éviter. Sa main, elle, poursuivit sa course, rigide, tranche en avant… L'homme se contenta de faire un pas en arrière pour l'éviter, visiblement amusé. Stupéfait, le jeune homme le vit remonter son genou et le frapper violemment sous le bras, juste au niveau de l'aisselle. Cette fois-ci, il ne put retenir un cri de douleur et roula sur lui-même pour se mettre hors de portée. _Bon, Dieu ça fait mal !_

Heureusement, son bras n'était qu'engourdi. Rapidement ses doigts se remirent à bouger. Mais c'était incompréhensible ! MacNair tenait à peine sur ses jambes. On aurait dit qu'il n'avait aucun équilibre, maigre et instable, comme si son physique reflétait parfaitement son mental… Et pourtant il l'avait esquivé avec tant de facilité ! Il se redressa lentement, toujours à moitié accroupit. Harry se trouvait juste derrière lui à présent.

- Bordel, Malfoy, ne te fie pas à sa tête !

- Merci, j'avais cru comprendre !

- Voyons voir, comment pourrait-on ajouter un peu de piment à ce jeu… Hum… Et si j'utilisais du poison ? Oh non, trop radical, ça ne serait plus drôle… Oh je sais ! De l'acide ! Hein mes agneaux, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? On va bien rire, non ?

… Définitivement atteint. Sans se départir de son sourire, l'homme attrapa une petite fiole dans une poche intérieure de sa veste qu'il déboucha avec les dents. Harry pâlit. Il n'avait qu'une connaissance limitée des vertus de l'acide – après tout, il n'avait jamais eu un cours de physique de sa vie – mais les regards que portait Duddley sur sa pauvre personne lorsqu'il en parlait ne laissait rien présager de bon. Et le léger grésillement qui retentit lorsqu'une goutte tomba sur la lame ne faisait que confirmer cette idée.

Draco, lui, connaissait un peu plus déjà. L'acide Moldu était la base d'un composant amélioré de quelques rares potions de niveau supérieur dont Serverus lui avait déjà parlé. Mais ce n'était pas plus rassurant que ça ! D'autant plus qu'au vu de l'odeur qui se dégageait de la fiole, c'était sûrement plus que du simple acide… Ses yeux gris acier ne quittaient pas l'homme en face de lui. Le regard de ce dernier oscillait d'ailleurs entre sa silhouette prête à bondir et la tête de Potter qui dépassait par-dessus son épaule. Lequel allait-il choisir en premier ? Discrètement, il fit glisser son pied en arrière…

MacNair s'élança droit vers lui. L'Auror se raidit et leva les bras pour parer. Mais MacNair vacilla. Ses jambes semblèrent s'emmêler, son corps entier se pencha sur le côté… et il se retrouva face à Harry, toujours souriant. Celui-ci écarquilla les yeux lorsque le visage dément surgit devant ses yeux. Ebahi, il eut tout juste le réflexe de se laisser glisser au sol, évitant de justesse la lame qui siffla au-dessus de sa tête. Une de ses mèches rebelles, plus longue à suivre le mouvement, s'évapora en entrant en contact avec le poignard. _Ah non ! J'ai mis du temps avant d'avoir cette tête, j'ai pas envie de retrouver mon nid de corbeau ! _Agacé, et furieux d'avoir été aussi inutile jusque là, il lui flanqua un coup de pied aussi fort qu'il le put dans le genou. On entendit un craquement sinistre – sûrement la rotule qui venait de céder – mais le Mangemort se contenta de basculer son poids sur son autre jambe, souriant, comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Malfoy, quant à lui, une fois la première seconde de surprise passé, se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas jurer – ces derniers temps, cela devenait une fâcheuse habitude chez lui ! un comble – et pivota rapidement sur lui-même. Potter avait plutôt réagit cette fois-ci. Profitant du déséquilibre de l'homme, il tendit son bras valide, visant le diaphragme… mais la tranche de sa main ne fit qu'effleurer le tissu de sa robe sale. MacNair avait une nouvelle fois titubé. Une moue ennuyée sur le visage, il lui décocha un violent coup de talon dans la mâchoire, le projetant en arrière.

- Je t'ai déjà dit d'attendre ton tour, Draco. Un jouet à la fois. Sinon le Maître me punit, et je n'aime pas être puni.

Draco se redressa, essuyant du pouce sa lèvre meurtrie.

- Vraiment ? C'est dommage, parce que je connais plein de monde qui vont se faire un plaisir de te punir, MacNair. Vraiment plein de monde. Avec moi en tête de liste, tu verras, ça va beaucoup de plaire.

Le bourreau fronça les sourcils pour la première fois depuis son arrivée. Ses jointures blanchirent sur le manche de son arme. Il se retourna sèchement, délaissant Harry qui se remit aussitôt à chercher une solution du regard. Le jeune homme, lui, se mit à sourire. Jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'une provocation aussi facile porterait ses fruits… Sinon, il l'aurait fait depuis un bon moment déjà ! Après tout, n'était-il pas le roi pour porter sur les nerfs des autres ?

- Ferme-là, Malfoy.

- Oh, aurais-je touché une corde sensible ? Tu m'en vois navré, je pensais énoncer une simple vérité.

- Ta gueule ! Ton père disait la même chose, et il est mort.

- Ah, pour une fois que l'on tombe d'accord sur un point avec mon paternel ! Franchement, MacNair, tu crois vraiment que les gens ne voudront pas te punir pour avoir touché leur Héros ?

- Je sers les intérêts du Lord !

- Serv_ait, _abruti, serv_ait_. As-tu oublié que Voldy-chou pourrit tranquillement en enfer, en ce moment ?

- Le Maître reviendra toujours ! Et Potter ne pourra rien contre ça ! Sans sa magie, ce n'est qu'un sale gosse maigrichon ! Le Lord saura me récompenser pour ma loyauté ! Je deviendrai son nouveau bras droit et…

Nouveau craquement sinistre, et le Mangemort s'interrompit net, visiblement sonné. Draco se hâta d'enfoncer violemment son coude entre ses côtes, au niveau du plexus, et se recula à temps pour le laisser s'écrouler comme une poupée de chiffons. Derrière lui se tenait Harry, le regard noir, deux anses de vases miraculeusement intactes dans ses mains.

- _Qui_ est un sale gosse maigrichon ?

_Oh Merlin, pas l'héritage de l'arrière-arrière-arrière-grande-tante Huberte ! Ma mère va me réduire en charpie ! _Secouant la tête pour retrouver ses esprits, le blond agrippa le bras de Potter et l'attira brusquement vers lui. MacNair était peut-être assommé pourtant l'instant, mais ça risquait de ne pas durer bien longtemps… Ce type semblait être un sadomasochiste professionnel – si on pouvait dire ça comme ça – et ce n'était sûrement pas ça qui allait le retenir bien longtemps !

Harry, lui, grimaça en heurtant une nouvelle fois le plancher, cloué au sol par le poids de son "garde du corps"… Non pas que la position en elle-même le dérangeait beaucoup, hein : être entouré par les bras du blond, blotti contre son torse était loin d'être le pire endroit au monde, mais… Une chaleur bien connue commençait déjà à se répandre au niveau de ses joues. _Bordel, y a MacNair là, c'est pas franchement le moment ! Bouge-toi un peu ! _Il remua légèrement pour se défaire de la prise autour de lui. Malheureusement, le seul résultat qu'il obtint fut de passer ses jambes autour de ses hanches et de se retrouver encore plus coincé, les poings écrasés entre leurs deux poitrines, le nez au creux de son cou. Et l'étreinte de l'Auror se raffermit encore plus sur lui.

- Bordel, Potty, arrête de gigoter !

_Il en a de bonnes, lui !_

- Lâche-moi, Malfoy ! Je peux plus bouger !

- C'est le but, crétin. Tu ne fais plus rien et il ne te fait plus rien. Alors sois gentil et boucle-la, je réfléchis à un moyen de nous sortir de là !

Le _but _? Il se foutait de lui là ? Bon, d'accord, les premières fois il n'avait pas franchement été très utile… Mas il s'était rattrapé depuis ! La dernière fois, il lui avait quand sauvé la vie en jetant un sort ! Et puis là, c'était quand même grâce à _lui _qu'ils avaient quelques minutes de pause pour réfléchir ! Et puis d'abord…

- Ah ouais ? Eh ben si tu avais commencé par faire correctement ton boulot on en serait pas là d'abord ! Mais nan, Môssieur Malfoy est le meilleur Auror donc il a pas besoin de faire la même chose que les autres ! Si t'avais modifié tes sorts dès que je te l'ai dit au lieu de venir m'espionner pendant mon sommeil, ce taré n'aurait jamais pu entrer ! Ou au moins t'aurais pu prévoir qu'il pouvait venir ici après la dernière fois et planquer une arme ! Non, il _fallait _que tu n'écoutes jamais, hein ?

- Oh, tu vas recommencer !

- Comment ça, je _recommence _? Je te signale que tout ça c'est ta faute ! Bordel, c'est pourtant pas compliquer de laisser un couteau derrière un pot de fleur, ou un tableau ! Mais évidemment, il ne faudrait pas que ça vienne gâcher le si beau mobilier de Sieur Malfoy ! L'élégance et le confort avant tout ! Et sauver ta peau, t'y songe de temps en temps ?

- Ça suffit, Potty ! Marre que tu me mettes tout sur le dos ! D'accord, j'ai fait une erreur ! D'accord, j'aurais dû t'écouter ! D'accord, j'aurais dû réagir plus vite hier soir ! Mais on règlera ça plus tard, on a un peu autre chose de plus urgent là ! Aide-moi à nous sortir de là, bordel ! On continuera cette discussion après si tu veux, mais ARRETE DE BRAILLER OU TU VAS LE REVEILLER !

- MOI, JE BRAILLE ? MAIS TU T'ES ENTENDU, LA FOUINE ?

- NE ME TRAITE PAS DE FOUINE, LE BALAFRE !

- HEM HEM.

La voix était franchement agacée, un tout petit peu incrédule aussi. MacNair s'était relevé, assez difficilement à cause de son genou brisé et de sa tête qui continuait de tourner. Par Lucifer, jamais il n'aurait cru que ce gamin pourrait avoir tant de force dans les bras… Cependant, lorsqu'il s'était approché de ses victimes, ce fut pour les retrouver collées l'une à l'autre… et s'engueulant. Bon sang, ils étaient sensé s'occuper de _lui, _non ? Pas de leurs stupides querelles d'adolescents pré-pubères ! Il était venu pour les tuer, c'est vrai, mais le faire sans voir leurs yeux terrorisés se remplir peu à peu de suppliques n'étaient vraiment pas intéressant. Vexé, l'homme n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de les interrompre…

Par contre, ce qu'il n'avait absolument pas envisagé, c'était leur réaction. Les deux jeunes hommes se séparèrent brièvement pour se redresser – le brun sur les coudes, l'autre sur les bras – et le fusillèrent du regard en s'exclamant d'une même voix :

- TOI, ATTENDS TON TOUR ! BORDEL, TU VOIS BIEN QU'ON EST OCCUPES LA ! !

Et à ce moment-là, Voldemort lui-même n'aurait pas pu paraître plus menaçant que ces héros de guerre affalés derrière un canapé. Ebahi, le Mangemort ne put s'empêcher de faire un pas en arrière. Ce qui, après sa précédente action, la plus belle erreur de sa vie.

Laean, l'adorable boule de poils blanche si mignonne, que tout le monde avait oublié au milieu de toute cette agitation, s'était silencieusement rapproché lorsque le bourreau s'était effondré par terre, curieux. Est-ce que tout cela était un nouveau jeu de son maître ? Résultat, le chaton se trouvait juste derrière lui lorsqu'il recula… Et n'apprécia pas forcément qu'il lui écrase la queue. Le jeu ne lui plaisait pas du tout ! Feulant et crachant comme un fauve en cage, il avait bondit sur la cheville décharnée, griffes et crocs dehors.

MacNair poussa un couinement de douleur et de surprise avant de vaciller encore une fois. Il avait beau être insensible à sa propre souffrance, cela devenait déjà plus difficile de rester debout lorsque ses deux jambes étaient sollicitées de cette manière. Totalement déséquilibré cette fois-ci, il battit une ou deux fois des bras dans le vide, recula encore de quelques pas avant de basculer en arrière… et de heurter violemment le manteau de la cheminée.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de stupéfaction alors que ses lèvres s'ouvraient sur un cri silencieux. Tout doucement, sa silhouette s'affaissa contre le mur, laissant une traînée sanglante le long de son chemin.

Harry et Draco ne bougeaient plus, un peu sonnés eux aussi par ce qu'il venait de se passer. Seul Laean s'approcha du corps, intrigué par la flaque écarlate qui commençait à se répandre autour de lui. Il alla même jusqu'à donner un coup de langue dans l'étrange liquide avant de miauler d'un air contrarié – on aurait presque cru que son museau s'était plissé dans une grimace dégoût – et de retourner s'installer confortablement sur son coussin.

Pendant un long moment, on entendit rien d'autre que le tic-tac de la pendule et les respirations encore un peu heurtées des deux jeunes hommes, puis Harry finit par souffler :

- Dray…

- Oui… ?

- J'ai déjà dit que j'adore ton chat ?

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

**On ne tape pas l'auteur si on veut avoir la suite… qui arrive prochainement, promis ! Surtout que maintenant, il y a plus de personnes de mon entourage qui me mettent la pression pour continuer^^**

**Deux dernières toutes petites annonces :**

**- la fin arrive bientôt, hélàs… bah oui, faut bien que je commence à y penser ! Je crois que cette fic fera disons 20-22 chapitres, donc voilà…**

**- et, vous avez été plusieurs à me le demander – notamment une amie qui m'a littéralement étranglée en me menaçant O.O (inspiration pour MacNair ? nan, du tout…) – et je pense pouvoir dire que je ferai un ****lemon****, oui, ça y est, vous avez gagné… Je ne garantis rien, ce sera la première fois, mais qui ne tente rien n'a rien ! (s'il y a des volontaires parmi vous pour me donner quelques idées, je suis toujours preneuse…)**

**See you soon !**


	18. Je te tue, ok ?

**/ ! \ Rien de neuf, j'ai juste corrigé quelques fautes en relisant et rajouté une phrase que j'avais oublié… Pourquoi personne ne me l'a dit ? T.T / ! \**

**Bien ! Me revoilà ! Péniblement, mais me revoilà !^^ J'ai enfin porté mon ordinateur à réparer – il était temps, encore une semaine et mon processeur explosait, je me suis fait tirer les oreilles… – et celui d'emprunt sur lequel j'écris n'a pas Internet… Donc je publierai pendant mes cours xD**

**Sinon, heu, Lyashura (si je ne fais d'erreur en recopiant) je te réponds là puisque tu as fait une remarque intéressante mais que je ne pouvais pas t'envoyer un mail… A propos de nos deux imbéciles qui n'ont pas réagi quand MacNair est tombé dans les pommes. Très bonne remarque, vraiment. Et j'ai aussi une très bonne explication… J'y ai tout simplement pas pensé :p ! Bah oui, un peu cruche parfois, et j'étais tellement focalisée sur ma fin que je beuggais terrible sur cette scène. Pardon !**

**Ah, et visiblement Laean a eu du succès ! Bientôt je vais pouvoir faire le top de popularité !**

**Enfin, voilà la suite !**

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

18] Je te tue, ok ?

Après la mort de MacNair, Harry avait l'impression qu'une tornade était passée dans l'appartement. Pas moins de vingt-deux Aurors s'étaient succédé dans le salon, une fois que la cheminée avait été débloquée – entre ceux qui étaient venus pour enlever le corps, ceux pour lever les sorts de protection trop lourds à maintenir dans ces conditions, relever les empreintes magiques, et un tas d'autres trucs qu'il ne comprenait pas. Le chef des Aurors lui-même, ce cher vieux Fol-Œil, s'était déplacé pour passer un savon terrible à Malfoy. Le Survivant avait redécouvert avec une certaine admiration la capacité de son ancien professeur à pouvoir hurler pendant deux heures et demie sans reprendre son souffle. Et encore plus impressionnant, Draco n'avait pas bronché une seule fois sous l'avalanche de reproches imagés. Mais le mouvement le plus mémorable restait quand même lorsque Maugrey avait appris que son meilleur élément n'avait même pas profité de l'inconscience de MacNair pour le neutraliser définitivement ou simplement pour récupérer sa baguette, il vira à un violet presque noir tout à fait intéressant.

Fudge et Dumbledore avaient eux aussi fait le déplacement pour vérifier que leur petit protégé était sain et sauf. Le Ministre de la Magie, fidèle à lui-même, avait passé son temps à faire tourner son chapeau melon entre ses mains, pas très à l'aise sur une scène de crime – Harry crut qu'il n'allait jamais tenir jusqu'aux élections et le lui enfoncer au fond de la orge sur-le-champ – alors que le directeur de Poudlard avait simplement sourit, les yeux pétillants, comme si se balader à côté d'un cadavre n'avait rien de surprenant.

Hermione avait fait irruption au milieu de tout ce beau monde à un moment donné, profitant d'une heure de répit entre deux cours pour venir examiner son meilleur ami malgré ses vives protestations. Protestations qu'elle avait fait taire d'un seul regard. Déjà que la jeune femme pouvait faire peur au naturel, Harry était vraiment soulagé qu'elle ne se marie qu'une fois dans sa vie… Enfin, il l'espérait.

Il avait répondu presque machinalement à toutes les questions qu'on lui posait, comme déconnecté. La même chose s'était passée après la mort de Voldemort. Il avait l'impression de vivre un film en accéléré. Quelque part, ça pouvait être amusant de voir les autres s'agiter tout autour de lui alors qu'il restait tranquillement sur le canapé, Laean dans les bras. Le chaton ronronnait avec joie, totalement indifférent à tout ce qu'il avait provoqué. Draco, lui, courrait aussi dans tous les sens – enfin, une fois que son supérieur avait accepté de le lâcher –, les mâchoires serrées et encore plus acerbe que d'habitude. Par contre, c'était assez difficile de savoir après qui il semblait en colère : ses collègues qui encombraient on espace de vie, Maugrey qui l'avait engueulé, les journalistes qui commençaient à se rassembler au pied de l'immeuble, ou lui-même qui avait été incapable de se débrouiller tout seul…

Lorsque tout de monde partit enfin, la soirée était déjà bien avancée. Le silence revenu semblait lui-même las. Draco se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil avec un faible gémissement et étendit ses longues jambes.

- Dieu merci, cette mission de dingues est enfin terminée…

Harry se mordit la lèvre inférieure et se contenta d'hocher la tête, pas vraiment sûr de sa voix. Il avait eu le temps de réfléchir, seul sur son canapé, et il avait fini par prendre une décision. Un peu à contre cœur, mais ça lui semblait la meilleure solution dans ces conditions… Et la tête de Malfoy à ce moment-là ne faisait que l'y conforter un peu plu. Retenant un soupir, il souleva le petit corps du chaton jusqu'à son visage pour déposer un baiser sur son museau avant de le reposer sur les coussins et de se lever. Les yeux gris et fatigués du jeune Auror se posèrent sur lui, guettant son prochain mouvement. Cette fois-ci, le Survivant ne cacha pas son soupir et releva le menton.

- Ta mission est finie.

- Oui, merci Potty, je viens de le dire. Et… ?

- Tu n'es plus obligé de me garder ici. Je rentre chez Sirius dès ce soir.

Pour le coup, le blondinet sembla se réveiller totalement. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et il se redressa légèrement. Ses poings s'étaient crispés sur ses cuisses.

- Pardon ?

- Je rentre chez Sirius. T'as pas fait attention, avec tout le mouvement, mais j'ai jeté quelques sorts tout à l'heure. Mes affaires sont prêtes, miniaturisées, et j'ai demandé à Hedwige de les porter là-bas. J'ai une chouette très intelligente, tu sais ? Et pour une fois que le bouquin d'Hermione _Voyager pratique avec sa baguette _sert à quelque chose…

- Rappelle-la.

- Qui ? Mione ?

- Ton oiseau, crétin. Fais-le revenir. Tu ne vas nulle part.

- Oh que non, Malfoy. J'ai plus aucune raison de t'obéir, et toi aucune de supporter ma présence plus longtemps. Alors je préfère partir avant qu'on se saute pour de bon à la gorge.

- Donc tu préfères t'enfuir une nouvelle fois plutôt que de parler. Quel courage Gryffondor ! Vraiment, tu fais honneur à ta maison, c'est incroyable.

- La dernière fois qu'on a essayé de "parler", on s'est engueulés si fort qu'on a pas entendu l'autre malade arriver ! C'est pas la peine d'insister !

Harry serra les dents. Et voilà. Il avait presque espéré que Draco, trop fatigué, n'insisterait pas et le laisserait partir. Histoire qu'il puisse réfléchir à tête repose. Au moins jusqu'au mariage, voire même pendant quelques mois, il ne s'en plaindrait pas. Mais bon, visiblement, il aurait mieux fait de partir sans rien lui dire. D'accord, ce n'était pas très glorieux, mais lui retourner le cerveau en changeant de personnalité ne l'était pas non plus ! Grognant d'un air agacé, le jeune homme tourna les talons en direction de la porte d'entrée. Une fois dans le couloir, il pourrait ans douter transplaner chez son parrain, ou dans le pire des cas il pourrait toujours prendre le Magicobus…

Mais il eut à peine le temps de faire trois pas. Une main pâle et forte agrippa violemment son bras et le tira en arrière. Le brun se retrouva à nouveau plaqué contre les coussins du canapé et bloqué par le corps – très appétissant – d'un Malfoy pas content du tout. Le Survivant n put s'empêcher de déglutir nerveusement. _J'ai peut-être été un touut petit peu trop loin…_

- Non. Pas question que je te laisse partir avant qu'on se soit expliqué pour de bon. J'en ai assez de faire un pas en avant pour reculer de dix. Alors on va discuter calmement, comme les deux adultes responsables que nous sommes devenus et non plus comme les deux gamins qui se battaient dans les couloirs de l'école. Sans crier et sans s'énerver. Et en étant sincère.

- Tu…

- Je ne te laisse pas le choix, s'il faut être plus clair. Et crois-moi, je suis prêt à te ligoter sur une chaise et à aller chercher du Veritaserum pour parvenir à mes fins.

- Vas-y, je t'en prie !

Une lueur menaçante traversa rapidement le regard d'acier et Harry se recroquevilla.

- D'accord, d'accord, on va parler !

- Parfait.

- Heu, tu peux juste reculer un petit peu ?

- Pourquoi ?

- Ben… T'es trop près, alors je risque d'avoir du mal à me concentrer sur ce que je vais dire…

Un mince sourire étira les lèvres du blond, détendant son visage qui était resté crispé par la colère. Ses deux appuyées sur le dossier encadraient déjà le visage d'Harry il se contenta de poser son genou sur l'un des coussins, contre sa hanche, en profitant pour se rapprocher un peu plus.

- Tant mieux. C'est quand tu ne te concentres pas que tu dis la vérité. Pour une fois que je trouve une qualité aux Gryffs… Il suffit de les perturber un petit peu pour savoir tout ce qu'on veut. Quand tu réfléchis, tu te mens à toi-même.

- Sale tricheur ! Comment je peux être sûr que toi tu me diras la vérité ?

- Ma proposition pour le Veritaserum tient toujours.

Harry hésita. Malfoy semblait sérieux. Il irait chercher la potion s'il lui demandait. La question était de savoir s'il avait d'entendre ce qu'il avait à lui dire à cause de la magie, ou de sa propre volonté. _Y a plus moyen de reculer là… Qu'est-ce qu'ils me disaient déjà, les gens ? Potter à l'attaque ? Potter attaqué oui ! Mais bon, j'ai tout gagné là… Ai plus le choix ! _Il soupira.

- C'est bon. Discutons. Et après je partirai.

- On verra.

- Tss…

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu te braques dès que j'essaie de te parler ?

- Grmbl…

- Potter.

Le brun leva les yeux au ciel. Il ne pouvait pas échapper à son colocataire, mais il pouvait au moins éviter son regard trop grave. C'était déjà difficile de répondre à cette question, alors pas la peine de se mettre un peu plu de pression !

- Parce que… je ne voulais pas l'entendre.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que. Ça… change trop de choses.

- Oh, le pauvre Potty n'aime pas être bousculé dans sa petite routine ?

Le Survivant grogna en rougissant. _Et voilà, je savais que je n'aurais pas dû être honnête avec ce type… _Draco remarqua sa gêne et son expression se radoucit. Il se redressa à peine, juste pour pouvoir libérer une de ses mains et attraper une mèche de cheveux noirs entre ses doigts, histoire de ramener son attention sur lui.

- Désolé. J'ai du mal à comprendre. Je ne voulais pas te blesser.

- Pff, tu parles…

- S'il te plait Harry. On ne va pas aller loin sinon.

- Mouais… Enfin ! A onze ans, j'ai appris que j'étais un sorcier et que ma famille m'avait menti toute ma vie. C'était pas trop mal, jusqu'à ce que je découvre qu'une face de serpent voulait me tuer. A douze ans, j'ai appris que le psychopathe en question avait transféré une partie de ses pouvoirs en moi. A treize ans, j'ai su que j'avais un accusé de meurtre et que l'un des meilleurs amis de mes parents les avaient vendus. A quatorze, j'ai vu un ami se faire assassiner sous mes yeux. Je continue la liste, ou tu as compris ? Même si la plupart des changements dans ma vie sont positifs, j'en ai connu suffisamment pour vouloir une vie tranquille maintenant. J'ai le droit, non ?

- Je vois…

- Ouais, ben moi je vois rien du tout quand t'es à deux millimètres alors bouge !

- Hermione aurait pu me prévenir tout de même, j'aurais pu éviter de faire trop d'erreurs…

- Hermione ? Quoi, Mione ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit celle-là ?

- Ne t'énerve pas comme ça, ça ne servirait à rien. En ce moment, elle te massacrerait sans aucun remord. Il ne faut jamais affronter une femme sur le point de se marier, Potty Bear, sauf si on a des pulsions suicidaires…

- Bordel, Malfoy, arrête d'être aussi calme !

Le blond gloussa. Ses doigts jouaient toujours avec les cheveux d'Harry, mais de manière saccadée.

- Mais je ne suis _pas_ calme, Potty, je suis crevé et mort de peur. Et tu n'arranges pas vraiment les choses. D'où le langage.

- Hein ?

- Pff, puisqu'il faut tout te dire… Pourtant, j'ai cru que tu avais compris, tout à l'heure. Tu es vraiment lent, tu sais ? Je n'ai pas changé du jour au lendemain, mais ça a commencé en cinquième année. Je suppose que tu étais trop occupé pour le remarquer. Ensuite, Fudge ne m'a imposé ce travail, c'est moi qui l'ai réclamé. Avec insistance. Franchement, tu crois _vraiment _que j'aurai réaménagé tout un coin de mon appartement pour toi si je n'avais pas eu envie de te voir ici ? Et surtout, j'enchaîne les conneries quand tu es dans les parages. Très mauvais pour mon image d'Auror, d'ailleurs. Maugrey va me coller à la paperasse pour un siècle après ce qu'il s'est passé. Mais je crois que tu ne réalises même point à quel point tu es… perturbant. Sans vouloir me montrer offensant, bien sûr. Disons que mon cerveau subit une regrettable surchauffe en ta présence. Plus ou moins importante selon la situation. Comme par exemple dans la salle de bains…

Harry rougit un peu plus à ce souvenir. Donc, si le blond lui avait sauté dessus, c'était vraiment à cause de lui ? Bon, d'accord, il était sortit complètement nu donc il s'en doutait un peu, mais c'était autre chose de se l'entendre dire… Bordel, c'était quand même le Dieu du Sexe de Poudlard, celui dont le nombre de conquêtes était toujours un record à atteindre, l'élève sacré sept années consécutives le plus séduisant de l'école, qui venait de lui avouer que le simple fait de le voir sortant de la douche avait fait griller ses neurones !

- Hum…

- Toujours pas convaincu, hein ? Que veux-tu que je te dise de plus ?

- Honnêtement… pourquoi tu es resté cette nuit ?

- Tu le fais exprès là.

Le jeune homme grogna et leva le poing pour donner un faible coup de poing sur la poitrine du blond.

- Ta gueule et réponds-moi. Je veux savoir si je me fais des idées ou pas.

- T'es pas possible. Je me demande vraiment ce qu'il m'est passé par la tête.

- Et c'est avec des phrases comme ça que tu veux que je ne me pose pas de questions ?

- Tu étais _mignon_, Potter. Adorable. Totalement à croquer. Tout ce que tu veux. Je ne suis pas parti parce que je ne voulais pas partir. Si tu veux tout savoir, tu aurais pu dormir jusqu'à trois heures de l'après-midi que ça ne m'aurait pas plus dérangé. Il faut te le dire en quelle langue ? Ne va pas croire que seul ton corps m'intéresse. Tu es un appel un viol, mais pas seulement.

Le Survivant écarquilla les yeux, stupéfait.

- Merlin, va falloir que je te fatigue plus souvent si tu es aussi bavard…

- Quand tu veux.

Harry sursauta violemment, complètement écarlate, manquant d'assommer l'Auror. Celui-ci resta impassible, le regard sérieux.

- N… Ne me sors pas des trucs pareils !

- Je te l'ai dit. J'en ai marre. Et puisque tu voulais partir, je ne sais plus quoi faire pour te le faire comprendre. Alors autant la jouer à la Gryffondor, et au diable les conseils d'Hermione ! La subtilité n'arrive à rien avec toi, au contraire j'ai l'impression de te faire fuir encore plus. C'est mieux comme ça ?

Draco avait fini par lâcher ses cheveux et avait reposé sa main sur le dossier. Il l'observait en fronçant les sourcils, La commissure de ses lèvres tremblait légèrement et une lueur d'incertitude vacillait au fond de ses yeux. Potter soupira. Bon sang, il avait l'impression d'être complètement stupide. Dit comme ça, oui, il comprenait. Il allait étrangler Hermione pour se mêler de ses histoires d'amour. En tout cas, ça faisait plaisir de voir qu'il ne perdait pas totalement la tête. Qu'il ne se faisait pas que des films. Mais bon.

Sauf que l'air grave du principal concerné n'était pas forcément pour le mettre à l'aise. Il soupira une nouvelle fois en levant les yeux au ciel et marmonna :

- Tu pourrais sourire, ça m'aiderait…

- Pardon ?

Bon, le blond ne souriait toujours pas, mais son visage surpris était déjà plus encourageant. Harry prit une grande inspiration avant de lever les mains et de les poser sur les bras qui l'encadraient. Il sentit les muscles se crisper brièvement sous ses paumes avant de se relâcher d'un seul coup, comme soulagé. Un léger sourire flotta sur le visage de Draco alors que le brun expulsait enfin l'air qu'il avait inconsciemment retenu.

- Donc, ton chat, c'était pour moi ? C'est pour ça que tu me laissais l'approcher aussi facilement ?

- Oui.

- Et ta mère était bien dans la combine.

- En quelque sorte. Contre mon gré. Elle n'a jamais su se taire quand il le fallait celle-là.

- Et t'aurais pas pu me le dire directement, au lieu de jouer à un coup oui un coup non ?

- Tu te serais enfui aussi sec. Tu as vu comment tu as réagi quand je suis venu te chercher ? Je voulais t'apprivoiser d'abord. La cour, tu connais ?

- Ah oui. Pas faux.

- Sale gosse.

Mais la voix de Draco était douce, tendrement moqueuse. Le brun releva légèrement la tête, mais s'immobilisa avant d'aller jusqu'au bout de son mouvement, encore hésitant. L'une des mains pâles quitta son appui pour se glisser sur sa nuque alors que le blond se penchait jusqu'à poser son front contre celui de son vis-à-vis. Son nez taquina doucement le sien alors qu'Harry murmurait en tentant de retenir son sourire.

- Je suis pas un gosse.

- Paraît.

- Tu sais qu'on va se disputer toute notre vie, si on continue comme ça ?

- Je sais, mais ça changera pas beaucoup… Je te fais encore peur ?

- Totalement. Mais bon, qui ne tente rien n'a rien, comme on dit…

- Et c'est _toi _qui dis ça.

- Oh, c'est bon.

- Arrête d'avoir peur, Harry. Je te jure que ça ira… De toute façon, si jamais je te faisais du mal, j'aurais tout le pays sur le dos. Sans compter tes amis qui m'auraient découpé en tout petits morceaux avant que la presse ait eu le temps de me lyncher publiquement. Et je suis bien trop beau pour mourir aussi jeune.

Un gloussement échappa au brun alors que les lèvres de Draco le frôlaient sans jamais se poser sur les siennes, et que son souffle le chatouillait à chacun de ses mots. _Sadique…_

- Ah, et Dray, juste un dernier truc…

- Hum ?

- Si, malgré tout ce que tu viens de me dire, tu me laissais tomber pour une raison quelconque ou si tu étais suicidaire et que tu te moquais quand même de moi… je te tue, ok ?

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

**Lààà, ben vous voyez qu'on y arrive ! Et non, moi ne suis pas sadique, du tout… La fin se rapproche… vous me croyez si je vous dis que je le réalise pas vraiment ? O.o**

**Deux petites nouvelles et promis je vous lâche : tout d'abord, concernant ce **_**fameux**_** lemon. Je le mettrais à la toute fin, un peu comme un "bonus" après l'épilogue, au cas où… et désolée pour tous ceux et toutes celles que je désillusionne pour le prochain chapitre ^^ pourtant j'avais dit que je ne le ferai plus…**

**Et ensuite, j'ai un nouveau projet – plus court ! – HPDM un peu plus porté sur l'humour – j'espère – et avec un de MES personnages à moi que j'aime =D intitulé ****Adam**** et qui dont le premier chapitre devrait arriver d'ici la semaine prochaine – le temps que je recopie…**

**Woua, je me fais de la pub maintenant !**

**See you soon p**


	19. Disle encore

**Argh, qu'est-ce que j'ai pu bloquer pour ce chapitre ! Mais l'inspiration me fuyait, et encore je suis pas à 100 pour 100 satisfaite ! Mais bon, je l'ai ENFIN bouclé !**

**J'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, j'ai repris l'idée de Lord la Folle, qui date un peu mais que je trouvais vraiment sympa et que je voulais à tout prix caser quelque part… Voilà, c'est fait !**

**En espérant que la suite vous plaira…**

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

19] Dis-le encore

Draco frôlait toujours sa bouche sans jamais s'y poser. Harry poussa un grognement agacé et remonta une main pour appuyer sur sa nuque, mais le blond détourna la tête avec un sourire joueur. Du bout du nez, il repoussa quelques mèches noires, révélant le suçon dans son cou. La marque avait légèrement pâli, mais elle restait encore d'un joli violet un peu bleu. Il en redessina les contours de la pointe de la langue, faisant frissonner le Survivant sous lui, avant d'y déposer un baiser très doux.

- Désolé d'avoir été aussi sauvage la dernière fois…

- Hn ? M'en fous… c'était très bien… Maintenant reviens où tu étais !

Malfoy se mit à rire et se redressa. Ses yeux brillaient de soulagement et de joie. Reposant un instant son front contre le sien, il chuchota :

- Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point tu m'as fait peur, à changer sans cesse d'avis… Un coup tu semblais bien accepter mes avances, un coup tu m'envoyais balader… Pourtant, j'ai vraiment essayé de ne pas te brusquer !

- Désolé.

- Je t'aime.

Harry les yeux en sentant ses joues se mettre à chauffer furieusement. C'était la première fois qu'on lui disait ça… Bon, pas vraiment, il avait presque réussi à oublier ses groupies. Mais disons que c'était la première fois que quelqu'un que _lui_ aimait lui disait ça avec ce regard, avec ce sourire. Il se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, gêné, avant de souffler :

- Moi aussi…

- Dis-le moi vraiment, Potty Bear.

- Bordel, Dray, tu fais chier ! Embrasse-moi d'abord !

- Tu es mignon quand tu rougis. Mais c'est non.

- Malfoy !

Mais Draco recula de plusieurs pas avec une grimace taquine. Le brun resta figé pendant quelques secondes, bouche bée. _Il se fout de moi là._ Mais visiblement pas. L'Auror restait debout au dessus de la pièce, les yeux fixés sur lui, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Il avait les cheveux un peu en vrac après une journée pareille, sa chemise était froissée et son visage avait pris quelques couleurs. A cet instant, il n'avait plus rien à voir avec le Serpentard froid et arrogant de Poudlard. Ce qui n'était pas plus mal. Harry se releva lentement, encore hésitant. Malfoy avait fait beaucoup d'efforts, ces dernières minutes, et il réalisait que lui n'avait quasiment rien fait. Prenant une grande inspiration, il fit un pas en avant, la main tendue pour attraper le blond. Mais celui-ci se pencha en arrière, évitant ses doigts de quelques centimètres. Au froncement de sourcil de l'autre, il sourit un peu plus et ses lèvres mimèrent silencieusement : "Encore un peu, Potty". Se prenant lui aussi au jeu, Potter s'avança une nouvelle fois, plus assuré, avec plus d'élan…

Le fracas qui s'éleva à ce moment-là de la cheminée le fit violemment sursauter et il trébucha. Il cligna une fois des yeux en voyant le sol se rapprocher, surpris… Et deux bras amortirent sa chute. Au lieu de s'aplatir sur le plancher, il se retrouva couché contre Draco, le nez dans son cou. C'état chaud, doux, rassurant, et il n'avait aucune envie de se relever. Surtout que le parfum de l'ex-Serpentard commençait à la tourner la tête et ses paupières se fermaient lentement… jusqu'à ce qu'un cri lui vrilla les tympans.

- DRACOOOO ! OU ES-TU, MON DOUDOUUU ?

- Maman…

Narcissa Malfoy contourna le canapé, l'air affolée, avant d'apercevoir les deux jeunes hommes allongés l'un sur l'autre. Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement et s'assit dignement dans le fauteuil le plus proche, agitant une main devant son visage pour s'aérer.

- Salazar soit loué, j'ai eu si peur lorsque le Ministère a annoncé la mort officielle de MacNair… Heureusement que j'étais chez Molly pour régler quelques derniers détails à propos du mariage et que tu n'as pas bloqué sa cheminée, je n'aurais pas supporté de devoir attendre un signe de ta part pour tout allait bien pour vous…

Puis, elle sembla se rendre compte de la position dans laquelle son fils se trouvait et arrêta immédiatement son mouvement de ventilation. Ses yeux se plissèrent, comme si elle cherchait à savoir si les anciens ennemis se battaient ou tout autre chose, et un mince sourire satisfait étira ses lèvres, lui donnant un peu l'air d'un renard inquiétant. Ses jambes se croisèrent avec élégance et elle s'appuya contre le dossier. Sa voix se fit étrangement ronronnante.

- Mais je vois que je me suis inquiétée pour rien… en même temps, avec ce cher Harry près de toi, comment aurait-il pu en être autrement ? J'aurais dû savoir que tu n'aurais rien laissé lui arriver. Que j'ai pu être sotte ! N'est-ce pas, Draco ?

- Maman…

- Allons, allons, tu n'as pas à être si modeste, et il n'y a pas de honte à vouloir protéger à tout prix des gens qui vous sont _importants_, d'autant plus qu'il s'agit du Sauveur du monde sorcier…

- Mère !

- Combien de fois devrais-je te dire de ne pas m'appeler comme ça !

- C'est bon. Pas la peine de te fatiguer comme ça.

- Tu lui as dit ?

- Oui.

La femme eut un large sourire et applaudit légèrement.

- Ce n'est pas trop tôt ! De toute façon, je m'apprêtais à le faire. Sans vouloir me montrer désobligeante, Draco, tu devenais vraiment supportable à te morfondre sans cesse. Même les Weasley étaient d'accord avec moi ! Te voir tourner en rond commençait à me rendre folle. Inutile de nier, tu t'étais mis à parler à ton chat et à lui poser des questions. Encore quelques semaines et tu le rebaptisais Harry ! Te rends-tu compte à quel point tu devenais pathétique ?

Le jeune homme rougit légèrement et leva les yeux au ciel.

- Merci pour ton soutien démesuré, Maman…

- Oh je t'en prie. Combien de fois m'as-tu dit toi-même que tu étais un grand garçon ? Tu aurais dû t'en occuper bien plus tôt ! On aurait dit une adolescente en première année de Poustouffle. Tu en devenais presque écoeurant. Digne ni d'un Black ni d'un Malfoy.

- Tu as dit la même chose quand ton cousin a fait la cour à Lupin. Maintenant si tu…

- Sirius était un cas à part. Vous deux, vous étiez vraiment désespérants. J'ai bien cru que je n'allais jamais pouvoir partir en vacances si les choses continuaient à ce rythme ! Enfin, maintenant, je vais pouvoir organiser cette croisière en Pentagonie. Et…

- Narcissa.

Harry avait finit par se relever, un peu à contrecoeur. Ses doigts effleurèrent rapidement la joue de Draco, d'un air embarrassé, arrachant un sourire au blond. Il s'avança jusqu'au fauteuil pour prendre délicatement les mains de Narcissa. Ses joues étaient encore un peu roses et le vert de ses yeux s'était légèrement assombri, le rendant encore plus envoûtant que d'habitude. La femme lui sourit affectueusement.

- Oui, Harry ?

- Vous savez que je vous aime beaucoup.

- Mais moi aussi, Harry, moi aussi. Après tout, vous êtes mon précieux gendre.

- Dans ce cas tout est parfait.

Et, avec un grand sourire, il tira brusquement sa "belle-mère" hors du fauteuil. Stupéfaite, celle-ci mit quelques secondes à réaliser vers où il l'emmenait. C'est le regard moqueur de son fils et son petit geste d'adieu qui la firent se retourner… pour voir l'âtre de la cheminée se rapprocher de plus en plus. Elle poussa un glapissement indigné.

- Ah non, pas encore !

Mais le brun ignora totalement ses protestations. Il l'installa plus ou moins confortablement dans le foyer avant d'y jeter une poignée de poudre de cheminette avec un "Manoir Malfoy" retentissant. Il n'allait tout de même pas la renvoyer, au Terrier, elle serait bien capable de faire demi-tour pour lui passer un savon ! _Zut à la fin, j'ai enfin Malfoy pour moi tout seul, alors elle ne va pas me les brises longtemps !_ Lorsqu'il se retourna, Draco le fixait avec amusement, toujours couché sur le plancher. Harry eut un sourire un peu gêné. Bon, peut-être qu'il y avait été un peu fort, tout de même. Ça ne se faisait pas vraiment de mettre dehors la mère de l'homme qu'on aimait… Mais il avait déjà fait la même chose alors ça ne comptait pas, si ?

Le blond se contenta d'ouvrir les bras pour l'inviter à revenir à sa place. Il ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et se rallongea aussitôt sur lui, les deux mains accrochées à sa chemise et le visage contre son cou. La position était venue naturellement et il se figea quand il réalisa que c'était la même que lorsqu'il avait joué les nounours. _Arf, pourvu qu'il ne le remarque pas…_ Mais Draco se mit à rire.

- Potty Bear…

- Arrête avec ça.

- Pourquoi ? Je trouve ça mignon. Et c'est le premier surnom "gentil" que je te donne.

- Gentil, tu parles…

- Ne me dis pas que tu préférais que je t'appelle le balafré ?

Le Survivant grogna et une de ses mains lâcha sa chemise pour venir jouer avec les mèches blondes qui lui tombaient sur le nez.

- … Non.

- Et puis, un ours en peluche, c'est doux, c'est réconfortant, on peut le prendre dans ses bras, et… adorablement petit…

- Mais ça suffit !

- Désolé. J'ai du mal à m'en empêcher.

- Eh ben retiens-toi !

- Je vais essayer, promis.

Les doigts du blond glissèrent le long de son dos, avant de se faufiler sous son pull. Harry se raidit légèrement et la main s'immobilisa aussitôt, seules les deux premières phalanges disparaissant sous le tissu. Elles se contentèrent d'effleurer sa peau sans chercher à aller plus loin, le brun finit par se détendre et ferma les yeux. En fin de compte, la caresse était plutôt agréable, même si elle était assez perturbante. _Tsss, c'est vraiment pénible de n'avoir aucune expérience ! Si j'avais su, j'aurais moins hésité à Poudlard… Qu'est-ce que je suis sensé faire moi maintenant ? C'est pas juste, pourquoi faut-il qu'il soit si doué !_ Draco bougea la tête, de sorte que ses lèvres se retrouvent juste à côté de son oreille.

- Arrête de réfléchir, tu vas encore paniquer. Regarde-moi.

Harry soupira et se releva, une main de chaque côté de son visage. Son nouveau petit-ami – puisqu'il pouvait l'appeler comme ça – lui sourit doucement et se redressa à son tour, son nez frôlant le sien, son souffle s'échouant sur ses lèvres…

Quelqu'un frappa violemment à la porte, les faisant tressaillir tous les deux. Excédé, le Survivant se leva d'un bond, les poings serrés. _Bon Dieu, on se croirait dans un mauvais film ! Ils vont nous laisser tranquilles oui ou merde ?_ Il parcourut la distance qui le séparait de la porte en un temps record et l'ouvrit brusquement, les yeux lançant des éclairs.

- QUOI ? !

Pansy Parkinson, vêtue d'une somptueuse robe de soirée, une étole en fourrure autour du cou, cligna des yeux d'un air hébété, le poing toujours en l'air pour frapper une nouvelle fois.

- … Potter ?

- C'est urgent ?

- Euh…

- Bon, alors repasse demain ! Ce soir, Dray est à moi ! Et rien qu'à moi !

Et sans attendre sa réaction – qui de toute façon allait mettre un certain temps à arriver – il claqua la porte avant de faire demi-tour. Draco avait bougé cette fois-ci, et il s'était installé sur le canapé. Il haussa un sourcil légèrement incrédule avant de se mettre à rire. Harry revint à grands pas vers lui, l'attrapa par le col de sa chemise et l'embrassa brusquement. Ça commençait à bien ! S'il ne prenait pas les choses en mains, il ne l'aurait jamais, son baiser ! Il sentit l'Auror sourire contre sa bouche et prendre son visage en coupe. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent et le brun perdit totalement pied avec la réalité. Il avait déjà embrassé, mais jamais aussi lentement, aussi voluptueusement. Sa prise sur la chemise de Draco se desserra peu à peu pour lui permettre de passer ses bras autour de ses épaules. Malfoy en profita pour l'attirer contre lui, passant une jambe entre les siennes. Sans lâcher sa bouche, il se tourna lentement, l'allongeant sur les coussins du canapé et s'installant sur lui. Appuyé sur les coudes pour ne pas trop l'écraser, il caressait ses joues avec ses pouces, sa langue s'enroulant avec douceur autour de sa jumelle.

Harry finit par le repousser, écarlate, la respiration haletante. Le blond cala sa tête au creux de son cou pour retrouver lui aussi son souffle, mais ses mains n'avaient toujours pas lâché son visage.

- Enfin… j'ai cru que tu ne ferais jamais un pas en avant…

- Tu l'as fait exprès ? !

- Hum… pas vraiment. En fait, je n'avais pas prévu l'arrivée de ma mère ou de Pansy, mais je voulais te faire un peu mariner pour voir si tu allais réagir…

- C'est bas, ça, vraiment minable.

- Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire. Mais ça marche. Et maintenant, crois-moi, tu ne vas plus trouver le temps de plaindre…

Le brun marmonna une vague réponse un peu boudeuse mais referma ses bras autour de ses épaules pour le garder au plus près de lui, ses doigts plongeant dans ses cheveux dorés. Le nez de Draco caressait doucement sa peau, juste sous son oreille. Il ferma les yeux pour mieux savourer le léger toucher.

- Donc ça veut dire que je vais devoir faire revenir Hedwige.

- Exactement. Mais plus tard. Ton parrain comprendra si tu n'arrives pas tout de suite. Enfin, Remus lui fera comprendre. Parce que pour l'instant, il est hors de question que tu bouges.

Harry sourit, moqueur.

- Possessif ?

- Absolument pas. J'ai juste un peu mal au bras avec toutes tes conneries.

Le Survivant pâlit brusquement. Il avait complètement oublié la blessure que MacNair lui avait infligée un peu plus tôt ! Pourtant, elle n'était pas si anodine… Il se redressa d'un seul coup, obligeant Malfoy à en faire de même s'il pesait sur lui de tout son poids. Les yeux écarquillés, il se mordillait la lèvre de culpabilité alors que ses mains défaisaient nerveusement la chemise – déjà bien amochée – du blond. _Quel crétin ! Non mais quel crétin !_ Avec des gestes rapides, il repoussa le tissu sur ses épaules… pour dévoiler un bandage blanc, sans aucune trace de sang. Un soupir de soulagement lui échappa. Pendant un moment, il avait cru qu'elle avait pu se rouvrir…

Un rire un peu rauque lui fit lever les yeux. Draco l'avait laissé faire avec amusement.

- Je ne te savais pas si pressé de me déshabiller…

- Espèce d'abruti ! Comment tu aurais fait si ça s'était remis à saigner ? Et tes tendons, il faut les laisser se reposer !

- Tu m'as l'air de parler en connaisseur…

- J'ai suffisamment été à l'infirmerie pour ça !

L'Auror rit à nouveau et déposa un léger baiser sur son nez plissé dans une moue.

- Mais Pomfresh n'est pas Médicomage et elle n'a pas les compétences d'Hermione… Je vais bien. La plaie s'est refermée, tout a été remis à sa place, et j'ai dû avaler une de ces infâmes mixtures sans nom. C'est simplement un peu douloureux quand je l'utilise, Granger n'y a pas été de main morte. Alors arrête de t'en faire. Et puis, je pouvais bien supporter ça, vu comme tu étais motivé…

Le brun rougit furieusement, le faisant sourire. Draco l'enlaça une nouvelle fois, mordillant son oreille dans le mouvement avant d'enfouir son visage au milieu de ses cheveux avec un léger soupir de bien-être. Harry grogna encore une minute contre les blonds-trop-prétentieux-et-trop-fiers, mais lui rendit rapidement son étreinte. Après tout, si l'autre était un peu maso sur les bords, c'était lui que ça regardait ! Il sentit les doigts fins de son amant se faufiler à nouveau sous son pull et cette fois-ci les laissa faire, frissonnant doucement lorsqu'ils remontèrent sur ses côtes… Il fronça les sourcils. Remonter ? En emportant ses vêtements ? Non mais il se croyait où là !

- Dray…

- Hum ?

- Tu m'expliques ce que tu fais, là ?

- Je nous mets à égalité, Potty. Tu m'as déshabillé, je te déshabille.

Le jeune homme écarquilla un peu plus les yeux, bouche bée. _C'est quoi cette logique à deux Mornilles ?_ Le blond se contenta de sourire un peu plus et leva plus franchement les mains, entraînant le pull et le T-shirt jusqu'à mi-torse… Avant que Harry ne l'arrête brusquement, plus qu'écarlate.

- Non mais j'ai pas…

- Vraiment ? Tu ne m'as pas enlevé ma chemise ?

- Si mais pas pour…

- Pour ? Voyons, Harry, c'est simplement pour rééquilibrer la balance que je fais ça, à quoi pensais-tu ?

- Mais oui, c'est ça, rééquilibrer la balance, prends-moi pour un imbécile aussi…

Le regard gris pétillait.

- Je n'oserai jamais.

- Naaan, bien sûr…

- S'il te plaît ?

Le brun se mordit la lèvre inférieure, indécis, puis abandonna devant le sourire en coin totalement craquant que lui adressait son colocataire – et affinités.

- Bon, d'accord, mais juste le haut hein !

- Entendu.

Comme s'il avait peur qu'il change vite d'avis, Draco ôta aussitôt le pull trop encombrant avant d'observer un long moment son torse nu. Le Survivant finit par avoir un léger mouvement de recul, gêné par son regard trop insistant, et le blond l'attira aussitôt contre lui, le dos confortablement calé contre le canapé et l'autre entre ses jambes.

- Je ne vais pas te faire de mal, Harry. C'est juste que tu me rends complètement dingue, et pour une fois que je peux profiter de la vue… On a le temps maintenant. Je ne te forcerai pas. Mais, _s'il te plaît_, est-ce que tu peux juste rester là ? Et dormir avec moi cette nuit. Et ne pas te sauver comme un voleur demain matin quand tu te réveilleras. Et…

- Ok, ok. Et ensuite, qu'est-ce qu'on fera ?

- Eh bien, on récupèrera tes affaires, on signera les deniers papiers pour MacNair, on assistera au mariage des Belettes, tu gagneras contre Fudge aux élections et on verra pour qui tu abdiqueras…

- Pourquoi pas pour ta mère ?

- … Ensuite, on avisera en temps voulu. On prendra des vacances.

- Hum, pour l'instant, le programme ne m'a pas l'air trop mal.

Draco sourit et posa son front contre le haut de son crâne, l'enfermant un peu plus dans ses bras.

- Et je ne te laisse plus jamais repartir…

- Là, ça me va.

Malfoy poussa un soupir amusé et ferma les yeux. Harry sourit doucement. Franchement, il avait été stupide de s'en faire autant. Hermione allait le harceler jusqu'à la fin de ses jours avec ses "je te l'avais bien dit", mais bon, ça en valait la peine. Il se sentait bien, et pour une fois il pouvait pleinement en profiter. La peau pâle contre la sienne, sans aucune barrière de tissu entre, était agréable, rassurant aussi. Et il pouvait respirer son odeur à pleins poumons sans s'en cacher. Le rêve quoi. Ses doigts glissèrent légèrement sur les bras qui l'enserraient, plus un frôlement qu'une véritable caresse, faisant frissonner Draco. Le brun ferma à son tour les paupières pour mieux savourer toutes les différentes sensations qui l'entouraient… avant de réaliser quelque chose. Sans ouvrir les yeux, il murmura :

- Dray…

- Hum ?

- Je t'aime.

- … Encore.

- Hein ?

- … Dis-le encore.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

**Hum… c'est… fini ? Nan nan presque en fait ! Mais bon, il n'y a plus que l'épilogue et le bonus… Alors euh… bah oui, c'est presque fini en fait T.T**

**Je promets de vite faire l'épilogue, et le lemon est déjà écrit !**

**See you soon p**


	20. Trois minutes

**Oui… Je sais… TROP LOOONG ! Mais là j'ai vraiment vraiment **_**vraiment**_** trop de boulot, j'ai à peine le temps de manger et plus du tout celui pour dormir, alors pour écrire… Bref, vous êtes pas là pour écouter mes malheurs !**

**Voilà ENFIN la suite… Mon chapitre 20… Mon dernier chapitre… Wouah, ça fait bizarre… Et pourtant…**

**Merci à tous ceux qui sont venus me lire – vous imaginez même pas à quel point ça encourage, quand on a bien envie de laisser tomber !**

**Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé une review – 339 O_o c'est possible ça ? –, même si je n'ai malheureusement pas répondu, je suis vraiment désolée mais ça fait toujours super plaisir de vous lire, parfois quand je sors d'une sale journée ça redonne le sourire !**

**Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont donné leur avis et qui m'ont permis de trouver de meilleures idées**

**Merci à tous ceux qui ont mis cette histoire dans leurs favoris ou leurs alertes**

**Et merci à tous ceux que j'oublie…**

**Bref, je vais arrêter là sinon je vais pleurer T.T ! Suite de mes projets à la fin du chapitre ! (****SAMA-66**** TON ADRESSE MAIL NE MARCHE PLUS DONC VA LIRE ONEGAI !)**

**Bonne lecture^^**

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

20] Trois minutes

Harry s'était rarement sentit aussi heureux. Bon, d'accord, c'était peut-être dû aux deux ou trois verres d'alcool qu'il s'était enfilé un peu plus tôt. Ou trois ou quatre. Il n'était pas saoul, non, il avait encore conscience de tout ce qu'il faisait, mais il était heureux. Un sourire un peu niais étirait ses lèvres alors qu'il observait la réception autour de lui. Ron et Hermione avaient fini d'échanger leurs vœux une heure plus tôt et ils s'étaient tous réunis dans le jardin des Weasley, derrière le Terrier, pendant que la nuit commençait à tomber. Des lampions lumineux flottaient un peu partout au milieu des arbres, quelques lucioles sortaient de leur cachette et une pluie de pétales tombait doucement sur la "piste de danse". Hermione avait vraiment tout prévu pour que son mariage soit parfait. Sa signature était clairement visible dans la décoration… Même si on y retrouvait une touche un peu trop "bourgeoise" pour que ce soit totalement ses choix. Mais bon, il ne fallait pas s'étonner, Narcissa était passée par là après tout.

Molly Weasley se tenait derrière le buffet, toujours prête à servir ses invités. De temps en temps, elle se tamponnait discrètement les yeux et reniflait un peu, mais elle souriait, rayonnante. Arthur se tenait juste à côté d'elle. Sa femme l'avait réquisitionné de force pour le service, mais il n'avait pas l'air de s'en plaindre – quelques petits fours disparaissaient mystérieusement après son passage… Pansy fouillait dans la pile de vinyles, près du phonogramme, sa voix stridente déversant un flot d'injures comme elle ne trouvait pas ce qu'elle cherchait. Gregory et Vincent discutaient calmement en l'attendant, le premier ne quittant pas des yeux sa fiancée. Au cas où, elle serait tout à fait capable de provoquer un drame juste parce qu'il n'y avait pas le dernier tube de Edma Joctyl, son idole sorcière du moment… La fratrie Weasley était plus ou moins éparpillée dans le jardin. Les jumeaux avaient entraîné Percy au fond du jardin, un peu à l'écart de la fête, et de temps en temps des étincelles multicolores éclairaient leurs visages réjouis – sûrement leurs désormais célèbres Feuxfous Buseboum – alors que Charlie semblait épater plusieurs jeunes filles en leur montrant les cicatrices sur ses bras.

Bill dansait avec Fleur sur la piste, la jeune femme collée contre son corps, et lui murmurait quelque chose à l'oreille en souriant. Ils n'étaient pas le seul couple à évoluer comme ça. Blaise avait réussi à convaincre Ginny de l'accompagner, même si elle ne semblait pas forcément ravie de se retrouver dans ses bras et restait aussi raide qu'une statue. Neville et Luna étaient là aussi, et impossible de savoir qui écrasait les pieds de qui – entre la maladresse légendaire de l'un et l'air totalement à l'ouest de l'autre… Et puis d'autres dont il avait oublié le nom, des visages de Poudlard plus ou moins familiers, enfants d'amis de cousins ou quelque chose comme ça. Et bien évidemment, Ron et Hermione, perdus dans leur petit monde. Ils ne bougeaient quasiment pas, se contentant de se balancer doucement, les yeux dans les yeux, le même sourire un peu incrédule aux lèvres.

Harry poussa un soupir extatique et porta une nouvelle fois son verre à ses lèvres. Une main attrapa son poignet en douceur avant qu'il ne les atteigne et le reposa à sa place. Le jeune homme fit la moue.

- Je ne suis pas saoul, Dray.

- Pas encore. Et j'aimerai autant que ça n'arrive pas.

- Pff…

- Tu as les yeux qui brillent, les joues rouges et tu n'arrêtes pas de sourire comme un idiot. Je sais que tu n'es pas très malin de nature, mais là ça en devient inquiétant.

- Hey ! N'importe quoi d'abord. Je suis juste content pour eux.

Deux bras s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille et l'attirèrent lentement contre un torse ferme. Le brun sourit un peu plus en sentant une bouche se poser dans son cou et pencha la tête sur le côté pour lui laisser plus de place. La légère caresse des longs cheveux blonds glissant sur sa peau le fit frissonner, mais il se blottit un peu plus contre Draco. Le torse de celui-ci tressaillit comme il riait et il l'embrassa sur la tempe.

- Ce n'est pas une excuse pour abuser, Harry.

- Evidemment, toi tu peux boire autant que tu veux, un Malfoy ne peux pas finir bourré, c'est ça ?

- Exactement. Tu apprends vite.

- C'était une belle cérémonie quand même.

- Humhum. N'empêche que je ne confierai jamais mon mariage à ma mère. Non mais honnêtement, elle était _vraiment_ obligée de peindre tous les pétales en or ? Et de changer toutes les pierres en marbre ? Et de faire chanter les colombes en veelan ? Et…

- Tu peux bien la laisser s'amuser un peu, après tout elle n'a plus son Doudou avec elle…

Le blond grogna en enfouissant son visage au creux de son cou. Son étreinte se resserra pour essayer de contenir le fou rire du Survivant, sans beaucoup d'effet.

- Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler comme ça !

- Pourquoi, j'aime bien moi…

- C'est définitif, tu ne touches plus une goutte d'alcool ce soir.

- Mais je ne suis pas IVRE !

- Chuut, on ne crie pas dans une fête de mariage. Sois gentil.

Harry se retourna en fronçant les sourcils, prêt à protester un peu plus énergiquement et à lui montrer ce que c'était vraiment que _crier_. Mais Draco l'embrassa immédiatement, sans lui laisser le temps de placer un seul mot. Le brun étouffa un grognement agacé, les sourcils froncés, mais les lèvres étirées dans un sourire contre les siennes l'empêchèrent de rester fâché trop longtemps. Ses mains remontèrent se nouer derrière sa nuque alors qu'il entrouvrait la bouche pour approfondir leur baiser.

Une semaine qu'il sortait officiellement avec Malfoy et il avait encore l'impression de flotter dans les nuages. Bon, d'accord, peut-être que les verres qu'il avait bu ce soir l'y aidaient un peu aussi. Bref. Le blond était exactement comme il l'avait découvert durant leur colocation forcée. Toujours un peu moqueur, exaspérant, et sûr de lui. Et toujours tendre. Toujours doux. Il adorait se réveiller dans son lit, coincé contre son torse, la tête au creux de son cou. Il adorait la façon dont il se collait à lui quand il cuisinait, sans le gêner dans ses mouvements, en posant son menton sur son épaule. Comme il l'avait fait un peu plus tôt. Mais ils n'avaient pas encore été plus loin que quelques caresses. De une, parce que Harry ne se sentait pas tout à fait prêt – et puis bon, il avait quand même une sacrée réputation de Dieu du Sexe alors que lui n'avait aucune expérience ! Et de deux, parce qu'il était toujours un peu mal à l'aise à cause de leur jeu du chat et la souris. Bah, de toute façon, il pouvait toujours se dire que c'était pour vérifier que leur relation était plus qu'un simple coup d'un soir.

Le blond se détacha doucement de lui et enfouit son visage dans son cou, l'enlaçant un peu plus étroitement contre lui. Son nez effleura son oreille alors qu'il soupirait, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Le Survivant rougit – il n'arrivait toujours pas à s'en empêcher – et murmura :

- Tu danses avec moi ?

- Non. Pas envie de bouger.

Pour appuyer un peu plus sa volonté, ses bras se resserrèrent encore autour de lui et il glissa une jambe entre les siennes, le faisant légèrement basculer pour appuyer son poids sur lui. L'une de ses mains glissa doucement au creux de ses reins alors que la deuxième remontait jusqu'à sa nuque, caressant les petits cheveux sensibles du pouce. Draco poussa un nouveau soupir de bien-être alors qu'Harry souriait. Ça, par contre, c'était quelque chose qu'il découvrait depuis peu. Son amant était incroyablement tactile. Il n'arrêtait quasiment jamais de le frôler, de le prendre dans ses bras, de poser sa tête sur ses genoux pour se faire câliner pendant qu'il travaillait. Bon, il ne s'en plaignait pas non plus. Son sourire s'élargit légèrement.

- C'est pas bien de s'isoler dans une fête…

- Je m'isole pas. Je suis avec quelqu'un.

- Alors c'est pas bien de monopoliser le témoin du marié…

- M'en fous. Ils sont tous en couple, et ça m'énerve.

- Me dis pas que… Tu es jaloux ?

Un grognement agacé le fit rire et il récolta une légère tape derrière la tête en guise de punition. Malfoy était trop… _mignon_ quand il était jaloux. Que ce soit quand il voyait quelqu'un d'autre avec _son_ Potter ou quand son chat allait se rouler en boule sur ses genoux. Le brun pouffa encore une fois avant de l'embrasser sur la tempe.

- Crétin de Serpentard.

- Hey, on ne dit pas de vilains mots à un mariage.

- Je t'aime.

Les lèvres du blond s'étirèrent doucement contre son cou mais il ne répondit pas. Ses doigts dessinaient de vagues arabesques par-dessus ses vêtements, plus ou moins rapidement selon le rythme de la chanson qui passait dans le jardin. Il lui avait dit qu'il ne voulait pas danser, mais il trichait un peu là quand même…

… Brusquement le visage d'Harry s'illumina et un ricanement lui échappa. Immédiatement, Draco se raidit contre lui et releva la tête, les sourcils froncés d'un air soupçonneux. Il connaissait ce ricanement-là. Il l'avait entendu pendant presque sept ans. Celui qui lui disait que le brun avait une idée derrière la tête et qu'elle n'allait certainement pas lui plaire. _Qu'est-ce qu'il va encore imaginer ? Pitié Merlin, il s'est tenu tranquille pendant tout ce temps, faîtes que ça dure encore !_ Son petit-ami frotta doucement son nez contre le sien, ses yeux verts brillant de malice et un léger sourire au coin des lèvres. Sa voix se fit ronronnante.

- Dray…

- Non.

Le jeune homme gonfla les joues d'un air boudeur. _Et après il veut me faire croire qu'il n'a pas trop bu. Non mais ce gosse, je vous jure…_

- J'ai rien dit encore !

- C'est pareil. Je sais très bien que ce que tu vas me demander ne va pas me plaire, alors c'est non.

- Mais tu avais promis !

- Promis quoi ?

Harry sourit un peu plus en plissant les yeux. Draco, lui fronça les sourcils. Quand le Survivant faisait cette tête-là, il ressemblait à un personnage de dessin animé moldu qu'il avait vu il y a longtemps. Le chat du Cheshire, ou truc du genre. En tout cas, c'était vraiment mauvais. Sa main remonta le long de son dos pour aller caresser sa nuque d'un geste tendre, essayant de suffisamment le détendre pour qu'il oublie ce qu'il avait en tête. Une seconde, il crut qu'il avait réussi. Le brun frottait doucement son visage dans le creux de son cou avec un soupir de bien-être. Une seconde seulement.

- J'ai bien deviné de qui tu étais amoureux…

- Pardon ? Tu plaisantes ?

- Non.

L'Auror se recula légèrement, juste pour pouvoir plonger son regard dans les yeux si verts devant lui. Verts et sérieux. Un soupir un peu sifflant lui échappa et il se pinça l'arrête du nez avec deux doigts. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait Potter légèrement éméché… Et ce serait la dernière fois ! Et puis, qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait promis, d'abord, hein ? Et quand ? Si c'était après qu'il l'ait encore fait craquer, ça ne pouvait être que quelque chose d'incroyablement stupide et totalement anti-Malfoyen. Quelle connerie avait-il encore … Il pâlit.

_Flashback_

_- Tu disais que tu pouvais avoir qui tu voulais dans ton lit, mais… est-ce que tu es… intéressé par quelqu'un en particulier ?_

_- Oh oh, mais nous passons aux questions personnelles maintenant… Serais-tu intéressé toi aussi ?_

_Harry rougit encore plus et ramena la couette sur son visage en se ratatinant sous le regard amusé de l'Auror qui s'était redressé._

_- Je savais que j'aurais pas dû demander ça ! Oublie, tu veux !_

_- C'est possible. Mais je veux bien danser la gigue sur la table au mariage de la belette si tu trouves qui c'est…_

_Fin du flashback_

Draco déglutit péniblement. Il ne voulait tout de même pas qu'il fasse… _ça_ ? Fallait croire que si. Il secoua doucement la tête en signe de dénégation, mais Harry ne semblait pas près d'abandonner comme ça. Il fronça à son tour les sourcils.

- J'ai trouvé.

- Je t'ai quand même bien aidé, ça ne compte pas. C'est hors de question.

- Tricheur ! Tu n'as jamais dit dans quelles conditions je devais le deviner ! Et c'est quand même moi qui ai dit à voix haute que tout ça c'était pour moi ! Alors tu danses !

- Harry, je ne vais pas danser la _gigue_ devant tous ces gens alors que nous sommes à un _mariage_ ! Tu as complètement perdu la tête ! Sans compter le fait qu'Hermione va me tuer si jamais je fais, il est hors de question que je me ridiculise de la sorte alors que tu n'as même pas respecté ta part du contrat ! Et devant ma _mère _!

- Il n'y avait pas de contrat, je pouvais faire comme je veux ! Allez Dray, s'teuplé…

- Je t'ai dit non !

Le brun gonfla un peu plus les joues et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine – enfin, autant qu'il le pouvait, vu que malgré leur petit "différent" l'autre ne l'avait pas lâché. Ses yeux se plissèrent légèrement et il lâcha d'un ton légèrement méprisant.

- Je vois… En fait, tu ne sais pas danser la gigue.

- … Pardon ?

- C'est ça ! En fait, tu as peur de montrer à tout le monde que tu es incapable de danser la gigue, c'est pour ça que tu as peur de te ridiculiser ! Ça ne ferait pas sérieux, n'est-ce pas, de dire que le grand Mal…

- Je suis un excellent danseur ! Ce n'est pas le problème !

Draco recula finalement, enfonçant ses mains dans ses poches avec un "tchh" agacé, le regard fuyant et les pommettes rouges. Harry se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas glousser. Oh Merlin, il avait enfin trouvé un point faible à son amant ! _*C'est pour ça qu'il ne voulait pas aller sur la piste de danse avec moi… Bah, ça lui apprendra ! C'est lui qui a parié ça !*_ Plus amusé par son attitude que vraiment vexé, il se rapprocha, passant ses bras autour de sa taille et blottissant sa tête contre son torse. Il sentit les vibrations de son grognement contre sa tempe avant que ses bras l'entourent à nouveau, le serrant un peu plus fort contre lui. Se mordant la lèvre pour retenir un sourire, il secoua la tête jusqu'à réussir à écarter sa chemise entre deux boutons, juste pour pouvoir glisser son nez contre sa peau.

- Dray…

- Non.

- Et si je te disais que je serais d'accord pour… nan, laisse tomber.

Presque malgré lui, l'Auror haussa un sourcil curieux.

- D'accord pour quoi ?

- Hum… Non, rien, je t'assure. Oublie cette danse stupide, ça n'en vaut pas la peine…

- Bordel, Potter, arrête de me faire tourner en bourrique juste ce soir et dis-moi ce à quoi tu penses !

Cette fois-ci, Harry sourit d'un air victorieux. Le poisson était ferré. Décidément, il était meilleur stratège avec quelques verres dans le nez que complètement clair. Tout doucement, une de ses mains dans son dos glissa jusqu'au rebord du pantalon à pince de son costume et tira sur le tissu pour sortir peu à peu la chemise et se poser sur la peau nue, l'effleurant du bout des doigts. Dans le même mouvement, il releva la tête, juste un tout petit peu, juste pour libérer un espace sous son nez et y passer la langue. Aussitôt, Draco fut parcouru d'un long frisson et ses mains se crispèrent. Un halètement un lui échappa.

- Qu'est-ce que…

- Tu sais, si tu vas danser sur cette table, là, au milieu, pendant disons… trois petites minutes…

Pressant un peu plus son visage contre sa poitrine, il effleura la peau pâle de ses dents, arrachant un faible glapissement au blond d'ordinaire si maître de lui. Il était au beau milieu d'un mariage. Du mariage de ses meilleurs amis. En compagnie de presque tous les gens qu'il connaissait. Il était en train d'allumer son petit-ami au milieu de tous ces gens. Et il en avait rien à cirer. L'autre gronda et une de ses mains se referma brusquement sur sa nuque pour essayer de l'éloigner légèrement avant de perdre la tête.

- Bordel, tu me rends complètement dingue…

- Trois minutes, Dray… Juste trois toutes petites minutes. Après ça, on rentre.

- On rentre ?

- Marre. Moi aussi je veux profiter. Donc… Si tu vas danser maintenant, moi je suis prêt à essayer un autre genre de danse… A deux… dans laquelle je sais que tu es _beaucoup plus_ doué… Tu veux bien m'apprendre ?

Draco déglutit une nouvelle fois. Douloureusement. Il ferma très fort les yeux pendant plusieurs secondes, les doigts toujours crispés sur la nuque de son petit-ami, avant de les rouvrir et de chuchoter :

- Tu es complètement ivre…

- Regarde-moi bien et dis-moi si je suis ivre.

Harry soutint longuement son regard, un peu vexé quand même par sa réaction. Merde, il lui disait qu'il était _enfin_ d'accord pour le laisser lui faire l'amour et l'autre était persuadé que c'était à cause de la boisson ! Bon Dieu, il tenait mieux l'alcool que ça ! Alors ok, il était un peu joyeux, mais il était totalement conscient de ce qu'il faisait et ce qu'il disait. Il était juste un peu plus sûr de lui. Et s'il ne le croyait toujours pas, il allait dormir sur le canapé pour la peine !

Mais Malfoy semblait visiblement le croire. Le gris de ses yeux brilla plus fort encore, vacillant entre une teinte mercure et une acier trempé, et il prit son visage entre ses lèvres, l'embrassant brusquement. Le Survivant écarquilla les yeux, surpris par la violence de son assaut. Il lui mangeait littéralement la bouche, forçant le passage entre ses lèvres, mordillant sa langue plus ou moins fort, volant son souffle sans lui laisser la moindre chance de se reprendre. Lorsqu'il finit par le lâcher, le brun s'affala à moitié contre lui, incapable de faire le moindre mouvement. Draco en profita pour plonger son visage dans son cou, le mordant juste au-dessus de la clavicule. Sa voix résonna faiblement, étouffée contre sa peau.

- Tu vas rendre dingue…

- Trois minutes.

Le blond se redressa et déposa un nouveau baiser sur ses lèvres, incroyablement doux et chaste comparé au précédent.

- Trois minutes, hein ?

- Humhum…

Le jeune homme poussa un soupir avant de relâcher totalement sur son étreinte. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la piste de danse où quelques uns de leurs amis avaient cessé de bouger, un peu intrigués par leur comportement. Avec application, toujours avec cette classe naturelle qui le caractérisait, il ôta sa veste et la plia soigneusement pour la poser sur le dossier d'une chaise… Et monta d'un bond sur la table. Aussitôt, tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui, y compris celui – plus que menaçant – de la jeune mariée. Il l'ignora. _*Foutu pari de mes deux.*_ Ses yeux se posèrent sur le visage ravi de son amant.

- Trois minutes.

.~.~.~.OWARI.~.~.~.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

***sniff* *sniff* *sniff* *se mouche bruyamment* Fini… Pour de bon…**

**Enfin non, presque ! Le fameux LEMON… arrive juste après ! En bonus ! Et tout de suite ! Pour les mineurs – même si je sais que les ¾ le feront ^^ – ou les âmes sensibles, vous pouvez vous arrêter là, il n'est absolument pas nécessaire à la compréhension de l'histoire ni quoi que ce soit d'autre !**

**Concernant mes projets HPDM… Certains ont dû lire ****Adam**** – j'en avais fait la pub je crois – et ses trois premiers chapitres… La suite arrive ! Mais avec mon boulot et tous mes projets, je me suis vite retrouvée débordée donc j'ai préférer finir celle-ci avant de poursuivre les autres !**

**Et une fois que celle-ci sera bouclée – rapidement, je n'ai pas envie de trop m'y attarder – j'ai accepté de répondre à un défi de Sama-66, dans laquelle Harry et Draco reçoivent la visite de leurs "moi" futurs… et mariés. Couples demandés : HPDM, BZRW, HGTN, SBSS, LMRL. J'ai déjà quelques idées, mais si vous avez des suggestions… Je suis preneuse !^^**

**Allez, cette-fois j'arrête vraiment…**

**Encore milles mercis à tout le monde ! Vous z'aime fort !**

**See you soon**


	21. Bonus

***se cache au fin fond du trou d'une souris lilliputienne cachée derrière l'armoire de grand-mère derrière le canapé derrière…* Hum… Alors voilà ce qui justifie le changement de rating… Bon…**

**HIIIIII CE QUE C'EST EMBARRASSANT ! *rouge* Mon tout premier lemon, j'ai dû le recommencer trois fois parce que voilà quoi un **_**lemon**_** c'est pas…**

**Bref. Jugez-en vous-même !**

**Bonne lecture^^**

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Bonus] Dégage de là

Harry dormait. Il en était sûr. Bon, peut-être que somnoler serait plus exact. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de l'endroit où il se trouvait, ni comment il avait pu s'assoupir. Il avait l'impression de flotter au milieu de ténèbres chaleureuses. Ni rêve, ni cauchemar. Juste une agréable sensation de bien-être. Un léger soupir lui échappa et il se retourna lentement. Cependant, quelque chose était en train de le réveiller. Pas de manière brutale, mais quelque chose le tirait hors de son cocon d'oubli… Il grogna vaguement d'un air agacé. Il voulait dormir ! Mais le sommeil le fuyait de plus en plus. Résigné, il entrouvrit un œil.

Il était couché sur le tapis, juste devant la cheminée. Voilà pourquoi ce qui l'entourait semblait si chaud… Par contre, il n'était pas dans leur appartement. Où pouvait-il bien être ? Puis, peu à peu, la mémoire lui revint. Il était dans le chalet français de Draco. Le brun sourit à cette idée. Après le mariage de Ron et Hermione, et en attendant les élections, ils avaient tous les deux décidé de prendre des vacances… Sauf que l'Auror n'avait pas menti : Maugrey était vraiment furieux après le fiasco MacNair et il avait envahi son bureau de paperasse. En lui supprimant ses congés. Le blond était donc obligé de faire l'aller-retour France/Londres tous les jours, ce qui était assez épuisant… Vive le transplanage !

Et en parlant du serpent… Harry savait enfin ce qui l'avait réveillé. Une main se promenait légèrement sur son ventre, les ongles effleurant à peine sa peau. Il sourit un peu plus et tourna la tête. Draco était assis en tailleur à côté de lui, sa cravate dénouée autour du cou, les premiers boutons de sa chemise défaits. Ses yeux gris acier où se reflétaient les flammes ne quittaient pas les mouvements de sa main, comme il s'hypnotisait lui-même.

- Salut…

- Bonjour.

- Bonne journée ?

- Fol Œil m'a fait remplir des contraventions. Gobelins en contresens sur le Chemin de Traverse un jour de manifestation publique.

- Non, ça c'était hier Dray.

- Je sais. Il me les a fait refaire.

Le brun gloussa et s'étira. Tout son corps était encore engourdi, et la chaleur du feu ajoutée aux caresses sur sa peau nue ne l'aidaient pas à se réveiller… Une minute. Nue ? Il se souvenait s'être allongé sur le tapis pour bouquiner après sa douche, mais… Il leva les yeux vers le blond d'un air accusateur.

- Je portais un peignoir, tout à l'heure.

- Tu ne l'as plus.

- Dray, c'est pas sérieux… On avait dit pas de magie pour déshabiller l'autre ! Ce n'est pas drôle sinon.

Un faible sourire étira ses lèvres, mais Malfoy ne le regardait toujours pas. Son index dessinait de vagues arabesques autour de son nombril, lui faisant rentrer le ventre avec une inspiration un peu heurtée.

- Tu dormais encore quand je suis parti ce matin.

- Pas ma faute si Maugrey voulait te voir plus tôt aujourd'hui…

- Hum. J'avais envie de te voir.

Harry sourit doucement et tendit les bras. Comment ne pas craquer quand le blond lui avouait ça à mi-voix, avec une canine fichée dans la lèvre inférieure ? D'accord, il savait très bien qu'il le faisait exprès et que tout était calculé. Après tout, on ne change pas aussi facilement un Serpentard. Draco s'allongea à moitié sur lui pour venir l'embrasser. Appuyé sur un coude, sa main plongea dans la tignasse noire alors que la dernière restait – plus ou moins – sagement sur son ventre. Le brun glissa quant à lui ses bras autour de son cou et ne put retenir un gémissement lorsqu'il mordilla sa langue avant de reculer en souriant pour déposer un baiser sur son nez.

- J'aime être accueilli comme ça quand je rentre.

- Profites-en, ça ne sera pas tous les jours. Pourquoi m'as-tu enlevé mon peignoir ?

- Je ne voulais pas te réveiller, mais il me gâchait le spectacle.

- T'es pas possible…

- Je t'ai suffisamment vu mal habillé pour le reste de mes jours. Tu es beaucoup plus intéressant sans rien.

- Pervers !

Le blond de contenta de rire en s'installant un peu plus confortablement contre lui. Son souffle frôlait son oreille et il y donna un bref coup de langue, le faisant frissonner. Ses doigts se promenaient encore sur la peau dorée, de plus en plus bas, retraçant les contours de sa hanche avant d'aller caresser l'intérieur de la cuisse. Harry se mordit l'intérieur de la joue pour retenir une nouvelle plainte.

- Tri… tricheur…

- Pourquoi ? Ne me dis pas que tu n'aimes pas ça…

- Toi… tu es habillé !

Draco rit encore une fois et glissa dans son cou pour aspirer lentement la chair sensible entre ses dents jusqu'à laisser une belle marque rouge. Lorsqu'il le relâcha, satisfait de son œuvre, sa voix avait baissé d'un ton et sortait un peu plus rauque de ses lèvres.

- Tu veux vraiment que je m'arrête pour me débarrasser de mes vêtements ? Tu en es sûr ?

Le Survivant grogna. Il détestait quand son amant faisait ça. D'un côté, il avait horreur de sentir toutes ces barrières de tissu inutiles entre eux – surtout quand lui ne portait strictement rien – mais de l'autre, il avait toujours l'impression qu'il allait mourir si jamais il arrêtait de le toucher maintenant. Agacé, il se redressa, repoussa le blond sur le tapis et s'installa à califourchon sur son bassin, bataillant presque fiévreusement avec les boutons de sa chemise. L'Auror écarquilla légèrement les yeux, surpris, mais se reprit très vite et sourit en emprisonnant ses mains entre les siennes.

- Calme-toi, petit lion, sinon je vais vraiment perdre le contrôle et te faire mal…

- Bon Dieu, Malfoy, je suis pas en sucre ! Arrête un peu de te contrôler !

Mais Draco se contenta d'embrasser ses paumes avant de se redresser, de sorte à enfouir son visage au creux de son cou. Le brun étouffa un grognement de frustration : impossible d'avoir accès à ces vêtements comme ça ! Histoire d'occuper ses main, il les glissa dans les longs cheveux blonds, suivant du bout des doigts la colonne vertébrale, retraçant le dessin des muscles… qu'il découvrit plus que tendus. Et la voix de l'Auror se fit encore plus rauque.

- Combien de fois je vais devoir te le dire ? Tu me rends complètement fou… Et quand je te tiens comme ça, j'ai l'impression que je rêve encore… Alors je veux savourer, en profiter au maximum. Plus tard, quand j'aurais vraiment réalisé, je te jure que je te ferai crier à t'en casser la voix. Mais là… Allons-y doucement. Je te promets que tu ne vas pas le regretter.

Harry soupira pour s'obliger à se calmer. Il savait qu'il n'allait pas le regretter, il ne le regrettait jamais. Pas avec un amant comme Draco. Et justement ! Il pouvait comprendre, lui aussi ! C'était lui qui lui avait fait découvrir ces plaisirs à peine quelques jours plus tôt, alors c'était normal qu'il ait encore du mal à se retenir ou à se contrôler lui aussi… Tout doucement, ses mains remontèrent sur son dos pour aller jouer avec les petits cheveux sensibles à la base de la nuque. Il sentit Malfoy sourire contre sa peau.

- Et puis, te faire l'amour devant un feu, sur un tapis, ça a toujours été un de mes fantasmes… Tu vois un peu l'ambiance que j'imaginais ?

- Crétin…

- Alors, tu me l'enlèves cette chemise ?

Le brun préféra ne pas répondre et se mettre directement au travail. Ses doigts lâchèrent sa nuque pour glisser le long du col jusqu'à retrouver les boutons. Draco s'écarta légèrement pour lui faciliter la tâche avant de prendre son visage en coupe et de venir l'embrasser, en prenant tout son temps. Ses lèvres bougeaient lentement, comme si elles voulaient le savourer, entraînant parfois les dents dans la danse et passant ensuite sa langue sur la chair un peu meurtrie pour l'apaiser. Totalement déconcentré, les mouvements d'Harry ralentirent alors qu'il étouffait un gémissement dans leur baiser. Le blond finit par relâcher sa bouche et grignota le contour de sa mâchoire jusqu'à son oreille.

- Déshabille-moi…

Le murmure rauque sembla réveiller Potter et il finit rapidement de le débarrasser de la chemise. Ses mains remontrèrent le long des bras, effleurant à peine la peau, et redescendirent sur son torse, accrochant une pointe de chair durcie au passage. Draco poussa un soupir sous la caresse alors que les doigts poursuivaient leur chemin jusqu'à la boucle de la ceinture. Celle-ci ne fit pas long feu et le pantalon, suivi du caleçon, vola très vite lui aussi. Harry se réinstalla aussitôt sur lui et se mordit la lèvre en frissonnant lorsque leurs deux érections entrèrent en contact. Le blond l'embrassa encore une fois, voracement, et pourtant ses caresses étaient toujours aussi douces, aussi légères. On aurait dit qu'avoir sa peau sous ses lèvres était devenu un besoin vital. Chaque fois qu'ils se séparaient, il partait embrasser ses pommettes, son nez, ses paupières, son menton, avant de revenir prendre possession de sa bouche. Harry avait agrippé ses cheveux pour maintenir son visage contre le sien. Sa respiration devenait de plus en plus erratique, et les assauts de son amant ne l'aidaient pas vraiment à retrouver son souffle. Et c'était qui parlait d'aller doucement !

Profitant d'une micro-pause, il plongea la tête au creux de son cou. L'odeur à présent familière de menthe le calma légèrement et il passa doucement sa langue sur la parcelle de peau derrière l'oreille. Les doigts de Draco frôlaient ses hanches à présent, et il avait enfoui le nez dans sa tignasse noire. Les mots "complètement fou" s'échappèrent de ses lèvres, hachés et peu compréhensibles, faisant brièvement pouffer le brun. C'était toujours à la fois amusant et incroyablement valorisant de le voir perdre son sang-froid comme ça… Enfin, en partie du moins puisqu'il le touchait toujours tendrement. Harry remua à peine ses hanches vers l'avant, les faisant tous les deux tressaillir sous la brusque montée de plaisir. Le mouvement de balancier se prolongea une ou deux minutes encore, sur un rythme lent et frustrant. Le Survivant commençait à avoir du mal à retenir ses soupirs et ses gémissements, la tête toujours posée sur l'épaule du blond. Sa main descendit avec hésitation avant de caresser du bout des doigts l'entrejambe gonflé face à lui. Sous la surprise, Draco mordit un peu plus fort qu'il ne l'aurait voulu le lobe de son oreille avant de reculer, un léger sourire malicieux flottant sur son visage.

- Impatient…

Harry aurait bien rougit, mais ses joues étaient déjà d'une belle couleur carmin. Son amant se contenta de lécher l'une de ses pommettes, amusé, et monta sa main droite jusqu'à ses lèvres. Le brun aspira trois de ses doigts, les humidifiant du mieux qu'il le pouvait, alors que Malfoy continuait à marquer son cou, sa deuxième main effleurant le creux de ses reins. Quand il les jugea suffisamment lubrifiés, Draco les fit lentement descendre le long de son dos avant d'en glisser un premier dans son intimité. Le Survivant retint une grimace. C'était moins douloureux que les premières fois, mais en attendant c'était toujours désagréable ! Le blond l'embrassa sur la tempe pour le détendre, et posa son front sur le sien. Leurs souffles courts se mêlaient à quelques centimètres de leurs bouches.

Un deuxième doigt vint s'ajouter et le brun se tendit une brève seconde. Draco ne dit – en même temps, la première et unique fois qu'il l'avait fait, il s'était fait traiter de tous les noms d'oiseaux – mais il le caressa doucement pour le distraire. Ce qui sembla plutôt bien fonctionner, puisque le troisième et dernier doigt passa quasiment inaperçu. Au contraire, Harry se mit à onduler pour accompagner ses mouvements, les yeux mi-clos. Il peinait toujours à les garder ouverts lorsque le plaisir devenait trop fort. Histoire de se raccrocher à quelque chose, il avait enroulé plusieurs mèches blondes autour de ses doigts pour les tirer vers lui. Il adorait les sentir sur sa peau dans ces moments-là. Draco finit tout de même par retirer sa main, lui arrachant un soupir de frustration, et l'attrapa par les hanches avant de s'enfoncer doucement en lui. Le brun se crispa, ses ongles griffant la peau pâle. Il avait encore du mal à dissocier les différentes sensations qui l'assaillaient, la douleur de cette présence plus imposante se mêlant au plaisir de le sentir si proche. L'Auror lui caressa le dos pour l'apaiser, le visage toujours aussi près du sien. Il laissa échapper un faible rire tremblotant.

- J'ai l'impression que je pourrais mourir quand je suis en toi…

- I… idiot…

- C'est trop bon…

Harry l'embrassa pour le faire taire, horriblement embarrassé. D'accord pour faire ça, mais est-ce que Malfoy était vraiment obligé de lui dire des choses pareilles ? Une langue se faufile entre ses lèvres, s'enroulant autour de la sienne, la suçant avec douceur. Peu à peu, la douleur s'atténua et le brun se mit à bouger lentement, s'appuyant sur les épaules devant lui, un genou de chaque côté de ses hanches. Les premiers mouvements lui tirèrent une légère grimace, la sensation à l'intérieur de lui était encore gênante. Mais cette gêne disparut rapidement elle aussi, remplacée par une vague de chaleur qui commençait à lui faire perdre la tête, surtout ajoutée aux flammes derrière lui. Draco l'embrassait lentement, au rythme de leur étreinte, sur les épaules, dans le cou, léchant la sueur salée qui recouvrait sa peau. Il ne bougeait quasiment pas, se contentant d'aider Harry dans ses mouvements, les mains passées sous ses cuisses.

Le craquement des bûches dans la chemine se mêlait à la mélodie de leurs soupirs et de leurs gémissements sans jamais la recouvrir, et Harry avait de plus en plus de mal à garder contact avec la réalité. Il ne savait plus depuis combien de temps ils dansaient ainsi, sur ce rythme lent, sensuel, et même si l'envie lui brûlait les reins il aurait préféré mourir que d'accélérer. Un gémissement plus fort que les autres lui échappa lorsqu'il changea légèrement de position, sans vraiment le faire exprès, et sa tête bascula en arrière. Le blond en profita pour mordiller son menton avant de descendre laisser une nouvelle marque sur sa gorge, juste à côté de sa pomme d'Adam. Sa voix rauque murmura :

- Harry, regarde-moi…

Mais le jeune homme secoua la tête, les yeux fermés. Il ne voulait pas que ça s'arrête, et il savait pertinemment que s'il faisait ce qu'il lui demandait, il ne pourrait pas tenir. L'une des mains de Draco remonta saisir sa nuque pour le rapprocher de son visage. La pointe de sa langue effleura sa bouche, redessinant le contour de ses lèvres, les ignorant lorsqu'elles s'entrouvrirent d'un air quémandeur. Harry grogna, frustré, mais la langue s'éloigna quand il tenta de l'attraper, joueuse.

- Dray…

- Regarde-moi…

- S'il… s'il te plaît…

Le blond eut un rire de gorge et son nez alla frôler son oreille, lui arrachant une plainte un peu étranglée. Les mains de Potter s'accrochèrent une nouvelle fois à ses cheveux pour le forcer à revenir face à lui. Il rit encore avant de l'embrasser, un léger sourire amusé aux lèvres, ses doigts cajolant sa nuque comme pour se faire pardonner. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent un bref instant pour respirer, il articula une dernière fois contre sa bouche :

- Regarde-moi…

Vaincu, le brun rouvrit les yeux. Draco le fixait d'un air tendre, le gris de ses yeux oscillant entre différentes teintes sous l'effet du désir, les joues rougies. Quelques unes de ses mèches blondes s'étaient collées à son visage, voilant un peu son regard. Mais c'était la façon dont il le regardait, dont il le dévorait des yeux, comme s'il rêvait encore et qu'il risquait de se réveiller à n'importe quel moment. Harry raffermit sa prise sur ses cheveux et murmura :

- Merlin que je t'aime…

Le blond sourit pour toute réponse et sa main redescendit lentement vers son bas-ventre. Un simple frôlement suffit pour qu'il se libère sur un dernier gémissement. Draco le suivit quelques secondes plus tard, soufflant son prénom au creux de son oreille. Ils restèrent enlacés un long moment, retrouvant leur respiration. Au bout de quelques minutes, l'Auror remua pour se dégager, mais Harry se serra un peu plus contre lui et maronna :

- Reste encore un peu…

Malfoy acquiesça, ses bras se refermant une nouvelle fois autour de son corps, et appuya sa joue sur le haut de son crâne. L'autre lâcha un soupir de bien-être, le visage au creux de son cou, les doigts toujours serrés sur ses longues mèches blondes. Il adorait que son amant le laisse être aussi câlin après l'amour et qu'il puisse profiter un peu plus longtemps de cet état de béatitude… Doucement, presque paresseusement, ses lèvres se mirent à butiner la peau pâle. Draco sourit et secoua la tête, de sorte que sa chevelure glisse sur ses épaules et les isole du reste de la pièce. Ses mains effleuraient toujours le dos doré, de haut en bas, recouvrant la peau humide de chair de poule.

- Alors, qu'as-tu fait en m'attendant ?

- Hmm… ?

- Ton programme, aujourd'hui ?

- Oh… hum… j'ai fait de la cuisine…

- Des crêpes ?

- Hmhum…

Draco gloussa avant de l'embrasser au coin de l'œil.

- Ne t'endors pas, petit lion…

- Aucun risque…

La bouche du brun se déplaçait lentement, aspirant parfois la chair pour laisser de légères marques rouges sur ses clavicules. Ses doigts, eux, remontaient le long des côtes pour aller agacer les boutons de chair. Lui aussi avait eu envie de le voir toute la journée, et puis ce n'était pas terrible de rester tout seul, surtout après avoir été 24h sur 24 pendant plus d'une semaine… et surtout après avoir perdu tout ce temps ! Sous l'effet de ses attentions, il sentit le désir du blond durcir à nouveau au creux de ses reins et étouffa un gémissement contre son cou. Les mains de Draco descendaient de plus en plus bas, frôlant la courbe de ses fesses. La respiration d'Harry recommença à s'accélérer.

- Et toi… à part tes papiers… ?

- Pas grand-chose… Je t'imaginais nu sous les draps, à m'attendre.

- Pff…

- Oh, et j'ai croisé Blaise aussi.

- Ah… il… va bien ?

La discussion devenait difficile, étant donné que Draco venait de l'allonger en douceur sur le tapis, toujours en lui, les lèvres à quelques millimètres des siennes. Les paupières du Survivant commençaient à papillonner et ses hanches se mettaient à onduler légèrement, mais il luttait pour entendre la réponse.

- Comme toujours… Je crois qu'il voulait passer… avec Pansy…

- Hein ?

- Rien…

Il se pencha pour l'embrasser, mais Harry détourna la tête, lui arrachant un grognement de frustration.

- Blaise… Pansy… ? Quand… ?

- Je sais plus… C'est pas grave, on s'en fout…

- Non, att… Dray, c'est pas…

Mais Draco fronça les sourcils et donna un coup de reins plus brusque, le faisant hoqueter de surprise. Il en profita pour l'embrasser fortement, mêlant sa langue à la sienne. Le brun oublia instantanément ses protestations et enroula ses bras autour de son cou pour participer plus activement au baiser. Ses jambes se nouèrent aussi autour de ses hanches pour mieux accompagner ses mouvements et son dos se cambra de manière incontrôlée. Le blond glissa une main au creux de ses reins pour le soutenir, ralentissant le rythme. Il l'embrassa plus doucement, piquant ses lèvres rougies et gonflées de petits baisers. La respiration haletante d'Harry le fit sourire et ses doigts se glissèrent dans les cheveux noirs, apaisants.

- Ça va ?

- Merlin…

- Tu peux m'appeler Draco, tu sais…

- En… Encore…

L'Auror eut un sourire carnassier et se pencha une nouvelle fois, prêt à le dévorer… lorsque _quelque chose_ trébucha sur lui et s'écrasa par terre.

- P… de b… de m… de mes deux ! !

- Blaise ! Ton langage !

- Tu remarqueras, très chère amie, que je n'ai pas encore juré… Hé Dray, quand je te dis "on débarque ce soir" tu pourrais au moins ranger un peu ton bordel ! T'aurais dû te douter qu'avec Pans'…

- Blaise.

- … on aurait prit la cheminette, c'est plus long mais sinon elle râle parce qu'elle est trop fatiguée et elle est insupportable toute la soirée. Surtout qu'en…

- Blaise !

- .. en sortant d'une tournée sa voix est toujours plus aiguë que d'habitude, alors avec ma migraine c'est…

- BLAISE !

- QUOI ! Si on dérange, t'as qu'à le dire aussi !

Le Noir releva la tête… pour croiser le regard glacial de son – ex – meilleur ami. Surpris, il se redressa sur les coudes pour pouvoir bien se rendre compte de la situation. Pansy était figée à côté de la cheminée, livide, imitant le poisson hors de l'eau. Et Harry était écarlate, à moitié caché sous le corps de Draco, la respiration hachée. Blaise sourit largement.

- Oh, salut Potter ! Content de voir que tout va bien pour toi.

- Blaise…

- Non mais Dray, on dirait vraiment un chien – … bon ok, un loup – en chaleur. Tu m'en as parlé toute la journée, de ton Gryffondor ! Tu pouvais pas attendre un peu avant de lui sauter dessus ?

- Blaise !

- Oui mon chou ?

- DEGAGE DE LA ! !

.~.~.~.OWARI.~.~.~.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

**A pas pu m'en empêcher… fallait faire débarquer Blaise ! J'espère que ça fait pas trop "cheveu sur la soupe" mais bon… Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? J'ai réussi à m'en sortir ?**

**J'essaie d'en écrire un peu plus, mais sans commentaire on ne s'améliore pas beaucoup alors j'attends les vôtres avec impatience !**

**Et cette fois-ci, c'est vraiment la fin…**

**See you soon !**


End file.
